Guns And Crack
by EreBell
Summary: Es la triste y aburrida vida del joven Eren Jeager, cuyo sueño de pertenecer a la policía militar para vengar la muerte de su madre se ve frustrado cuando su padre lo involucra con "Ryven Knoks" un excéntrico millonario que lo confina a una especie de arresto domiciliario. Un sistema corrupto, drogas, mentiras y engaños.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. Recuerden, esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas.

 **Notas:** Quiero agradecer a mi Beta **MagiAllie** , sin su apoyo, ayuda y animo esto no hubiera salido nunca a la luz.

 **Dedicatorias:** A mi hermosa **MoonLess** , mi musa perdida **Letty** , **Luisa** , a mí líder de FighterS " **Ryven** " por permitirme usar su "nombre", al " **centro del universo** " por leerme y a todas esas lindas personitas que estuvieron soportando mi spam en FB.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde muy ajetreada en la sala de emergencias del hospital Maria, un hombre de cabello castaño y con aspecto cansado se prepara para salir de su consultorio.

— Doctor Jeager, el señor Ryven está esperando—. Su rubia asistente le avisa entregándole un expediente médico. Aquel hombre se quita las gafas masajeando el puente de su nariz cansinamente.

— ¿Pospongo su cita para mañana?

— ¡Oi! Grisha

Un joven de traje negro y gafas oscuras permanece recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Señor…— la asistente está a punto de replicar el motivo de su intromisión.

—Nanaba, déjanos solos, señor Ryven, por aquí. — dice indicándole con la mano a tomar asiento en un mullido sofá de cuero.

—Doctor Jeager, hoy es miércoles, Eren…

— Eren puede esperar, si llama, hazle saber que estoy ocupado— saca a la asistente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Eso de la paternidad no se te da nada bien, vejete…— Sisea curveando a penas los labios sin suavizar su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Levi? Ya te dije que no puedo cubrir el cargamento…

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia — interrumpe la excusa de aquel hombre — a decir verdad, ya no me interesa el cargamento.

Grisha lo mira confundido, espera leer entre líneas de aquellas palabras. Levi se levanta y se acerca lentamente, a pesar de su figura delicada luce amenazante. Con un movimiento veloz de su mano derecha lo toma firmemente por el cuello de la camisa y acerca su rostro hasta su altura.

—Dos días — dice, con ese tono ronco e iracundo.

— ¿Q-qué? — intenta no titubear y mantener su semblante calmo.

—Tienes dos días para pagar toda tu deuda…

—Ke-Kenny n-no…

—Escucha bien, YO no soy ese viejo de mierda, ahora estoy a cargo del negocio y las cosas se hacen a mi modo.

—No te tengo miedo… tampoco tengo miedo de morir — Grisha retoma nuevamente la confianza en sí, Levi se quita las gafas oscuras para mostrar su típica mirada afilada, aquella que da la sensación de poder asesinar a cualquiera, clava sus ojos grises en aquellos castaños.

—Mmm no lo creo, no soy nada benevolente —. Le dice con calma, pero cada palabra apuñala a su receptor.

Grisha sabe por cuenta propia los métodos que aquel frío y calculador hombre puede emplear para hacer cumplir sus amenazas, por primera vez tiembla delante de un Ackerman. Sudor frío recorre sus sienes, Levi afloja lentamente su puño, la puerta del consultorio se abre de pronto.

— ¡Grisha! — un hombre alto y rubio lo saluda animadamente. Aquellos hombres se separan con rapidez. — ¿Algún problema, caballeros? — lo dice mientras fija sus ojos azules en Levi, su mirada aguda lo barre de arriba abajo leyendo la situación de posible peligro.

—E-Erwin, no pasa nada — intenta parecer tranquilo mientras acomoda su ropa.

— ¡Tsk! — Levi chasquea la lengua disgustado, camina hacia la salida — King's Palace, viernes a las 10pm — No ha sido necesario que mirará atrás, su tono de voz le indica a Grisha que no desistirá sobre su amenaza. El rubio lo mira marchar.

— ¿Quién era ese, Grisha? ¿Te está dando problemas? — con esa voz serena, analiza la situación.

—Ryven, sobrino de Ke-Kenneth, un viejo amigo y colega… e-está de visita en la ciudad — da un suspiro largo para recomponerse —, lo invité a cenar el viernes, por los viejos tiempos.

—Parece bastante joven para ese tipo de formalidades — mira a Grisha con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Bueno — carraspea un poco metiendo unos archivos en su maletín de cuero café, aparenta restarle importancia al asunto. —, él es como un hijo más, aún recuerdo cuando los cuatro íbamos de pesca, Eren lucía tan feliz…

—Grisha, no imaginaba que fueras tan nostálgico… — lo dice con curiosidad, con la intención de que su viejo amigo hable sobre cosas que él aún no sabe.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, trivialidades de un viejo, no me hagas mucho caso — ríe más para sí mismo con la esperanza de evitar que Erwin siga escarbando en su pasado. Afortunadamente su celular personal comienza a sonar, interrumpiendo al fin la conversación de aquellos hombres.

—Eren, mi móvil es sólo para emergencias, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? — afloja más el nudo de su corbata, sabe que tendrá una charla acalorada con su hijo.

— _¡Papá! ESTO es una emergencia, voy tarde al campo de tiro ¿Dónde carajos estás?_

—No me hables así, tienes un ensayo está tarde, no te…

— _¡No me importa el estúpido ensayo! ¡Yo tengo que ir a las prácticas!_ — interrumpe molesto el sermón de su padre.

—Sí estás muy ocupado podría llevar a Eren personalmente al cuartel — con un deje divertido, es casi como si estuviera aguantando una carcajada.

— _¿ES EL COMANDANTE ERWIN?_ — Su enérgico grito se escucha en aquella pequeña habitación —, _¡Papá! ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Dónde está todo mi compromiso y responsabilidad?_

—Eren, quédate al ensayo con tus amigos, nos vemos para la cena. — corta la llamada antes de que pueda volver a protestar, se acomoda nuevamente en su silla y se peina un poco el cabello con las manos.

— Realmente puedo llevar a Eren al campo de tiro. — Dice sereno pero divertido, encuentra las interminables peleas de aquellos dos bastante entretenidas.

—El día de hoy ni si quiera estás en servicio, no quiero que mi fastidioso hijo te cause problemas. — Camina hasta él para invitarlo a salir de su consultorio.

—No hay ningún problema, somos amigos, me dirigía al cuartel después de pasar a saludar. — dice mostrándole algunos documentos con una sonrisa franca.

—Gracias, Erwin, realmente eres un gran amigo. — Le pone una mano sobre el hombro como muestra de gratitud.

—0—0—0—

Grisha camina nerviosamente por aquella concurrida calle, no deja de mirar su reloj de muñeca, va unos minutos tarde. De la nada un joven con un elegante traje negro se coloca muy cerca de él.

—Actúa natural, ya es bastante tarde — apunta el cañón de su arma en la espalda del contrario. — ¿Planeabas escapar?

—Farlan, mira cuánto has crecido. Conozco el camino, nunca he faltado a mi palabra.

Aquel joven suelta una débil carcajada relajándose un poco, vuelve a guardar su arma y sigue caminando muy cerca de Grisha para guiarlo hasta una lujosa mesa privada dentro del restaurant.

En aquella, Levi mueve impaciente los dedos, parece ignorar a una pequeña pelirroja que no para de hablar enfurruñada.

— ¡Oh! Lizzy, querida, estás hermosa… — Grisha se inclina para besarle la mejilla a aquella chica que se animó por el cumplido.

— ¡Isabel! Es hora de trabajar, largo. — Levi corta de tajo el buen ánimo de todos. Se asegura que sus subordinados tomen sus puestos estratégicos para poder hablar con plena seguridad.

—Siempre has sido muy duro con esos chicos… — Dice acomodándose en la silla.

—Al grano, Grisha, ¿Traes todo mi dinero? — Levi hace un ademán con su mano indicándole al mesero traer las bebidas que ordenó previamente.

—Levi… — se aclara nerviosamente la garganta antes de continuar. — Yo… no tengo tu dinero, ¿De dónde podría conseguir esa suma…?

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Cambia de empleo, trafica órganos, en el mercado negro son muy bien pagados. — dice totalmente molesto.

—Lev… — Grisha es interrumpido por el mesero quien deja dos vasos de bourbon sobre la mesa.

— **Estoy harto de tu actitud** , te lo voy a explicar una vez más: si no me produces ganancias, no—me—sirves… — Levi enfatiza ésta última frase para dejar en claro su amenaza.

—Pe…

Grisha guarda silencio cabizbajo, medita sus palabras antes de continuar, la situación en la que se metió es muy peligrosa, aferra con más fuerza el cuero del maletín en sus piernas, un sudor frío recorre su frente, siente la impaciencia de su anfitrión.

—Bien, no hay opción, te dejaré pudriéndote bajo tierra, ¿O prefieres ser carnada de pez? A ningún otro le he dado el privilegio de escoger, te tengo cariño… — dice mientras hurga con su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su saco en busca de su celular.

El tono frío y sarcástico con el que expresa sus amenazas lo hace dudar de su respuesta, pero ha tomado una decisión, no puede echarse para atrás.

—Eren… — suelta en un hilo de voz apenas audible, levanta por fin la mirada encontrándose con esos afilados ojos grises que lo observan con rabia. — M—mi hijo… te pagaré con mi hijo.

— **¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?** ¿De qué me sirve la mierda de tu hijo? — Levi finalmente está exasperado, ansía acabar con aquel viejo hombre frente suyo.

—Prostitución, sus órganos, tú lo dijiste, en el mercado negro pagarían muy bien por él. — Grisha se remueve nervioso sobre la silla, no está seguro de captar su interés.

—Eres una escoria. — Lo dice totalmente divertido mientras juega con el vaso de su bourbon. — déjame ver si entendí, ¿Me estás ofreciendo a tu hijo para que lo destace? Es una broma, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! — Titubea. — No me refiero a eso, te doy a Eren porque sé que le sacarás mucho provecho — se seca nervioso el sudor de la frente y se aclara la garganta — Está en prácticas de tiro, tiene entrenamiento militar, aún es un hobby para él pe…

— ¿Piensas que cambiaré a mis mejores hombres por una mierda como él? — Levi lo interrumpe y carcajea burlonamente frente aquel hombre quien es un mar de nervios.

Algunos comensales buscan curiosos el provenir de aquel alboroto. No tienen éxito.

— ¡Escúchame Levi! Tienes que aceptar mi trato por tu bien, por el bien de todos… — Grisha se inclina desesperado sobre la mesa, sabe que no solo su vida está en riesgo, sino también todos sus años de arduo trabajo.

—Grisha… estoy harto de tus bromas… — Levi desbloquea finalmente su celular, teclea un número en la pantalla.

— ¡No es ninguna broma!¡Maldición! — grita ansioso deteniéndolo, ha vuelto a atraer la atención. — Todos estos años mi lealtad ha estado con los Ackerman, gracias a mi silencio nadie sabe sobre nuestros negocios. Acepta mi último trato, por favor, te lo ruego.

La expresión de repudio no ha cambiado ni un poco en Levi. Grisha pone al fin el maletín de cuero sobre la mesa, lo empuja hasta tocar las manos del otro, éste las aparta molesto.

—Espero que haya una buena cantidad de billetes dentro — Levi observa aquel maletín, no le apetece ponerle una mano encima.

—Es algo mucho mejor, te lo aseguro, si lo aceptas juro que no te arrepentirás. — En sus ojos se refleja la ansiedad que siente. Pasan de su anfitrión hasta aquel preciado objeto sobre la mesa y nuevamente mira a su alrededor como si alguien lo siguiera.

Levi es un hombre hábil, heredó la compañía de su tío, pero no heredó su extraño gusto por hacer amistades fraternales con aquellos clientes potencialmente importantes, sus habilidades sociales están por debajo de lo normal, aunque en éste negocio no son muy necesarias, después de todo, un día estás disfrutando de una buena copa de vino en uno de los mejores restaurantes cinco estrellas y al siguiente, pudriéndote entre las bolsas de basura de algún callejón, sin embargo, Kenny si le había dejado una cosa bien en claro: "confiar en los Jeager significan grandes y jugosos beneficios". ¿Era éste uno de esos "beneficios" o un intento desesperado por salvarse el culo?

—Bien — toma el maletín —, ojalá esto cubra la mitad de tu deuda.

—Quizás esté saldada… sólo una cosa más — Levi lo fulmina con la mirada, ya no está para soportar más de la misma mierda. — Esta petición no es por mí, es por la memoria de Carla. Ella quería que Eren fuera alguien famoso, verle brillar en un escenario, verás…

— ¡Al grano…! — Levi golpea su puño contra la mesa, los vasos de cristal tintinean.

—Un año, espera hasta la mayoría de edad de Eren, lo he obligado a tomar clases de teatro, haz lo mismo, después de ese año ocúpalo en lo que más te plazca, ¿De acuerdo? — Grisha suaviza su voz, espera que Levi esté dispuesto a cumplir sus extrañas peticiones.

— ¿Acaso soy una puta niñera? — dice más enojado que antes.

— ¡Hazlo por Carla! ¡Por favor! — suplica una vez más.

—Eres una porquería. Nuestra sociedad se terminó, sabré si sueltas la lengua, esas extrañas amistades que tienes no son de fiar, siempre están buscando la excusa perfecta para cazarme. — Levi termina por beberse el bourbon, mete su celular nuevamente al bolsillo de su saco.

—Nunca podría delatarte, yo tampoco estoy limpio… — Grisha bebe de un solo trago el bourbon que no había tocado en toda la noche.

—Si lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de que te tragues esas bolas inútiles que no te sirven ni para engendrar un buen hijo. — Levi se levanta e inmediatamente aparece Farlan con su abrigo. — Te haré llegar una dirección, Isabel y Farlan lo escoltarán. Asegúrate de cerrar esos huecos emocionales porque no lo volverás a ver.

Grisha se queda sentado en aquella lujosa silla, ve como esos tres jóvenes se alejan, al fin respira aliviado, no está seguro como tomará Eren éste asunto. Ahora ese es el menor de sus problemas.

—0—0—0—

La mañana siguiente Eren tenía una de las peores rabietas de su vida. Objetos salían volando por doquier, cada muda de ropa empacada era devuelta violentamente al piso.

—Eren, basta — Grisha ha intentado calmarlo durante más de media hora —, no puedes perder el vuelo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Desde cuándo has estado planeando esto?! — Eren toma bruscamente la ropa que Grisha puso dentro de la maleta.

—Eso no importa, ya está decidido… — pone un par de zapatos nuevamente dentro de aquella valija.

— ¡¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí?! — suelta molesto la bola de ropa en sus brazos para sacar sus zapatos.

—Nunca he pensado eso, te irás con tu tío Hannes a estudiar teatro en una de las mejores escuelas… — Grisha lo mira con cansancio, no quiere perder la paciencia con su enfurruñado hijo.

— **¡No!** ¡Mi deseo es unirme al cuerpo policiaco y atrapar tipos como los que le quitaron la vida a mamá! — Eren vuelve a estallar en coraje, arroja con violencia su equipaje al suelo.

—No puedes hacer eso… — le dice su padre con la mayor calma posible.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Tengo las habilidades necesarias y el mejor entrenamiento del comandante Erwin… — éste se para frente a su padre dispuesto a confrontarlo a golpes si es necesario.

— ¡Basta! Tienes 10 minutos para empacar lo necesario, saldrás por las buenas o te sedaré y te llevaré a rastras. Haz tu elección. — Grisha retoma la autoridad que tiene como su padre.

Eren baja por fin con una abultada mochila y sube al coche donde Grisha lo ha estado esperando. El ambiente tenso dentro del coche convirtió un viaje de un par de horas en uno de los más largos que hayan hecho.

—Toma Eren — Grisha rompe el silencio poniendo una pequeña llave plateada frente a él, la mira con intención de ignorarlo. — Anda, tómala, será muy útil para ti. — Eren extiende la mano y se la arrebata para guardarla en un bolsillo de su mochila. Baja del auto, no pretende despedirse de su padre.

— ¡Eren! — Éste voltea a verlo — Toma tu pase de abordaje, te quiero hijo — Lo ha dicho con la sonrisa más sincera que tuvo jamás. — Una cosa más, guarda muy bien esa llave, podría salvarte la vida en un futuro.

Eren se aleja sin decir una sola palabra, no vuelve a mirar atrás. Aquel hombre que alguna vez intentó ser un padre ejemplar lo mira marchar, sabe que será la última vez que verá a su hijo, al menos en ese papel fraternal, la vida de su primogénito no volverá a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Muchas gracias por leer. Éste será oficialmente mi primer Fanfic publicado en alguna plataforma, así que si eres nuevo por acá o un visitante curioso te agradeceré que le des una oportunidad, y porque no, amor también.

Si todo sale bien, la siguiente actualización será dentro de 2 semanas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. Recuerden, esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , a partir de aquí quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Notas:** Quiero agradecer a mi Beta **MagiAllie** , sin su apoyo, ayuda y animo esto no hubiera salido nunca a la luz.

 **Dedicatorias:** A mi hermosa **MoonLess** , mi musa perdida **Letty** , **Luisa** , a mí líder de FighterS " **Ryven** " por permitirme usar su "nombre", al " **centro del universo** " por leerme y a todas esas lindas personitas que soportan mi spam en FB.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Eren permanece de pie frente a la salida del pasillo de abordaje, lee una vez más el mismo letrero de "Bienvenido a Sina", las personas chocan con él, retrocede y vuelve a leerlo, lo mira con asombro como esperando que aquel mensaje en más de dos idiomas cambie mágicamente.

El bullicio en el lugar lo aturde cada vez más, se concentra en los anuncios de los altoparlantes a la lejanía:

— _Pasajeros provenientes de Maria, favor de…_

— _Vuelo 105 con destino a Klorva abordar por el andén 2._

Se quita los lentes y se acerca un poco más. Nada cambia.

—¿Tiene algún problema, joven? — El guardia de seguridad en la puerta se acerca a él con la mano puesta sobre su radio, listo para pedir refuerzos.

—Estoy bien— dice quitándose la capucha de su sudadera para evitar lucir más sospechoso.

Por fin se aventura a salir de aquel pasillo, antes de que lo acusen de terrorista.

Camina por el aeropuerto indeciso de salir. No está seguro de cómo llegó a Sina, ¿Estuvo tan molesto con su padre qué ignoró si el boleto decía Trost? ¿Y qué hay de los empleados cuando documentó su equipaje? ¿Intimidó tanto con su mirada asesina a la azafata que se le acercó para ofrecerle aperitivos que no le mencionó nada acerca del vuelo equivocado?

No podía ser posible, tenía que llamar a su padre, sin embargo, eso significaba tragarse su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

—0—0—0—

A escasos metros de ahí, Farlan e Isabel sostienen un gran cartel con el nombre "Eren Jeager" en él.

—Recuérdame por qué hacemos **esto** si conocemos al objetivo. —Dice la pequeña Isabel con fastidio.

—Ordenes de Levi—Farlan se aleja un poco de ella y le muestra el cartel al joven que acaba de pasar por un lado, éste niega con la cabeza y sigue su camino.

—Y, ¿Por qué tengo que usar éste estúpido vestido y estos horribles zapatos? —da un pequeño golpe en el suelo con el pie molesta.

—Debemos pasar desapercibidos, además, así te ves menos aterradora— Farlan está a punto de carcajearse frente a ella—. Ahí está. — La detiene antes de que haga una escena por su cara roja de coraje.

Sentado en una banca, Eren medita sus opciones con los ojos cerrados.

—Disculpa…— abre los ojos alerta tras el toque en su hombro. Farlan muestra el cartel.

Se incorpora con cara de asombro, ¿Cómo podría alguien estarlo buscando en ese lugar? Seguro se trataba de una broma.

—Eres Eren, ¿Cierto? —Farlan le sonríe de forma amigable. El castaño los mira desconfiado, duda en responder unos instantes.

—Lo soy. —Dice finalmente sin bajar la guardia.

—¡Oh! Tranquilo, un ajuste en los planes, tu tío Hannes nos envió por ti. — Farlan busca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Eso es aún más sospechoso. — Eren está preparado para correr, la pequeña pelirroja le bloquea el paso, lo mira fijamente. Con una carcajada amistosa aquel rubio vuelve a llamar su atención.

—Lo lamento, no queremos asustarte y que desconfíes de nosotros, tú tío realmente nos envió por ti. — le entrega un trozo de papel a Eren. Es una nota en puño y letra de Hannes.

" _Lamento no estar contigo, mis planes cambiaron, sé un buen niño y obedece a Farlan._

 _Cuando llegues a casa llama a éste número:_

 _Xxx xxx xxxx_

 _Hannes._ "

"¿Sé un buen niño?" pues cuántos años creía que tenía, ¿cinco?

—Soy Farlan. — dice y extiende la mano para saludarle, Eren corresponde con un leve apretón de manos. —Y ella es Isabel— La señala con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aquella chica extiende su mano derecha para saludarlo, cuando lo hace se levanta en puntillas para mirarlo más de cerca a la cara. Eren intenta retroceder, sus piernas chocan contra la fila de bancas tras de sí, se tambalea.

—Isabel, déjalo en paz— Farlan la aparta molesto. —Tenemos que irnos, debes estar cansado. Te ayudo con tu equipaje. — Él toma la mochila y camina junto a Isabel, Eren se queda atrás. —¡Vamos, Eren! Se hace tarde. — Hace un ademán con la mano para que éste lo siga.

—Bien, ¿Qué más puedo perder? —suspira resignado.

—0—0—0—

Eren mira por la ventana las altas estructuras de los edificios y las calles adoquinadas, han estado atrapados en el trafico cerca de media hora. Farlan silva una melodía molesta y golpea impaciente su dedo índice en el volante.

Se acomoda más en el asiento trasero, está agotado pero se niega a cerrar los ojos. La mirada penetrante de Isabel lo incomoda. Por fin se mueven, pero lo hacen a la velocidad de un caracol.

—Basta Izzy, si no te acomodas en el asiento, nos multarán. — Farlan le toca la espalda. Ella sólo respinga inconforme sin moverse un poco.

—De acuerdo, esto es jodidamente molesto, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Eren estalla furioso.

—Tus ojos…—dice con una curiosa voz señalando con el índice — ¿Son lentillas? Pero, ¿Por qué usas una de color dorado y la otra verde? ¿Y esos anteojos? ¿Es para parecer más cool? —suelta mordaz.

Las mejillas de Eren se tintan de rojo, más por enojo que por vergüenza, creía que las preguntas incómodas y las burlas se habían quedado en el jardín de niños. Farlan, que lo miraba por el retrovisor estalla en carcajadas.

—Heterocromía… no uso lentillas, mis ojos son así desde que nací. —Dice a regañadientes— las gafas no son para lucir **cool** , no veo bien. —Eren se encoge molesto en el asiento, baja un poco más la capucha de su sudadera y se cruza de brazos.

—¡Vamos, Eren! No te enojes con Izzy — dice aún soltando carcajadas—. Ella tiene esa extraña habilidad arrogante para molestar a todos, nunca mide sus palabras, pero es una gran chica. —El castaño resopla como respuesta. —. Isabel, ¡Con un demonio! Siéntate bien o nos multarán. — Ella acata la orden refunfuñando.

Será un largo viaje escandaloso y pesado, no hay duda de eso.

—0—0—0—

Es una casa pequeña, blanca, como todas las demás, con ese pórtico de aires hogareños. Jardineras con gerberas al costado de ese caminito empedrado les dan la bienvenida. El garaje donde Farlan estacionó el auto parece sacado de esas viejas películas donde muestran la típica familia feliz, con sus perfectos hijos modelo montando sus lujosos triciclos y a su buen y respetable padre haciendo alguna reparación con sus herramientas.

Eren se preocupa, no sólo está a kilómetros de casa con algún desconocido sino también tendrá que compartir la casa con niños, no era como si los odiara, pero detestaba el ruido y las rabietas de éstos.

Isabel se ha adelantado a entrar, Farlan que aún lleva su equipaje la sigue, Eren camina pesadamente hasta cruzar el umbral. Calidez, una alfombra persa a lo largo del pasillo de la entrada, unas escaleras de madera con un pasamanos blanco se pierden en el segundo piso, el florero con gardenias en la mesita del recibidor es exquisito.

El castaño mira ansioso a todas partes, busca al típico perro labrador color caramelo que salta animadamente sobre las visitas, él odia a los perros, nada pasa. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, una pequeña mujer con el cabello color caramelo y vistiendo un delantal rosa ha salido por el comedor.

—¿Eren? ¿Sucede algo? —Ella se acerca para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Tiene ese aroma dulce, a hogar.

Antes de que alguno pueda hacer otra cosa, Isabel aparece, ahora viste unos jeans, camiseta blanca y converse.

—¡Al fin! —grita animadamente—. Huele delicioso, ¿Qué es? ¡Muero de hambre! — Sonríe dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Farlan baja, pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Eren.

—He dejado tu equipaje en la segunda habitación a la derecha, ésta preciosa mujer —la señala con un ademán de su mano—; es Petra, nuestro ángel. —Ella se ruboriza.

—Hola —Dice escueto quitándose del abrazo amistoso del rubio.

Los tres se dirigen hasta la cocina, Isabel ya está a la mesa con un plato lleno de estofado de pollo.

—¡Oh! ¡Izzy! Espero hayas dejado algo —Farlan la despeina, ella dice algo incomprensible por la boca llena.

Eren se sienta junto a ellos, no tiene apetito, pero quiere respuestas.

—Mmm…— se aclara la garganta llamando la atención — Y bien, ¿Me van a presentar a la familia? ¿A los niños? ¿Al perro que duerme frente a la chimenea? —Su tono burlón y sarcástico hace que Isabel casi se atore con la comida de la risa.

—Buen chiste— le da unas palmadas en la espalda riendo, Eren se mueve incómodo.

—No hay nadie más, Eren, solo nosotros. —Responde Petra dulcemente. El castaño respira aliviado.

—Es un lugar muy acogedor y tranquilo, ¿Seguro está bien que me quede aquí? —él se dirige específicamente a Petra.

—¡Oh! Sí, es muy tranquilo, pero no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo. —Eren la mira con preocupación.

—Es nuestra primera parada, tenemos órdenes de llevarte a Mitras. — Interviene Farlan.

—Ni en mil años el jefe aceptaría que alguien se quedara por más de una semana en esta casa. —Dice Isabel usando una actitud pedante.

—Él tampoco ha pisado esta casa, ¿Desde hace cuánto? —Farlan se pregunta a sí mismo haciendo una pausa—, serán cerca de diez años.

—¿Jefe? ¿Quiere decir que hay alguien más…? —Eren no termina de formular su pregunta, no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, ya lo conocerás, es alguien muy bueno… —Petra es interrumpida por las carcajadas de Isabel y Farlan.

—¡Claro! Es una gran y generosa persona. —Dice el rubio con sarcasmo.

— Especialmente con su cara de mierda que tiene todo el día— Isabel intenta imitarlo con sarcasmo.

—No les prestes atención, si no fuera así estoy segura que no hubiera tenido intenciones de acogerte. —Petra le sonríe con sinceridad.

—Está bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese tal "jefe"? ¿Lo conoceré pronto?

Isabel y Falan paran de reír y de bromear de golpe. Los tres se miran seriamente por un par de minutos, no se atreven a responder.

—Ryven— Es Petra quien habla finalmente —. Su nombre es Ryven, ¿Cuándo lo conocerás? Bueno, no estoy segura, el joven tiene un trabajo muy extenuante, hace varias semanas que no lo vemos. —Ella hace a un lado un par de vegetales en su plato con el tenedor, una pausa melancólica.

—Habla por ti, cariño—Isabel se levanta y arroja sus trastos sucios al fregadero. —. Iré a trabajar. —Sale de la cocina con su típico aire insolente.

—¡No hagas un desastre, por favor! — la pelinaranja grita desde su asiento. —. Eren, sube y descansa, mañana saldremos temprano. — retirándole el plato casi lleno.

—Antes debo hacer una llamada a mi tío. — Saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! No, dame el celular — Farlan le tiende la mano, es más una orden que una sugerencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ahora soy alguna clase de rehén? — Dice frunciendo el ceño molesto.

—No es por eso, tengo órdenes muy claras, no puedes usar tu celular, toma— le ofrece el suyo.

—No te preocupes, seguro el joven Ryven te dará uno nuevo cuando llegues a casa— Petra lo anima para que tenga confianza.

—Bien— suspira resignado.

Eren entrega su móvil a Farlan y sale, toma asiento en un lujoso diván blanco en esa salita de estar, mira curioso las peonias rosadas en el florero de la mesa de café, ni una mota de polvo. Todo en aquel lugar da la sensación de estar inmaculado, el tono de marcado sigue sonando, el aroma dulzón floral lo está mareando. Por fin el teléfono es atendido.

—¿Tío Hannes? —Eren se esfuerza por hablar, la falta de aire lo hace jadear.

— _¡Eren!_ —Risitas burlonas y susurros provocadores se escuchan de fondo muy cerca al celular. — _Basta, chicas, sólo un momento._ —La voz animada de Hannes—. _Lamento eso, Eren, seré breve, tu repentino traslado me tomó por sorpresa, no es que me estuviera negando a hospedarte, simplemente tenía planes, ¡Me gané la lotería!_ — mujeres vitorean al fondo—, _y estoy en un muy largo y bien merecido crucero._ —Más vitoreo y risillas.

—Tío…—Eren intenta replicar.

— _¡Espera! La mejor parte es que un viejo y querido amigo de la familia se ofreció para hospedarte y cuidarte y esas cosas_. —Copas chocando en un brindis.

—Pero, tío, yo…—

— _Eren_ —Interrumpe nuevamente—, _por favor, sé un niño bueno y obedécelo. Te quiero._ — Las risas y ovaciones de las chicas se escuchan de nuevo, Hannes corta la llamada.

—¿Sé un niño bueno? ¡¿Pero qué clase de mierda es esto?!

Eren quiere arrojar el celular contra el piso para calmar su rabia, desiste cuando ve a Farlan entrar.

—Petra me dijo que en tu habitación hay un baño y toallas limpias por si necesitas usarlo, creo que eso sería muy obvio cuando entraras ahí. —Se toca la cabeza avergonzado.

—Quiero salir a caminar. —Dice aún molesto.

—Me temo que eso es imposible. —suspira.

—¿Qué más no puedo hacer? — Eren eleva el tono de su voz.

—Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás, sube y duerme, ¡Ah! Una cosa más, intenta no desacomodar nada, a Ryven no le gusta el desorden.

Eren sube las escaleras de madera maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Pero qué clase de lugar era ese? Y qué tipo de loco y excéntrico era ese tal "Ryven" ¿Acaso los vigilaba por cámaras ocultas o algo así?

Muy a su pesar tenía que acatar aquellas ridículas órdenes, al menos hasta conocer a aquel hombre misterioso que lo alojaría. Una vez frente a él le dejaría en claro que era lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de lado su caridad e irse a cumplir su verdadero sueño. Ese sería su nuevo plan.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Muchas gracias por leer nuevamente, si eres nuevo por acá o un visitante curioso te agradeceré que le des una oportunidad, y porque no, amor también.

Gracias a ese hermoso comentario que me dejaron /3 si tienen alguna duda, adelante, pregunten. Si siguen apareciendo más reviews intentaré responderlos todos.

Si todo sale bien, la siguiente actualización será dentro de 2 semanas, como siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. Recuerden, esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Notas:** Quiero agradecer a mi Beta **MagiAllie** , sin su apoyo, ayuda y animo esto no hubiera salido nunca a la luz.

 **Dedicatorias:** En esta ocasión omitiré éste apartado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Era cerca del mediodía cuando llegaron a Mitras, un lugar totalmente distinto. Pues parecía ser una zona residencial, hasta los adoquines a lo largo de la avenida aparentaban ser más brillantes por el pulido.

Al final de la calle y bien apartada de los vecinos el caserón los estaba esperando, el terreno era al menos el triple que los demás. Cruzando los altos pilares de mármol, cubiertos por una enredadera cuyos botones de flor aún tienen un tono verduzco pálido, se yerguen en fila los pequeños abetos al costado del camino.

En frente de la entrada, a modo de rotonda, hay una elegante fuente, mujeres cual si fueran musas vierten el agua de sus jarrones en la pila más grande, en la cima el querubín que arroja agua con su boca luce adorable.

La puerta principal es de roble enmarcando pequeñas ventanitas que permiten ver un poco el interior. A los costados dos grandes macetas en granito con hermosos rosales rojos combinan a la perfección. Eren camina asombrado por tanta extravagancia, hasta el verde intenso del césped lo deslumbra.

—¿Te gusta, Eren? — Farlan le acaricia la cabeza en forma amistosa. —Aún no has visto nada.

Era verdad, dentro, el inmaculado y lustroso piso de mármol se extiende a lo largo de ese gran recibidor, en cada esquina enormes floreros con alcatraces lucían magníficos, al frente una gran escalera se abre hasta la planta alta, el barandal es de un trasparente cristal.

—Eren — Petra se acerca a él —, del lado derecho se encuentra el gran salón, el comedor, la cocina está un poco más allá, — muestra señalando con el dedo—, a la izquierda están el estudio y los dormitorios del personal, aunque casi siempre están vacíos — Ríe un poco—, tú dormirás en una de las habitaciones principales, subiendo las escaleras, tercera puerta a la derecha. Intentaré hacer una buena cena, esta casa no ha sido habitada en varios meses. Sube, te llamaré en un rato. — dice invitándolo a subir.

Eren mira en todas direcciones, Isabel y Farlan han desaparecido. Sube desganado hasta la habitación indicada.

Contrario a la fachada principal, su habitación es menos ostentosa: una cama con un dosel sencillo en caoba, una pequeña alfombra blanca al pie de ésta, el piso de madera oscuro bien pulido, un escritorio frente a la ventana y al costado un closet, a la izquierda, la puerta blanca seguro sería el baño. Bastante acogedora. Deja su mochila sobre la cama, mira por la ventana, tiene una linda vista al jardín.

—0—0—0—

—Armin, ¿Fuiste a su casa? —Mikasa habla por celular, camina impaciente de un lado a otro sobre la acera fuera del hospital Maria.

— _Sí, nadie respondió… ¿Cómo te fue a ti, Mikasa?_ —Dice con tranquilidad.

—Nada, el doctor Jeager no se ha presentado a trabajar nuevamente. —Dice molesta—. Armin, debemos ir a la policía.

— _Mikasa, debes calmarte, hace días que el doctor Jeager nos dijo que Eren haría un viaje en vacaciones._ —Dice tranquilo.

—Han sido dos semanas sin una llamada de Eren, ¡dos semanas! —Grita exaltada, las personas que pasan a su lado la miran extrañados.

— _No hay que preocuparnos por él, seguro está bastante entretenido en algo, conocemos como es Eren…_ — dice apacible.

—Él nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con nosotros. — murmura notablemente alterada.

— _Tranquilízate, ¿si? Estará de vuelta para el comienzo de clases y nos contará en todos los problemas en los que se metió._ —Armin permanece sereno y positivo.

—No lo sé, Armin, no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mikasa corta la llamada antes de que pierda más la calma, está sumamente preocupada por el bienestar de Eren.

—0—0—0—

Camina con repulsión sobre aquellas calles mojadas, su paso firme resuena en cada recoveco del callejón abandonado, el hedor de la basura olvidada en la acera le revolvía las entrañas, las ratas corren asustadas a sus pies.

Escasos metros más adelante, alaridos, gemidos de dolor y golpes salen de un mugriento almacén.

— _¡No más, por favor! ¡No más!_

Escucha sus suplicas desde afuera, nuevamente golpes y gemidos; saca sus cigarrillos y el encendedor del bolsillo de su gabardina negra, enciende uno, en aquel callejón con luz mortecina sólo se ve el tabaco arder, exhala una bocanada de humo.

—Llegó temprano, jefe. —El hombre a su lado le entrega una pequeña bolsa.

—¿Y lo demás? Esto ni si quiera es la cuota de una semana. —Dice molesto.

—Sí, Hanji ya se encarga de eso. — Alaridos más fuertes vuelven a escucharse.

—No creí que esa loca saliera de su mugrienta ratonera. — Da otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Creo que el robo de su mejor producto ya es personal. — Dando una sonora carcajada.

— _¡Moblit! ¡Moblit! ¡Trae mis herramientas!_ —La voz de la mujer lo llama desde dentro del almacén.

—Jefe, ¿Se quedará para la diversión? —Dice con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Moblit no espera a que responda, entra con premura. Aquel hombre disfruta un poco más de su cigarrillo.

—¡No! ¡Ya no más! —sollozos lastimeros.

—Pero, si apenas comenzamos, te quedan ocho uñas más. —Hanji dice bastante excitada. Tiene una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Bien! ¡Hablaré! ¡Les diré quién tiene la otra mitad del cargamento y el dinero! ¡Pero ya no más! — dice volviendo a llorar y a gemir.

El hombre de gabardina negra arroja lo que queda de su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa para apagarlo, la suela de su zapato cruje con toda la porquería bajo él, baja un poco más el ala de su sombrero fedora y camina al interior del almacén. El sujeto atado en aquella silla de tortura lo mira acercarse, la lámpara sobre su cabeza titila.

—¡Viniste! —Hanji intenta abrazar animada a aquel hombre, él la aparta con la mano, le repugna verla con ese delantal blanco de vinil manchado en sangre—. ¡Buuu! Aguafiestas. — Dice con fingida desilusión, ella toma unas enormes pinzas de una mesilla de metal.

—Te escucho, Bean, —dice el hombre de gabardina sentándose en una silla frente a él.

—E-es Soni, Soni me obligó, él tiene el dinero. —Bean habla con dificultad, lloriquea.

—Me gustaría creerte… —Dice en tono ronco.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Soni tiene el dinero! ¡Todo es culpa de él! —Bean lo interrumpe gritando sus suplicas, — ¡Vayan por él! —Vuelve a sollozar.

Hanji se acerca a él mostrando las pinzas, la sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro refleja la satisfacción que está sintiendo, ella lo disfruta. Toma nuevamente la mano de su víctima posada en el reposabrazos de la silla.

—¡No! ¡No! —Bean se retuerce, intenta empuñar los dedos, un dolor agudo lo hace desistir y gritar.

Hanji acaricia su dedo medio fingiendo compasión, mete las pinzas entre la carne para sostener la uña, tira con fuerza de esta hasta que cede, pequeñas gotas de sangre saltan al cristal de sus lentes, los gritos son desgarradores.

—¡Por favor! ¡Les juro que es Soni! ¡Tienen que hablar con él! — suplica.

—Es curioso —el hombre sentado en la otra silla chasquea los dedos, Moblit le acerca un portafolio plateado, lo abre frente a él, Bean lo observa aterrado. —No creo que Soni vuelva a hablar.

—Ni a robar —Hanji interrumpe soltando carcajadas.

Dentro de aquel portafolio hay una lengua, la sangre pegada a esta aún se ve fresca, alrededor de ella, acomodadas de forma en que se vean todas, una serie de fotos que muestran todo tipo de tortura que emplearon en Soni, desde los golpes hasta la manera en cómo le cortaron las diferentes extremidades y finalmente, la foto que revela donde quedó el cuerpo calcinado.

—¡N-no! ¡S-Soni! ¡É-él…! —titubea presa del pánico.

—Antes de lucir así, — el hombre dice con voz profunda, —tuvimos una interesante charla, Soni nos habló sobre un trato con la policía, tú quedabas en el programa de protección a testigos y nuestra organización disuelta con nuestros culos tras las rejas, ¿es cierto? — se acomoda más en la silla.

—Y-yo… y-yo… —Bean contiene unas lágrimas.

—No tiene caso que sigas mintiendo, sólo queremos saber más detalles. —Dice Hanji mostrándole una foto donde él sale de una estación policíaca acompañado de un policía.

—Yo… —la saliva se le hace nudo en la garganta. —Yo fui atrapado en una entrega de cargamento, el-el trato era esperar hasta que el jefe apareciera, pe-pero… —Bean mira hacia la otra silla, con esa luz parpadeante apenas puede ver la sonrisa socarrona de aquel hombre. —La mitad de éste cargamento fue confiscado, dijeron que sería la manera ideal para que el jefe saliera de su escondite, yo no tengo el dinero, ¡Créanme! ¡No les robé nada!

—Bean, Bean, Bean, —Hanji dice de forma melodiosa. —Nos traicionaste, ¡Te metiste con mi mejor fórmula! —grita con ira.

—Yo… soy inocente, no quería hacerlo, ¡Tengo familia! — Comienza a llorar. — Solo querían al jefe. —se lamenta.

—Eso no pasará en esta vida, amigo. —Dice Moblit limpiando un cuchillo.

—¡Noooo! — Bean se remueve con violencia, intenta soltarse. —Si entregan al jefe habrá muchos beneficios para ustedes, la policía me lo prometió.

Hanji y Moblit se miran intercambiando sonrisas burlonas, el hombre en la silla se levanta, se acerca a ellos.

—Eso de mantener tu identidad oculta hace que todos los gusanos te subestimen. —Hanji le pone su mano enguantada y sanguinolenta en el hombro.

—Encárguense de la mierda, a su amigo uniformado le gustará tener un recuerdo. No quiero huellas. —Dice con voz ronca, autoritario y sin una pizca de compasión.

—Como ordene, jefe. —Moblit hace un saludo ridículo.

—Es una lástima que no te convirtieras en fertilizante para las petunias del jefe, como Soni. —Hanji empuña el cuchillo, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sádica.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Tengo familia! ¡Soy inocente! —Grita aterrado sus suplicas.

Las pisadas de aquel hombre son cubiertas por los alaridos de Bean, decide esperar afuera hasta que aquellos dos terminen su trabajo.

—¡Hey! —Hanji llama su atención, su aspecto es deplorable.

—Siempre tan sucia, lentes de mierda. —Dice con asco.

—Jajaja—Ella ríe sonoramente. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora que la mitad de mi obra maestra se fue a la mierda? —Dice completamente indignada.

—Mi descanso. —aquel hombre habla con calma.

—¡¿Qué?! —asombrada. — ¿No es un poco… apresurado? La policía ni si quiera tiene rastro de nosotros y… — Ella está ansiosa al hablar.

—Te quedas a cargo del negocio. — La interrumpe antes de que ella pueda terminar su argumento.

—¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué haces esto, Levi? —Dice con nerviosismo.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, sabes cómo encontrarme. —Levi le da la espalda listo para marcharse.

—Tú siempre con tu extraña doble vida. —Hanji mueve la cabeza en señal de no comprenderlo.

—No la dejaría sino confiara plenamente en ti. —Dice serio sin voltearla a ver.

—Ya vete, enanín, te estás poniendo sentimental. —Dice con sorna.

—0—0—0—

—Petra, ¡No lo soporto más! —Eren arroja al suelo una maceta con violencia.

—Eren, cuidado con las petunias, a Ryven… —protegiendo con la mano a las demás flores del impacto.

—"A Ryven esto" "a Ryven aquello" ¡Estoy harto de eso! Llevo dos malditas semanas encerrado en esta casa, no puedo salir, no puedo llamar a mis amigos, ¿qué más? ¡Ah! Pronto no podré respirar. — Dice molesto.

—Eren, entiende, no tenemos más ordenes de él hasta que regrese. —Le dice con calma.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? ¡¿Cuándo?! — dice notablemente exasperado.

—Tienes suerte, princesa, —Interrumpe Isabel con burla. —El jefe llega esta noche.

—¡Que no soy una princesa! —Eren grita con enojo.

—¡Lo eres si estás atrapado en éste castillo! —Isabel grita desde dentro de la casa.

—¡Como la odio! —Eren patea irritado otra maceta.

—Animo, Eren, sólo bromea, es su forma de ser, además, realmente le agradas, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaría encerrada en alguna habitación haciendo "no sé qué". — dice mientras arranca yerbajos.

—De todas formas, ¿Cuál es su trabajo aquí? ¿Y el de Farlan? Se nota que no son mucho más grandes que yo. —Dice con curiosidad y más calmado.

Petra mira fijamente a Eren, su rostro refleja dudas, cada una de esas preguntas íntimas le toma mucho poderlas responder.

—Se encargan de la seguridad de ésta casa, de la del joven Ryven y la tuya… —ella responde insegura, intenta sonar lo más sería y sincera posible. Eren la mira, algo en sus palabras le dice que eso es mentira. —Bien, como el joven Ryven llega hoy, ¿Me ayudas con la cena? —Intentando desviar su atención.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —dice de mala gana.

—Bueno, en realidad sí, no estás obligado a ayudar con ningún deber en la casa. —Dice animada acomodando las macetas de petunias.

—Realmente lo hago porque te tomé cariño, eres la única en éste lugar que me trata como una persona, sé que tú no me mentirías o traicionarías. —Eren suelta con doble intención, espera que sus palabras sinceras sean suficientes para que Petra confíe más en él.

—Eres un chico muy lindo, ¿Lo sabías? — Ella le sonríe.

Esa misma tarde, la casa cobra vida, había mucamas por todas partes, limpiando el polvo de cada adorno en las paredes, aspirando las alfombras, cambiando las flores en los jarrones, casi podía jurar que todo era un caos.

Petra lo había mandado a asearse y ponerse su mejor ropa, era ridículo. A su paso escuchaba el cuchicheo de las empleadas, todas tenían el mismo tema de conversación: Ryven Knoks. Las más jóvenes reñían entre ellas por quien sería la afortunada de dormir ese día en su cama, el otro tanto debatía sobre la marca de ropa y el modelo del coche que estaría usando esa noche. Quizás no era mala idea usar algo más formal, si tan solo lo hubiera traído.

La mesa en ese amplio comedor ya está puesta, Levi sentado a la cabecera, Isabel y Farlan permanecen a su lado derecho, ambos están bastante animados; todo luce perfecto, los pequeños floreros con violetas como centros de mesa, los cubiertos de plata bien pulidos, las copas de cristal brillantes. Cerca del tercer tiempo, Levi llega a su límite de espera.

—¿Dónde demonios está el mocoso? —Pregunta molesto a Petra quien permanece de pie tras él.

—Seguro perdió la noción del tiempo cuando subió a alistarse, iré por él. —Dice apenada.

—No es necesario —Eren se para justo frente a Levi para que pueda verle. Por un momento se siente avergonzado e incómodo cuando la penetrante mirada de aquel lo barre de arriba abajo. Su atuendo casual de jeans y su sudadera verde militar favorita lucen desaliñados, hasta Isabel lleva puesto un vestido de gala blanco, se ve despampanante.

—Casi podría jurar que el increíble sueldo de tu maldito padre le permitiría darte algo mejor. —Levi suelta despectivo.

—De él no necesito nada, lo que visto y calzo lo he pagado yo. —Eren suelta con notable enojo. Levi da un pequeño suspiro.

—Siéntate. —Dice sin mirarlo —Petra, sirve su plato y luego vete a la cocina. — con prepotencia.

—¿Por qué debe ir a la cocina? —Eren dice desafiante, permanece de pie con una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Porque el personal de servicio conoce su lugar. —Levi ni siquiera lo mira, come solemne su trozo de jugoso cordero.

—¿Y esos dos? —Refiriéndose con desdén a Farlan e Isabel.

—Obviamente no somos **servidumbre** — Isabel responde en su típico tono arrogante.

—Si lo somos, Izzy. —Farlan le dice por lo bajo.

—Isabel, Farlan, **basta**. —Demanda Levi con voz autoritaria.

—En ese caso no hace falta que permanezca en ésta mesa, iré con Petra a la cocina. —Eren no oculta su enojo ni el desprecio que está sintiendo por aquellos tres.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Levi suelta restándole importancia, no pretende arruinar su cena.

Eren está a punto de gritarle algo más, pero Petra lo detiene haciéndole señas para que se calme y la siga hasta la cocina.

—Pero ¡¿qué se cree?!— El castaño grita exasperado. —¿Acaso es el amo y señor? —Golpea con fuerza la mesa, su plato salta un poco.

—Calma, Eren…— Petra hace una pausa y limpia la comida derramada. —Técnicamente es así.

—Pero no tiene derecho de tratarte de esa forma, como si fuera un rey de la edad media. — frunce el ceño con molestia.

—No lo hace, ha sido decisión mía no compartir la mesa con él. —Dice serena.

—Pero, lo de hace rato, no te mereces esa clase de trato… —el chico dice descontento.

—Hoy simplemente está de muy mal humor, por favor, no armes un alboroto. —Petra se levanta apresurada y toma una charola de plata.

—¡Ey! Mocoso. —Levi le llama desde la puerta, Eren da un pequeño salto de susto. —Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Pues YO NO QUIERO. —Dice con reproche.

— **Ahora**. —Levi dice autoritario. Eren se levanta de mala gana y lo sigue hasta el estudio.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Muchisisisisisisisismas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que no sólo me han leído, sino también a las que le dieron seguir y favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Si eres nuevo por acá o un visitante curioso te agradeceré que le des una oportunidad, y porque no, amor también.

Respecto a sus comentarios, ésta vez tuve algo de tiempo y ya que son poquitos puedo hacerlo de ésta manera. La forma en la que lo hice no cambiará, ya que no suelo tener pc durante el día, así que pensaré sobre esto (Puede que ya ni hayan entendido, pero me refiero a escribirlos a mano):

 **Yaritza9:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, espero no decepcionarte. Es una historia algo lenta, pero, todas tus dudas serán resueltas, no estoy dejando pasar ningún detalle. Siento que tengas que esperar, lamentablemente no cuento con mucho tiempo. Nuevamente gracias por seguir GaC, te espero en la próxima actualización.

 **Arllin-95:** Si nunca te pasó eso en un aeropuerto no tuviste infancia(? jajaja creo que inconscientemente escribí sobre eso (tuve una experiencia similar). Que bueno que te encantó, me da mucha alegría saber que esperarás con ansias, ojalá me sigas por un largo tiempo más.

 **Moonless B:** Gracias! -Corazoncito de amor- (?

Recuerden, si tienen alguna duda, adelante, pregunten.

* * *

 _ **Apartado especial** , puedes omitirlo, sólo explicaré sobre la periodicidad, los capítulos los seguiré publicando hasta el final!_

Las subidas las había estado haciendo cada dos semanas los viernes, explicaré un poco sobre esto (antes no le veía mucha necesidad) Escogí ese día porque considero que es cuando la mayoría se puede dar un tiempo y leer los caps y ese lapso de tiempo porque más o menos es lo que tardo entre escribir, transcribir, editar, en recibir las revisiones y correcciones, recuerden, tengo una Beta hermosa, ella también tiene sus pendientes. En fin, conseguí un trabajo para los fines de semana, así que puede que cambie el día de subida, aún no lo sé, depende de cuantas comodidades me tome, por otro lado, mi lap está casi muerta, me quedé sin batería, hasta ahí no hay problema, el detalle es que sólo puedo dedicarle tiempo al fic durante las noches, cuando el clima es bastante malo, donde vivo falla mucho la electricidad, así que, espero que entiendan si me tardo más en subir un capítulo, no lo abandonaré, repito, NO LO ABANDONARÉ, actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo 10, así que no se preocupen ni me lancen piedras virtuales antes de tiempo.

Listo, eso ha sido todo por éste día.

Si todo sale bien, la siguiente actualización será dentro de 2 semanas, como siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. Recuerden, esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Notas:** Quiero agradecer a mi Beta **MagiAllie** , sin su apoyo, ayuda y animo esto no hubiera salido nunca a la luz.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Era un estudio amplio, bien iluminado, justo tras la silla del escritorio había un gran ventanal con vista al jardín, las paredes están tapizadas por libreros llenos hasta el tope y un par de cuadros al óleo con paisajes de Toscana. El escritorio de roble pulido con florituras talladas en las patas era el centro de atención en esa habitación, sobre él algunos libros que Eren no puede identificar sobre que son, y un péndulo de Newton inmóvil.

Levi toma asiento en su lujosa silla de cuero negro tras el escritorio, invita a Eren a sentarse en la silla vacía de enfrente, rebusca algo entre los cajones, el castaño lo mira receloso aún de pie.

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales? —Levi dice con fastidio.

—Mire, señor, ¿Ryven? Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero no me quedaré. —Levi lo mira atentamente. —Me ahorraré la larga historia y desapareceré de su esplendorosa vida; me voy mañana, gracias, no necesito su caridad. —Eren habla molesto y decidido, está a punto de darle la espalda.

—No puedes. —dice con seriedad, pone un papel sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Eren lo mira con enojo.

—He dicho que no irás a ningún lado. —dice con calma y autoridad.

— **Usted no puede decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.** — El castaño frunce su ceño furioso.

—Te dejaré bien en claro las reglas en éste lugar, primera: no se grita —Dice tranquilo, sus penetrantes ojos grises enserian su semblante.

— **No** , ¡Usted no va a decirme que hacer! — señala al mayor con el dedo de forma acusadora, está desafiando la palabra éste.

—Veo que no has entendido nada. — Levi le muestra el documento que dejó sobre el escritorio. Eren lo toma, lo mira por un momento, está sellado por la corte judicial de lo familiar, además de estar firmado por un juez, lee con detenimiento, es una asignación de tutela, hasta tener la mayoría de edad queda bajo cuidado y protección de "Ryven Knoks".

—¿ **Qué mierda**? —Eren está más que enojado, sus grandes ojos bicolor centellean colérico.

—¿Lo entiendes? Me perteneces, segunda regla… —dice con voz profunda, casi mofándose de aquel castaño parado frente a él.

—¡A la mierda sus reglas! ¡Y A LA MIERDA MI PADRE! ¡Me largo! —Eren da una media vuelta con violencia apresurándose hasta la salida, tiene una mano sobre el picaporte, dispuesto a dejar inmediatamente el lugar.

—Escúchame bien, pequeña mierda, —Levi lo detiene. —Si sales por esa puerta, Farlan se encargará de traerte de vuelta, y no será agradable. —dice enfadado.

—No volveré. —El castaño lo mira despectivo, desafiando su amenaza sale.

Farlan está parado justo al pie de las escaleras, Eren lo reta con el ceño fruncido de coraje.

—Amigo, yo no quiero hacer esto…—El rubio dice amistoso y vacilante.

—No soy-tu-amigo —suelta con rabia.

—De verdad no quería llegar a esto. —Farlan se abalanza contra él, antes de que Eren pueda reaccionar le da un golpe en el estómago que le saca el aliento, inmediatamente después lo inmoviliza en el piso.

—¡Maldición! ¡ **Suéltame**! —el chico grita jadeante intentando girarse sobre su espalda.

—Te dije que no quería hacerlo, realmente me agradas, Eren. —Farlan toma las muñecas del castaño y las esposa tras su espalda.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Maldita sea! —Eren se retuerce inútilmente, es llevado a rastras nuevamente ante Levi, éste permanece tranquilo en la misma silla de cuero. Farlan lo deposita con violencia en la silla vacía y se queda de pie tras él.

—Te lo voy a dejar en claro, mocoso de mierda, —Levi se levanta y se acerca a él para sostenerle el mentón con fuerza. —Lo que **yo** digo se hace, mi palabra aquí es ley, tú no serás la excepción. —Su voz impetuosa no amedrenta a Eren, quien lo sigue desafiando con la mirada.

—¡Jamás! —Dice con rabia para luego escupirle a la cara.

—¡ **Maldito hijo de puta**! —Levi lo suelta con brusquedad, se limpia el rostro con el pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo. Sin pensarlo demasiado le propina un puñetazo en el rostro con tal fuerza como para dejar aturdido a Eren un par de minutos, su nariz comienza a sangrar.

—Harás lo que yo diga, ¿ **te quedó claro**? —Levi lo hala por el cabello para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. —Escúchame bien, mocoso, mientras vivas bajo mi techo con mi dinero, me obedecerás, **mi casa** , **mis reglas** , ¿Está claro? —Eren no responde, no ha cambiado su mirada desafiante. —¿ **Está claro**? —repite con autoridad, sujeta con más fuerza los cabellos del chico.

—Sí—El chico responde finalmente con rabia, apenas hace una leve mueca de dolor.

—Durante un año obedecerás todas mis órdenes, por las buenas o por las malas. —Lo zarandea un poco para asegurarse que sus demandas le quedan claro.

—Eso está por verse, mi padre podrá hacer las cosas que más me molestan, pero jamás me haría algo como esto. —Eren no está intimidado por las duras palabras del contrario.

—Tu padre se declaró incompetente para ejercer la patria potestad y te declaró incapaz de cuidar de ti mismo, me-perteneces. —Las palabras venenosas de Levi resuenan en la mente de Eren, no podía creer que su propio padre le hubiera hecho tal cosa. —Te dejaré en claro mis reglas. —Levi libera bruscamente al castaño de su agarre, se sienta sobre el escritorio frente a él. Eren podrá parecer más tranquilo, pero, está listo para enfrentarse a aquel hombre. —No tienes permitido salir a ninguna parte sin Farlan e Isabel, la única forma para abandonar ésta casa será para ir a la escuela, no amigos en la casa, no llamadas, no redes sociales… —habla con voz grave y seria.

—Eso es imposible, maldito loco —Eren lo interrumpe con tono irónico, disimula una carcajada lamiendo un poco la sangre que le escurre por los labios. Mira con satisfacción la cara iracunda de Levi.

—Cada una de las personas con las que entables conversación serán investigadas, cada paso que des, cada lugar al que vayas, cada vez que respiras, YO lo sabré. —Levi se levanta y clava su mirada penetrante en el castaño para lucir más amenazador.

—¿Soy alguna especie de rehén? ¿De esclavo? —El chico dice con confusión, no le queda claro cuál es el propósito para que permanezca al cuidado de aquel hombre.

—Si fuera por mí, serías mi puta. —dice con una sonrisa socarrona, le divierte saber que tiene el control.

—Ni en mil años, maldito viejo degenerado. —Eren escupe sus palabras lleno de furia, la sola idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que ese tipo excéntrico le repugna.

Levi desabotona su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su torso bien trabajado, su apariencia irreal gracias a su piel nívea lo hace parecer más aterrador, los escasos pasos firmes que dio hacia él lo ha puesto nervioso. Sin aviso, Levi le vuelve a dar otro puñetazo en el rostro, ésta vez provoca que la silla ceda arrojando al chico hacia la izquierda, cae al piso con un ruido sordo, Farlan se hace a un lado dándole espacio al hombre.

—Me mostrarás respeto, de lo contrario yo mismo te disciplinaré. —patea su costado, un leve gemido de dolor.

—Si no tuviera las manos tras la espalda te daría tu merecido —Eren escupe con rabia la sangre en su boca, su seguridad en sus palabras irrita más a Levi.

— **Maldito mocoso sucio e insolente** , no seré suave contigo, te disciplinaré, no importa las veces. —dice con voz ronca e iracunda, patea con fuerza el costado del castaño.

Cerca de una hora después, Levi respira agitado, sus nudillos ya son de un rojo intenso, su piel llena de perlas de sudor se entremezcla con las gotitas de sangre que han brincado en ella. Eren respira pesadamente aún en el suelo, tose a causa de la falta de aire, se mueve lentamente, intenta ponerse en pie, Levi vuelve a patearle las costillas, el castaño gime. Farlan hace rato que salió de aquella habitación, no pudo soportar seguir viendo la golpiza.

Petra se acerca a él, su rostro consternado le hace pensar lo peor, abre la puerta de golpe cuando deja de escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Eren.

—¡Basta! ¡Lo matarás! —Grita enojada apartando a Levi de un empujón.

—Solo está inconsciente. —Dice Farlan quitándole las esposas.

—He sido bastante suave, —Levi se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. —Llévalo a su habitación. —Indica a Farlan. —Petra, haz que cambien la alfombra, el maldito mocoso la dejó hecha un asco.

Farlan levanta con dificultad a Eren, cargándolo al hombro sale rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Dice Petra con reproche. —¡Es un niño! Él ni siquiera quiere estar aquí, tú no deberías tratarlo así. —La pequeña mujer empuña sus manos con fuerza reprochando sus actos, su cara se tinta de rojo por el enojo.

—Ese maldito mocoso, —señala con el dedo en dirección al piso de arriba. —me pertenece, aún después de lo que diga ese maldito papel. —Su voz llena de rabia lo hace ver aún más imponente que antes.

—¡Ah! Entonces su tutela si es legal. Me alegra saber que al menos hagas algo bien por él. —Dice con sarcasmo, ella se para muy cerca de él para confrontarlo, ninguno aparta la mirada del otro.

—Lo que haga o no con él, te tiene sin cuidado, —él da un paso hacia adelante, hace retroceder a Petra.

—¡Claro! El gran Levi Ackerman lo soluciona todo, ¿no? —Dice con burla. —¿Crees que con golpes y dinero…?

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Petra Ral? —Interrumpe. —¿Eres capaz de acoger a esa mierda cómo si fuera tu hijo anhelado? —Pone sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. —Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, ¿Se lo has dicho? Apuesto a que no. —Petra retrocede asustada un paso más, Levi tiene una sonrisa maliciosa. —Sigue fingiendo ser esa dulce mujer que no mata ni una mosca, me da lo mismo, pero no vengas a sermonearme como si fueras mi madre. —La aparta de su camino con rudeza, cruza el umbral de aquella puerta estoico.

Petra se queda de pie con la mirada clavada en el pequeño charco de sangre, derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, muerde sus labios ahogando un sollozo.

0—0—0

La brisa salada del mar era fría, esa tarde el mar estaba inquieto, las olas que rompían cerca de las rocas un poco más allá en la playa se convertían en espuma blanca. El cielo estaba gris claro, los reportes del clima predecían una tormenta para esa tarde, no se aconsejaba salir a altamar. El pequeño bote blanco atracado a un gran tronco se mecía un poco cada que la marea entraba a la playa.

Grisha arrastraba por la arena un baúl de madera ocre, no era ni muy grande ni pesado, la culpa era lo que lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Con esfuerzo logra ponerlo dentro del bote, lo desata de aquel viejo tronco y lo empuja dentro del mar. Le toma cerca de diez minutos dejar atrás la costa, el mar parece estar más calmo.

Grisha abre el baúl y da un último vistazo, dentro se pueden ver varios documentos, viejos álbumes de fotos familiares, algunos cds y memorias flash. Mete su mano en la bolsa de su abrigo, saca el diario que siempre lleva consigo, con un bolígrafo hace una última anotación:

" _La segunda versión de Bia A-IDRX57 es inestable, los individuos de prueba a los que se les administró ATOS-TNC RI5X7 deberán recibir una segunda dosis, con un 50% de éxito en su reactivación. De no ser reaplicado, el individuo presentará una notable disminución en el sistema motor y sensorial, para posteriormente llegar al colapso total del organismo._

 _No hay altas probabilidades de que el cuerpo se adapte a la ausencia de ATOS-TNC RI5X7._

 _Tiempo estimado: Indeterminado._

 _Sujetos de prueba: 205_

 _Decesos: 203"_

Grisha cierra el diario, guarda el bolígrafo y coloca el cuadernillo dentro del baúl para finalmente cerrarlo con llave. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, lo arroja por la borda, éste va hundiéndose dejando pequeñas burbujas en la superficie del agua, aquel cansado hombre suspira aliviado. Se quita las gafas y pone su brazo sobre sus ojos para cubrirse de la claridad del día.

—Lo siento, Carla, lo siento tanto. — Sus lamentos van acompañados de grandes goterones de lágrimas. —Soy una porquería, ¡Una mierda!

Golpea el fondo del bote con su puño libre, se queda un rato más llorando antes de limpiar su rostro con la manga de su abrigo. Busca su billetera y de ella saca una foto vieja y maltratada de Carla, su sonrisa inocente, sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de amor son una tortuosa agonía. Intenta alisarla con los dedos, desdobla cada esquina con vehemencia, la lleva hasta su pecho con las manos acunadas, rompe en llanto nuevamente, incluso más lastimero que antes.

—¡Carla, perdóname! No pude proteger a tu hijo, no merezco ser su padre, ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Me iré al infierno, lo sé! —Sus sollozos son lamentos que se pierden con el sonido del mar.

Nunca en su vida se había cuestionado sus hechos, todo el tiempo lo había considerado trabajo, " _un gran paso para la ciencia, la evolución para el ser humano_ ", era su excusa predilecta, jamás había sentido un verdadero cariño por aquel pequeño castaño que le extendía los brazos con una enorme sonrisa pidiendo que lo levantara, nunca sintió vibrar su corazón cuando sus enormes y hermoso ojos iguales a los de él, a los de su madre, lo miraban con ilusión y centelleaban alegres cada que le decía "papá" en sus brazos, nunca sintió un amor sincero cuando le llamaba "hijo" y lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, siempre lo vio como un sujeto de pruebas, su matrimonio también era una mentira, ¡una farsa!. Carla era única para él, única como el espécimen con las cualidades necesarias para engendrar un hijo fuerte, perfecto, tal como él lo requería en ese entonces, pero ahora, el único sentimiento certero que podía sentir era miseria; se sentía endemoniadamente miserable.

0—0—0

—Mikasa, no estoy muy seguro de esto. — Armin dice nervioso.

—Es necesario, Armin, la policía es nuestra única opción. —La pelinegra dice decidida.

—¿Señorita Ackerman? El comandante Erwin está listo para recibirla. —La pequeña y castaña secretaria se dirige a ellos, los hace pasar a un pequeño cubículo en la estación de policías.

—Gracias, Corina, puedes retirarte. —Erwin hace un ademán para que ésta salga. —Tomen asiento. —El rubio señala con su mano un par de sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias. —dice Armin un poco inseguro.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ¿A qué debo su visita? Esto es bastante inusual. —El mayor dice despreocupado.

—Necesitamos su ayuda, —es Mikasa la que habla con impaciencia. —Eren lleva semanas desaparecido…

—Un momento, espera, —Erwin la interrumpe autoritario. —¿Están aquí para reportar una persona cómo desaparecida? —Su voz grave e irritada pone a Armin más nervioso.

—Sí, pe… —Mikasa se apresura a decir.

—¿Saben que para eso hay formularios y una serie de protocolos que se deben seguir? —El rubio la interrumpe, apunta su dedo índice con fuerza en una pila de documentos en su escritorio.

—Sí, pero ninguno de sus ineptos subordinados nos haría caso. —Dice exaltada y de manera insolente.

—¡Mikasa! —Armin le susurra nervioso para intentar calmarla.

—Usted es un buen amigo de la familia, ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! —La chica se levanta súbitamente y golpea el escritorio de Erwin con ambas manos para demostrar su desesperación. Él se muestra impávido.

—Mikasa, **cálmate** , lo siento mucho, comandante. —Armin se disculpa con una sonrisa tensa, intenta sentar nuevamente a la pelinegra.

—Sé bien quienes son ustedes, —Dice el comandante con su mirada seria. —Y estoy sumamente sorprendido por su petición, —suspira profundamente. —Eren no está desaparecido, hace varias semanas que él y su padre salieron de vacaciones. —Ambos chicos se miran dubitativos. —¿No lo sabían? Pero si son los mejores amigos de ese chico. —dice con sorpresa.

—Precisamente por eso necesitamos su ayuda, Eren nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con nosotros. ¡Algo malo le pasó a Eren! —Ella vuelve a elevar la voz alterada.

—Por favor, cálmate, jovencita, —dice con paciencia. —Eren y su padre están bien, fueron a su vieja casa de playa, la recepción no es muy buena en ese pequeño lugar, ustedes lo saben, ¿no es así? —habla sincero para que los chicos lo entiendan claramente.

—Sí. —Es Armin quien responde con temor.

—No tienen que preocuparse, el Doctor Jeager necesitaba un poco de paz y relajación, ustedes saben, por todos los problemas en el hospital, el consejo directivo quiere relegarlo de su puesto como director en jefe de Maria, el hombre está hecho un manojo de estrés. —Erwin habla deliberadamente, su tono es mucho más relajado. El pequeño rubio lo mira calculador.

—¡Eso es mentira! —La pelinegra estalla furiosa. —Armin, —lo mira buscando complicidad. —¡Dile que eso no es cierto! — Señala de pie al mayor.

—Mikasa, por favor —El chico habla entre dientes. —Vámonos. —Tira de su blusa para que retroceda.

—¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que haga algo! ¡Maldición! —Grita exigiendo con fiereza sus demandas.

—¡Suficiente! —Dice con autoridad. — Ya tuve demasiado de ustedes dos, fuera de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Exasperado.

—¡No! ¡No me iré! —Mikasa vuelve a gritar en el mismo tono autoritario, golpea de nuevo el escritorio con impotencia.

—Si no se van, los meteré a una celda con cargos de disturbio público. —El rubio lanza su amenaza, su rostro revela cuan irritado está en ese momento.

—Ya nos vamos. —Armin se levanta y tira del brazo de Mikasa para que camine, ésta pone resistencia, está decidida a permanecer frente al mayor, retándolo con la mirada para que cumpla sus exigencias.

—¡Mike! —Erwin llama hasta que un hombre alto, fornido y de bigote aparece por esa pequeña puerta. —Escóltalos hasta la salida.

—Sí. —Aquel hombre responde escueto e imponente.

—¡Armin! —la chica dice con indignación, busca en la mirada de su amigo un poco más de apoyo.

—Vámonos, Mikasa, por favor. — Aquel suplica a su amiga. Ella por fin desiste cuando el gorila tras de ellos carraspea impaciente.

—Eren regresará para el inicio de clases, deja de dar problemas. —Erwin dice más tranquilo antes de que los chicos salgan y cierren la puerta tras de ellos.

Mikasa sale con prisa completamente indignada, Armin la sigue pensativo. Unas cuadras más lejos de la estación de policías el pequeño rubio no aguanta más el esfuerzo físico.

—¡Mikasa! Para… —Dice resoplando.

—¡Armin! ¡¿Por qué no me apoyaste?! —Le grita molesta. —¡Sabes que eso es mentira! — Agita sus manos molesta, lista para golpear al rubio si es necesario.

—No, espera, —Pone sus manos al frente para calmarla en lo que él recupera el aliento. —Puede ser verdad lo que nos dijo el comandante. —Dice mucho más tranquilo.

—Eren nos lo habría dicho. —Dice completamente ofendida, como si de la noche a la mañana aquel rubio hubiera olvidado cuan íntima era su amistad.

—Quizás no quería decirlo, él también tiene derecho a guardarse secretos. —habla directo, pero con calma para que aquella chica pelinegra comprenda su punto.

—Lo sé, pero algo tan importante como eso de que su padre está a punto de perder su trabajo… — le dice aún exaltada.

—Estás pensando demasiado, como siempre exageras las cosas, ¿recuerdas cuando consiguió el trabajo de medio tiempo? Nos enteramos por casualidad cuando entramos a la pastelería de Hiana. —Dice con calma.

—Lo sé Armin, pero esto es diferente, algo está mal, ¡Lo sé! —grita con desesperación.

—Ya verás que la próxima semana volverá muy molesto, lo veremos en la escuela quejándose de volver al taller de teatro. —Armin habla lleno de optimismo, le sonríe con sinceridad.

La chica pelinegra guarda silencio, mira a su amigo con decepción, no puede soportar que alguien tan importante como él no le crea, ella está segura que no puede confiar en volver a ver a Eren.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Muchisisisisisisisismas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que no sólo me han leído, sino también a las que le dieron seguir y favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Si eres nuevo por acá o un visitante curioso te agradeceré que le des una oportunidad, y porque no, amor también.

 _Cajita de respuestas:_

 **Arllin-95** : Un placer enorme responder tus reviews, fue muy bonito despertar y leer el pasado, alegraste mi mañana, porque sinceramente no me lo esperaba, para ser sincera me cuesta montones trabajar con personajes ya establecidos (personalidad, aspecto, nombres...) no estoy para nada acostumbrada, así que ya fuera de mi zona de confort me da mucho gusto que lo voy haciendo bien, intentaré seguir esa línea, aunque será inevitable uno que otro cambio. Por otro lado, wow! no sé qué explicar sobre Hanji sin hacer spoilers reales jajaja y bueno, GRACIAS POR TU CARIÑO! Me hace muy feliz el saber que te guste GaC, espero te quedes hasta el final!

 **Ninko Mitorinbo** : Me alegra saber que GaC te guste, muchas gracias, de verdad. Por otro lado, pueeess~ efectivamente, como la mayoría de los fics que he leído y son mis favoritos tienen esa clasificación no le vi problema, creo que por ahora lo dejaré así, gracias por tu consejo.

Si todo sale bien, la siguiente actualización será dentro de 2 semanas, como siempre.


	5. Especial Cap 5

**Capítulo especial: Hiatus indefinido.**

Si no te interesan mis razones, salta de lleno al capítulo.

Queridos lectores, quiero hacer éste apartado especial y muy diferente a como he venido manejando cada capítulo, siempre me tomo el tiempo de releer lo que publico, pero en esta ocasión, no será así, me siento en la necesidad de avisarles, la verdad no tenía ánimos de subir capítulo, pero es un gran compromiso que tengo con todos ustedes, por eso quiero avisarles de lo que me y nos pasa, porque esto no es sólo "mío de mí", intentaré hacer éste discurso, excusa, rollo, como quieran llamarle, lo más cortito posible; como muchos sabrán hubo un terremoto (sismo de 7.1) el pasado 19 de septiembre aquí en México, no estoy muy enterada de más noticias, porque al menos aquí en el país la cobertura completa la tienen o la enfocan directamente en la Ciudad de México (y para nada que me molesta eso), y al menos yo me estoy enfrascando en lo poco o mucho que se comparte por las redes sociales respecto a las afectaciones en Morelos. Yo soy del estado de Morelos, a unas cuantas horas del epicentro afortunadamente en mi pueblo no hubo daños mayores, más bien no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar, pero obviamente hay poblados más alejados que necesitan mucha ayuda, bueno, a lo que voy y hablaré respecto a mi situación, el día del sismo fue horrible porque quedamos completamente incomunicados, no tuvimos luz ni señal de celular hasta muy entrada la noche, como hasta las 12am, nuestras autoridades brillaron por su ausencia, quiero creer que se enfocaron en las familias que si tuvieron afectaciones, pero por lo menos una voceada comunitaria no hubiera estado mal, en fin, yo que me creo muy valiente y que me vale madre la vida, temí, mil y un cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, como siempre las más desastrosas y extremas, como que se abriera la tierra bajo mis pies o ver a mi abuela atrapada (sí, me enfoqué en mi abuela y en mi tía que entró en histeria a clamar a Dios), aún ahora estamos con ese temor de que vuelva a ocurrir una replica de mayor o igual magnitud, yo quedé en estado de alerta, apenas hoy pude dormir más de dos horas, mucho menos he tenido cabeza para pensar en esto de escribir, **lo único que les pido es paciencia** , más que nada para que pueda volver a mi modo creativo y no estar pensando en lo que vaya a pasar, no les estoy pidiendo ayuda, o que se compadezcan de mí, pueden no sentirse mal, ser indiferentes, no me molesta (obviamente sin insultos, por favor), sólo quiero paciencia conmigo, ya desde antes les había hablado sobre mi problema eléctrico/técnico, bueno, pues ahora como el estado está en caos no sé como vayan a estar las cosas, ténganlo por seguro que si algo más grave pasa yo me quedaré sin computadora, quizás no sin celular, porque pues ese es importante por el momento. Ah! otra cosa, quizás también a partir del capitulo 8 me quede sin beta, ya sabrán por su fb que ella también fue una afectada de todo esto, la entenderé al 100% si se enfoca en cosas más personales e importantes que en ayudarme a sacar un capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han ayudado, tanto en Ciudad de México como aquí (para las que quieran ayudar en Morelos les pido tengan muuuucho cuidado, siempre he dicho que mi edo. tiene muy mala fama) tampoco olviden a otros estados como Oaxaca, ni a otros países como Puerto Rico (les juro que tampoco sé nada más allá sobre el huracán, o tormenta, las noticias, al menos las que se veían en mi casa estaban 100% enfocadas en un sólo rescate -que ese si me llena de indignación-).

Sin nada más que decir, espero leerlas para cuando pueda regresar, cuídense mucho, y las quiero aunque no las conozco.

Algo que se me olvidaba, una disculpa por no responder reviews, ni el pasado ni para el próximo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Eren despierta abruptamente en su mullida cama, mira en todas direcciones desorientado. Petra, está ahí para calmarlo, permaneció sentada a su lado todo el tiempo, pone sus manos con delicadeza sobre su pecho intentando que vuelva a recostarse.

—Eren, tranquilo, tu cuerpo no está bien. —Dice con preocupación mientras acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza, acaricia su cabello para reconfortarlo. Eren frunce el ceño adolorido, aparta las manos de la mujer de su cabeza y toca los vendajes en su pecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —dice con dificultad.

—Tres días. —Moja un paño dentro de un recipiente con agua sobre la cajonera de su costado. —Tu cuerpo está débil, no me extrañaría que tuvieras las costillas rotas, Ryven no permitió que te lleváramos al médico, dice que estarás bien. —Vuelve a poner el paño dentro del recipiente, lo mira angustiada. —Volveré a insistir. — se levanta decidida a abandonar la habitación.

—Está bien así, Petra, no te preocupes, estoy bien. —Eren se incorpora con dificultad.

—Pero Eren… —Se apresura para ayudarlo. —Mira cómo estás. —Musita con preocupación.

—Estaré bien. —Repite, aparta nuevamente su toque. —Déjame sólo.

—Eren, no puedo hacer eso, menos dejándote en estas condiciones. —Dijo insistiendo en recostarlo nuevamente.

—Petra, ¡Basta! —Dice con autoridad. —Por favor, déjame solo, estaré bien. — vuelve a hacer a un lado las gentiles manos de la mujer.

Petra suspira apesadumbrada, toma el recipiente de la cajonera y camina hasta la puerta, da una última mirada a aquel chico, finalmente sale llena de preocupación.

A Eren le toma unos minutos ponerse en pie, camina adolorido hasta el baño, frente al gran espejo sobre el lavamanos; comienza a quitarse las vendas y gasas que tiene en su cuerpo, en su rostro se pueden apreciar algunos moretones, la inflamación en su mejilla y labio son casi imperceptibles, la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo tiene un tono verde-amarillento, con cuidado quita el vendaje alrededor de su torso, mira los hematomas y algunas de las heridas que los acompañan, la mayoría ya tiene una fina capa de sangre seca, otros aún se ven enrojecidos, él comienza a tocar cada una de sus costillas, sus dedos explorando a lo largo de cada uno de sus huesos le hace poner muecas de dolor.

—Maldito loco. —Murmura molesto. —Esto me tomará más tiempo…

El chico vuelve a vendar su torso, está decidido a abandonar su habitación y confrontar a su agresor. Encontrar a Petra nuevamente en su alcoba le toma por sorpresa, la mujer va de aquí para allá sacando la poca ropa de su closet, está tan furiosa que no nota al joven en el umbral de la otra puerta, sigue murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones e improperios.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

—¡Eren! —Ella da un pequeño salto al verse sorprendida. —¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Siéntate. —Indica con su dedo índice autoritaria.

—Me siento mejor, iré… —el castaño evade su orden.

—No irás a ninguna parte en ese estado. —Lo obliga a volver a la cama, lo sujeta firme, pero con delicadeza por el brazo evitando hacerle más daño. —Como si yo no lo supiera, mira que dejarte en estas condiciones, aún no estás listo, —habla molesta y con preocupación, más para sí misma que con Eren. —No, claro que no, nunca entiende razones, cree que por su prestigio y poder puede saltarse todas las leyes… —Petra está tan enfrascada en sus meditaciones que no nota que la mayoría de los vendajes han desaparecido de su cuerpo, limpia con antiséptico las heridas visibles con brusquedad.

—Petra…—Eren musita con malestar.

—Aún no estás bien, tu cuerpo tiene que sanar antes de mandarte a cualquier otro lugar… —dice con más exaltación.

—¡Petra! —Llama su atención con ímpetu, la mujer por fin sale de su trance.

—¡Ay! ¡Eren! —lo suelta de rápidamente. —Cuanto lo siento, ¿te lastimé? —dice afligida. —¿En qué estaba pensando? —se reprime a sí misma mientras acaricia la mano del chico.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. —Eren dice con fastidio arrebatándole su mano, se levanta y camina hacía la puerta. —Iré a hablar con ese tipo.

—¡¿Qué?! —abre los ojos como plato por la sorpresa. — ¿Con Ryven? No puedes. — se para alarmada frente a Eren bloqueando la salida.

—¿Qué? —confuso. —¿Quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? —Su tono sarcástico molesta a la pelinaranja quien adopta una postura ofensiva.

—Sí, yo lo haré si es necesario. —Frunce el ceño decidida a actuar.

—Petra, vamos, soy más grande y fuerte que tú. —Habla entre risas muy confiado de sí mismo.

—Aún si por un golpe de suerte pudieras ganarme, no podrías hablar con él, Ryven está atendiendo asuntos de trabajo. —Se relaja un poco, su semblante aún refleja su enojo.

—Con que ese tipo tiene un trabajo, ¿eh? —habla meditabundo, regresa calmo a la cama y para evitar que su acompañante siga tocándolo se pone una camiseta.

—Claro que tiene un trabajo, ¿de dónde pensabas que sacaba todos estos lujos? —Extiende sus brazos demostrativa.

—¿Extorciones a ancianas millonarias? —en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Basta, Eren! —Petra dice indignada por la insolencia del joven, el rostro socarrón del contrario le hace contener una sonrisa para evitar caer en complicidad. —Como sea, —retomando seriedad. —ha dejado ordenes muy específicas para ti. —Toma la ropa doblada en la cama para ponerla dentro de un cesto de mimbre.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estoy harto de esto, ¿Ese tipo no se cansa de controlarlo todo? —lloriquea con descontento.

—Estoy segura que está vez te beneficiará, — dice con alegría, segura de que la noticia lo alegrará. —En unas semanas asistirás a la escuela. —Aquella sonrisa sincera le devuelve un poco de animo a Eren.

—¿Podré ir a la academia militar? ¿Él haría eso por mí? —sus ojos brillan con ilusión.

—No, pero irás al mejor colegio de Mitras. —Ella le sonríe, a Eren le resulta chocante.

—Que porquería, hablaré con mi padre, también le daré su merecido a ese tipo, — aquel atisbo de felicidad ha desaparecido por completo, Eren se levanta furioso.

—¡No! —Petra lo detiene poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —Basta ya, Eren, deja de pelear por todo, te estás comportando como un niño caprichoso y no como el joven casi adulto en el que te estás convirtiendo. —Dice con enfado.

—No soy ningún niño, lo que están haciendo todos es tomar decisiones por mí, **contra mí voluntad**. —Levanta la voz enojado.

— **No** , eres un niño caprichoso que no entiende razones ni ve oportunidades, además, luego de la golpiza que te dio el joven Ryven no dejaré que hagas locuras. —Petra reprende a Eren, éste la mira con rencor por haberle tratado así. Ella abre la puerta de su habitación, se detiene antes de salir, lo mira severamente. —Es en serio Eren, no intentes nada, ninguna locura, nada de complots, ahora que despertaste Farlan estará custodiándote, —le advierte. —Volveré más tarde con tu cena. —finalmente se marcha.

—¿Qué no entiendo razones? —habla consigo mismo. —¿Qué no aprovecho las oportunidades? Eso está por verse.

—0—0—0—

Sentado en un sofá de cuero blanco en una amplia sala de espera de una oficina Levi fuma despreocupadamente. El guardia que custodia la puerta de madera del frente le llama la atención con un carraspeo, el aludido sólo chasquea la lengua, la siguiente bocanada de humo que exhala la dirige al detector de incendios sobre su cabeza, la luz roja parpadea.

La puerta se abre de pronto, el gorila mal encarado que cuidaba de ésta se pone en alerta, de esa estancia sale un hombre mayor de cabello rubio claro, con rostro apacible pero aspecto cansado rodeado por más guardias de seguridad, éste lleva una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mira la luz parpadeante del detector.

—¡Muchacho! —Intenta llamar su atención. —Activarás los rociadores. —Suelta con un tono relajado haciendo más evidente su sonrisa. —No has cambiando nada, Ryven. —Se acerca y le extiende su mano para saludarlo.

—Y tú, cada vez más viejo, Uri. —Da una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo dentro de la maceta del rincón. —Estás retrasado. —Ignora olímpicamente el saludo amistoso de Uri.

—Siempre preocupado por la puntualidad, por seguir el camino de la rectitud. —restándole importancia a su gesto le da unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro, Levi lo fulmina con la mirada, Uri le sonríe con calidez. —Andando, aún alcanzamos el desayuno.

—Señor, ya es más del medio día. —Uno de sus escoltas le dice por lo bajo.

—¿De verdad? —dice con evidente sorpresa. — La entrevista con el ministro de defensa me tomó más tiempo del estimado. —Se acomoda la corbata con nerviosismo. —Cuando eres el gobernante de un país tan prospero como Sina, éstas cosas pasan, —aclara su garganta para darse importancia. —Andando, tengamos una comida amena.

—Deberías retirarte y dejarle el puesto a alguien mejor capacitado y más joven. —Levi suelta en ese tono frío y despectivo.

—¿Y dejar que un incompetente destruya nuestro paraíso? —Lo mira con cierto recelo. —Aún no es el momento; vamos, muero por ver ese trabajo tuyo.

Ambos salen flanqueados por alrededor de ocho hombres vestidos con traje negro que conforman parte de la escolta de seguridad de Uri Reiss, el presidente de Sina.

Su llegada a _Royal Empire_ , uno de los restaurantes más famosos y lujosos en Mitras es sensación; los guardaespaldas le cierran el paso a aquellos admiradores entusiastas que piden saludos y fotografías.

—Sigo siendo popular. —Uri musita saludando con la mano a esa pequeña multitud.

—Después de tus cinco reelecciones, no me sorprende. —Levi camina presuntuoso hasta la sala VIP que la camarera les indica.

Sentados en una lujosa mesa en la intimidad que brindan los muros de ónix con luz, Uri despide a la última tanda de fans, Levi los fulmina con la mirada tal y como estuvo haciendo los últimos minutos que soportó la sesión fotográfica improvisada que su viejo acompañante ofreció. Aquel hombre finalmente analiza con el rostro serio una serie de planos sobre la mesa.

—Esto es fantástico, Ryven, ¡Maravilloso! —Sonríe. — Cada ruta y cada espacio bien aprovechados. Nadie hubiera podido hacer éste trabajo tan bien como tú. —Se desvive con cada elogio.

—Hablemos de mis honorarios. —Levi dice con seriedad, reposa su espalda más relajadamente en el respaldo de la silla. Uri deja escapar una sonora carcajada, sus escoltas se ponen alerta, éste hace señas para que la camarera se acerque a la mesa.

—Señorita, —dice más relajado. —traiga el mejor corte de carne, por favor. —Se limpia las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano. Levi permanece impávido en su asiento. —Ryven, no tenemos que hablar de ese tema, todas tus exigencias y demandas serán cumplidas, como siempre.

—Bien, —dice escueto. — porque quiero un aumento. —Habla sin vacilación, con la mirada fija en aquel viejo hombre. Uri le devuelve la mirada asombrado, pensativo, se divierte con la situación.

—Por supuesto. Tu excepcional y fino trabajo respalda la confianza que te has ganado, no sólo conmigo, si no con todo Sina. —Uri extiende sus brazos, un ademán que a Levi le resulta demasiado jactancioso y fuera de lugar.

La camarera se acerca con un carrito de servicio, coloca dos platos de sopa y sirve dos copas con vino, Uri le agradece y comienza a comer.

—Sabes, Ryven, —se limpia la boca con una servilleta. —Me alegra mucho que no hayas seguido los pasos de tu padre. —Vuelve a llevarse otra cucharada de aquella sopa a la boca, mastica apresuradamente un trozo de pan. Levi lo sigue observando, está tan quieto que podría pasar por un muñeco inanimado. —Ahora que lo menciono, ¿Tienes alguna noticia sobre Kenny? —se lleva otro trozo de pan a la boca, ésta vez mastica con más calma. Levi da un suspiro largo y profundo.

—Ese maldito bastardo no era mi padre. —Dice en tono molesto. Uri no aparta la mirada de su plato. —Y, ¿Por qué debería saber sobre su paradero? Si la policía no lo tiene tras las rejas, ojalá se esté pudriendo de gusanos bajo tierra. —Levi no cambia su semblante serio, apenas y se mueve en aquella silla, da un aspecto sepulcral.

—No me malinterpretes. —Uri vuelve a limpiar su boca y deja los cubiertos a un lado para mirar al contrario. —Imaginaba que después de la muerte de tu madre te tendría en estima como para contactarte. —Tiene una mirada penetrante, como si intentara escarbar en el interior de Levi para conseguir algún tipo de información, éste sigue quieto, tranquilo, no se muestra intimidado por el gobernante.

—No importa cuántas veces lo diga, ¿Cierto? —Se inclina un poco hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de Uri. —Aquel bastardo y yo no guardamos ninguna relación, ni si quiera el apellido. No estuvo en el funeral de mi madre, tampoco tendría porque estar en mi vida. —Dice con firmeza, su tono es casi molesto.

—Lo lamento. —El gobernante relaja su actitud, luce más compungido. —No pretendía ser insensible, la memoria de Kuchel…

—Es un tema que me tiene sin cuidado. —Lo interrumpe, en sus labios se dibuja una media sonrisa.

—Eres alguien fuerte. —Sonríe. —¡Mira nada más! No has tocado tu plato. —Dice con asombro, vuelve a tomar los cubiertos.

—Vine por cuestiones enteramente laborales, no a hablar de mi vida privada. Si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender. —Levi se levanta, toma sus planos bajo el brazo.

—Espera, le pediré a mis muchachos que te lleven. —Llama con el dedo al guardia más próximo a él.

—No es necesario, mi coche está afuera. —Dice sin mirarlo.

Levi sale con paso firme, orgulloso de sí mismo, camina sin mirar a nadie. Un aura divertida lo rodea, la sonrisa burlona que tiene en el rostro podría indignar a cualquiera.

Tal como lo dijo, un lujoso coche negro está esperando por él justo a la entrada del restaurante. Abre la puerta trasera y arroja los rollos de papel en el asiento, la cierra con fuerza, se dirige hasta el lado del conductor.

—Muévete. —Dice con molestia.

—¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo en la calle? ¿A la mitad de la nada? —Isabel habla con fingida preocupación.

—Sólo, muévete. —Levi repite irritado.

—¡Bien! Que impaciente eres. —Hace un mohín molesta. Sube los pies en el asiento y salta a la parte de atrás cayendo sobre los planos. Levi resopla completamente enojado. Saca su pañuelo del bolsillo y limpia las huellas del asiento.

—¡Isabel! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —Dice con furia, la mira como si quisiera asesinarla ahí mismo.

—No subas los pies a los asientos de mi coche y no te sientes sobre mi trabajo. —Responde en un tono burlón. —Ya lo sé. —Sonríe despreocupada. —Sólo quería llevarlo.

—A dónde voy debo hacerlo solo. —Dice con más calma sentándose para poner en marcha el motor.

—¡Uuuuyyy! Cuanto misterio. —Suelta con una voz melodiosa y juguetona. Levi no le presta atención. —De cualquier manera lo sabré, ¿No es así? Estoy aquí para servirte, hermano. —Ella le sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—En ese caso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, mantén la boca cerrada, es un largo camino.

—Como lo ordene, su majestad. —Ella se pasa los dedos por los labios en señal de cerrarlos con una cremallera indicándole que estará callada.

Levi solo suspira cansado, mira por última vez a su inquieta pasajera por el espejo retrovisor antes de dejar aquel lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡He regresado!_

 _La verdad sigo en hiatus (bueno, casi, ya me puse a trabajar de nuevo) pero no lo notan ni lo notarán (espero)._

 _Afortunadamente para ustedes y para mí, tengo varios caps escritos, por eso decidí subir uno ésta semana y quiero compensarlos subiendo otro cap... -más explicaciones al final-_

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen y han esperado por esto, gracias a ustedes también, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era una mañana fría y húmeda, la tormenta de la noche anterior había dejado como consecuencia que ese día los rayos del sol no entraran por ninguna ventana. Eren dormía tranquilamente hasta que los insistentes gritos de Petra logran despertarle, se remueve perezosamente bajo las cobijas.

—Eren, levántate. —Vuelve a llamarlo. El chico se hace ovillo negándose a salir de la cama.

—Eren, **arriba**. —Repite meneándolo por la espalda. —Se hace tarde. —El chico vuelve a removerse sin ganas.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunta entre bostezos.

—Para ir al colegio. —Dice con un tono de obviedad mientras saca el uniforme del clóset.

—Pensé que ese tipo me daría una semana más. —Frotándose los ojos.

—"Ese tipo" como tú lo llamas, tiene un nombre y ha cambiado de opinión. Apresúrate, se hace tarde. —Petra está parada en la puerta observando como Eren permanece sentado sobre la cama con la mirada hacia la nada. —Te espero en la cocina para tu desayuno, asegúrate de vendar bien tu torso, tus costillas aún no están bien, es demasiado pronto para que tengas actividades físicas. —Advierte con preocupación.

—Estaré bien, —le sonríe despreocupadamente, —bajaré en unos minutos.

El castaño no necesita ningún tipo de confirmación de parte de la pelinaranja, arrastrando los pies se dirige hasta el baño para darse una merecida ducha. Unos minutos más tarde está secando su cuerpo de pie frente al espejo, lleva sus manos hasta sus costillas, toca cada una detenidamente, en su cuerpo ya no hay ni un rasguño, ningún moretón ni una señal de que fue maltratado, aun así, Eren se frota con aquel ungüento de olor extraño por todo su torso, lo vuelve a vendar con el esmero y cuidado que sus torpes manos y falta de habilidades le permiten.

—Qué suerte la mía, sólo me costó una semana. —Suspira cansado.

Al salir se dirige directo hasta la silla de su escritorio donde Petra dejó su uniforme. Eren lo escudriña un poco, le da la impresión de parecer un traje de oficina con ese saco en color gris que oculta la impecable camisa blanca de manga larga, el pantalón de vestir negro lo hace lucir más sombrío, el único toque de color lo aporta la corbata de tono azul cielo y el distintivo escudo de la academia bordado del lado izquierdo del pecho, justo al lado de la solapa del saco.

—Debe ser una broma. —Eren resopla con fastidio.

La suavidad de la tela al tacto y lo bien calzado que le sienta, le da la certeza que es un atuendo bastante caro. Finalmente, baja con desgana hasta la cocina donde Petra lo está esperando con su desayuno, desayuno que no puede comer con calma, los molestos e insistentes chillidos de la mujer apresurándolo comienzan a darle dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Parlotea con premura, le retira el plato antes de que el aludido pueda tomar otro trozo de sus panqueques. —Ven, el coche debe estar listo.

Ella no espera ninguna respuesta, levanta al chico de la mesa, él la sigue con un andar pesado hasta la entrada principal. Golpea molesta el cristal polarizado de la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Farlan, Farlan! —Llama con insistencia. —Están retrasados.

El cristal baja lentamente dejando al descubierto a un hombre completamente diferente, Petra se pone sería inmediatamente.

—Auruo. —Suelta en tono serio y con una actitud a la defensiva.

—Petra. —Él responde en el mismo tono barriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Y Farlan? —Habla despectiva alejándose medio paso de él.

—Se adelantó, me dejó a cargo. —Le hace un mohín de desagrado.

—No puedes hacerte cargo de esto, Ryven ni si quiera te asignó un trabajo aquí. —Vocifera molesta.

—¡Ah! Te equivocas… —Responde a la defensiva. —Ahora dile a esa pequeña mierda que suba. —Señala desdeñoso con la cabeza a Eren.

—¡Claro que no! —Grita indignada. —No puedo permitirte hacer eso. —Exclama con autoridad. Auruo está a punto de refutar algo en su defensa, pero es interrumpido por Eren.

—Petra, está bien, si esas son sus órdenes, iré, seguro Farlan estará conmigo todo el día, como se ha hecho costumbre. —Camina desganado hasta el coche.

—Eren, espera. —La pelinaranja lo detiene, se acerca a él para acomodar la corbata y el cuello de su camisa. —Dime una cosa. —Eren ni si quiera la mira, sus pensamientos están en otra parte. —Tu repentina cooperación no es ningún tipo de plan extraño para escaparte, ¿cierto?

—No lo es… —Musita esquivo, su rostro refleja duda.

—Eren, mírame. —Petra sostiene sus mejillas entre sus manos. —No hagas ninguna locura, no te metas en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? —Eren no responde. —¿ **De acuerdo**? — Insiste nuevamente, sostiene con más firmeza su rostro.

—Descuida, pensé en todo lo que dijiste, no intentaré nada malo. —Él se suelta de ese agarre para subir al coche, Petra le entrega sus anteojos. —Hoy no los necesito. —Intenta rechazarlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no los necesitas? —Dice con extrañeza.

—No es nada. —Él los toma y cierra la puerta.

Auruo no duda ni un segundo más, pone en marcha el coche sin decir una palabra. Eren sólo mira melancólico por la ventanilla; luego de bastante rato de trayecto el castaño comienza a impacientarse.

—¿Falta mucho? —Pregunta con fastidio.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, pequeña mierda. —Sisea con desprecio. —Como si yo quisiera trabajar de niñera.

—Afortunadamente Farlan hace un mejor trabajo. —Eren suelta con cinismo.

Aquel hombre con el ceño fruncido de coraje acelera y dobla violentamente a la izquierda, estaciona el coche en paralelo en la acera.

— **Bájate**. —Gruñe furioso.

—¿Así de fácil? —pregunta atónito. —De haberlo sabido hubiera pedido tus servicios desde el principio. —Las comisuras de sus labios dibujan una gran sonrisa.

Sin dudarlo más tiempo, Eren baja alegre de aquel coche, camina por la acera sin despedirse del hombre furibundo tras el volante.

—¡Ey! Eren…

Una voz familiar lo toma por sorpresa, se niega a voltear a ver, no sabe si en esas circunstancias podría escapar de Farlan, por el volumen de su voz y el sonido que hacen las suelas de sus zapatos en el pavimento sabe que está demasiado cerca, decide permanecer inmóvil, plantado en el mismo lugar totalmente rendido.

—Llegas tarde. —Farlan señala con fastidio. —Llevo horas esperándote.

—No fui yo el que manejó hasta acá. —Responde sarcástico.

—Sí, bueno, camina. —Farlan lo empuja gentilmente por la espalda.

Eren levanta la mirada, por fin presta atención al lugar que lo rodea. Frente a él y a lo largo de toda la calle, un alto muro empedrado resguarda un gran edificio un poco más adelante, en la fachada, cuyos portones en madera tienen tallado el mismo escudo de su uniforme junto al nombre de la academia, hay una pequeña cabina donde un guardia permanece sentado leyendo el periódico. Farlan se acerca a aquel hombre y le muestra algo que el castaño no alcanza a mirar.

—Llegan tarde, la directora está esperando en su oficina. —El guardia protesta de mala gana, éste mismo le entrega dos tarjetas al rubio.

Farlan y Eren dejan atrás aquella cabina, unos metros más adelante el mayor pasa las tarjetas por el sensor infrarrojo de los torniquetes de control de acceso para seguir su camino.

Lo que Eren alcanzaba a vislumbrar desde la calle era apenas cosa de nada, el gran edificio principal está a metros de la entrada, separado por amplios jardines con ese césped siempre verde. Jóvenes vestidos de igual forma que él, caminan por el lugar despreocupados y con una actitud engreída, entre edificio y edificio los pasillos son adornados por una serie de arcos, las oficinas principales a donde esos dos se dirigían están más a la izquierda.

—No te quedes atrás. —Farlan llama autoritario a un distraído Eren.

La sala de la directora no es menos ostentosa, su gran escritorio de caoba está adornado con lindos grabados en bajo relieve, las cómodas sillas de cuero color borgoña reposan sobre una mullida alfombra, la ventana a la derecha se mantiene cerrada atrapando un ligero calor y el perfume dulzón de aquella mujer, al castaño le ofende al respirar, tiene una sensación sofocante.

—¿Entendiste? —La mujer da un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Mmh? —Eren vuelve de sus divagaciones.

—Pon atención, muchachito, se ha hecho una excepción contigo como favor al señor Knoks, pero eso es sólo en cuanto a tu ingreso, fuera de ese tema eres como cualquier otro estudiante, debes cumplir con el código de vestimenta, obtener todos los créditos para aprobar tus asignaturas y cumplir estrictamente con el horario. —Recalca esto último puntualizando con el dedo índice en su escritorio.

—Me disculpo por eso, ha sido mi culpa. —Farlan masculla apenado, la directora lo mira con desprecio.

—No se tolerarán ese tipo de faltas de ahora en más, la puntualidad es oro, **muy importante**. —Su voz chillona y autoritaria comienza a exasperar a Eren. —Toma éste mapa por el momento, más tarde se te asignará un asesor para regularizarte y ponerte a la par en nuestros altos estándares de calidad, así como todos nuestros estudiantes. Aquí tienes tu horario, está marcado cada salón y cada profesor, ahora anda, tus clases ya comenzaron. —La mujer le regala una sonrisa cálida antes de que ambos abandonen la sala.

Eren camina en automático y taciturno por los pasillos, Farlan le pisa los talones.

—Eren. —El rubio lo llama. —¿Eren? —Toca su hombro, el chico voltea a mirarlo. —Tu salón queda por el otro lado. —Le señala con el índice en la dirección contraria.

Al entrar en el edificio contiguo un silencio sepulcral le pone la piel de gallina, el piso con las blancas baldosas bien pulidas y las paredes en un color arena claro, no ayudan demasiado a reconfortarlo. Al acercarse a una puerta con una ventana cuyo cristal distorsiona la imagen, Eren sabe que está perdido; Farlan llama y justo unos segundos después ésta se abre. El profesor lo hace pasar de inmediato.

—Lo estaba esperando. —Aquel hombre le dice con severidad, —preséntese ante la clase, rápido. —Le ordena molesto.

El castaño se detiene justo frente al pizarrón, la mirada de todos sus compañeros le incomoda.

—No tenemos todo el día. —El profesor lo apresura señalando con su índice el reloj de muñeca.

—Soy Eren Jeager, no tengo nada más que decir. —Espeta con desgana y antipático. Sus compañeros murmuran asombrados.

— **Silencio** , —llama la atención de los demás presentes. —Bien Eren Jeager, apuesto a que aún no tiene su material didáctico al día, —Dice escrutando a sus compañeros. —Comparta la lección de hoy con el Señor Kirstein, por allá. —El hombre señala a un joven justo al final de la primera fila, éste lo mira con el ceño fruncido. —Haré un cambio temporal, Señorita Blouse, —una chica castaña se levanta al instante con torpeza. —Cambie de asiento por el vacío de acá adelante para que nuestro nuevo miembro se integre a la clase.

—¡Sí, profesor! —La joven responde con exageración.

—Y usted, ¿qué hace parado ahí? —El viejo hombre se dirige con irritación a Farlan quien no se había movido de su lugar.

—Tengo que quedarme cerca de Eren. —Masculla con timidez. —No estoy seguro si no le avisaron…

—Sí lo hicieron, —lo interrumpe. —Pero ésta es mi clase, usted es sólo una distracción, salga. —Dicta con voz firme.

—Pero…

—Le he ordenado que salga, nuestra academia es uno de los lugares más seguros de Mitras, nunca hemos tenido ningún incidente que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes, así que afuera, **ya**. —Demanda molesto.

Farlan accede de mala gana, Eren suspira con alivio al ver a su escolta abandonar el salón, en cambio, su nuevo vecino de asiento no deja de mirarlo con odio puro.

En la hora del descanso todo se sale de control, más de la mitad de la clase rodea a Eren haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, él simplemente quiere desaparecer.

—¡Eren! —Farlan entra por él al aula, éste se levanta como impulsado por un resorte, juntos salen apresurados.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Avisa al rubio. Éste lo acompaña hasta llegar al lugar como si fuera su sombra. —¿Y bien? —Habla con fastidio.

—¿Y bien qué? —Pregunta con desconcierto.

—¿No vas a salir? —Eren replica con obviedad.

—No puedo dejarte sólo en ninguna circunstancia, lo sabes. —Responde recargándose cómodamente en la pared.

—Es un maldito baño, ¿Por dónde podría escapar? —Alega sarcástico, lo mira con molestia.

—Bien, tienes cinco minutos. —Sale irritado.

Una vez sólo, Eren comienza a revisar cada rincón, nada, sube al lavamanos intentando alcanzar la pequeña ventana, imposible, aunque un niño pequeño cupiera por ahí, estaba en un cuarto piso. La ventana sobre los retretes tiene barrotes.

—¿Acaso es una maldita prisión? —Eren se pregunta a sí mismo con fastidio. Sale con frustración para su siguiente clase.

0—0—0

Cada una del resto de sus lecciones no era muy diferente a las demás, a excepción de la presentación, que gracias a que los profesores parecían ya saber su nombre la obviaban, todos le obligaban volver a hacer pareja con aquel compañero de aura asesina, ni uno cruzó más palabras de las necesarias durante el resto del día. El castaño había respondido alguna que otra pregunta a sus insistentes compañeras quienes no dejaban de dar chillidos y llamarle "apuesto" por lo bajo.

Para el final de la jornada, Farlan y Eren están agotados, en la salida algunas chicas lo despiden mientras el otro tanto que no se le acerca lo señalan y cuchichean algún halago.

—Llévame con aquel tipo. —Eren ordena con voz severa, está de muy mal humor.

—¿Disculpa? —Farlan lo mira confundido.

—Que necesito hablar con tu jefe, **llévame**. —El castaño dicta con autoridad.

—No puedo hacer eso. Es imposible. —Articula con nerviosismo, incita a Eren a seguir caminando, éste se queda firme en su lugar.

—Llévame ahora mismo, o correré hacía aquel policía del otro lado de la acera y gritaré que quieres secuestrarme. —Amenaza con voz firme, su mirada decidida le da un aire de superioridad.

—No te atreverías. —Farlan tiene una sonrisa incrédula.

—Mírame. —El castaño se pasa la mano mostrándose a sí mismo. —Vestido de ésta manera cualquiera me creería. Pero no te preocupes, entenderé si quieres tener problemas con "el jefe". —Sus labios muestran una sonrisa sardónica, casi diabólica. Es la primera vez que Farlan luce inseguro frente a él.

—De acuerdo. —Suspira derrotado. —Eres bastante listo después de todo.

Eren sonríe orgulloso por haber ganado ésta vez. El rubio toma su celular, apenas unos segundos después de haber presionado el botón de llamar alguien ya ha respondido.

—Izzy, —masculla con voz ronca. —Hay problemas, vamos para allá. —Hace una pausa para observar a aquel castaño de ojos bicolor. —Mejor que no lo sepa el jefe.

— _No sé en qué te has metido para que sea tan importante, pero tendrás que apresurarte, el jefe tiene planes de salir de la ciudad._

—¿Ahora? ¿A dónde? —Cuestiona con sobresalto.

— _A Trost._

Farlan corta la llamada, guarda rápidamente su celular en su chaqueta.

—¿Y bien? —Sisea con ese aire de superioridad.

—Vamos, si corres con suerte lo verás. —Refunfuña exhausto mientras lo invita a subir al coche.

Con cada recorrido por la ciudad a Eren le queda claro porque Sina es llamado "el país del progreso y la prosperidad". Mitras refleja el estatus social y el poder adquisitivo de cada ciudadano, es casi como si la brillante pintura en las paredes fuese de oro.

Un alto edificio en un tono azul claro llama su atención, el complejo tiene amplios ventanales, dos arbustos a cada lado de la entrada y puertas giratorias de cristal, hay una placa en la entrada con una leyenda que Eren no se molesta en leer.

El primer piso es una amplia recepción, hasta tiene una acogedora sala de espera, con sofás que rodean una mesita de cristal con una maqueta sobre ella.

—Caballeros, ¿Tienen cita? —La recepcionista los detiene antes de que lleguen al ascensor.

—No. — El rubio le regala una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Farlan! —Habla con evidente sorpresa. —Discúlpame, no te reconocí con esa ropa tan informal. —Ruborizándose.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. —La felicita.

—Sube, el señor Knoks aún está trabajando en su oficina. —Los dos siguen su camino hasta el tercer piso.

—Si el jefe no te asesina antes, —lo mira directo a los ojos seriamente. —Tendrás que usar un gafete "especial". —Se lleva la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

—Bien. —Dice con inseguridad, esperando ver lo que aquel resguarda.

—Pensándolo mejor, dudo que te dé ese privilegio. —Farlan lo ignora olímpicamente fijando su mirada hacia el frente.

Antes de que Eren pueda replicar, lo empuja fuera del ascensor. Es un solo pasillo largo, sin más puertas u oficinas, las paredes sólo están decoradas con fotografías de diferentes estructuras arquitectónicas. El cuadro más próximo a la entrada de la oficina donde Isabel los está esperando se le hace muy familiar.

—¿Ya lo sabe? — Farlan pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—No he dicho nada. —Isabel responde mirando a Eren con desprecio. —No debiste traerlo aquí. —Lo señala despectiva con la cabeza.

—No tuve opción. —Bajando la mirada apenado.

El rubio entra sólo, deja a Eren bajo la mirada acusadora de Isabel, los cinco minutos que pasan a solas en aquel estrecho pasillo sin decir una sola palabra se vuelven eternos. Farlan por fin asoma por aquella puerta, luce nervioso, temeroso, Eren nunca lo había visto así.

—Pasa, te está esperando. —Musita, el castaño apenas lo escucha, se para firme frente a aquella puerta de madera. —Suerte, seguro te sacaremos en camilla. —Se burla con crueldad del chico.

Eren suspira, está decidido a no ser golpeado ésta vez, con seguridad abre de par en par aquella delgada barrera.

* * *

 **Notas finales y explicaciones** :

 **Punto #1** : A ver~ arriba comentaba que por compensación quiero regalarles otro cap en un lapso corto (quizás para el viernes) no es mentira, así que esperenlo. Pero también me puse a pensar un poco en la periodicidad que tengo de subida/actualización, de verdad me siento mal por tener un amplio lapso de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, he considerado actualizar cada semana, pero, realmente no quiero fallarles si un día no puedo subirles algo, hago mención a esto porque quería hacerles un especial de Halloween dentro de la misma historia, ya que hay detalles que considero son "aterradores" y me parecía una muy buena idea, luego me fui a mi agenda a mirar fechas y lamentablemente me vi en la penosa decisión de desistir, aunque quisiera sacarlos como capítulos extras sería un auto-sabotaje, ya que estaría haciendo spoiler de la historia, pensé en un especial de Navidad y año nuevo... y pues es la misma historia... siento que es demasiado ridículo sacar un fragmento de algo totalmente distinto para las fechas, no se ofendan, amo cuando mis escritoras favoritas lo hacen, pero para mí, que soy nueva en éste ambiente, pues no me parece, si muchas veces no puedo concentrarme con un mísero capítulo en la semana, menos podré sacar un especial.

 **Punto #2** : Releyendo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos reconsideré la idea que me dieron antes de publicar, subir también el fic en wattpad, tengo una cuenta ahí también, con un escrito totalmente original y cuando lo resubí (por culpa de un bug) me dije terminantemente que NO volvería a usar la plataforma, batallé mucho con el formato, pero a lo que iba, hay cositas que menciono y creo que no siempre son claras, como el caserón de Levi, el uniforme de Eren y algunas otras cosas más, muchas de ellas las saco de fanarts o mi imaginación, pero mi imaginación no es igual a la de ustedes, por lo tanto, si no hago una galería (no sé en dónde) estaría mudándome a wattpad... sólo si lo considero necesario o si ustedes lo piden (realmente odio el formato de subida de esa plataforma...)

 **Punto #3** "asunto personal": con respecto a la nota del cap pasado, pues, ¿qué les puedo decir? las cosas malas van pa'largo*, por eso me animé a seguir, ustedes no tienen la culpa y no se merecen tanta espera, muchas leemos (me incluyo) para distraernos de nuestro día a día y si a alguien la hago feliz con mi historia es una de las cosas más maravillosas que haya hecho en mi vida y me sentiré dichosa por eso.

 **Perdonen mi extensa explicación** , pero necesitaba decirlo, avisarles e informarles, preciosa, no he olvidado tu review, lo responderé!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen y han esperado por esto, gracias, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

 _Notas:_ En mi fic Rod y Uri no están emparentados, es por eso que dejé su apellido como "Lenz"

 _Nota 2_ : En éste cap hay una curiosidad que al hacer hincapié en ella sin querer, decidí que será un elemento interesante en el desarrollo de la trama, lo quiero mencionar porque es un dato real y no me lo saqué de la manga jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en pie frente a su agresor, dentro de aquella habitación inmaculada que era su oficina, Eren lucía nervioso, inseguro de dar un paso más para acercarse. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de sí lo toma desprevenido, ya no hay marcha atrás; aquel hombre de cabello negro tenía la mirada clavada en una mesa de luz, no reparaba en el castaño en la entrada, seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

La oficina reflejaba frescura, las paredes tenían un color azul pálido, decoradas de la misma forma que los pasillos de afuera, el piso tenía unas blancas y relucientes baldosas que reflejaban la luz que los enormes ventanales dejaba atravesar, en los rincones del frente había dos macetas con un par de "ficus benjamina", en el escritorio principal había una suculenta al lado de un monitor de computadora, en la estancia se podía percibir un ligero aroma entre cedro y floral, daba una sensación reconfortante, la tenue melodía de _I forget_ (1) hacía crispar al castaño.

—¿Y bien? —Su profunda voz ronca resuena en los oídos de Eren, el pelinegro no apartar la vista de su trabajo sobre aquella mesa.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto musical. —Critica con fastidio.

—¿Viniste aquí, desobedeciendo mis órdenes, sólo para decir eso? —Su voz irritada hace volver la inseguridad de aquel joven.

—Eh-y-yo… n-no… —Eren balbucea.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, **vete** , tengo mucho que hacer. —Dice en ese tono ronco y autoritario, escoge otro marcador copic y sigue con su trabajo.

Eren retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la puerta, no comprende el repentino temor que siente en presencia de aquel hombre que ni si quiera se toma la molestia de verlo; llegó demasiado lejos en un solo día, no puede darse el lujo de arrepentirse de su decisión, aprieta los puños, da un profundo suspiro y camina con paso firme hasta posarse muy cerca del escritorio y del campo de visión del contrario.

—Oye… —Eren intenta llamar su atención, aún luce nervioso. —Lamento lo de hace unos minutos, no vine por ese motivo, quiero disculparme contigo. —Levi no cambia su actitud, parece no estarle prestando atención, el castaño frunce el ceño molesto, el sentirse ignorado hace recuperar su seguridad en sí mismo. —Mira, sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho, por qué no nos tomamos un tiempo para charlar, no sé ¿Conocernos? —Tiene un timbre juguetón en la voz.

—Que buen chiste. —Levi responde con sarcasmo, al castaño le parece percibir una leve carcajada.

—¡Oye! —Protesta con enojo. —Vine hasta acá para arreglar las cosas, te pedí disculpas por mi actitud, ¿Me tomarás como a un tonto que vino a contarte chistes? —Se acerca al frente más impetuoso.

—Bien, si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, **largo**. —Ordena con voz iracunda

— **No** , vine con otro tipo de propósito, ¡ **Mírame**! —Eren demanda golpeando con fuerza el escritorio y se planta justo al costado de Levi, éste lo mira por impulso al sentir que su espacio personal fue invadido. —Quiero que me tomes en serio, quiero que creas en lo que digo. —Suelta suplicante, su intensa mirada se clava en aquellos afilados ojos grises.

—Con esa actitud infantil, nadie podría tomarte en serio. —Levi sisea con desdén.

—Bien, bien, lo admito, tengo un gran problema de temperamento. —Eren responde más tranquilo y un poco avergonzado. —De verdad quiero que volvamos a empezar y que tengamos una relación más agradable, menos conflictiva. Estaré en tu casa por un largo tiempo, ¿O no? —Sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese tono juguetón y sus cambios repentinos de humor exasperan a Levi, sin embargo, aquel mocoso tenía razón, había aceptado jugar a la casita por algún tiempo, no podía negar su existencia o ignorarle por siempre, no después de haber hecho tanto por él en tan corto plazo, en algún momento coincidirían y por la actitud de éste tendrían más enfrentamientos, era una derrota que no admitiría. No haría ningún daño acceder un poco más a ciertas peticiones, sólo hasta que aquel estúpido trato llegara a su fin y encontrara algo en qué ocuparlo, después de todo era bien parecido, vender su cuerpo no sería complicado.

—De acuerdo. —Dice finalmente con cansancio, observa cómo lentamente se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en aquel joven rostro.

—Soy Eren Jeager. —Extiende su mano para saludarlo. —Claro, eso ya lo sabes. —La quita rápidamente y acaricia su alborotado cabello. —Llámame Eren, sólo Eren, odio que te refieras a mí como "mocoso de mierda", así que deja de hacerlo. —Levi sonríe de lado, no cualquiera tiene el atrevimiento de hablarle tan directo a la cara y salir ileso.

—Ryven, sólo Ryven. —Cruzándose de brazos cómodamente en su asiento.

—De acuerdo, Ryven. ¿Eres alguna especie de decorador de interiores? ¿Contratista? —Mira curioso en todas direcciones.

—Soy arquitecto. —Responde molesto.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —Eren no oculta su asombro. —Imaginaba que estafabas ancianas millonarias. —Levi lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Estudié en las mejores escuelas del país, forjé grandes logros y sigo obteniendo infinidad de trabajo y prestigio, no estuve malgastando mi vida y mi tiempo como tú. —Ese deje jactancioso en su voz irrita en demasía a Eren.

—Si malgasto mi vida, ¿Por qué accediste a seguir con aquella idea estúpida de mi padre? —Su voz está cargada de reproche. —¿Por qué ambos piensan que ser un actor me dejará algo productivo? ¿Por qué no puedo asistir a la academia militar? —Frunce el ceño molesto.

Levi lo mira fijamente, su rabieta infantil lo saca de quicio, a pesar de eso encuentra algo encantador en aquellos ojos que centellean de rabia, esos grandes y expresivos ojos bicolor cuya tonalidad se intensifica cada vez más, un poco extraño, pero hermoso, el castaño de verdad era apuesto, el tipo de ropa más formal que vestía en ese momento le sentaba realmente bien, podía hacerse pasar por el hijo de algún alto funcionario de gobierno fácilmente.

—Deja de mirarme así. —Eren refunfuña con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas. —Me estás incomodando.

—Te miro como se me pegue la gana. —Levi dice con voz autoritaria. —Le pedí a Petra que se deshiciera de todos los harapos que tienes. —Eren hace un evidente mohín de desagrado.

—Deja de tratarme como alguien inferior a ti, todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido con **mi esfuerzo**. —Se planta de nuevo firme frente a él con todas las intenciones de golpearlo.

—Lo eres. —Asegura con calma y lacónico. —Ahora, fuera de mi vista, la charla terminó.

Esas palabras toman inadvertido al castaño, no sólo no pudo exponer su punto principal, sino que había desperdiciado el tiempo con aquella charla trivial, definitivamente para él esto no había terminado, no hasta obtener lo que quería.

— **No**. —Eren contradice demandante. —La verdad, vine a pedirte algo más, y quiero que accedas.

—Has venido a quitarme el tiempo, ésta conversación terminó, **vete**. —Levi camina estoico junto a Eren, es la primera vez que éste se percata de la estatura real del contrario, apenas es unos centímetros más bajo que él, todas las veces en las que habían coincidido le pareció que era incluso más grande. El aroma que percibió en cuanto entró, ese mismo que despide a su paso, en realidad es el olor de su colonia. —¿Qué haces ahí parado con la cara de estúpido? **Dije que te fueras**.

—Y yo dije que " **No** ", me quedaré hasta que mi deseo se cumpla. —Contradice con firmeza confrontándolo.

—No estoy para cumplir tus caprichos. —Dice con hastío.

—Eres mi tutor legal, ¿No es así? —En el rostro del castaño se dibuja una sonrisa cínica.

—No soy el maldito sustituto de tu padre. —Reafirma con frialdad. —Nunca esperes mi consuelo o que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. —Eren frunce el ceño molesto.

—Lo que quiero no es cosa del otro mundo; no vine para buscar tu aprobación o cariño paternal. —Levi le clava sus afilados ojos grises, no pierde de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. —Únicamente quiero que le órdenes a Farlan dejarme sólo.

— **Imposible**. —Declara terminantemente.

—Bien, bien, —Intenta evitar que el contrario se sobre exalte. —Por lo menos dentro de la escuela, puede esperarme afuera, vamos, no puedo escapar de ese maldito lugar, ¿Has estado ahí dentro? Parece una prisión. —Hace un mohín de desagrado.

—Yo la diseñé. —Se planta firme sacando el pecho con orgullo.

—Entonces tienes la certeza de que no huiré. Por favor, —insiste con voz suplicante. —es lo único que pido, no sabes cuán vergonzoso es tenerlo rondando cerca de mí todo el tiempo, ¡Por todas partes! Además, estoy seguro que ya tienes un registro detallado de todos los estudiantes, dudo mucho que alguno sea un secuestrador, no con la apariencia que tienen. —El castaño toma aliento después de su largo discurso. Levi suspira.

La monumental irritación que siente en ese preciso instante le provoca deseos de darle un puñetazo a la cara y sacarlo a rastras de su oficina, algo le dice que no puede negarse, está casi seguro que cada vez que lo vea lo molestará con el mismo tema, tiene el presentimiento que no podrá quitárselo de encima tan fácilmente si no puede darle una excusa valida. Su celular comienza a sonar, el chico pone cara de cachorro, suplica con esos grandes ojos, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente presionado.

—Lo pensaré. —Asiente finalmente con seriedad.

—¡Sí! —Eren festeja con emoción. —¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? —Dice sin pensar.

—No, —lo mira extrañado, —tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Bien, supongo… —Vacila avergonzado por su atrevimiento. —que, nos vemos más tarde. —Sonríe con gentileza. Camina triunfante hasta la puerta. —Mejor responde, lleva sonando bastante rato, no quiero una golpiza por eso. —Señala con la cabeza el móvil aún en su mano antes de salir.

Levi por fin queda solo en su oficina, realmente está sorprendido por la increíble capacidad de persuasión que tiene aquel mocoso, apenas entablaron conversación y no sólo logró reducir su vigilancia, sino también planear una posible cita, debía darle crédito por su osadía. Con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, no podía saber si Eren era demasiado perspicaz, sin embargo, debía extremar precaución si quería mantener su mentira en pie, al menos el tiempo necesario antes de deshacerse de él.

—¿Alguna novedad, Auruo? —Responde el celular con una voz ronca.

— _Ninguna, jefe, nadie ha estado cerca del perímetro y no hay ninguna orden de investigación_.

Levi corta la llamada, se queda meditabundo, unos minutos después el teléfono en su oficina comienza a sonar.

—Voy para allá, haz que lleven mi equipaje hasta el aeropuerto. —Ordena inmediatamente al levantar el auricular.

—0—0—0—

En aquella pequeña habitación que alguna vez fue su consultorio, Grisha empaca meticulosamente sus pertenencias en una caja de cartón, se encuentra en compañía de Erwin, éste no dudó ni un poco en ofrecerle su ayuda en cuanto recibió aquella lamentable noticia, pero al final su viejo amigo decidió seguir por su cuenta, confinándolo a aquel cómodo sofá desde donde lo miraba taciturno.

—Entonces, ¿Es definitivo? —Erwin pregunta con incredulidad.

—Así es. —Responde desanimado.

—Yo, no sé qué decir, ¿Seguro que no se puede hacer nada? ¿Aclarar los hechos? —Dice apresurado, su tono de voz da la impresión de estar desesperado por encontrar otra solución.

—Ya no hay nada más que hacer, el consejo directivo finalmente tomó la decisión, yo tengo que irme, no soy necesario más aquí. —Su ceño se frunce, hablar del tema le causa una gran molestia.

—Grisha, —musita con aflicción. —Esto era lo único que tenías, ¡Era tu vida! No entiendo por qué te das por vencido; todos aquí te estimamos, las personas te adoran, confían en ti, no puedo aceptarlo. —Erwin deja en evidencia cuan consternado se encuentra.

—Todos tendrán que aceptarlo. Tendrán que acostumbrase al médico que llegue para tomar mi lugar, deberán confiar en él también. —declara con congoja. —Afortunadamente mi cédula médica no se vio comprometida en todo esto, podré pasar un tiempo con mi indemnización, no sé, quizás vuelva a Erdia, el pueblito donde crecí, para un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Qué opina Eren sobre tus planes? —Erwin señala con preocupación.

—Eren… —Grisha suspira con agobio, hace una pequeña pausa, observa a aquel rubio removerse expectante sobre aquel sofá. —Eren aún no sabe nada.

Erwin abre los ojos con asombro, no puede creer que algo tan delicado, de tal magnitud como lo es el despido de su progenitor haya sido hasta ese día un secreto para aquel muchacho. Grisha sonríe sin ganas.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, logré convencerlo de que se quedara en casa de Hannes, por alguna razón se le veía muy emocionado por dejarme. —Intenta tranquilizarlo con un tono de voz más sereno, la comisura de sus labios se curvea con una sonrisa más alegre.

—Amigo mío, esto en algún momento se te escapará de las manos y cuando salga a la luz Eren va a estallar, te lo aseguro, no va a terminar bien. —Reprende con voz severa.

—Erwin, mi hijo es casi un adulto, le di todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, lo sigo haciendo, sin embargo, siento que ya no necesita nada de más de mí. —Dice meditabundo, no está seguro de seguir hablando acerca de esos temas familiares.

—No dudo que no sea un joven muy capaz, pero, sigo creyendo que su imprudencia lo llevará a meterse en problemas cada vez más grandes. —Grisha no muestra interés en sus palabras, sus penetrantes ojos azules escrutan el semblante impávido de aquel hombre, le intriga la falta de atención que tiene respecto a ese tema en particular.

—Yo… —Vacila inseguro.

Antes de que pueda hablar, alboroto fuera de su consultorio llama su atención.

— _¡No puede hacer eso…!_

— _¡A un lado!_

— _¡Señorita! Por favor, ¡Esto es un hospital!_

— _¡No me importa!_

Los gritos cargados de enojo ponen en alerta a ambos hombres, Erwin se levanta de inmediato, se coloca frente a Grisha en posición defensiva listo para enfrentar lo que atraviese por aquel umbral.

La puerta se abre abruptamente, Nanaba aún tironea del brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra, quien forcejea en un intento por seguir su camino y entrar a la habitación. Con un arrebato brusco logra liberarse del fuerte agarre de la rubia, es un movimiento violento que empuja a ambas en sentidos contrarios, Nanaba es detenida por el cuerpo del chico rubio tras de sí, mientras que Mikasa se golpea la espalda directo con el marco de la puerta en un sonido sordo.

—Doctor Jeager, lo siento tanto, intenté detenerla, —Nanaba resuella por el esfuerzo, su cara está roja, hace el intento de tomar el brazo de la chica que permanece dolorida aún en el marco de la puerta, ésta lo aparta con rapidez y la mira furiosa.

—Está bien, Nanaba, déjalos pasar, ya terminé de empacar. —Grisha dice con tranquilidad.

—Pero, doctor… —quiere ofrecer una disculpa por su error.

—Está bien, haz hecho un gran trabajo, pero recuerda, ya no trabajo aquí, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, ahora, déjanos solos. —Grisha le regala una sonrisa franca, la aparta gentilmente mientras hace pasar a los chicos.

— **Que se vaya.** —La pelinegra habla con enojo apenas la puerta se cierra tras de ella.

—Mikasa, dijiste que no armarías un alboroto. —Armin musita nervioso.

—Mikasa, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Grisha pregunta estupefacto por su repentina actitud.

—No quiero que **éste** incompetente permanezca aquí. —Alega mirando con repudio a Erwin.

—Cuida tus palabras, jovencita, recuerda que aquí yo soy la ley. —El rubio habla sacando el pecho de forma que no sólo luce orgulloso de sí mimo, sino también más grande.

—¡Bien! —Se para firme frente a él para enfrentarlo. —Más razones para acusarlo por abuso de autoridad. —Habla decidida, sin una pizca de miedo.

—¡Mikasa! —Armin la hala por el brazo para apartarla del campo de visión de Erwin.

—Yo también puedo levantar cargos contra ti. —Murmura apacible, sonríe de medio lado.

—¡Basta! —Grisha llama la atención de todos. —Por favor Mikasa, tranquilízate, todo lo que quieras decir puedes hacerlo frente a Erwin, es un gran amigo de confianza. —Grisha explica con fastidio, la pelinegra lo mira con indignación.

—Mejor deja de dar problemas y vete a casa. —Erwin demanda con enfado. Ella abre la boca para reclamar, sus palabras se ahogan en su garganta al sentir una caricia gentil en su mano.

—Mírame, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Grisha pregunta sereno, acuna con ternura su mano en las suyas.

—Y-yo —Titubea por culpa de aquel tacto delicado, un trato extraño proviniendo de aquel hombre. —Estoy cansada de sus evasivas, —le arrebata su mano con molestia. —¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? —Habla con firmeza, agudiza su mirada sin ocultar su enojo ni bajar la guardia.

—¿Aún sigues llamándote amiga de Eren? —El rubio sisea con sorna.

— **Erwin** , —Grisha intenta calmar los ánimos. —comprendo a Mikasa, tengo que explicar muchas cosas. —La mira compungido. —Eren no sabe nada sobre mi despido, está con su tío Hannes y te aseguro que se encuentra bien.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¿Seguirá mintiéndonos? —Grita exaltada.

—No es una mentira, realmente no sé por qué mi hijo aún no se comunica con ustedes. —Voltea a ver a Armin, quien permanece de pie junto a la puerta. —Conociéndolo seguro perdió el celular.

—Ya no puedo seguir creyendo eso. —Repite dolida.

—Esa es la verdad. Sólo intento proteger a Eren, tenemos una relación bastante delicada, ya no quiero pelear con él. —Declara con inquietud.

—Y nosotros sólo queremos ver a Eren, saber que se encuentra bien. —Armin habla acercándose hasta pararse al costado de su amiga. —Estamos preocupados por él.

—También me preocupo por mi hijo, como su padre, sólo quiero lo mejor para él. —Coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos. —Así que cuando Eren decida hablar con ustedes, no le mencionen nada de esto, por favor. —Su voz tranquila y sincera los invita a su complicidad.

—Bien. —Armin responde con una sonrisa insegura en el rostro. Mikasa lo mira incrédula.

—Algún día "su asunto" se revelará y Eren lo sabrá. —La pelinegra lo mira mordaz.

—Estoy consciente de que mis acciones no son las más acertadas, pero hasta que ese día llegue, ustedes guardarán éste secreto. —Dice autoritario, es más una orden que sugerencia. —Confío en ustedes.

Mikasa quiere refutar sus palabras, está segura que es una pésima idea y ella no se traga tan fácilmente esa historia trágica, podría asegurar que Grisha está metido en algo más grande, se la pasó escuchando las quejas de su mejor amigo desde que asistían a kínder garden como para desconfiar plenamente de aquel hombre que aparentaba ser un buen padre.

El celular de Erwin comienza a sonar, interrumpe el ambiente tenso en aquella pequeña habitación, todos voltean a mirarlo.

—¡Ah! Lo lamento. —Erwin se disculpa con vergüenza. —Sigan con su charla familiar, me tengo que ir; si necesitas algo llámame. —Dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Grisha, el aludido levanta la mano en un gesto amistoso.

El rubio sale con premura y deja atrás a ese molesto trío. Su celular no para de sonar, curiosos lo miran cuando pasa por su lado, finalmente llega al estacionamiento, de pie junto a su coche, mira a ambos lados antes de subir, cierra de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

—Más te vale tener una buena razón para llamar. —Amenaza furioso.

— _No llamaría para nada más. Lamentablemente mis muchachos no han encontrado al señuelo, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado._ —Dice con voz trémula.

—Rod, tienes que despedir a "tus muchachos" sé dónde está. —Erwin asegura con disgusto.

— _¡Qué maravilla! ¿Cuándo iremos por él?_ —Masculla ansioso.

—Calma, no lo necesitamos. Estoy seguro que cooperará con nosotros. —Erwin se mira en el espejo retrovisor, se acomoda un poco el cabello.

— _¿Sí? ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?_

—Paciencia, paciencia, estoy seguro que muy pronto cambiará de parecer. —El rubio sonríe con malicia.

— _¿Haz planeado algo grande?_

—No planeé nada, su expediente está manchado, es cuestión de tiempo que todo lo que forjó le explote a la cara. —Dice satisfecho, mete algunos documentos en la guantera.

— _Espero sea pronto; se está corriendo el rumor de que Frieda finalmente autorizó las pruebas para desarrollar una nueva arma. Temo por nuestro futuro._ —Dice con preocupación.

—No sé de qué estás hablas. —Erwin habla con duda.

— _Lo olvidé._ —Rod corta la llamada.

—Eres un maldito estúpido, Rod Lenz. —Erwin sale finalmente del estacionamiento del hospital con evidente mal humor.

1) I Forget-Danny Elfman. Album Serenada Schizophrana (2006).

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Muchisisisisisisismas gracias por leerme y esperarme, intentaré que el siguiente capítulo salga en más corto tiempo, si no, la frecuencia seguirá siendo la misma, dentro de 2 semanitas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen y han esperado por esto, gracias, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

 _Nota: Tengo muy mala memoria y no recuerdo si ya la mencioné o no, pero por si acaso, así como Rod y Uri no guardan parentesco, Frieda tampoco, es más, ningún personaje está emparentado entre sí a menos que yo haga mención, así evitaremos cualquier confusión._

 _*Nota extra* Por cierto, me he preguntado si les causo confusión cuando me refiero a Levi como Ryven, bueno, sepan que ustedes como lectoras y yo como escritora bien sabemos que Ryven es Levi, pero dentro de mi mundo muy pocos lo saben (Eren, por ejemplo) es por eso que algunos personajes se refieren a él como Ryven o como Levi, obviamente sus amigos y/o subordinados más allegados tienen la orden de no llamarlo por su verdadero nombre delante de alguien que no lo sepa, una disculpa si hasta el momento no había dejado muy claro esto, igual era mi duda, pero como nadie lo ha mencionado preferí ponerlo de una vez._

 _Nota 2_ : Dieron con mi curiosidad? ¿No? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo la haré un poco más evidente, jajaja es realmente una tontería.

Nota 3: Quería darles un especial de Halloween, pero... la explicación la pongo al final, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La mañana de ese día no era muy distinta a las demás. Se había vuelto una rutina cotidiana despertar con los insistentes chillidos de Petra, apenas probar bocado de su desayuno y salir rumbo a la escuela, siempre en compañía de alguien; afortunadamente ya no tenía que soportar el mal genio de Aurou, pero sí la odiosa actitud de Isabel.

Todo el trayecto se había ido en quejas, malas bromas y comentarios despectivos hacia él; apenas se estacionan frente a la escuela, Eren cierra con un fuerte golpe la puerta y se aleja casi corriendo de ella.

—¡Ya no la soporto! —El castaño refunfuña exasperado, mira con odio en dirección a la pelirroja quien le regala una sonrisa burlona.

—Anímate. —Farlan posa su brazo sobre sus hombros, Eren se mueve intentando apartarse de él, no tiene éxito. —Toma. —Del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans saca una credencial ID y la entrega con una sonrisa desganada a Eren. —Hoy vas sólo.

—¿Eso qué significa? —El castaño cuestiona mirándolo intrigado, no está seguro respecto a las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

—Significa que, no sé cómo lo lograste, pero finalmente el jefe accedió a tu petición. —El rostro de Eren se ilumina con una amplia sonrisa, no puede creerlo.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Podré estar solo? ¿Yo solo? —Pregunta con incredulidad.

—Únicamente dentro de la escuela y durante tu horario. —Farlan confirma con voz severa.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! Tardó demasiado, pero estoy realmente agradecido con ese tipo. —Está realmente emocionado, sus ojos bicolor centellean de felicidad.

—¿Qué dices? Una semana fue demasiado rápido. —Farlan le revuelve el cabello en gesto amistoso.

—Bien, entonces pensaré en algo para pagarle. —Eren se apresura hasta el punto de seguridad de la entrada.

—Espera, —El mayor lo detiene antes de que cruce. —Recuerda que estaré esperando por ti, no intentes nada extraño; sólo nos has dado más trabajo. —Refunfuña con molestia, es la primera vez que se comporta de esa manera con él. —Anda. —El rubio le hace señas para que siga su camino alejándose finalmente del castaño.

Al cruzar por esos torniquetes de acceso, Eren suspira aliviado, al fin siente un aire de libertad, aún dentro de aquella fortaleza controlada por todas esas reglas; se siente feliz, tanto que no le da importancia a las malas expresiones que sus compañeros vociferan por lo bajo. En su corta estadía en aquella institución, más de la mitad cambió de opinión respecto a él, ya no lo creían apuesto o una eminencia, sino que ahora lo odiaban, fue tachado como el "donnadie con suerte" o "puta oportunista" entre otras injurias, sin embargo, no podía fingir que le afectaba ya había decidido no tener amigos.

Estaba bastante ocupado ideando cuál sería su siguiente paso en aquel pequeño plan improvisado que no notó la extraña expresión que sus compañeros de clase pusieron al verlo entrar solo por esa puerta, fue directamente hasta su lugar habitual, aquel asiento que por órdenes de los profesores se volvió definitivo.

—Miren nada más, el honorable sr. Jeager vuelve a ser nuestra celebridad. —La voz de Jean está cargada de odio, Eren lo mira confuso, intenta restarle importancia, no es la primera vez que aquel demuestra el descomunal desprecio que siente por él.

—Cierra la boca, Jean, el profesor no tardará en entrar. —Una chica lo reprende, el castaño no sabe su nombre, le importa poco aprendérselos.

Puntual, tal como todos repiten hasta la saciedad, el profesor atraviesa el umbral.

—Señor Jeager, la directora me pidió informarle que lo está esperando en su oficina. —Se dirige a él con gesto severo, éste no hace intentos de moverse. —¿Qué espera? **Vaya ahora**. —El viejo hombre le ordena con voz ronca.

Nunca le agradó ni un poco caminar de un lado a otro dentro de ese complejo, le era agotador, la sola idea de encontrarse con alguno de esos engreídos estudiantes, los cuales siempre susurraban insultos sobre él le sentaba mal. Quizás en su antigua escuela no era tan amado como le gustaba imaginar, sin embargo, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo a su lado y su popularidad nunca despegó tanto como lo había hecho ahora.

Se encontraba sentado en aquella cómoda silla, intentaba aspirar lo menos posible aquel molesto aroma dulzón mientras divagaba descaradamente frente a aquella mujer, ruega para sus adentros que esa sea la última vez que visitara ese lugar.

—Aquí está su nuevo horario. —La mujer desliza una hoja de papel por el escritorio, capta de nuevo su atención, el castaño la mira con vacilación. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo? —Su voz chillona solo evidencia su mal humor. —Tenía un horario provisional. Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con su repentino traslado, pero, finalmente encontramos un excelente asesor para usted, lo verá todos los días, ahí, —señala la hoja sobre el escritorio, —está lo que necesita saber, todo está programado. Espero que a la brevedad posible se integre al grupo teatral, tiene suerte de que estén por estrenar temporada. —La directora habla con emoción, Eren la observa sin animo alguno. —¿Qué espera? Vaya a clase ahora y no haga esperar a su asesor.

—0—0—0—

Una hora y diez minutos antes de terminar su clase habitual, el profesor le había ordenado ir con premura hasta la biblioteca. Permanecía medio dormido sobre la mesa, no tenía ni una pizca de interés por encontrarse con alguien. Un ligero golpe en su espalda lo hace ponerse alerta.

—Lo lamento, ¿Llegué demasiado tarde? —un joven alto y castaño le sonríe amistoso. —Soy Marco Bott, tu nuevo asesor. —Le extiende la mano para saludarlo, Eren responde con una actitud apática. —Ahora, Eren, ¿Eren, cierto? —el mencionado afirma con un leve movimiento de cabeza. —Bien, me gustaría trabajar contigo con la materia que más problemas te dé; seré sincero, no tuve mucho tiempo para preparar mi material, una semana es demasiado apresurado en esta escuela, ¿Y bien? —Marco toma asiento frente a él y sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Si mejor me dejas en paz? —Responde despectivo. —No tengo problemas con nada.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, aunque no cumpliste los tramites de admisión, me dieron un reporte detallado de tu nivel académico, no te encuentras ni por el nivel mínimo requerido en nuestra institución. —Reprende con severidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Alguna especie de niño prodigio? —Eren eleva su irritada voz.

—Por supuesto que no, —suelta una leve carcajada. —soy un estudiante común y corriente, como tú, aunque mi promedio es uno de los más altos, estoy en el cuadro de honor de aprovechamiento escolar. —Marco señala a la pared tras de él, justo en la entrada, enmarcada en bordes dorados, se encuentra su foto junto a otros dos estudiantes. Eren sólo lo mira expectante. —Asumiré que primero trabajaremos con algebra. —Hace algunas anotaciones en un pequeño cuadernillo. —No tengo problemas en repasar cualquier tema, así que no duces en preguntarme.

—¡Fantástico! lo tendré en mente. —Eren musita con sarcasmo.

—El día de hoy coincidimos con el descanso, tenemos tiempo para programar nuestras actividades y conocernos un poco. —Marco habla con un tono amistoso regalándole otra sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡No podía esperar por eso! —Eren resopla en tono socarrón, detesta la situación en la que se encuentra.

—Eren, no soy tan desagradable como te imaginas, intento ayudarte, coopera un poco conmigo, juntos afrontaremos cualquier dificultad que se te presente durante tu estadía aquí, es más, seamos amigos, ¿te parece bien? —Las palabras de marco están cargadas de seguridad y sinceridad, la sonrisa que sus labios dibujan es verdaderamente cálida.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Quieres ayudarme? —Suelta en tono irritado. —De acuerdo, préstame tu celular, tengo que hacer una llamada. —Eren extiende su mano demandante, Marco lo mira estupefacto.

—Lo siento, de verdad quiero ser tu amigo y ayudarte, sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso, me dieron órdenes estrictas contigo, una de ellas es no permitirte usar teléfonos, es por tu seguridad. —Marco dice apenado.

—Sí, claro, mi seguridad. —El castaño vuelve a su estado de desinterés, ignora por completo cualquier tema de conversación dando pie a un largo e incómodo silencio.

—¿Eren? —Marco aparta la mirada del libro de texto que leía para volver a llamar la atención de éste. —Vayamos al comedor, es hora del almuerzo. —El pecoso se levanta invitando a su acompañante a seguirlo, éste camina sin animo arrastrando los pies por los pasillos tras su asesor.

Es una de las primeras veces que Eren pisa aquel concurrido comedor, estar en compañía de Farlan tenía sus ventajas, como la de no tener la obligación de frecuentar los lugares a los que todos estaban acostumbrados. Afortunadamente para él, Marco lo había dirigido hasta una mesa vacía en el fondo. A pesar de permanecer por varias semanas bajo la comodidad de aquellos lujos y excentricidades en las que vivía Ryven, le era difícil decir si el almuerzo de ese día era uno de los mejores que hubiera probado, en cambio, fácilmente podía ponerse a hablar sobre lo ridículo que le parecía tener salmón ahumado en aquella bandeja plateada, aunque lo más molesto para él en ese momento era el bullicio, la jaqueca que sentía lo estaba matando, definitivamente ese sería uno de esos días "malos".

—¿Eren? —Marco lo saca de su ensimismamiento. —Veo que no te gusta estar rodeado de personas, ¿Por qué escogiste teatro como tu rama base? —Se lleva un trozo de pescado a la boca y mastica con lentitud.

—No tuve opción. —Dice tajante, aparta algunos chicharos con el tenedor.

—Por supuesto que la tenías, estás en una de las mejores academias del país, cuentas con más privilegios que todos aquí; no niego que una carrera actoral sea mala, pero normalmente los estudiantes toman teatro como taller extracurricular, muy pocos la cursan al nivel que tú lo harás. —El tono de voz amigable con el que indaga, pone a Eren aún más malhumorado.

—Realmente, no tuve opción. —Repite con hastío, aparta la mirada del contrario y pone su cabeza entre sus manos.

Un repentino golpe sobre la mesa hace que su bandeja salte derramando parte de su contenido. Eren mira en dirección al puño que permanece estático. Jean lo observa con desprecio.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. —Suelta despectivo, se planta firme junto a él, saca el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

— **Jean**. —Marco lo llama en tono severo.

—Nuestra "princesita" nos honra con su presencia, ¿o debería llamarte puta con suerte? —Jean tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? —Eren responde finalmente desafiante.

—Tu estúpida cara y tu presencia arrogante me molestan. —Escupe con ira. Eren se levanta rápidamente empujando la silla hacia atrás, ésta cae con un fuerte golpe que hace voltear a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

—¡Eren! —Marco intenta reprenderlo. Jean está listo para atacar, empuña su mano derecha y lanza un golpe directo a su rostro, Eren lo esquiva con facilidad.

—Tu cara de estúpido también me molesta, **maldito bastardo**. —Bufa irritado, frunce el ceño con su mirada retadora.

—¡ _Wow_! —Los jóvenes espectadores corean asombrados al haber visto por primera vez a Jean fallar un puñetazo, unas cuantas risillas burlonas comienzan a escucharse tras las duras palabras de Eren, éste no se muestra ni un poco intimidado. La rabia de Jean va en aumento, ataca con más fuerza al castaño en un golpe directo a su estómago, su puño es bloqueado fácilmente por Eren, quien lo sostiene firmemente con su mano derecha.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —Eren lo aparta con facilidad de un empujón, nuevamente el coro de chicos vuelve a oírse. —Pensé que serías más fuerte, pero sólo estás alardeando, lo único que tienes grande es esa boca tuya. —Suelta con fastidio mientras se pone en guardia, listo para pelear, le sonríe cínicamente mostrando sus puños al frente.

— _¡Golpéale esa cara bonita, Jean!_

— _¡No dejes que te insulte!_

— _¡Quítale esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro!_

— _¡Jean! ¡Jean! ¡Jean!_ —Sus compañeros corean en apoyo, el castaño está preparado para bloquear los golpes del contrario.

—¡ **Basta**! —Marco levanta la voz sobre todas las demás, se coloca justo en medio de los dos, sostiene los puños de Jean hasta bajarlos. —Jean, no necesitas otro reporte, cálmate, ¿quieres? —Jean mira atónito a Eren, luego de vuelta a Marco. —¿Jean?

—Marco tiene razón. —Aquella compañera castaña con la que cambió de asiento lo sostiene por el brazo para apartarlo. —Connie, ayúdame. —El aludido, un joven delgado de estatura más baja, al cual él no había visto se acerca para ayudarla.

—Vámonos Jean, las clases no tardarán en comenzar. —Connie intenta llamar su atención, Jean por fin accede, resopla y se aleja de Eren, sus compañeros le abuchean al verlo pasar.

El castaño baja sus puños y sale apresurado del comedor hasta llegar al lavabo de los baños. Tose un par de veces, da unas cuantas arcadas, moja su rostro y se queda inclinado un momento respirando agitadamente.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Marco toca su hombro con amabilidad.

—Estoy bien, déjame en paz. —Responde con voz arisca.

—Luces enfermo, ¡Ah! Ese Jean es un bruto, iré a hablar con él, le pediré que se disculpe, antes de que se meta en más problemas. —Marco lo mira con preocupación.

— **Que estoy bien**. —Eren lo detiene antes de que el otro pueda dar un paso más tomándolo del brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—Eren, me estás lastimando. —El pecoso lo mira boquiabierto, no da crédito a que un joven como él pueda tener ese grado de fortaleza.

—Lo siento, —deshace su agarre rápidamente. —Estoy bien, déjame sólo. —Repite autoritario inhalando una gran bocanada de aire para respirar profundo.

—Te acompañaré a tu próxima clase, también soy responsable de ti. —Marco musita con más tranquilidad mientras masajea su brazo.

Ambos caminan pausadamente por los pasillos casi vacíos, las clases llevan 10 minutos de haber iniciado.

—Llegarás tarde por mi culpa. —Eren habla aún con dificultad, camina acompasado a su lado.

—No hay problema. —Lo mira fugazmente, le da la impresión que en cualquier momento el castaño se desmayará. —De verdad creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería. —Eren hace un mohín de fastidio. —Bien, mínimo hablaré con Jean, si tienes una salud delicada él debería saberlo, no quiero que se meta en problemas.

— **No insistas más con eso** , estaré bien, además, ese bastardo necesita su merecido, si se vuelve a meter conmigo lo acabaré. —Frunce su ceño molesto.

—No Eren, no puedes hacer eso, él está en una situación delicada. —Se apresura a decir con inquietud.

—¿Crees que a mí me importa? —Aún con su tono jadeante, Eren deja bien en claro la hostilidad en sus palabras.

—Sé que a ti no, pero Jean es **mi** amigo, y me importa todo lo que le pase. Tú realmente no entiendes nada. —Marco replica con una actitud más a la defensiva.

—¿Qué es lo que debo entender? ¿La razón por la que susurran insultos en mi presencia? ¿El por qué para todos soy una puta con suerte que no se merece toda ésta clase de lujos? No son más que niñitos engreídos, **basura**. —Su voz está cargada de ira.

—Te equivocas, —Marco lo mira con pesadumbre. —No todos somos como tú crees y hablamos a tus espaldas, sin embargo, tampoco estamos en tu privilegiada situación que, con un par de palabras bonitas o la ayuda de una persona tan influyente, estamos dentro, para algunos de nosotros no es nada fácil.

—Tú también te equivocas conmigo, yo no pedí esto. —Gruñe con disgusto.

—Lo sé, ¿Piensas que sólo yo me he dado cuenta? Te pavoneas de aquí para allá con un aire de superioridad, fingiendo que no te interesa nada, tu actitud es más engreída que la de todos en éste lugar; nosotros, Jean, Sasha, Connie y yo nos hemos ganado a pulso nuestra estancia, somos estudiantes becados, cada uno tiene grandes sueños y proyectos en mente. —Su voz es severa. —La leyenda dice que si estudias en ésta academia tienes el boleto al éxito garantizado, aquí se han forjado los mejores, muchos creen que se les podrá pegar un poco de la buena fortuna de tu benefactor, quizás no estén tan equivocados; Jean está a un par de reportes de ser expulsado. —Eren abre la boca para decir algo. —Sé que a ti no te importa, pero, es mi mejor amigo y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo y a ti también, —Marco le da una palmada en la espalda, su sonrisa sincera regresa a su rostro. —Nos vemos mañana, piensa en todo lo que te dije. —El pecoso se despide de Eren, éste entra al salón.

—0—0—0—

—¡Vaya! Eren, luces terrible. —Farlan le lanza miradas furtivas por el retrovisor.

—Sólo necesito dormir. —Murmura con dificultad, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se relaja poco a poco.

—Creo que por ésta vez deberíamos llevarte al médico, hasta tu voz se escucha fatal. —Dice con evidente preocupación, el castaño no responde, sus brazos que mantenía cruzados sobre su pecho caen a su costado. —¡Mierda! —El rubio acelera, el trayecto a casa ya era corto.

Farlan abre la puerta de su habitación de una patada, entra con Eren a cuestas, lo deposita con cuidado sobre la cama. Petra, quien se dirigía en busca del castaño, ahoga un chillido en su garganta y corre junto al chico inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Farlan! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Le grita con desesperación, toca su frente, le revisa el pulso.

—¡Yo no hice nada! Ya se veía mal de camino a casa, hace unos minutos que se acaba de desmayar, creo que debemos llevarlo al hospital. —Farlan camina de un lado a otro con angustia, palmea su cuerpo en busca de su celular.

—¿Crees que no sé eso? —La voz de Petra suena alterada. —Tienes que llamar a Ryven, ¡ **Ahora**! —La pelinaranja grita demandante al ver que Eren no reacciona a ningún tipo de estímulo.

—0—0—0—

La brillante luz blanca le lastimaba los ojos, por esa razón los mantenía cerrados, se acostumbró rápidamente al frío que siempre predominaba en aquel lugar, el olor a alcohol y a otras sustancias ya no le desagradaban más.

Tenía horas que su brazo izquierdo dejó de doler, lo mantenía muy quieto, lo único que le impedía caer en un sueño profundo eran aquellos molestos tintineos de tubos de ensayo y matraces chocando entre sí y la centrifuga funcionando; una cálida y suave manta se posa sobre su cuerpo, se remueve un poco sobre aquella incómoda cama de hospital.

—Tomemos un descanso. —La gruesa voz de aquel hombre se dirige a su colega.

Lo último que escucha es una silla correrse y el seguro de la puerta al cerrarse, finalmente está sola en aquella habitación.

—Odio cuando el café se enfría. —El rubio hombre de lentes da un sorbo de mala gana a aquel vaso desechable. —Siempre sabe mal.

—El café de la máquina expendedora siempre es malo. —Su joven colega mira con apatía el líquido oscuro dentro de su vaso.

—¡Tienes razón, querida! —Exclama con emoción, una acción totalmente fuera de lugar, la mujer de cabellos negros sonríe.

—¿ **Y bien**? —Un regordete hombre tras de ellos llama su atención.

—Y bien, ¿qué? Mi buen amigo Rod. —El rubio dice en tono divertido.

—No estoy para juegos, Zeke, ¿Cómo va nuestro experimento? —Rod cuestiona con irritación, está ansioso por obtener respuestas. Zeke suspira con cansancio acomodándose los anteojos.

—Bien, lo entiendo. —Con la mano derecha lo invita a pasar a aquella sala de la que hacía minutos acababan de salir. —Pieck, trae los archivos que dejé sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, es hora del informe semanal.

—Sí. —Unos segundos más tarde, la mujer de aspecto apacible y cansado le entrega una pila de papeles en sus manos.

—Quítale la intravenosa y que descanse un poco. —Zeke se vuelve a dirigir a la mujer, ella sale sin decir más nada.

—¿ **Y bien**? —Rod repite irritado.

—Paciencia, paciencia. —Musita sin apartar la mirada de sus anotaciones, hojea con detenimiento cada uno de sus preciados informes. —¡Ah! —Musita repentinamente abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. Por un momento el semblante molesto de Rod se ilumina con alegría. —Parece no haber ningún cambio significativo. —Finaliza con una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y lo dices así de feliz?! —Grita con cólera. —¿Esperas que te felicite? ¡Estoy invirtiendo mucho dinero en esto! ¡¿A qué mierda estás jugando?! —Golpea fuertemente el escritorio con su puño, las probetas de las muestras tintinean, Zeke no retrocede ni se mira intimidado.

—Rod, estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos, —intenta calmarlo con voz serena, —a éste paso tu tan aclamado "proyecto Intempetus" no es más que una leyenda, un rumor, ¡ **Una mentira**! —Dice esto último con exaltación.

—¡A la mierda con tus malditas suposiciones! —Rod tira de un golpe los documentos de aquel escritorio. —Quiero resultados, y los quiero **YA** , —vocifera demandante. — **maldito científico de mierda**. —Sale furioso del aquel pequeño laboratorio. Zeke permanece calmo sobre el banquillo, su colega se acerca, le entrega un electrocardiograma, éste lo analiza con detenimiento.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —Una apagada voz hace voltear a Pieck y Zeke, su paciente, una chica rubia, está de pie en el umbral de la habitación contigua, un tono rojizo colorea las venas de su brazo izquierdo haciéndolas más evidentes, sostiene su antebrazo a la altura de su codo con su mano derecha para intentar cubrirlo.

—Sí, por hoy está bien, infórmanos de cualquier cambio, Annie. —Zeke murmura sin prestarle mucha atención, su mirada seria está clavada en aquel estudio.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Esto debí haberlo puesto al principio, pero no quería hacer más larga la introducción, sólo como aclaración, " **Intempetus** " es una palabra compuesta por mí, formada por " _Impetus_ " y " _Potentia_ " sepan que no guarda ningún tipo de relación con ningún articulo que se encuentre en google.

 **Explicación del especial:**

Bueno, tenía algo planeado, pero por el ritmo que llevo de subida el pequeño extra (sacado directamente de hechos de mi fic) o se vería como spoiler del mismo fic o saldría hasta como por ahí de diciembre (así es, tampoco habrá especial de navidad ni de año nuevo, soy malísima :c jaja) y pues a final de cuentas parecerían más relleno que nada, quiero decirles que esos extras no afectan en nada a la historia original, pero me daré tiempo para meterlos entre la trama, quizás el de Navidad o año nuevo no se noten demasiado.

Por otro lado, una enorme disculpa, hasta hace unas horas creía que el día de hoy era Viernes y no Sábado, es por eso que no subí el fic ayer... estaba haciendo un dibujo (no es la gran cosa), dibujo que quizás no pueda terminar porque me duele horrores la espalda, pero por eso se me fue la noción del tiempo, así que sólo vine a cumplirles con el cap.

Las amo, y gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen y han esperado por esto, gracias, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

 _Nota: Habrá algo "raro" (no diré qué es, para que sea sorpresa) en éste capítulo, lo puse de ésta manera para evitarme tanto lío, mil disculpas a todas las personitas en mi fb que me dieron ideas, no es que no las tomara en cuenta, es sólo que fue una lluvia muy diversa en gustos. Sólo quiero recordarles que nada tendrá que ver con Levi y compañía, sería demasiado si también le diera ese "talento"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

La taza de café aún permanece caliente sobre la encimera de la cocina, Levi mira fijamente a la castaña de lentes, que se encuentra de pie junto a la misma.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Dice con voz ronca, se nota inquieto.

—Levi, sabes que yo no soy médico. —Sopla un poco el café de su taza y da un pequeño sorbo, saborea con tranquilidad. —No lo sé.

—No soy idiota, ¿Crees que no sé sobre tus aficiones? —Dice molesto, la castaña se atraganta con el líquido y tose un poco.

—Bien, pero no tengo licencia, deberías llevarlo a un hospital, con un médico de verdad… —Habla con un tono divertido.

—¿Sabes los problemas que eso me traería? —Interrumpe con voz grave; la castaña da un pequeño salto de sorpresa, su mirada asesina lo hace lucir amenazador. —Ahora, **sube allá y vuelve a revisarlo**. —Vocifera autoritario.

—Bien, bien, —Hanji hace un ademán con sus manos intentando calmarlo. —Ya voy.

Luego de otra exhaustiva revisión, Hanji se incorpora con ambas manos en la cintura.

—¿Y bien? —Levi musita expectante, permanece de brazos cruzados recargado en la puerta de la habitación.

—Nada. —Sonríe. —La fiebre fue pasajera, ahora está en perfectas condiciones. —Levi frunce el ceño con molestia, está a punto de refutar esa afirmación. —Está durmiendo, ¿Bien? El chico sólo tiene un sueño muy profundo, o sufre de algún trastorno del sueño. —Camina tranquila hasta él. —Estará bien. —Sonríe ampliamente colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. —Anímate, no le pasará nada malo. —Lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Dime, ¿Por qué te importa tanto éste niño? ¿Acaso tú… ya le pusiste las manos encima? —La sonrisa de Hanji se vuelve más pronunciada mostrando sus blancos dientes.

— **Cállate, maldita mierda**. — La pone a la altura de su mirada asesina, tomándola con fuerza por el cuello de su blusa. —No quiero escuchar ni una estupidez más de tu asquerosa boca. —Sisea amenazante.

—Tranquilo enanin. —Habla con sorna, se libera del agarre de Levi y arregla su ropa. —Tengo bastante trabajo por hacer. —Le da una última mirada furtiva al castaño. —Si necesitas algo más, llévalo a un hospital. —Sugiere con mal humor, le regala una sonrisa forzada y sale sin decir nada más.

Levi, una vez a solas en aquella pequeña habitación, mira con detenida curiosidad a Eren, su rostro apacible le inspira una grata sensación. No puede negar que le agrada verlo en aquella postura tranquila, indefensa, cree que tiene un encanto peculiar.

Camina hasta posarse justo al costado de éste, lo escruta por algunos minutos más, observa el ligero movimiento de su respiración acompasada, su mano cosquillea con el impulso de querer tocarlo. Sucumbiendo a las ganas, acaricia con la yema de sus delgados dedos la mejilla derecha de Eren, era más suave de lo que había imaginado, pasa su mano entre los cabellos castaños, es más sedoso de lo que aparenta, juguetea un poco enredando sus dedos en delgados mechones, está dando un paso diferente a cualquiera de sus planes ya premeditados, un capricho personal, pero él era el gran Levi Ackerman, nada ni nadie se interponía en su camino ni podía negarle nada, estaba más que acostumbrado a siempre salirse con la suya.

—0—0—0—

El ligero hundimiento junto a él en su cama le era una sensación extraña, un suave aroma familiar le reconfortaba, intentaba abrir los ojos de una sola vez, los parpados le pesaban, sentir que alguien le tocaba despejándole el cabello del rostro no le agradaba en nada, con rapidez sostiene fuertemente la mano contraria y la aparta lentamente de su rostro, es un tacto diferente, delgada, delicada, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, no lucha por liberarse de aquel agarre. Intenta abrir los ojos nuevamente, la intensa luz que entra por la ventana le molesta, su visión se distorsiona.

—Finalmente despiertas. —Esa voz grave le resulta familiar, retumba en su cabeza.

Aquella mano extraña por fin reclama su libertad, el firme y fuerte agarre cede, Eren mira a su costado derecho, Levi permanece cómodamente sentado junto a él, sobre la misma mullida cama, sostiene un libro en su mano libre, es la primera vez que en su presencia su rostro no luce molesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Eren habla con dificultad. —Petra deb-…

—Petra estaba agotada, no podía cuidarte en ese estado. —Musita tranquilamente volviendo la vista a su libro.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué? —Pregunta con fastidio, se sienta sobre la cama, aún se nota aturdido.

—Aparentemente estabas enfermo. —Levi le mira fijamente. —Te teníamos bajo observación. —Responde con voz serena, nada en él muestra signos de su típica irritación.

—Estoy bien, esto era totalmente innecesario. —Eren se levanta de la cama, se tambalea un poco, da algunos pasos en dirección al cuarto de baño, Levi observa cada uno de sus torpes movimientos, el castaño se detiene de golpe.

—Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que te quedaste a mi lado todo éste tiempo? —Habla con fascinación.

—Sólo por unas horas. —Levi levanta una ceja por no comprender la finalidad de sus palabras. Eren camina pausado, casi seductor, en dirección a él.

—El siempre recto y recatado señor Ryven, se tomó la molestia de velar mi sueño. —Dice mientras se acerca, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa cínica, se inclina pegando su rostro más cerca del contrario. —¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —Habla con un tono juguetón, sonríe de medio lado, se muestra coqueto.

—No juegues conmigo, mocoso. —Levi lo toma por el mentón y lo aparta, se pone en pie dejándolo recostado sobre la cama. —Al parecer ya estás bien, vístete y ve a la escuela. —Ordena en su típico tono serio.

—¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. —Entre risillas tontas. —Desde el principio dije que estaba bien. —Refunfuña antes de que aquel salga de su habitación.

—0—0—0—

—Sólo digo que deberías disculparte.

—¡¿Por qué?! El estúpido casi me da una paliza, **hice el ridículo frente a todos** , ¡no se quedará así! —Alega con rabia.

— **Jean** , hablo en serio. Eren no lucía bien, quizás sólo se hace el fuerte. —Menciona con inquietud.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Qué me dices de ese moretón en tu antebrazo? Ese imbécil necesita un buen escarmiento. —Jean golpea su puño en la palma de su mano, sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Jean! **Basta**. —Marco lo reprende. —Piensa un poco, si te enfrentas a Eren y le haces daño, te acarrearás más problemas de los que ya tienes, sabes quién es su benefactor, un par de arreglos y te expulsarán definitivamente de la academia. —Dice con preocupación poniendo una cara triste.

—Marco, odio a la gente como él. —La voz de Jean está cargada de desprecio. —Sabes que por los créditos extra estaré en el mismo taller, yo no…

—¡Lo sé! —Interrumpe, —por eso tienes que hacer las paces con él, recuerda porque estás aquí, piensa en tu madre. —Lo alienta acariciando su espalda amistosamente.

—Su maldita cara me enferma. —Hace un gesto de asco al rememorar el rostro del aludido.

—Jean, intenta acercarte a él, conócelo, seamos buenos amigos, debajo de toda esa capa hostil se esconde una gran persona, así como tú. —El pecoso sonríe animadamente.

—0—

—¿Ahora me crees? —Mikasa deja caer una pila de periódicos sobre aquella mesita de madera desgastada.

—Siempre lo he hecho. —El rubio la mira desconcertado girando su silla de escritorio y acercándose a ella.

—¿Por eso me has detenido todo éste tiempo? —Musita con reproche mientras toma asiento cerca de él.

—No, he evitado que armes un escándalo, no necesitamos más problemas de los que ya tenemos. —Responde con calma, observa atento como Mikasa hojea aquel papel monocromático y descarta más de la mitad de las páginas. —¿Qué te hace pensar que lo encontrarás en el obituario?

—Armin, estoy desesperada, no sé dónde más buscar. —Suelta con impotencia, arruga varias páginas en su puño.

—Te aseguro que no está muerto, pero…

—Pero nada, —interrumpe. —Tenemos que pegar carteles, salir a las calles y preguntar a cada una de las personas. —Enumera con impaciencia.

—Mikasa, no podemos hacer eso, Eren no está desaparecido, mientras su padre no dé aviso a las autoridades, nada se puede hacer. —Reitera cabizbajo.

—¿Qué piensas si vamos hasta donde su tío? Solo para estar seguros. —Sus palabras vacilantes tienen ese tinte de intriga.

—¿Hasta Trost? —Armin abre los ojos completamente asombrado, no da crédito a lo que su amiga está proponiendo.

—¡Sí! —Sus ojos centellean con ilusión.

—Mikasa, —suspira cargado de seriedad, —lo único que sabemos de ese supuesto tío, es su nombre y francamente no tengo el dinero suficiente para un viaje tan largo, ¿Tú sí? — Armin nota como inmediatamente el ánimo de su amiga decae.

—Entonces, ¿No podemos hacer nada más? —La pelinegra baja la mirada con tristeza. —¿Así de fácil nos rendiremos? —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Claro que no, —Armin coloca la Tablet, que hasta el momento sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos sobre la mesa, de modo que fuera fácil para la chica mirar la pantalla. —No hablo de rendirnos, sólo de esperar nuestra oportunidad.

Mikasa dirige la vista hacia lo que el rubio resguardaba con entusiasmo. En aquella pantalla destacaba una imagen publicitaria de "No Name" la banda favorita de Eren.

—¿Esto es…? —Es lo único que alcanza a articular, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, mira con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa a su amigo.

—Así es, —sonríe. —"No Name" reabre fechas de presentación, en ésta ocasión su gira es más extensa, ¿Ves? —Armin baja al pie de foto y señala con su dedo. —Estarán en Quinta, Trost, también en Utopía, Klorva, Stohess, Ehrmich, cerrando con broche de oro en Yarckel, muy cerca de Mitras. —El rubio sonríe con calidez. —No importa donde se encuentre Eren, estoy seguro que asistirá al menos a uno de los conciertos y, tenemos que estar alertas, tarde o temprano se comunicará con nosotros, es sumamente importante que permanezcamos aquí. —Armin vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa franca.

—Pero, Armin… —La desconfianza en Mikasa es evidente.

—Es como una regla básica para los niños perdidos, ya sabes, permanecer en el mismo lugar hasta que un adulto regresa por ellos, sólo que esperaremos a que nuestro niño vuelva a nosotros, —dibuja con el dedo un circulo sobre la mesa, —sé que mi argumento no tiene sentido, pero es lo mejor que tengo. —Mira a la pelinegra con ilusión dándole nuevas esperanzas, ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Confiaré en ti. —Dice para reafirmar su expresión.

—No te daré razones que te hagan dudar de mi palabra.

—0—0—0—

No comprendía como había llegado a esa situación; luego de explicar hasta el cansancio una y otra vez que no tenía ninguna enfermedad terminal que quisiera ocultar, se encontraba ahí, compartiendo una mesa en el comedor con Marco, Sasha, Connie y Jean.

No tenía quejas respecto a Marco, aunque se la vivía hablando de calificaciones y materias, el muchacho le daba su espacio. Con Sasha y Connie no había problemas, eran muy fácil de tratar, bastante bulliciosos, pero lo integraron de inmediato en su círculo social, si era sincero consigo mismo creía que en verdad sus bromas eran graciosas. Era Jean el que no encajaba del todo en aquella escena, daba una impresión forzada, no se le notaba para nada cómodo, la tensión se le desbordaba.

—Jean, relájate. —Marco le palmea la espalda.

—Sí, estúpido, el rechinar de tus dientes ya me tiene harto. —Eren murmura con hastío.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Gruñe exaltado, Marco da una risilla.

—¡Woooo! Finalmente, alguien dice lo que pensamos. —Connie habla con una chispa vivaz y divertida.

—Eren tiene razón, tienes ese maldito hábito cuando algo te molesta. —Sasha habla con la boca llena de su almuerzo, pica la comida con el tenedor de forma impaciente.

—Y tú, podrías dejar de hablar mientras comes, es asqueroso. —Jean señala despectivo frunciendo los labios asqueado. Connie da una sonora carcajada.

—¡Jamás! —Sasha roba un trozo de carne de la bandeja de Eren. —¿No ibas a comerlo, cierto?

—¡Santo cielo! Sasha, mastica con la boca cerrada. —Connie le da un leve empujón en el hombro, ésta refunfuña con molestia y musita injurias que nadie comprende, Eren los observa receloso.

—¿No creen que esto es maravilloso? —El pecoso llama su atención. —Estoy seguro que todos seremos buenos amigos. —Dice alegre, mira a Jean y a Eren para luego sonreírles, ambos le regresan una sonrisa forzada. —Dime Eren, ¿Estás listo para visitar el taller de teatro?

—No tengo opción, ¿O sí? —Farfulla con desgana, baja la mirada para picar con el tenedor la comida en su bandeja.

—¡Perfecto!, tengo a la persona indicada, —habla con gran entusiasmo, —normalmente sería parte de mi labor, pero, voy a ser sincero, no estoy para nada familiarizado con esa área del colegio. —Dice avergonzado, se afloja un poco el nudo de su corbata con nerviosismo.

—¿Y quién es? —Eren mira de hito en hito a Sasha y a Connie, ambos niegan con la cabeza.

—Jean, por supuesto. —Sonríe palmeándole la espalda, a éste se le cae la comida de la cuchara por los golpecitos.

—¡Oh! Maravilloso. —Suelta sarcástico, resopla inconforme y deja caer el tenedor dentro de su bandeja. Sasha y Connie estallan en carcajadas. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Les dice mostrando su mal humor.

—Eren, dinos algo, ¿Estás en ese taller por las chicas? —Connie habla entre risillas secándose las lágrimas.

—No. —Responde con apatía, sigue sin encontrar gracia alguna.

—¿Lo ves, Jean? Tu excusa realmente es patética. —Sasha masculla molesta, aparta su mirada de él para robar trozos de pan de la bandeja de Marco.

—Jean ha escogido por dos años seguidos ese estúpido taller para tener créditos extra, —sonríe con malicia, —pero todos sabemos que está ahí para conseguir novia. —Connie vuelve a carcajear, Eren mira a Jean con burla.

—Espera, espera, —llama nuevamente la atención del castaño, —la mejor parte es, que cada una de las chicas a las que se les declaró, ¡Lo rechazaron! — Connie carcajea con más fuerza golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa, el rostro de Jean se tinta de un intenso color rojo que intenta ocultar tras la pequeña cuchara en su mano, Marco casi escupe su bebida conteniendo una débil risita, Sasha parece atragantarse con la comida, Eren le lanza una mirada furtiva a Jean para sonreírle con malicia.

—Que perdedor. —El castaño dice con sorna, lleva un trozo de pan hasta su boca para restarle importancia al tema.

—No soy un perdedor, —fulminando a Eren con la mirada, —sólo tengo mala suerte, ¿Bien? —Explica con aire indignado. —Además, no todas me rechazaron. —Jean habla con más seguridad en sí mismo.

—Pues clarooo, —dice con tono melodioso. —Porque ella es como un sueño inalcanzable, incluso para todos. —Connie termina su frase poniendo su rostro entre sus manos con una expresión soñadora. Marco suspira con cansancio, niega con la cabeza en señal de no comprenderlos.

—¿Esa chica es realmente la gran cosa? —Eren habla con curiosidad, pero su expresión apática hace que sus compañeros lo miren con molestia

—Pues… —Marco balbucea con inseguridad.

—¡¿Cómo osas referirte a ella de ese modo?! —Connie interrumpe con alarma.

—¿Qué si es la gran cosa? —Dice exagerando sus palabras. —Ella es una diosa. —Sasha finaliza suspirando cariñosamente, es secundada por Connie y Jean. Eren levanta una ceja confundido.

—En la historia de nuestra generación, sólo han surgido un par de casos de estudiantes "extraordinarios" más que nada por su círculo social o su poder adquisitivo, —suspira apenando, —tú, y Krista Lenz. —Marco finaliza restándole importancia al tema.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Eren cuestiona con desagrado. —Creo que se hicieron muy malas especulaciones acerca de mí.

—Como sea, —Marco retoma el hilo de su discurso. —Ella es inalcanzable, —Observa como sus amigos siguen sumergidos en fantasías, —personalmente creo que ella sólo es demasiado reservada. —Le sonríe y vuelve a comer con calma.

—¿Bromeas? —Jean reclama alarmado tras las palabras del pecoso. —Ella realmente es inaccesible, nadie nunca se le ha podido acercar a menos de medio metro de distancia. —Esas palabras para Eren son difíciles de creer.

—Se corre el rumor que su "mejor amiga" es en realidad su escolta personal. —Connie habla con aire misterioso, intenta dar veracidad al argumento de Jean.

—Ymir asusta demasiado. —Sasha hace un mohín infantil, para luego llenarse la boca de pan.

— **Basta** , chicos, esas cosas son sólo calumnias, chismes. —Marco los reprende con molestia, estos no le prestan atención.

—¡Oh! Muero de ganas por conocerla. —Eren sisea con sarcasmo.

—Si tienes suerte, podrás verla hoy en los vestidores o en el escenario. —Jean habla apático.

—La pobrecita tiene una salud tan delicada. —Sasha dice abatida, roba otro trozo de carne asada de la bandeja de Connie.

—¡Sasha, basta! —Connie aleja su almuerzo de ella. —Pide otra ración al cocinero. —Gruñe molesto intentando que no alcance su bandeja.

—No quiero. —Sasha hace una rabieta infantil tratando de dar alcance a la comida.

—Eren, —Marco llama su atención sobre el alboroto de sus amigos —No podré guiarte con el taller, pero tengo plena confianza en Jean, lo hará bien. —Vuelve a palmearle la espalda con gesto amistoso, éste se lanza miradas asesinas con Eren.

—0—0—0—

Caminan con gesto molesto por los pasillos, cada uno en un extremo, bien alejados. Jean había aceptado tolerar a Eren enteramente por la petición de Marco y Eren lo toleraba porque sentía compasión por él, no importaba si su estadía era corta o prolongada, ya no intentaría causarles problemas a terceros, pero no significaba que éste le agradara como amigo, no perdía oportunidad para mostrarle su mala cara.

—Llegamos. —Jean dice de mala gana, con un gesto de su mano lo invita a pasar a un salón amplio y bien iluminado, no hay pupitres, sólo un par de sillas, un piano a la derecha sobre un pequeño estrado, la pared del fondo está cubierta por un panel de espejo y la contigua tiene una barra de ballet fija al piso. —Nos vemos luego. —Da media vuelta sobre sus pasos.

—¡Espera! —Eren llama casi desesperado deteniéndolo, Jean frunce el ceño confundido. —¿Qué es esto?

—El aula donde los chicos se reúnen normalmente, ¿Qué piensas que es? ¿Un casino? ¿Una guardería? —Suelta con sarcasmo.

—Pero… —Balbucea inseguro, mira a los jóvenes dentro del aula que no reparan en ellos.

—¡Ah! Ya te entendí. —Jean le regala una sonrisa maliciosa, —aquí es donde se reúnen los actores y ensayan de vez en cuando, tú eres un actor, ¿cierto? **Tú** te quedas aquí, **yo** me tengo que ir, —Eren hace el intento de hablar, no puede articular una palabra, —Marco debió habértelo dicho antes, soy tramoyista, rara vez formo parte de un elenco secundario. —Le sonríe con cinismo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. —Suerte, estúpido.

Jean lo deja solo, atónito frente a un puñado, en su mayoría de desconocidos, ninguno le presta atención alguna, cuchichean y ríen en su pequeño e íntimo grupito; el profesor, parado justo tras de él aplaude para llamar la atención.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Atención! —Su enorme sonrisa muestra la fila de sus dientes blancos. —Ésta temporada me complace anunciarles la adición de nuestro nuevo miembro. —El profesor toma a Eren por los hombros y lo hace avanzar más al centro de la sala. —Démosle un aplauso de bienvenida. —Señala con las manos a Eren quien estaba a punto de escabullirse hasta una esquina, sus compañeros aplauden desganados. —Vamos, ¿Qué pasó con ese ánimo? —El mayor le resta importancia al acto y deja huir al castaño, rebusca entre su bolso colgado al hombro.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, una pequeña rubia, en compañía de una chica morena mal encarada entran en silencio al salón.

—Señorita Lenz, ¡Qué maravilloso que nos honre con su presencia! ¿Se siente mejor? —Le pone una mano sobre el hombro como gesto cariñoso, su acompañante lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí. —La rubia responde en un dulce hilo de voz, las comisuras de sus labios apenas se curvean en una sonrisa.

—¡Maravilloso! Pase, pase, —le da un empujoncito por la espalda para que ésta siga su camino, —estaba a punto de anunciar nuestra nueva obra. —Sonríe.

La rubia se detiene al centro del salón, la castaña no se le despega ni un poco y mira a todos con odio, los demás les dan espacio desperdigándose bien lejos de ellas.

—Como sabrán, nuestras obras siempre son un éxito, pero, lamentablemente contamos con muy pocos actores. —El profesor enfatiza con tristeza sus palabras, los jóvenes lanzan quejas por lo bajo, hace un ademán con las manos para que guarden silencio. —Es por eso, que ésta temporada decidí escoger la obra y subir las apuestas, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que después de esto tendremos más y nuevos integrantes. —Dice sacando el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _¡No!_

— _¡Eso no es justo!_

— _Deberíamos darles oportunidad a nuestros compañeros de literatura…_

—Es cierto, deberíamos mostrarles nuestro apoyo escogiendo un guion de ellos y demostrarle a todo el mundo el nivel y calidad que tiene nuestra institución, que dejen de pensar que se trata sólo de dinero. —Una chica de cabello corto castaño claro se hace escuchar sobre las quejas de su grupo.

—¡Basta! ¡Sssh! —El profesor los acalla poniendo orden. —Estoy consciente de que los hago trabajar demasiado, les exijo hasta la saciedad y eso los molesta, los entiendo, por eso, ésta será la última temporada que tomo la decisión, lo juro, —levanta la mano derecha como juramento, —porque la obra ya está aprobada por la directora, ¡Y le encantó! —Dando un pequeño salto de alegría, los demás hacen mohines molestos. —Presentaremos, ¡ _Madame Butterfly_! —Expresa con un gran entusiasmo mientras los demás abren los ojos asombrados y asustados.

— _¡Eso es imposible!_

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Reprende. —No querrán defraudar a la directora, ella cree que es una maravillosa idea, ya me coordiné con el profesor de música como apoyo, para quien necesite asesorías más especializadas en canto, sé que darán lo mejor de sí, como siempre. —Sonríe con orgullo. —Ahora, acérquense, repartiré los papeles.

—¿Tampoco podremos elegir? ¿Hacer audiciones? —La misma chica de cabello corto vuelve a hablar con irritación.

—Ya se los dije, será la última vez en la que les exijo enteramente sobre algo, si pueden superar éste reto, podrán superar cualquiera, yo conozco sus debilidades, —sonríe con malicia, —Ahora venga aquí, señorita Hitch, ¿O debería llamarla _Madame Hitch_? Usted tendrá el papel estelar. —Entregándole una copia del libreto, la chica se lo arrebata indignada.

Eren observa la selección desde una esquina, muy alejado de la multitud, la mayoría de sus compañeros están en el suelo casi rompiendo en lágrimas, otros se tiran de los cabellos con preocupación.

—¡Señor Jeager! —Grita irritado, éste lo mira de inmediato. —Le hablé tres veces, tenga, —le entrega de mala gana el guion, —usted será nuestro encantador teniente _Pinkerton_.

—¡¿Qué?! —Eren exclama atónito. —No puedo, yo, no… —Balbucea nervioso.

—Proviene de una pequeña escuela donde tomaba teatro, ¿No? —Levanta una ceja con duda esperando la confirmación.

—Sí, pero sólo era un simple taller, yo no soy un actor. —Afirma más nervioso que antes.

—Patrañas. Lo hará bien. —Sonríe para luego ignorarle y seguir repartiendo los guiones.

Eren finalmente comprende el aura de abatimiento que alberga a cada uno de sus compañeros en el piso.

—Pequeña Lenz, —Se dirige con cariño a la chica, ésta le sonríe cálidamente, —será nuestra querida _Kate Pinkerton_. —La rubia sonríe desganada y coge el libreto bajando la mirada. —Bien, ¡Muchachos! —Intenta llamar su atención. —Comenzaremos con un pequeño ensayo de práctica en el escenario, para ver en qué vamos a trabajar durante éstas semanas, mi colega ya está esperando por nosotros, —mira a todos gimoteando en el piso y con la mirada perdida en la nada, —¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¿Dónde está su compromiso? ¿Su pasión? Todo saldrá de maravilla, se los garantizo. —Éste vuelve a aplaudir para que todos se levanten y lo sigan.

Eren camina abatido tras los demás, creía que en éste lugar podía hacer lo que hizo en su antigua escuela, escabullirse de sus obligaciones o formar parte de la escenografía o elenco secundario sólo para cumplir con sus créditos, nunca en su vida participó como actor estelar; era ahora que se preguntaba porque la noticia se la estaba tomando bastante en serio, era como si estuviera dejándose arrastrar por toda la maravilla de su nueva vida, no podía permitirse olvidar quién era, debía pensar en cómo se las arreglaría para salir de ésta.

* * *

En ésta ocasión no hay nada más que decir o aclarar, así que: Gracias por leerme y seguir conmigo, las amo, hasta dentro de 2 semanas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos ustedes que me leen y han esperado por esto, gracias, me han alegrado mi corazoncito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Picaba perezosamente con el tenedor el fino corte de ternera en su plato, voltea a ver de vez en vez a los demás comensales en la mesa, Levi come solemne, imperturbable, como es costumbre, no hay nada más que el chirrido y el choque de los cubiertos sobre la loza de la vajilla.

El castaño suspira aburrido, medita sobre los logros que ha conseguido hasta el momento, después de aquel extraño encuentro en su habitación no había vuelto a tener otro acercamiento tan íntimo. Se lamentaba el no saber prácticamente nada acerca de aquel frío hombre, no encontraba ningún punto débil al cual atacar, ya no podía dar ni un paso más.

Petra entra con el postre, una gran tarta de durazno, corta un trozo para cada uno.

—Petra, ¡Es magnifica! —Farlan dice saboreando su bocado.

—Podría haber sido mejor. —Isabel aparta con cara de asco los trozos de fruta en su plato.

—¡Oh! Isabel, lo lamento tanto, —la mira compungida, —olvidé que el durazno no es tu favorito.

Eren se gira para ver a Levi, éste se ha levantado dejando la rebanada de pastel sobre su plato, el castaño abre la boca en una perfecta "o" para decir algo, sus palabras se ahogan en su garganta al dejarlo marchar.

—¿Eren? —Petra lo llama con su dulce y melodiosa voz. —¿Te encuentras bien? Casi no has probado bocado, ¿Te duele algo? —Dice con preocupación.

—No me pasa nada, simplemente no tengo apetito. —Musita con desanimo, desliza el plato hasta el centro de la mesa apartándolo de él para finalmente levantarse y abandonar el comedor. El trio lo mira marchar.

—¿Es idea mía, o Eren luce triste? —Farlan se dirige a Petra, se lleva otro gran trozo de tarta a la boca.

—No luce, lo está, Eren es bastante expresivo, aunque todo el tiempo trate de ocultarlo. —Isabel habla seria mientras juega con los trozos de fruta en su plato.

—Izzy, te la pasas molestándolo, ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —Farlan la mira curioso con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano en la mesa.

—Y es precisamente por esa razón que lo molesto, me divierte ver su cara cuando se enoja. —La pelirroja sonríe juguetona, observa como aquellos dos le regalan miradas incrédulas. —¡Ey! No soy una estúpida, no sé porque no habían notado algo tan evidente. —Farfulla indignada.

—Te daré la razón, Izzy, —Farlan es el primero en demostrarle su apoyo, —es divertidísimo ver como se cabrea, frunce su ceño y lanza esa mirada de "los mataré a todos mientras duermen" —se mofa, intenta imitar la expresión del chico, Isabel carcajea sonoramente. —Es casi tan bueno como verte a ti cuando te enfurruñas.

—¡Ey! —Para de reír mirándolo con enfado, Farlan vuelve a carcajear.

—Muchachos, **basta**. —Los reprende con su típico tono severo. —Esto es serio, Eren realmente me preocupa.

—Lo único que a mí me preocupa es que bajo toda esa repentina cooperación, tenga un muy elaborado plan de escape, ¿Saben que el jefe está siendo más flexible con él? —su gesto se contrae al instante. —No quiero perder mi trabajo por su culpa.

—Farlan, eso no pasará en ésta vida, somos cómo familia. —Isabel dice con una gran sonrisa.

—No me confiaría tanto, recuerdo cómo reaccionó aquella vez con Kenny cuando lo de Kuchel. —Farlan vacila al pronunciar aquellas palabras, juega con el chantillí sobrante de su plato.

—¡Sshh! —Petra se apresura a acallarlo, su rostro molesto hace que esos dos bajen la mirada pesarosos. —Todo está en las manos de Ryven y, él mejor que nadie sabe lo que hace, si es su decisión ser más complaciente con Eren, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarle? —Dice con gesto serio.

—0—

Se removía con impaciencia en su mullida cama, reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo, era la primera vez desde su llegada que pasaba una noche en vela, no daba crédito a su repentina cobardía, estuvo parado fuera del estudio cerca de cinco minutos con el puño en el aire sin atreverse a entrar, si iba en busca de aquel hombre ¿corría el riesgo de comenzar una batalla campal? No era como si no pudiera enfrentarle y defenderse, claro que podía hacer eso y más, pero eso significaba faltar a su palabra de "portarse bien" y correr el riesgo de que todas sus permisiones se fueran a la mierda, obviamente reconocía que siendo más obediente había logrado obtener ciertos privilegios y él quería más, sin embargo, ser complaciente y sumiso no era su fuerte, ya no soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, el tiempo se le estaba escapando.

Salió de su habitación con el rostro lleno de determinación, afuera todo estaba a oscuras, miró en ambas direcciones en el pasillo, se sentía perdido, su habitación era la última en esa planta, nunca le importó curiosear por aquel lugar así que ahora no estaba seguro de a dónde ir; incluso desconocía si Petra tenía una habitación "principal" o dormía en el área de empleados, probar suerte de habitación en habitación ahora le parecía una muy mala idea.

A punto de dar un paso, la voz melosa inconfundible de Petra lo hace retroceder y ocultarse al costado de la mesilla decorativa en el pasillo, pega su cuerpo en la pared y ruega porque no se dé cuenta, a medida que ésta se acerca se vuelve más fácil entender sus quejas.

—Muchachita estúpida, no sé a dónde pensaba llegar con eso… ¡Ja! Como si eso pudiera pasar. —Suelta una cruel carcajada en voz baja, acto que sorprende a Eren, es la primera vez que puede percibirla de ese modo.

Una vez que sube por las escaleras que guían hasta la tercera planta, el castaño sale de su escondite, camina hasta la orilla de las escaleras principales, quedándose muy callado puede escuchar unos tenues sollozos provenir de la cocina, da un último vistazo a la planta alta antes de bajar a investigar.

Dos muchachas se ponen alerta cuando lo miran atravesar por aquella puerta, una de ellas, la de cabello más corto, viste un camisón de algodón gris claro mientras la otra, que tiene el rostro lloroso, lleva un babydoll color vino con detalles en encaje blanco, su cabello negro lo lleva atado en dos coletas despeinadas.

—Mina, ponte una manta encima. —La menuda mujer reprende incomoda a su acompañante, la aludida la mira con pesadumbre.

—Como si eso fuera importante ahora, Nifa. —Musita hipando por el llanto, Eren las observa con atención.

—Lo sentimos mucho, ahora mismo nos marchamos, —Nifa le hace una reverencia al castaño y toma por el brazo a su compañera intentando levantarla, ésta pone resistencia. —Vamos a dormir **ya**. —Enfatiza con irritación.

—No se preocupen por mí, sólo bajé por un vaso de agua. —El castaño dice la típica excusa despreocupado, espera que las dos mujeres frente a él crean sus palabras mientras camina con pesadez hasta la alacena.

—Joven, yo lo atenderé. —Nifa deja de forcejear con Mina deteniendo a Eren, es ella la que toma un vaso de cristal y lo llena con agua fresca para después ofrecérselo al chico.

—¿Para qué haces eso? —Mina bufa reprochando la acción de su compañera. —Ese no es nuestro trabajo, da igual si se muere de sed. —Mirándolo despectivamente.

—¡Mina! —reprende, —nuestro trabajo es servir en ésta casa, a cualquiera que esté sobre nosotras. —Le llama la atención con voz severa.

—A mí me da igual, las ordenes fueron claras, **ese** idiota era obligación enteramente de aquella perra. —Suelta venenosa limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

—¡ **Mina**! —Vuelve a reprenderla, —no hables de esa manera. —Nifa hace un gesto con la mirada para recordarle la presencia de Eren, ésta sólo vuelve a mirarlo aún más molesta que antes. —No importa cuál sea el papel de éste jovencito, hablar de ese modo delante de él podría hacer que perdiéramos nuestro trabajo. —Habla con inquietud entre dientes, mira a Eren y le sonríe nerviosa.

—¡No me importa! —Grita impetuosa sus palabras cargadas de ira, —Por su culpa, él… por **él** todo cambió, —balbucea entre llanto, —Desde que llegó aquí él ya no me mira, ya no me toca… —Solloza escondiendo el lloroso rostro entre sus manos.

—Mina, por favor, deja de hablar sobre eso. —Le acaricia la espalda haciendo un mohín de molestia. A Eren se le ilumina el rostro, por fin algo relevante a lo cual sacarle provecho.

—¿Hablas de Farlan? —Vacila tentando el terreno, —lo lamento tanto, he estado pidiendo que le reduzcan las horas de trabajo, yo de verdad… —Habla con fingido pesar.

—¡Puf! ¿Farlan? —Nifa se mofa con evidente irritación. —Ojalá fuera él, pero ésta chica tonta apuntó a un pez mucho más gordo, —la morena lloriquea con más intensidad, Nifa vuelve a acariciar su espalda con cansancio. —Ya no llores, por favor, cálmate.

—¿Qué quieren decir con "pez gordo"? ¿Acaso se refieren a Ryven? —El castaño pregunta curioso, oculta cualquier rastro de maldad en sus palabras. Mina lo mira con reproche, vuelve a limpiarse la nariz que ya tiene completamente roja, seca bruscamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y aparta su mirada vidriosa negándose a responder. Eren mira con complicidad a Nifa.

—No creo ser la indicada para contar esto. —Mira condescendiente a su amiga, ésta levanta los hombros con desinterés.

—Ya no importa, Nifa, —masculla con una voz ronca y temblorosa. Nifa suspira con fastidio, se siente agotada mental y físicamente, Eren se aleja de la alacena para sentarse a la mesa frente a ellas.

—Sé que te llevas muy bien con Petra, ella es bondadosa y muy maternal, era evidente que pidiera hacerse cargo por completo de ti, a pesar de eso, yo misma desconozco cuán involucrado estés en éste ambiente o con determinadas personas, —juega con sus dedos nerviosa, —te seré sincera, a personas como nosotras, de nuestra categoría, no se nos informa de nada más que no sean nuestras tareas domésticas asignadas en determinado día, nos morimos de curiosidad por saber de ti, cuál es tu estatus o la relación que tienes con el Sr. Knoks. —Eren frunce el ceño ligeramente fastidiado, no se imaginaba que el conseguir información significaría soportar esa aburrida conversación. Nifa ignora su gesto y continúa. —Por cómo te veo, es obvio que estás muy alejado de los chismes de alcoba, ¿por qué te importarían? —ríe tontamente, —El Sr. Knoks es alguien importante, bastante influyente, pero, sobre todo, caprichoso, así como un niño, él siempre debe salirse con la suya y obtener todo lo que quiere, una vez pone la vista en algo, no descansará… —Eren carraspea con impaciencia interrumpiéndola, ésta entiende la indirecta, —se creó un rumor acerca de eso, si le gustas, seguro terminarás desnuda en su cama.

—No era un rumor. —Mina vuelve a hablar con la voz quebrada y molesta.

—Mi amiga intentó colarse en su habitación ésta noche, fue rechazada, —dice despectiva, —el Sr. La sacó casi a rastras, con ese tipo de pruebas queda más que comprobado que sólo es un rumor.

—¡Que no era un rumor! **Yo** era su favorita, —asegura hipando con más sentimiento que antes, —Yo de verdad era especial para él. —Se señala el pecho mirando a Eren con dolor.

—¡Mina! ¡Deja ya de mentir! —Bufa irritada.

— **No es mentira** , —se limpia la nariz sonoramente, —de entre todas, yo era su favorita, sus caricias suaves, —traga saliva con dificultad, —tiernas, sus besos apasionados, el vigor con el que cada noche me hacía el amor, todo eso era mío, **sólo mío** , —vuelve a lloriquear, goterones de lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, Eren la mira con hastío, —¡Hasta que **tú** te metiste en su vida! —Señalándolo acusadoramente con el índice.

— **Basta ya** , no son más que simples calumnias, éste jovencito no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada. —gruñe irritada, empuña sus manos conteniendo las ganas de abofetear a la mujer de su lado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Golpea con agitación la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, —él dijo que está interesado en una "criatura" más exótica, más difícil de domar, ¡Estoy segura que eres tú! —Chilla exaltada clavando su mirada asesina en el castaño.

—¿Puedes asegurar que soy yo? —Eren masculla con seriedad, su mirada no refleja irritación, permanece sereno frente a ellas.

—¡Eren! —Petra lo llama desde atrás, su acostumbrado timbre melodioso de voz va cargado de severidad, —¿Qué estás haciendo a ésta hora aquí? —El castaño se levanta de inmediato, mientras ella mira con enojo a las mujeres, que minutos antes había ordenado regresaran a su habitación sin hacer alboroto.

—Bajé por un vaso de agua. —Eren responde con un tono despreocupado, da algunos pasos más cerca de la salida con vacilación.

—¿Qué sucedió con la jarra sobre la mesita de noche? —Señala dubitativa, lo mira fugaz, él le regala una sonrisa indolente. — **Ustedes dos** , ya deberían estar en sus habitaciones. —Reprimenda con voz severa a sus subordinadas dejando de lado la respuesta de Eren.

—Estábamos por irnos. —Nifa toma por el brazo a Mina, ésta deja de oponer resistencia y camina secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No tengo pruebas, pero mi instinto nunca falla. —Susurra con enojo al pasar junto al castaño, éste las mira partir sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión.

—Dime, ¿De qué estaban hablando? —Pregunta perspicaz, su ceño fruncido delata su enojo.

—Nada importante, sólo pregunté si podía hacer algo por ella, estaba muy abatida. —Responde en el mismo tono despreocupado fingiendo no saber nada sobre el tema, camina tranquilo con el vaso de cristal entre sus manos.

—Eren, no tomes en serio nada de lo que el personal diga, ni te involucres con ellos, sólo te darán más problemas. —Intenta darle un toque relajado a sus severas palabras.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, —sonríe cálidamente para subir las escaleras, al pisar el primer escalón se gira para mirarla. —Tampoco te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sólo. —Suelta despectivo.

—0—

El tráfico de esa tarde no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ni el tipo de atrás que no paraba de tocar con insistencia el claxon podía borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. El rubio repasaba en su mente, una y otra vez aquellas palabras que el presidente Frizt le había dicho esa mañana, con las cuales tenía luz verde para avanzar. El caso ya era de seguridad nacional y podía proceder como mejor le pareciera, le emocionaba volver a enfrentarse a su némesis después de todos esos años.

Toca con insistencia la descuidada puerta de madera de aquella casa, Shingashina albergaba a una moderada población de clase media, media-alta, le sorprendía ver que aquella casucha que casi podía caerse a pedazos aún siguiera en pie, reflejando el descuido y el parcial abandono en el que la tenían. Vuelve a llevar su puño enguantado hasta aquella puerta de barniz desgastado para golpear con más fuerza, ésta vez escucha el andar lento de los pies arrastrándose por el piso.

—¿Sí? —Una voz ronca se deja oír desde el interior antes de asomar las narices fuera.

—Grisha. —Es lo único que puede articular después de ver el deplorable aspecto de aquel hombre. Vestía una bata de satín azul rey, estaba manchada de la bastilla, al parecer por café, su castaño cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio, su barba lucía descuidada, tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos.

—Erwin, qué grata sorpresa, pasa. —Masculla con voz apagada. Se hace a un lado dándole espacio al hombre para que atraviese por el umbral.

El recibidor tiene el piso empapelado por cartas y recibos de cobro, folletos, propagandas y diarios pasados, el sofá de la sala está cubierto por ropa, duda que sea limpia, el viejo televisor transmite el noticiero de la noche, la mesita cafetera tiene una caja de pizza y al lado, un plato con trozos rancios.

—Está buena, —Grisha señala en la dirección a la caja abierta, —sólo un poco fría, la trajeron hace ya bastante. —Erwin hace una mueca asqueado. —No te quedes ahí, toma asiento a mi lado. —Sonríe sin ganas mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

—No viene para pasarla bien, —habla con repulsión, —tampoco vine a saber sobre tu miserable nueva vida. —El rubio mete su mano dentro de su gabardina para sacar una carpeta bastante gorda, Grisha la observa con atención. —Esto es todo tu expediente de investigación. —Lo mueve de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos.

—Has buscado evidencia hasta debajo de las piedras, ¿No es así? —Sus palabras tienen cierto aire presuntuoso. —Pero estoy seguro…

—No vine exactamente por eso, —interrumpe, coloca la carpeta sobre el banco del recibidor, —más bien estoy aquí para darte un ultimátum, sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de que te nos unas por tu propia voluntad. —Sonríe de medio lado.

—Imposible. —Refuta tajante.

—Tengo las pruebas suficientes como para detenerte, incluso tengo algunos contactos que están dispuestos a testificar en tu contra. —Dice orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —Pregunta suspicaz, su cuerpo se tensa nervioso.

—Asesinato, principalmente, —da unos pasos por la sala, pasa el dedo por la mesita de la lámpara, se sacude con desagrado el polvo de ésta, —no tienes que pensarlo demasiado, Grisha, ven a nosotros por las buenas.

—¿Piensas que me uniré a ti por esa simple amenaza? —Grisha se cruza de brazos tranquilamente.

—Tengo otros medios, puedo hacer público tu caso de experimentación en el hospital _Maria_ , hubo muchas muertes, ¿no lo crees? —Sonríe con malicia. Sus profundos ojos azules se fijan en la actitud serena de aquel hombre. —Veo que no te importa ni un poco, pero, ¿Qué crees que piense Eren de ti cuando te vea en los titulares de todos los diarios del país? ¿O en los noticieros? Me lo estoy imaginando, "Reconocido médico mata a cientos de personas por intereses propios, experimentaba de las formas más inimaginables…"

—Sólo arréstame de una buena vez. —Interrumpe molesto.

—No lo haré, —expresa con diversión, —tienes algo que yo necesito, no, más bien, que el país entero necesita, —una enorme sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en su rostro, —vamos, accede por las buenas. —Le pone una mano en el hombro de forma amistosa.

—No lo haré. —Niega autoritario quitándose la mano del contrario.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás, no es la única manera que tengo de convencerte. —Habla con toda seguridad.

—Deja de jugar, haz las cosas correctas, sigue el camino de la rectitud, del que tanto te gusta jactarte. —Alega con voz gélida.

—He pasado largos años de mi vida tras esto, me hice tu amigo e hice que confiaras plenamente en mí, sólo para saber si cooperabas fácilmente conmigo, pero tengo que darte crédito, eres bastante difícil de convencer, —sonríe, —en fin, es un caso bastante interesante y de verdad valoro tu amistad, por eso, dame la oportunidad de divertirme, —el rubio camina nuevamente hasta la salida, se sacude la gabardina con las manos como si tratara de quitarse algo de encima, —tienes el tiempo contado, —advierte.

—Creo que deberías volver al ejército, un cargo de detective no te queda. —Sisea despectivo desde dentro de la casa.

—Tú deberías asearte un poco, vuelve a tu faceta de científico loco, eso de ahogarte en tu miseria y depresión no van contigo, —el rubio abre la portezuela de su auto, —¡oh! Dale un vistazo a tu expediente y estudia la manera en la que nos vas a retribuir.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Suelta determinante.

—Me temo que tendremos que esperar para eso, insisto, yo también tengo mis medios para hacer que cooperes, pero, estoy seguro que una vez leas todo eso que tienes en tus manos vas a volver arrastrándote hasta mí. —En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ten un buen viaje, Erwin. —Cierra la puerta, el rubio se queda de pie un momento y carcajea antes de entrar y sentarse tras el volante.

* * *

 **Notas** : Éste cap tampoco tiene notas importantes, eso me asusta, porque puedo estarme pasando detalles que quizás no entiendan y necesiten aclaraciones... en fin, no duden en preguntar si tienen alguna duda. Gracias por esperarme y leerme, hasta dentro de 2 semanitas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie**.

 **Gracias especiales a "Mi amigo el músico":** Mico, sin su ayuda no habría podido darle tabla a Eren; -Se abre el espacio publicitario- Pueden escucharlos/buscarlos desde su canal en YouTube "Los Micos" desde su página de FB "Los Micos (banda)" o desde Spotify "Los micos" ¡tienen unas canciones hermosas! (Desde la cuenta de YT de mi amigo encontrarán material diverso, desde covers hasta clases de teoría musical: Ricardo Alcaraz) Adelante, denle una miradita.

 **Gracias especiales #2:** Mi "musa perdida" hermosa, todos los capítulos van dedicados a ti, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible, gracias por tanto amor y apoyo, ¡Te amo, amore mío!

 **Disculpas (excusas) (Explicaciones)** al final del cap jojojojo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El castaño estaba decidido, se pasó una semana entera meditando sobre lo que Mina le había confesado, luego de eso no la había vuelto a ver; ahora, firme frente al estudio, no iba a dar marcha atrás, averiguaría por sí mismo que tan cierto eran aquellos rumores o en dado caso, que tan bueno sería él para lograr seducir a un hombre.

Con sólo pensar aquello se crispaba, sacude su ropa como si tuviera algo encima y camina con elegancia dentro de aquella habitación. Levi tenía la mirada clavada en un plano sobre el escritorio, medía meticulosamente cada pequeña línea y anotaba en una libreta.

—¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar? —Musita con irritación sin apartar la vista de su trabajo. Eren se mantiene callado, avanza con delicadeza y gracia hasta la silla vacía frente al escritorio, se sienta posando el mentón sobre éste.

—Lo siento mucho, —suelta con voz suave, —soy muy maleducado, —modula su timbre dulce para darle una entonación juguetona. Levi levanta una ceja desconcertado, lo mira por un segundo, éste le regala una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Cuestiona con tono ronco y serio.

—Nada, —se endereza sentándose erguido sobre el respaldo de la silla, —sólo pasaba por aquí, vine a verte. —Dice vacilante.

—Nos vemos durante la cena. —Farfulla con enfado mientras vuelve a clavar la mirada en su trabajo.

—No es lo mismo, —protesta elevando un poco su voz, —me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que haces cuando desapareces por horas, supongo que no trabajas todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? —Hace un mohín infantil cuando Levi vuelve a posar sus ojos en él.

El pelinegro chasquea la lengua enfadado, deja a un lado el bolígrafo y se acomoda en su silla, admira al chico frente a él, éste luce sereno, le sonríe con inocencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Habla con autoridad, su voz grave retumba en aquel íntimo silencio.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo tengo curiosidad de ti, —deja escapar un suspiro cansino, dándose cuenta de su rodeo, —me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte. —Titubea, está nervioso de las acciones del contrario. Levi lo escruta con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—No te entiendo, hace unas semanas anhelabas escapar de aquí, —lo mira con gesto serio, —¿A qué se debe esa repentina actitud tuya?

—Simplemente cambié de parecer, ¿Bien? —Lo mira vacilante, hace una pausa intentando ordenar mejor sus ideas, —lo pensé mejor, ya sabes, mi padre no me quiere, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, ahora sólo te tengo a ti. —Dice finalmente con pesar.

—¿Pretendes que yo sea un reemplazo? Creí habértelo dejado muy en claro. —Habla con disgusto.

—No, no quiero que seas el reemplazo de nadie, —interrumpe, —seamos amigos, ¿Si? —Vuelve a sonreírle con dulzura.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sería tu amigo? —Tiene ese deje presuntuoso en su voz, Eren sabe que lo está subestimando.

—No seas tan pesado, algo bueno tengo que tener y estoy seguro que, si te tomas un poco de tiempo, encontrarás algo que te agrade de mí. —Suelta con alegría.

Levi lo mira con detenimiento, escrutando de arriba abajo a Eren; medita en silencio las palabras que le acaba de decir, recuerda aquel encuentro donde tuvo la oportunidad de tener ese curioso contacto, no le desagradaría volver a tener otro, después de todo, su propuesta no sonaba tan mal; las mejillas del castaño se tintan de un ligero tono rojo.

—No me mires así, —farfulla avergonzado, —te he dicho que me haces sentir incómodo.

El pelinegro no cambia la dirección de su mirada, pero deja de observarlo tan intensamente.

—Bien, acepto tu propuesta. —Responde escueto, Eren sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No conozco muchos lugares... —titubea haciendo figuritas con el dedo en el escritorio.

—No voy a acceder a que vayas de aquí para allá por tu cuenta. —Interrumpe con voz dura.

—No iba a pedirte eso, —frunce el ceño con indignación, —te estoy invitando a que asistas a mi ensayo de ésta tarde. Igual podemos ir a donde tú quieras si mi invitación te parece una tontería. —Musita con seriedad.

—Farlan dice que lo haces bastante mal, así que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. —Sonríe de medio lado, el leve rubor en las mejillas de Eren se intensifica.

—Dice eso porque no sabe nada de teatro. —Suelta atropelladamente con aire indignado, levantándose abruptamente camina con gracia hasta la salida. —Ésta tarde, a las cinco, estaré esperando por ti. —Masculla con vergüenza antes de dejar la habitación.

Levi sonríe ampliamente, nunca se equivoca cuando algo lo cautiva, aquel mocoso, como le gustaba llamarle en sus pensamientos, era sumamente encantador, sin duda quería algo más de él.

—0—

—Armin, ¿Cómo te fue? —Mikasa habla agitada, una vez entra a la habitación del rubio, coloca la pila de diarios que abrazaba en su pecho sobre la cama, se acerca a él para sentarse en la silla junto a un pequeño escritorio.

—Nada aún. —Armin estira su cuerpo, mira hacia la cama, — ésta vez son bastantes. —Con un gesto de cabeza señala aquel montón de papel.

—Siempre compro cada ejemplar que tienen en la tienda, se acumularon porque no pude revisarlos durante las semanas de exámenes. —Suspira con cansancio decidiendo con cuál comenzar.

—Ya te dije, Eren no está muerto, aunque, si lo estuviera, dudo mucho que lo anunciaran en algo de ese estilo. —Dice con seriedad, la pelinegra frunce el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué tanto ha pasado? —Gruñe irritada mientras toma uno de los diarios desechando las secciones que no le interesan.

—No mucho, los grupos no son de gran ayuda, al principio hay interés, pero la mayoría termina por olvidar mi petición, la emoción por conocer a "L" o a algún otro integrante de la banda es mucho más fuerte. —Deja escapar un sonoro suspiro minimizando la ventana abierta en el ordenador. La pelinegra baja su mirada abatida, el sufrimiento que siente sólo hace más notorias sus ojeras.

—Mikasa, ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? —cuestiona mientras desliza la página de diario de entre sus dedos para que ésta lo mire a los ojos.

—¿Y el abuelo? —Evade deliberadamente la pregunta de su amigo, le mira fugazmente para luego volver a clavar los ojos en otra parte de la página. El rubio resopla cansado, sabe perfectamente que la conversación no llegará a ninguna parte, una vez ella se niega a hablar no hay nada más que hacer, cambiará de tema una y otra vez.

—Uno de sus amigos le pidió ayuda para un proyecto, pasará algunos días en su casa, dijo que le daría alguna gratificación, lo importante es que será una gran distracción para él. —Sonríe con calidez, se levanta para organizar las hojas de periódico desperdigadas por la estancia.

—¿Aún piensa que el dinero del seguro y el de su retiro no les es suficiente? —Su voz tiene una nota de preocupación, imita a su amigo ordenando un poco la habitación.

—No, finalmente pude convencerlo de lo contrario, pero, ya conoces al abuelo, él nunca está quieto en un solo lugar. —Musita acongojado.

—Haré la cena. —Mikasa se levanta para cortar el tema de tajo; detesta causarles pesar a las personas que más estima, baja con premura hasta la cocina.

Picaba con esmero cada uno de los vegetales sobre la mesa de la cocina, el agua en la cacerola sobre la hornilla estaba tibia. Admitía abiertamente no ser una gran cocinera, sin embargo, no había recibido queja alguna de ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas al recordar los buenos momentos que pasó con esos dos, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida; se conocían desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ella tenía cuatro años cuando se mudó junto a su madre a un pintoresco barrio de Shiganshina, la casa que ésta compró era un poco más grande y mucho más acogedora que el apartamento en el que vivían, estaba ligeramente deteriorada por el amplio lapso de tiempo que pasó deshabitada, razón por la cual era la única a lo largo de toda la calle que no tenía aquellos altos y bien cuidados rosales. A Mikasa le parecía fea, ni siquiera había un árbol en dónde columpiarse como lo tenía la casa de al lado.

Sus padres acababan de divorciarse y ninguno de los dos quedó en buenos términos, razón por la cual su madre había escogido el lugar más recóndito de la tierra para vivir y el que podía pagar con el sueldo de su nuevo empleo, o esa era la mejor excusa que su progenitora siempre le daba. A su corta edad sentía resentimiento con su madre por haberla alejado de su padre y de igual manera lo sentía con él por no haber hecho el intento de verla, esa se convirtió en la principal razón por la que, de ser una niña dulce y tranquila se convirtió en aquella pequeña retraída que prefería pasar horas en el jardín a estar cerca de un adulto, claro, sólo hasta que ocurrió "aquel incidente".

Un buen día, en el que robaba las rosas que crecían de su lado del jardín, pudo escuchar aquellos gritos, no se trataban de esos gritos que pegas cuando estás alegre, o te asustas por algo, no, esos eran diferentes, cargados de terror, de dolor; corría hasta la casa para llevar a su niñera hasta la fuente de aquel sufrimiento pero ésta alegaba no oír nada, que sólo era producto de la imaginación de una niña que quería llamar la atención, mas eso no era verdad, ella no quería llamar la atención de nadie, mucho menos imaginaba aquello, si se quedaba muy quieta y callada podía escucharlos, casi siempre a la misma hora, eso realmente la asustaba.

Un mes más tarde, el misterio de la casa de los rosales casi se reveló para ella; las noticias en la televisión fueron las mismas por más de una semana, reporteros y un puñado de curiosos se amotinaban en la casa vecina y en la suya, en contadas ocasiones su madre accedía a dar alguna entrevista, sin embargo, ella no lo entendía, la única verdad que conocía era que aquel niño de ojos extraños, al que había visto por casualidad escalando el arce de su casa, se había quedado sólo con su padre, su madre había tenido que partir, más tarde comprendería que esa expresión se refería a morir.

Semanas más tarde, el padre de aquel niño, tocó la puerta de su hogar, tuvo una charla bastante larga con su madre y, con su cara compungida rogó para que su pequeño hijo se quedara al resguardo de ella mientras él iba a trabajar, siempre decía la misma excusa: "no confío en las niñeras, mi niño no tiene a nadie más que a mí", nunca entendió la verdadera razón de su madre cuando aún de mala gana, accedió. Al principio, quedarse en la misma habitación con aquel le daba miedo, no quería jugar con él ni acercársele, éste siempre iba con banditas adhesivas pegadas en la cara o alguna venda envolviendo alguna parte de su cuerpo, la piel que no estaba cubierta, dejaba ver pequeñas marcas rojas o moretones, incluso su ropa tenía gotitas de sangre, pero, lo que más miedo le daba de aquel, era su cara enojada y el mal humor con el que siempre andaba.

Todo cambió aquella tarde justo antes de entrar a prescolar, volvió a escuchar esos débiles gritos para después y fuera del horario habitual, ver aparecer a aquel hombre de cabello castaño, llegó tocando su puerta con su hijo profundamente dormido en sus brazos, nuevamente rogó que cuidaran de él durante esa noche y la mañana siguiente, incluso llevaba en el hombro una pequeña mochila con su ropa, su madre se negó, mas cuando éste explicó que debía cubrir un turno extra en el hospital, finalmente aceptó. Aquel hombre subió rápidamente hasta la segunda planta y depositó a su hijo en su cama, sin ninguna muestra de afecto abandonó el lugar. De pronto se dio cuenta, no había más habitaciones, por el trabajo de su madre aún existían cajas de mudanza sin abrir o cosas perdidas, debía compartir el dormitorio con su vecino, o dormir con su progenitora a la que aún le recriminaba el no poder ver a su padre, no había que meditarlo por mucho tiempo, ella ya sabía su decisión.

Bien entrada la noche todo se tornó extraño, despertó por los insistentes movimientos de su compañero en la cama, sollozaba con desesperación y balbuceaba entre sueños.

— _¡No! No, papá, ya no más, ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Duele!_

— _¡Eren!_ —Con un fuerte empujón logra despertarle, era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre y la primera vez que lo tocaba. Aquel niño de brillantes ojos y rostro lloroso la mira confundido.

— _¿Cuándo llegué aquí?_ —Es lo único que asesta a pronunciar secando sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas.

— _Tu papá te trajo aquí por la tarde._ —Lo mira suspicaz, se muerde el labio inferior. — _¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por qué ya no ves a tu mamá o porque tu papá te lastima?_ —Se aventura a preguntar finalmente. No espera una respuesta concreta. — _A veces, cuando hablo con papá él está muy molesto y me grita, eso me pone muy triste y me hace llorar._

— _No sé de qué hablas,_ —musita extrañado por aquellas palabras, — _Extraño mucho a mamá, pero tengo a papá y él me quiere mucho._ —Frunce su ceño molesto.

No estaba segura si su amistad floreció a raíz de ese hecho, o meses después cuando conocieron a Armin, aquel pequeño rubio de hermosos ojos azules al que los demás niños solían molestar por su aspecto débil y delicado llamándole "niña", solían empujarlo, meterle el pie para que éste tropezara y callera, darle puñetazos a la cara, o acusándole de ser por su apariencia la razón por la que sus padres no lo querían y lo habían abandonado, Eren, siempre que escuchaba esto último, no dudaba ni un segundo en golpear a esos brabucones sin importarle si ganaba o no las peleas. De lo que sí podía estar segura era de que aquellos dos habían despertado dentro de ella un cariño inmensurable y el deseo protegerles y apoyarles.

Los tres se volvieron íntimos e inseparables, ella, al verlos pasar por adversidades se juró a sí misma cuidarles como si se trataran de niños indefensos, sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocada, ambos sabían valerse por sí solos, especialmente Eren, quien, lejos de convertirse en alguien tímido e introvertido, se volvió un joven bastante independiente, su determinación lo hacía estar siempre un paso por delante de ellos; sabía mejor que nadie en el mundo que aquello sería la principal razón de separación, estaba consciente que el día en que los tres tomaran rumbos diferentes llegaría, mas no estaba preparada para la repentina partida de uno de sus mejores amigos, nunca lo imaginó de esa manera. Necesitaba explicaciones, motivos y respuestas, no podía simplemente desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera despedirse, luego de rebobinar en su mente aquellos espeluznantes recuerdos, pensaba lo peor, estaba segura de que aquella relación padre-hijo era lo suficientemente extraña como para sospechar más de la cuenta.

Su mirada se ve empañada nuevamente por sus lágrimas, la impotencia carcomía su ser.

—¿Mikasa? —Armin la llama desde la entrada, —el agua se consumirá si no te das prisa, camina presurosos para bajar el fuego de la hornilla.

—¿Eh? —La intromisión de su amigo la saca de su ensimismamiento, sonríe apenada, —sí, lo lamento, los vegetales ya están cortados. —Se levanta con evidente pesadez para incorporarlos al agua hirviendo.

—Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —Musita con seguridad en sus palabras intentando animar a la pelinegra, ella asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—0—

Las fuertes luces de las candilejas hacían que su temperatura corporal se elevara, sentía una tremenda falta de aire, las filas de las butacas estaban a oscuras y casi vacías, gotitas de sudor se deslizan por su frente, la montura de sus lentes le parecía molesta e incómoda.

— _Non so!... non so! Dipende dal grado di cottura!_ _Amore o grillo, dir non saprei. Certo costei m'ha coll'ingenue arti invescato._ —Lucha por mantener su postura erguida y el oxígeno lo más posible dentro de sus pulmones.

—¡ **No** , **no**! ¡ **Y NO**! —El profesor grita fúrico desde un asiento en la primera fila, da manotazos al aire con el libreto enrollado en la derecha. —¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! ¡ **Estás descolocado**! ¡ **El fraseo está mal**! ¡ **Tienes que cuidar la respiración**! —Con rabia arroja el libreto al suelo. —Hitch, querida, —modula con tono melodioso, —¡Tienes que entrar por la tercera pierna de la derecha, a la izquierda **no te ves**! —El hombre se jala los cabellos con desesperación.

Para Eren, aquella sarta de gritos y regaños le interesaban lo más mínimo, su mirada estaba clavada en la última fila, dónde Levi permanece sentado, el castaño no da crédito a lo que pasa, en más de la mitad de las dos horas de duración del ensayo, éste había desaparecido para hablar por el celular, pero, justo ahora, cuando todo le salía mal, le observaba intensamente con esos penetrantes ojos grises, casi juraba que sus labios dibujaban una descolocada sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? —Alega con tono severo, —todo mundo está mal, ¡Hasta los tramoyistas entran tarde! Tener a una celebridad entre nosotros no significa cometer errores, **es todo lo contrario**. —Sus compañeros cuchichean, al profesor se le tintan de rojo las mejillas por el enojo. —¡ **Eren**! —El aludido voltea a mirarlo de inmediato, —tienes que practicar más, sé que es un nuevo reto para ti, se nota inmediatamente que no tienes las aptitudes necesarias, yo admito mi error, —se lleva la mano derecha con tristeza al pecho, —pero ya no tienes opción, ninguno aquí la tiene, no puedes fallar, ninguno aquí se puede dar ese lujo, **te necesitamos**. —Su semblante duro deja en claro que no es una sugerencia, tiene la obligación de sacar la obra adelante, junto con todos los demás, el hombre resuella con cansancio. —Bien, el ensayo terminó. ¡Largo de aquí! —Agita furibundo las manos para darlo por finalizado, todos respiran aliviados.

Eren es el primero en dejar el escenario para dirigirse hasta los vestidores por sus cosas.

—¡Ja! —Gruñe, —¡Vaya! Sí que eres la sensación. —La pecosa mal encarada dice a Eren mientras le ayuda a la pequeña rubia a ponerse el abrigo. —Disfrutas ser el centro de atención.

— **Ymir** , es suficiente. —La rubia la reprende en su típico tono de voz melodioso.

El castaño las mira salir, Farlan pasa enseguida por aquella pequeña puerta.

—Creía que esperarías afuera, junto a aquel tipo. —Refunfuña mirándolo con mala cara.

—Lo sé, pero el jefe está de mal humor, me envió aquí para asegurarme que no perdieras más su tiempo; andando. —Empujándolo por la espalda.

Justo a la salida, Levi está rodeado por un grupo de estudiantes, como si de una celebridad famosa se tratara, las chicas sostienen libretas y se arreglan exageradamente el cabello y las ropas, los chicos admiran con recelo desde algunos pasos más atrás, alguno que otro lanza preguntas indiscretas, ninguna es respondida. Levi permanece de pie, solemne, fumaba imperturbable ante las exigencias de los curiosos, el porte elegante con el que se mostraba era un deleite que los demás podían admirar por horas.

Farlan es el primero en meterse entre aquella multitud para abrirles paso, estos se apartan de inmediato para darles espacio; Eren, quien va pegado a Farlan, mira curioso a Levi, es la primera vez que lo ve fumar, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

—Quita esa molesta cara de estúpido. —Dice con voz grave, sus espectadores observan impresionados al castaño. —Mueve el culo, vamos tarde a la cena. —Eren lo mira molesto, no dejará que lo ridiculice.

—¿Mi cara de estúpido? —Musita con un tono de voz melodioso, —yo creía que te agradaba, al igual que mi culo, el cual nunca paras de mirar. —Sisea con un deje de cinismo, se lleva una mano y acaricia sutilmente su trasero rebasando a todos con un andar airoso, contonea las caderas coqueto. Tras de él, sus compañeros dan chillidos asustados, Levi sonríe de medio lado, con un par de zancadas le da alcance.

—¿Pretendes insultarme con eso? —Gruñe irritado.

—Para nada. —El castaño le regala una sonrisa pícara, —sólo digo la verdad. —Da un paso al frente para abrir la puerta trasera del coche, el mayor lo sostiene con fuerza por la muñeca cerrando la misma de golpe.

—¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso? —Su tono grave de voz y su ceño fruncido lo hacen notar más aterrador.

—Por supuesto que no, —masculla con tono suave, —¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a golpear en público? —Con su cabeza hace señas para que mire atrás.

—Como si eso me importara, sabes que nada me impediría disciplinarte. —Sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa engreída.

—Anímate, sólo quiero pasarlo bien, —el castaño se inclina un poco, aventurándose a besarle la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, se aparta rápidamente antes de que éste lo hale por el cabello, —Vayamos a cenar fuera, ¿Si? Me muero de hambre. —Sonríe con inocencia, para finalmente subir al auto.

Isabel y Farlan miran perplejos a ese par, sus admiradores están boquiabiertos, es bien sabido que nadie en su sano juicio puede faltarle al respeto a aquel hombre, seguro habría consecuencias graves, era obvio que esto no terminaría bien y ya estaban ansiosos por ver el resultado.

—¿Qué esperas, Ryven? Sube ya, se hace tarde. —Eren lo llama desde el asiento trasero, disfrutando del mal humor del mayor.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón por el retardo para actualizar, muchas querrán colgarme :'v PERO he tenido unas semanas bien "interesantes" así que no he tenido tanto tiempo para dedicarle al fic (No se asusten, me refiero al menos en cuanto a transcribir se trata).

Por otro lado, la semana en que estaba planeada la actua la dediqué para recopilar las imágenes de referencia para abrir la galería, oficialmente está abierta, así que si alguien quiere darse una vuelta por ahí, tendrá que agregarme a mi fb personal (lo digo de ésta forma porque no sé a cuántas les parezca una grandiosa idea eso del fb, personalmente creo que suelo ser muy pesada, pero eso es otra historia sin relevancia), así que un mensajito avisándome que quieren verla bastará para que les pase mi cuenta.

En otras noticias, creo (lo más seguro es que es un "Sí") que me **tomaré unas vacaciones de 2 semanas** , repito, a ustedes no les afecta porque los caps ya los tengo listos para subir, "¿Entonces para qué nos avisas?" se preguntarán, bueno, es porque éste mes está cubierto, pero si no escribo ni transcribo absolutamente nada en el lapso de esas dos semanas (las últimas de Diciembre) empezando el año aparecerán los retrasos, espero que eso no pase, según yo, ya está todo programado y cubierto.

Ya por último, gracias por leerme y por el cariñito que le dan a GaC, hay más sorpresas por delante, entre buenas y malas jajajaja por lo pronto, si todo va bien la siguiente actualización la haré el 29-dic-2017 (creo que ahora comenzaré a marcar esto por fechas, para que no se me confundan, yo terminaré más perdida que cuando comencé, me conozco).


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** a mi Beta **MagiAllie** , a mi pollo de las ideas y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas a tomar en cuenta antes de leer:**

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por éste capítulo; si ustedes recuerdan, en el cap 5 puse una nota por la cual me fui a hiatus temporalmente, así que sí, en aquel entonces trabajaba en éste capítulo; la disculpa a fin de cuentas es debido a los cambios del plan inicial que le hice, espero no lo tomen muy extraño, si lo medito bien, el arreglo que le hice era muy necesario para el avance de la trama.

 **Notas importantes del cap al final** , no me apedreen antes de tiempo (jajaja)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Isabel iba al volante, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Levi con una cara furibunda, Eren viajaba atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa. El plan no era ese, se había acordado desde el principio que aquel castaño de ojos bicolor viajara en el segundo auto en compañía de Farlan, pero debido a aquel incidente, éste se coló en la privacidad del cómodo auto del mayor.

—Jefe, ¿A dónde debería llevarlo? —La pelirroja le lanza miradas asesinas a Eren por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos fuera? —El castaño se apresura a hablar, le saca la lengua a Isabel en un gesto infantil y juguetón, ésta frunce el ceño con enojo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, pequeña mierda? —Levi gruñe con voz ronca, Isabel y Eren, que se lanzaban muecas infantiles, toman compostura inmediatamente tras oír aquellas palabras duras.

—Cálmate, —Eren habla con voz dulce y vacilante, —sólo quiero que dejes de estar tan a la defensiva, relájate un momento, ¿quieres? —Sonríe de oreja a oreja, aunque éste no pueda verle. Se acerca hasta el asiento del mayor, lo justo para vislumbrar el perfil del mismo. —Trata de divertirte un poco conmigo, ¿Sí? —Suelta con tono melodioso. Levi lo hala del cabello con fuerza, el castaño apenas hace una mueca de dolor.

—No quieras burlarte de mí. —Sisea con fastidio.

—¡Auch! —Mueve su cabeza buscando una posición que mitigue su malestar, —Juro que no tengo malas intenciones, sólo quiero ir a cenar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Intenta sonreír a pesar de lo dolorido que está, Levi suspira y afloja su agarre.

—Isabel, vayamos a _Royal Empire_. —Ordena con evidente mal humor.

—¡Wo! ¡Wo! Alto, espera un momento, —Eren interrumpe exaltado, —quieres decir qué iremos a uno de tus lujosos restaurantes, ¿Vestidos así? —Se pasa la mano de arriba abajo mostrándose, —¿No te parezco muy casual? Admito que la ropa que me compraste es de una muy buena marca, pero, me imagino que en ese lugar todos irán con sus trajes de gala y esas extravagancias tuyas, no creo estar a la altura.

—¿Qué es lo que **tú** sugieres? —Musita fastidiado, los ojos del castaño brillan con alegría.

—Vayamos a _Bonne Tasse_ , —habla casi exaltado por la emoción, —he pasado con Farlan muchas veces ahí. —Sus labios dibujan una amplia sonrisa orgulloso por su propuesta. Levi fulmina con su mirada hostil a la pelirroja.

—Yo-yo no sé nada, Farlan es bastante impredecible, nunca me informa sobre sus planes. —Balbucea nerviosa, le lanza miradas asesinas a Eren por el retrovisor.

—¿De dónde creías que salían los cupcakes que tanto te gustan? ¿Generación espontánea? —Dice con sarcasmo, Isabel se ruboriza de vergüenza.

—Te golpearé, **maldito bastardo**. —Bufa irritada apretando las manos en el volante, sus mejillas se tintan de un rojo intenso.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes. —La reta con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

— **Basta** , —Levi habla con severidad, —no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más. —Masajea sus sienes con sus dedos.

—Jefe, lo siento mucho. —Mira con odio al castaño, éste le vuelve a sacar la lengua con gesto infantil, ella pega un chillido indignada.

—Isabel, por favor, —llama su atención acallándola, —vayamos a ese lugar. —Ordena con voz ronca.

— **No** , —Eren refuta autoritario, Levi se gira para verlo con gesto furibundo, —tengo una sola petición, iremos solo **tú** y **yo** , ordénales a esos dos que nos dejen.

— **Imposible** , por…

—Lo sé, tu seguridad y esas cosas, —lo interrumpe, —pero, con esas habilidades de lucha que tienes, ¿Crees que me tragaré aquel cuento de que necesitas protección? No he olvidado lo que hiciste conmigo. Yo tampoco soy tan inocente como aparento, sé defenderme muy bien, —sisea con aire de superioridad, se inclina nuevamente hasta el asiento delantero, quedando justo al oído del contrario, —¿No te pone ansioso la oportunidad de tenerme sólo para ti, al menos por ésta noche? —Susurra con un tono seductor, sus palabras resuenan en su mente, por un segundo imagina todo el mar de posibilidades frente a él, realmente no sabe a dónde quiere llegar con eso, pero el castaño está ahí, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata, quiere arriesgarse.

—Isabel, estaciona el auto, —ordena sin meditarlo, el cinismo del menor le agrada, Eren sonríe de medio lado orgulloso, la pelirroja vuelve a mirarlo con enojo por el retrovisor.

Aparcando en un arcén en la calle, hace bajar de inmediato a su subordinada, Farlan, quién los seguía muy de cerca en el segundo coche, no tarda en estacionarse justo tras ellos.

—Jefe, ¿qué ocurre? —La expresión alarmada de su rostro lo hace hablar apresuradamente mirando en todas direcciones como si tratara de encontrar algo entre cualquier poste o transeúnte.

—Regresa a casa con Isabel, ésta noche estaré a cargo. —Demanda con rigor mientras camina rodeando el auto hasta el lado del conductor y dobla las mangas de su camisa azul claro hasta sus codos.

—Jefe, pe…

— **Es una orden** , —interrumpe autoritario las réplicas de sus subordinados, —sube, —manda mientras hace un ademán con la cabeza al castaño para que se cambie al asiento del copiloto, éste mira con una sonrisa airosa al otro par.

—0—

—Tienes que ir derecho por ésta calle y luego girar a la izquierda. —Señala impaciente con su índice y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sólo da una maldita dirección. —Levi refunfuña mirándolo fugazmente con mal humor.

—Discúlpame por ser tan obediente, —el castaño musita con sarcasmo, —¡Es ahí! ¡Es ahí! —Indica nuevamente entusiasmado con el índice.

—Te escuché la primera vez. —Chasquea la lengua denotando irritación por la exagerada impaciencia del muchacho. Estaciona el auto cerca del lugar para luego bajar junto al castaño.

—Vamos, muero de hambre. —Eren tironea a Levi de la muñeca.

La campanilla sobre la puerta suena cuando atraviesan por ésta, ningún cliente repara en ellos, el bullicio dentro de _Bonne Tasse_ raya en lo ensordecedor, el lugar está casi lleno; en el rostro de Levi se dibuja una mueca de asco en cuanto Eren lo hace caminar por el angosto pasillo que hay entre las mesas, el fuerte aroma a caramelo y café era muy agradable, sin embargo, para el pelinegro era un gusto repugnante, incluso, el ambiente cálido le parecía sofocante. Por fin llegan hasta la única mesa vacía al fondo, cerca de la ventana del aparador, la vista que tenían era de la concurrida avenida, nada atractivo para Levi.

—¿No es maravilloso? —El castaño masculla mirando por la ventana, las comisuras de sus labios dibujan una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, algo que el mayor realmente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

—Caballeros, ¿Un vaso de agua mientras ordenan? —La amable voz de la mesera lo saca de sus divagaciones, la menuda señorita coloca dos tarjetones con el menú frente a ellos sobre la mesa, ella les sonríe.

—Sí. —El tono autoritario del pelinegro provoca que la muchacha baje la mirada apenada.

— **Por favor**. —El castaño dirige su regaño al mayor frente a él, éste chasquea la lengua irritado, mientras la mujer se aleja haciendo una ligera reverencia, Eren mira con severidad a Levi a quien parece no importarle.

—Aquí están, —coloca dos vasos con agua, uno frente a cada quien, —llamen cuando estén listos para ordenar. —Les sonríe tímidamente antes de alejarse para atender otras mesas.

Levi lee cada uno de los platos que sirven en aquel lugar, su mueca más pronunciada de repulsión le parece muy divertida a Eren, quien muerde su lengua para evitar soltar una risilla.

—Es una broma, ¿Cierto? —Sisea molesto.

—No es tan malo una vez que pruebas algo, —sonríe con calidez, —éste lugar me gusta mucho, la primera vez que Farlan me trajo aquí fue maravilloso.

—No comeré ni una de éstas porquerías. —Tajante arroja el tarjetón del menú sobre la mesa, Eren lo mira con expresión severa.

—Sólo dices eso porque aún no pruebas algo. —Hace una seña para que la mesera se acerque a tomar su orden. La chica se aproxima a ellos con una sonrisa tímida, de su delantal negro saca una pequeña libreta y se quita el bolígrafo de detrás de su oreja.

—¿Listos?

—Sí, —Eren se adelanta a hablar, —Para mí, una hamburguesa con doble queso, una orden grande de papas y una soda italiana de frambuesa. —Le regala una sonrisa amistosa entregándole la carta del menú.

—Claro, —termina de escribir la orden, —¿Y para el caballero? —Mira temerosa a Levi.

—Para él: filete a la parrilla con ensalada y cerveza de raíz. —El castaño decide deliberadamente, es fulminado por la mirada grisácea del contrario.

—Bien, en un momento estará lista su orden. —Sonríe sutilmente antes de alejarse apresurada hasta la barra.

—Es descortés tratar de esa manera a alguien cuyo trabajo es atenderte, yo creía que toda esa palabrería de etiqueta y buenos modales iba en serio, pero veo que tú nunca dejas atrás tu petulancia. —Suelta con desanimo para luego dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Fuiste tú el que me obligaste a venir a éste inmundo lugar. —Se cruza de brazos y lo mira despectivo.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, además, Farlan suele frecuentar éste pequeño café de paso, pensaba que estaría bien. —Le regala una mirada juguetona para calmar los ánimos.

—No importa a qué lugar vayas, los empleados están aquí para servir, por lo tanto, son inferiores a ti. —Se acomoda orgulloso en su lugar, mira alrededor desdeñoso dándole más peso a sus palabras.

—Por bastante tiempo trabajé en una pastelería que también tenía servicio de cafetería, era horrible ver a personas como tú entrar al establecimiento y tratarnos mal, no importaba si tenías un mal día, siempre teníamos que ser amables con todos; muchas veces sólo quería golpearles la cara y hacerlos mierda. —Dice esto último con coraje, el mayor sólo lo observa meticuloso.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Suelta finalmente con un deje de curiosidad.

—Bueno, necesitaba el trabajo, —hace figuras imaginarias con el dedo sobre la mesa, —de alguna manera tenía que conseguir dinero. —Musita con tristeza.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre? —La pregunta de Levi es por simple cortesía, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo escudriñar en su vida personal, se relaja un poco más en su asiento.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres saber? —Juguetea con las pajillas sobre la mesa, —¿Si era un padre dedicado? Firmaba la mayoría de mis permisos escolares, teníamos las comodidades básicas en casa, las cosas extras corrían por mi cuenta. —Eren habla con orgullo. —Realmente no puedo decir mucho sobre él, conforme fui creciendo nuestra relación se fragmentó bastante, no sé si lo culpo, —acomoda las toallas desechables del servilletero, —a veces estaba en casa, a veces no, después de la muerte de mamá la mayor parte del tiempo me quedé en casa de Mikasa o Armin. —Su tono es alegre.

Levi lo mira fijamente tras aquellas palabras, es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar sobre algo así, para él la vida del castaño no es un tema desconocido, sabe cosas que el chico ni se podría imaginar, lo que le resultaba fascinante, era su forma de expresarse, de como decía las cosas, tan relajado, involucrándolo en temas personales de modo tan familiar, no le rehuía porque sintiera miedo, tampoco parecía tenerle ni un tantito de respeto, le exasperaba, pero eso era lo que le agradaba, la posibilidad de tener a ese igual que tanto estaba buscando, aquel que no se le acercara por interés en su poder o su dinero; el castaño sin duda alguna tuvo razón, él realmente tenía algo bueno, "ese algo" que lo cautivaba.

—¡Aquí viene la comida! —La emocionada voz de Eren lo saca de sus pensamientos. La mesera se acerca con una gran charola, coloca cuidadosamente los platos en su respectivo lugar.

—Buen provecho. —Se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No sabes cuánto esperé por ti. —El castaño mira con un brillo radiante en sus ojos su comida, da un gran mordisco y saborea su bocado con solemnidad. Levi escruta cada uno de sus movimientos. —¿Qué hay de ti? —relame apresurado sus dedos, —¿Cuál es la fascinante historia de tu vida? ¿Tú madre es alguna exitosa actriz? ¿Alguna modelo famosa? ¿O tu padre algún gran empresario? —Da otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

El pelinegro guarda silencio, pica asqueado el trozo de carne en su plato con el tenedor; hace mucho que no escuchaba esas preguntas personales, a todos les importaba un carajo lo que había sido de su vida, sólo pululaban alrededor de él embelesados por la fortuna que tenía ahora. Mira el rostro impaciente de aquel joven al frente, sus hermosos ojos bicolor están atentos sólo en él, no es como si estuviera obligado a responder con la sinceridad en la mano, bastaba con decir la misma mentira que todos conocían, con eso podía estar conforme.

—Mi madre era una mujer de clase baja que tuvo la magnífica idea de casarse con un bastardo que la abandonó luego de algunos años, a mi padre biológico nunca lo conocí. —Deja a un lado el tenedor para cruzarse de brazos, con gesto severo observa como Eren casi se atraganta con sus papas para luego beber un sorbo de su soda.

—¡Wo! Cómo de novela, —dice con tono divertido, —no lo tomes a mal, no quiero ofenderte, entonces, ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿La mandaste a vivir lejos ahora que derrochas dinero? —Pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—Está en _Saint-Jean de Luz_. —Musita tranquilo removiendo la salsa de su filete entre el puré.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es ese? Suena tan triste y aburrido como si se tratara de un cementerio. —Se lleva con nerviosismo un par de papas fritas a la boca, tiene la impresión de que el mayor se ha puesto tenso tras esa mala broma.

—Es un cementerio. —Afirma tranquilo para finalmente cortar un trozo de carne y comerla, Eren casi escupe su comida al escuchar aquello.

—Lo-lo s-siento, mi intención no era esa, yo, de verdad… —Balbucea temeroso, está listo para escuchar cualquier insulto o recibir alguna otra reprimenda, sin embargo, esto no ocurre, Levi traga con dificultad su bocado.

—¡Qué porquería! —Aleja su plato con un gesto de desagrado, —¡¿Cómo puedes comer ésta mierda?! —Da un sorbo a su vaso de agua para quitarse el mal sabor de boca mirando molesto al castaño, éste respira aliviado al no recibir regaño alguno por su falta de tacto y se siente cómodo para dejar escapar una risilla tonta.

—0—

—¿Ryven? —Eren gira su rostro a la izquierda sólo para encontrarse con el semblante serio del mayor, éste mira fijamente al frente dando golpecitos impacientes al volante con el dedo índice. —¿De verdad no piensas comer algo? No quisiste probar nada más en _Bonne Tasse_. —Su rostro refleja preocupación.

—No tengo apetito. —Su voz ronca sólo deja en evidencia su fastidio.

El castaño baja la mirada hasta fijarla en sus dedos, juguetea inquieto con estos, recorre varias veces la delgada cicatriz alrededor de su pulgar izquierdo, abotona y desabotona el último botón de su camisa. Llevan aproximadamente media hora atrapados en el tráfico, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de esa gran ciudad, en ésta ocasión, un accidente automovilístico bastante grave tuvo lugar cuadras más adelante, su situación no pintaba nada bien.

Eren se sentía atrapado y muy incómodo en ese pequeño asiento, luego de la cena no pudo convencer al pelinegro de hacer algo más, éste lo llevó de nuevo hasta el auto casi a rastras; hablaban sólo lo necesario, a pesar de que por su mente se cruzaban infinidad de preguntas no se atrevía a formularlas por temor de que aquellos temas tan personales fueran los causantes de retroceder pasos abismales en su nada sólida relación. Sus inseguridades lo agobian cada vez más, hasta respirar es una tarea pesada, lo único reconfortante es aquella deliciosa fragancia tan familiar, aspira profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con ese delicioso aroma, mira por la ventanilla en busca de algo que pueda salvar su velada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? —Su tono inquisitivo toma por sorpresa al chico, aunque él casi siempre da ese pequeño saltito tras escuchar su voz ronca.

—Para nada, —responde en un hilo de voz, —únicamente pienso en que fui un completo idiota, te obligué a ir a uno de esos lugares a los que no estás acostumbrado. El plan era pasarla bien, divertirnos juntos. No tengo idea de cómo tener una buena cita. —Vacila con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz, no está seguro si la táctica fingiendo inocencia volverá a funcionar con aquel hombre.

—Me alegra saber que estés consciente sobre tu estupidez. —Sonríe de medio lado con aire de superioridad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a algún otro lugar antes de que termine la noche? A dónde tú gustes, de verdad quiero pasar una velada maravillosa contigo, ¿Por favor? —Su tono suplicante va acompañado por esos grandes y brillantes ojos de cachorro, aquellos a los que difícilmente puedes decirles "no".

Levi deja escapar un suspiro cansino, Eren se acomoda rápidamente en su asiento cuando lo mira girarse repentinamente hacia él, se queda muy quieto esperando lo peor, nada. El auto se mueve suavemente entre la hilera de coches para salir. El castaño no se atreve a preguntar el destino cuando regresan por la misma calle, se queda quieto en su lugar, sólo mira por la ventanilla aquel espectáculo de luces al pasar.

Algunos minutos más tarde, que para Eren fueron una eternidad, el pelinegro está entregando las llaves a un valet parking fuera de un gran salón. Era un edificio alto, típico de Mitras, con una fachada al estilo románico, grandes pilares con grabados y esculturas en la parte de arriba que parecían sostener la loza, dando lugar a los perfectos arcos que recorrían toda la estructura. En el piso había pequeños faroles que iluminaban el camino con una luz cálida, en la entrada convergían cientos de personas que iban y venían del lugar; las había de todas las clases sociales, Eren no estaba seguro si se trataba de una fiesta, caminaba renuente al costado de Levi, quien lucía majestuoso a su lado, siempre se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo y no retrocedía por nada.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, la vista se transforma, dentro, el enorme lugar presenta remodelaciones, el techo no tiene bóveda, no hay más pilares, el piso tiene baldosas monocromáticas, al estilo tablero de ajedrez, a la izquierda hay un jardín con un estanque artificial y hermosas esculturas de musas. Eren mira fascinado en todas las direcciones, echa un vistazo al par de folletos que los mozos ofrecieron con la bienvenida, en ellos está todo el itinerario.

—Es una feria de cata de vinos, —Levi responde a la pregunta no formulada por su joven acompañante, —hace días me dieron una invitación. No tenía planes de venir. —Camina observando el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algún espacio reservado para él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu amante te canceló? —El castaño sisea mordaz, sonríe de medio lado acortando más la distancia entre ellos empujado por la multitud.

—No me canceló, yo no quería verle su cara de mierda. —Dice adusto mientras observa como su acompañante hace una mueca malhumorado. —Vamos. —Invitándolo a seguir su paso.

Caminan de mesa en mesa, los expositores ofrecen sus productos y dan una breve explicación acerca de éste. Levi no ha tomado ni una sola gota de licor, se limita a observarlo atentamente.

—Y, ¿Sólo vinimos a ver? —Eren habla en tono fastidioso, lucha para no dar un gran bostezo.

—Catar un vino es todo un arte, no se trata sólo de ir por ahí bebiendo. —Sostiene una copa en su mano, la mira con seriedad moviendo el líquido en su interior de un lado a otro.

—Vamos, no es como si esto fuera un evento formal, es una feria de degustación. —Farfulla irritado, estar en aquel lugar le parece sumamente aburrido.

—Olvidaba que, después de todo, eres un mocoso de mierda que no tiene buen gusto ni clase. —Sisea despectivo, sorbe un poco del líquido, —no sé en qué estaba pensando, ni si quiera tienes la edad para beber. —Lo escudriña de arriba abajo con sus afilados ojos grises.

—¿Y quién me lo va a prohibir? —Clava con enojo sus ojos bicolor, —¿Tú? No eres mi padre. —Tiene una mirada desafiante en cuanto se precipita a beber de la primera copa que tiene a mano, la vacía de un solo trago reteniendo aquella mueca de desagrado frente al pelinegro, éste sonríe de medio lado.

Eren va tomando copa tras copa de las diferentes muestras que le ofrecen, Levi simplemente lo observa, tal como lo dijo, él no tiene el derecho de reprenderlo en ese tipo de acciones, incluso admira con extrañeza su gran tolerancia al alcohol, sin embargo, cuando sus labios se empapan con el líquido de la copa número ciento veinte tambaleándose un poco, cree que es hora de detenerlo.

—Basta, —toca su hombro para llamar su atención, —ya fue suficiente, ni si quiera estás degustando, sólo estás bebiendo por beber.

—¿Qué dices? Estoy apreciando tu forma de vivir. —Arrastra las palabras al hablar, intenta pararse firme frente a Levi, sólo da pequeños pasos erráticos, su cabeza da vueltas.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Coloca la copa vacía en la mesa y lo guía hasta la salida con su mano firme alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto? —Posa su brazo sobre los hombros del contrario, —quiero seguir contigo. —Aprisionando su cuerpo en un torpe y fuerte abrazo.

El valet parking aparece pronto con el auto, Levi obliga al castaño a subir, éste se resiste un poco.

—¡Basta! —Grita con su lengua pegada al paladar, —yo puedo solo. — Molesto, aleja al pelinegro dando manotazos al aire.

Era el trayecto a casa más horroroso y pesado que hubiera tenido jamás; Levi miraba fugaz y furibundo a aquel irritante acompañante, éste balbuceaba y canturreaba en un tono alto algunas líneas de su libreto; luego de un rato Eren finalmente se queda dormido. El pelinegro baja del coche, la mayoría de las luces en aquella casa se mantienen apagadas, todo está sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Tiene que admitir que su vida como Ryven es bastante tranquila, incluso la seguridad se toma muy a la ligera, a esas horas no sería extraño que Farlan e Isabel durmieran profundamente.

Resopla con cansancio al ver a Eren profundamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto, se inclina para apoyar parte de su peso sobre su hombro y sacarlo, en cuanto éste siente el contacto del otro lo estrecha en un fuerte abrazo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del mayor.

—Realmente hueles muy bien, me gusta mucho. —Murmura atropellado mientras aspira profundamente.

— **Sueltamente ya, maldita mierda**. —Gruñe enojado intentando mantener un paso firme para no caer junto al castaño.

— **No** , quiero estar contigo, ¿no lo entiendes? —Se aferra con más fuerza a su cuerpo demandando su atención.

— **Silencio** , despertarás a los demás. —Murmura irritado, intenta mantener el equilibrio mientras suben por las escaleras principales, a pesar de la torpeza con la que se mueve, Eren se rehúsa a ir hacia su habitación.

—No quiero dormir solo, —balbucea en tono melodioso acariciando el cabello de Levi, —anda, llévame contigo, ¿acaso no quieres divertirte un poco conmigo? —Repentinamente su voz se torna seductora, sostiene la mano derecha del mayor para guiarla hasta su espalda baja. —Un pajarito dijo… yo sé lo que quieres. —Sonríe con cinismo.

Levi se detiene a mitad del pasillo, medita un poco aquellas palabras, la idea no le parecía tan mala después de todo, la oportunidad estaba ahí, ¿qué más podía pedir? Si conseguía saciar ese extraño deseo que éste le provocaba, podría olvidarse finalmente de esas tonterías de complacerle cualquier capricho suyo y su vida regresaría a la normalidad.

Apenas pone un pie en aquella otra habitación, Eren comienza a besarle torpemente el cuello, sus inexpertas caricias suben y bajan por todo aquel delgado cuerpo.

—No estaba equivocado… —El castaño jadea entre besos.

—Yo tampoco. —Levi también está agitado, camina hasta el pie de su cama para arrojarlo sobre ella, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, le abre de un tirón la camisa para admirar por unos segundos su cuerpo; con una mano acaricia la suave piel de su torso, su vista se centra en una curiosa cicatriz a un palmo abajo de su clavícula, en su pecho*, es un círculo casi perfecto.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —Su tono suplicante mientras le acaricia su mejilla lo incita a dejar de lado aquellas cavilaciones.

—Definitivamente no me equivoqué contigo. —Murmura relamiéndose lascivo el labio superior.

Levi se inclina un poco más para besarle, Eren mueve su cabeza a un costado dejando escapar un suave gemido; el pelinegro se incorpora para quitarse la camisa, sabe que en el estado en el que se encuentra el contrario le sería imposible hacerlo, se vuelve a inclinar para buscar sus labios, algo ya no está bien, su respiración acompasada y su cuerpo más relajado, sólo significan una cosa, éste finalmente sucumbió a un profundo sueño.

—¡Mierda! —Bufa dando un puñetazo al mullido colchón para luego levantarse y caminar hasta el baño mientras termina de desvestirse, no está interesado en poseer a alguien que carece de conciencia. Lo que necesita ahora, es una ducha con agua fría, ya tendrá más oportunidades para saciar su deseo, no se permitirá dejar escapar a su nueva presa, aún si tiene que descargar su frustración a solas; una de sus mejores cualidades es la paciencia, cuando se trataba de algo que valía la pena, tenía de sobra y, aquel castaño sobre su cama sin lugar a dudas lo valía totalmente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** No, no estoy mal con las copas que bebió Eren. En una cata de vinos las copas no se llenan completamente, hay especificaciones que se toman como norma, desde el tipo de copa hasta los bocadillos con los que se pueden o no acompañar, pero, en cuanto al fic no me puse tan "estricta" simplemente llené las copas a 1/4 de su capacidad, por lo tanto, si mis malas matemáticas no me fallan, Eren en realidad se tomó lo de 30 copas llenas de vino. No especifico el tipo de vino que tomó, pero ténganlos en cuenta, ya que es un evento grande, la variedad es muy amplia. Y no, aún no me apedreen virtualmente, si piensan que el muchacho de ojos bicolor morirá por intoxicación etílica al tomar el doble de copas que según google, dice que son requeridas para embriagar a un hombre, esto es un detalle importante en la trama, de hecho, si han puesto atención con lo mucho o poco que he revelado, pueden deducir por donde va esto, aún así queda mucho (o poco para mí) para que plasme oficialmente todo lo que tengo en mente.

 **2)** Hay dos cicatrices "importantes" para Eren, las cuales las menciono acá, pero nos centraremos sólo en la que tiene en el pecho, mi explicación pudo haber sido bastante complicada de entender, pero para mí es importante tener una ubicación exacta, ya que más adelante hablaré de la razón de ésta (me pondré una nota para no olvidarlo), para aclarar la duda, en caso de que la tengan, pondré una imagen en mi galería con alguna marca en un torso humano, o incluso en algún Eren que encuentre por ahí medio desnudo jajaja

 **3)** Finalmente, (mi apartado de explicaciones y excusas), **quiero desearles** una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un **Prospero y Feliz año nuevo** , que todos sus sueños, metas, propósitos, etc, se cumplan y sobre todo, que sigan dándole una lectura y amorsh a GaC (Jajajajaja).

Yo aún sigo de "vacaciones" así que revisar el cap para poder publicarlo hoy ha sido una proeza, el plazo se extendió hasta el 8-01-18, lo que me da un tiempo más relajado para la siguiente actualización y comienzo de nuevo la racha de la escritura (trabajo en el cap 16, no se alarmen ni desesperen).

No tengo más que decir, sólo quiero disculparme nuevamente por no haber podido publicar y/o compartir los especiales que estaba planeando en mi mente.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización:_** Viernes 12 de Enero de 2018. Gracias por leer!

 _*Recuerden_ , ya tengo galería oficial desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas (gracias por tu orientación) y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas Importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Dando tres vueltas sobre su costado tuvo la certeza de que no se encontraba sobre su cama. En ese momento se sentía tan jodidamente mal que le importaba una mierda averiguar en dónde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o si tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse, el mal sabor de boca le provocaba unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, se obligaba a sí mismo a retenerlas cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Se acomoda una última vez sobre su costado izquierdo, la suavidad de las sábanas le parecía exquisita, ese aroma tan peculiar le reconfortaba, ¿Por qué le era tan familiar? No lograba recordarlo, pero era lo único que podía hacerlo sentir bien en ese momento, no le apetecía moverse, quería permanecer recostado por siempre.

—0—

Su rutina como Ryven siempre era la misma, una ducha relajante, vestirse con su impecable atuendo _Armani_ , camisa blanca o azul cielo y, para quitarle seriedad a su vestimenta laboral, usaba un saco blazer en colores sólidos como: azul marino, negro o caqui, si se sentía de humor, prefería mantenerlo desabotonado y sin corbata, dándole ese aire casual-formal, pero sobre todo, fresco y moderno, en muy contadas ocasiones se atrevía a usar jeans, le parecía que iban muy mal con sus bien lustrados par de zapatos _Alden_ ; un poco de su colonia favorita y estaba listo para salir.

Al dar un paso fuera de su habitación, se percató que algo no iba de costumbre, Petra estaba de pie con el rostro descolocado por la angustia y el puño levantado a punto de llamar.

—Ryven, —articula con alarma, sus palabras se amontonan en su lengua, le cuesta hablar, él aprovecha el acto turbado de la pelinaranja para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, —¡Eren no está en su habitación! Revisé por todas partes, no sé cómo pasó, yo soy la encargada de él, no lo entiendo, las cámaras no tienen registro de su salida, yo, yo… —balbucea.

—¿ **Quieres callarte de una puta vez**? —La voz ronca que acompaña su tono severo hace que aquella mujer se contenga antes de romper a llorar mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos. —Eren se encuentra en mi habitación.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Se lleva ambas manos a la boca para acallar aquel chillido de sorpresa, —por favor, tiene que disculparlo. —Suplica dando un paso al frente para ir por él, Levi se interpone en su camino.

—Déjalo dormir, fue una noche pesada, más tarde enviaré un reporte a la academia. —Dice más neutral sin suavizar su semblante. Aquellas palabras son como un balde de agua fría para la pelinaranja, en su mente no concibe aquella atrocidad que ha proferido ese hombre.

—Levi, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Su rostro se tensa en molestia, —¿Acaso osaste ponerle las manos encima a ese pobre niño? ¡No lo puedo creer! Te he visto con infinidad de mujerzuelas sobre tus piernas, ¡¿Pero él?! ¿Así de pronto te lo cogiste? Es apenas un chiquillo, se le nota en la cara la inocencia, ¡Por Dios! —Petra se lleva una mano hasta su rostro para ocultar la decepción que siente por aquel. Levi chasquea hastiado la lengua para seguir su camino, no pretende dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—0—

Un grito de horror se ahoga en su garganta, se incorpora abruptamente en la cama, su agitada respiración se hace escuchar en aquella silenciosa habitación, unas cuantas gotitas de sudor corren por sus cienes, sus ojos arden con las lágrimas que piden salir, cubre su rostro con sus manos acunadas, puede sentirlas temblar, ¿Hace cuánto que sus pesadillas no lo atormentaban? Solían repetirse una y otra vez, las conocía al pie de la letra; en ésta ocasión, una enorme y distorsionada sombra negra lo buscaba por toda la casa, justo cuando se encontraba de lo más quieto y callado en aquel pequeño cuartito que parecía ser la alacena de su cocina, el grito lastimero de una mujer lo volvía en sí. El tremendo dolor en su pecho era inigualable, el nudo en su garganta que lo oprimía, corta su respiración de apoco.

—Por fin estás despierto. —El despectivo tono de voz con el que Petra habla logra sacarlo de su agobio, se descubre el rostro para mirarla. —¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —Se dirige al castaño con reproche, aún después de verle tan asustado, con los ojos rojos y vidriosos no corre a su lado para confortarlo, se siente sumamente molesta con él.

—N-no, —balbucea, su voz sale estrangulada, se aclara la garganta para volver a hablar, —estoy bien, sólo tuve una pesadilla. —Echa nuevamente su cuerpo atrás dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ya pasa del medio día, ¿No pretendes salir de la cama? —El tono molesto de su voz con el que lo regaña le es extraño.

Eren se remueve para desperezarse, sintiendo la suavidad del algodón egipcio de las sabanas toma conciencia de su entorno, tal como lo intuyó la noche anterior, definitivamente esa cama no era la suya, mira en todas direcciones como si estuviera perdido. La habitación era enorme, del doble que la suya, sus paredes eran blancas, guardaba un estilo más minimalista, Petra se encontraba al frente abriendo la persiana que cubría el enorme ventanal del balcón.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —Farfulla en tono inquisitivo, se mira así mismo de forma incrédula, se siente aprisionado por la ropa que llevaba puesta desde el día anterior.

—"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" —Lanza la misma pregunta imitando con burla su tono de voz, se para en jarras evidenciando su molestia. —Es lo mismo que también me pregunto, ¿Qué pasó anoche? Eren, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Necesita obtener alguna respuesta que le haga olvidar la indignación que siente y los malos pensamientos que tiene por Levi, en ese preciso instante cree que sus acciones fueron absolutamente inmorales. Inhala profundo mirando el rostro desorientado del contrario, éste tiene una pinta deplorable, está medio vestido, su piel al descubierto no tiene ninguna marca delatora, es evidente, por la cara confundida de Eren, que nada fue consumado anoche, pese a que el chico no pueda recordar, la razón por la que terminó en aquella habitación nada tuvo que ver con ningún comportamiento inapropiado; sólo está pensando de más, puede volver a respirar con tranquilidad, sin embargo, aún se siente sumamente molesta por aquel susto de muerte que le dio esa mañana.

—Ryven envió un reporte por enfermedad, así que no es estás obligado a asistir a la prueba de vestuario por la tarde, Farlan recogerá tus tareas; vístete, te prepararé algo para almorzar. Asumo que te sientes mal por la resaca, —le lanza una mirada despectiva antes de tomar el picaporte, —por favor, regresa a tu habitación. —Pide con tono severo antes de salir de la estancia.

Eren suspira cansado, ya estaba más que seguro de que esa no era su habitación, pero, ¿A quién le pertenecía? Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba recordar gran cosa de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Se levanta estirando su cuerpo, curiosea por aquel inmaculado cuarto. Abre el closet sólo para caerse de sentón por la impresión, conocía perfectamente ese estilo de ropa, esas marcas caras de prendas y accesorios, efectivamente, pasó la noche entera en la misma cama de Ryven.

Revisa su cuerpo desesperadamente, nada, fuera de que a su camisa le faltaban algunos botones, no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido maltratado por aquel hombre. Sale apresurado rumbo a su propia habitación, regresa mentalmente sobre sus pasos forzándose a recordar lo qué había pasado, bebió, estúpidamente se dejó embaucar para embriagarse por primera vez, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿qué habría dicho el comandante Erwin al verlo en aquel estado? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionado de él.

Seguiría lamentándose más tarde, debía continuar escarbando entre sus recuerdos para averiguar cómo terminó en la misma cama que el pelinegro; aún tenía sus pantalones bien puestos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se podía satisfacer a un hombre de otras maneras, su camisa está abierta, se toca desesperadamente todo su torso en busca de aquel rastro delator, por un momento respira tranquilo al hallarse limpio pero, segundos después, la paranoia vuelve a apoderarse de él, ¿y si usó la boca? Su estómago se revuelve, corre hasta el cuarto de baño dando arcadas, no puede creerlo; se mira en el espejo por unos instantes hasta que no puede retener por más tiempo el vómito. Tose violentamente apoyado en el retrete, siente repugnancia de sí mismo, siempre pensó que podía manejar todo ese asunto de ocupar su cuerpo como medio de escape, sin embargo no era así, se sentía sucio, nunca antes había deseado ser tocado por alguien ni satisfacerse a sí mismo con el contacto ajeno, otra bocanada de bilis sale desde su estómago, siente sus entrañas estrujarse fuertemente dentro de él. Limpia su boca con el dorso de la mano para luego lavarse el rostro con agua fría, él lo sabía, ya no importaban sus ideales personales, el daño ya estaba hecho, había abierto una puerta hacia lo desconocido y su libertad estaba justo al otro lado, era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, debía aprovechar la oportunidad y sacarle partido a la situación, era ahora o nunca.

—0—

—Jefa, ¿No le parece que debería pedir ayuda? —Permanece de pie a su lado, sosteniendo una botella de alcohol entre sus manos, ocultando la gran preocupación que siente por ella.

—¡Cierra la boca Moblit! Dame aquella jeringa, —apunta con el dedo hacía la mesa, —el efecto está pasando. —Frunce el ceño dolorida cuando arroja el bisturí en la bandeja de metal.

La descomunal ira que siente en aquel momento se encubría con aquel gesto desarticulado de dolor; Moblit se aproxima rápidamente para administrar lidocaína en la herida, era un agujero bastante notable en su hombro derecho, causado por un disparo de una _beretta 92_ , ya había recuperado la munición y tenía el sangrado bajo control, sin embargo, al no ser muy hábil con su mano izquierda, suturarla se estaba tornando en una labor lenta y tediosa, le confiaba su vida a su fiel subordinado, pero en ese momento prefería tenerlo como su asistente.

—¡Mierda! —Bufa con furia arrojando las pinzas de sutura al suelo luego de dar el último punto, Moblit se crispa al escucharla, en muy contadas ocasiones había visto así a aquella mujer. —¡Ese hijo de Puta! **Sabía que ya no debíamos confiar en él**. —De un manotazo arroja la bandeja con los utensilios quirúrgicos, caen en un sonoro tintineo al suelo. — **Moblit, dame una bata limpia**. —Demanda con enojo. —Debo darle el informe a Levi, tiene que saber sobre ésta maldita y cínica traición. —Aprieta los puños antes de ataviarse con la bata nueva. —Vamos, estoy segura que me buscarán.

Juntos abandonan aquel cuartucho que era el departamento de su amigo y colega, por mucho tiempo lo habían ocupado como escondite y, después de ésta intromisión en la que casi habían sido descubiertos no iba a ser la excepción.

Debían llegar al laboratorio antes que la policía lo hiciera. Hanji no quería preocuparse, las cosas habían salido medio bien, los oficiales tenían a un señuelo entre sus manos, ellos estaban limpios, el horario de ese día le permitía llegar con tres horas de retardo, por tratarse de ella se le otorgaban ciertas libertades, después de todo, la investigación en la que estaba trabajando la tenía más que ocupada; "todo estaría bien", se repetía a sí misma mientras aparcaba su auto en su lugar del estacionamiento.

Nunca accedía a aquel complejo por la entrada principal, solía escabullirse por la puerta trasera o el área de empleados, así que no podía estar segura si había llegado a tiempo, tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a alguien, odiaba relacionarse demasiado con sus colegas, creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, no comprendía como su entrañable amigo era capaz de llevar una doble vida sin ningún problema, por esa razón éste le llamaba "rata de laboratorio", no estaba mal, a ella le gustaba ese mote, porque eso era lo que era, su existencia se basaba en su trabajo como químico farmacobiólogo, se enorgullecía en sobremanera por todos los logros que había obtenido, no sólo en el aspecto médico, sino también de aquellos productos y fórmulas que eran vendidas en el mercado negro y no podía permitir que nada ni nadie destruyera lo que tanto le costó construir, obviamente era culpable de incontables crímenes, no quería terminar tras las rejas.

—Por fin llega, doctora*. —El corpulento rubio se dirige a ella en cuánto ésta atraviesa la puerta de su pequeña oficina, vuelve a colocar sobre el escritorio aquel frasco con un globo ocular flotando en un extraño líquido verdoso. —Tiene gustos bastante peculiares. —Suelta con seriedad limpiándose la mano en su abrigo.

—Una baratija, —sonríe de medio lado, —si lo analiza mejor se dará cuenta que se trata sólo de una excelente réplica, un magnifico pisapapeles. —La castaña se acerca hasta él para agitar el frasco muy cerca de su rostro, éste se aleja un paso de ella. —Pero dígame comandante Erwin, ¿ésta vez qué lo trae por aquí? Dudo mucho que sólo sea para discutir acerca de mis presentes. —Hanji le muestra la etiqueta de la tienda en el fondo del frasco.

—No juegue conmigo, sabe perfectamente por lo que vine. —Dice en tono irritado, ella levanta una ceja confusa.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, —la castaña se cruza de brazos sentándose sobre su escritorio.

—En éste momento mi equipo sigue sacando evidencias tras incautar y desmantelar dos de los laboratorios que se usaban para la fabricación de narcóticos ilícitos. —Su grave y penetrante voz resuena en aquella silenciosa estancia, el rubio tiene una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Disculpe, comandante, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Realmente no estoy comprendiendo a que vino aquí… —Suelta suspicaz, juega un poco con el pisapapeles de sus manos.

—Sabes a lo que vine, sé que tú estabas a cargo de aquellos laboratorios, estoy aquí para arrestarte. Estoy seguro que hoy será el día. —Sisea con voz dura, se acerca más a ella de forma retadora desenganchando las esposas de su cinturón. Hanji no se aparta ni se muestra intimidada.

—Lo siento mucho, oficial, ésta vez no tengo nada que ver y, si no tengo nada que ver, no hay pruebas que me incriminen, los cargos de los que me acusa no tienen fundamentos, sólo con sospechas no se puede dar una orden de arresto, sin ninguna orden no estoy obligada a ir a ningún lado con usted, conozco mis derechos. —Habla con un tono de voz juguetón, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Dónde estuviste ésta mañana? —Cuestiona impaciente con una mueca seria.

—Durmiendo en casa de Moblit, la investigación en la que trabajamos está en un punto crucial, hace varios días que no salía de ésta porquería de laboratorio. —Dice con un tono de obviedad.

—Moblit, ¿Por qué ese bastardo siempre está contigo? —Suelta hastiado.

—No sabía que tenía que rendirle cuentas sobre mi vida personal, **oficial** , —con su sonrisa socarrona observa como el rostro de aquel se tensa, sabe perfectamente bien cuál es la palabra mágica para irritarlo en sobremanera, da un suspiro profundo, —pero ya que insiste, el muchacho no es un modelo, pero, acá entre nos, —pone su mano junto a su boca, —ese tipo folla muy bien, los mejores polvos que haya tenido en mi vida, sabe cómo satisfacerme, me hace gemir como una puta atascada de vergas. —Relame sus labios soltando un leve gemino para después estallar en carcajadas socarronas.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cállate! Eres una mujer repulsiva. —Erwin se aleja un paso de ella con gesto asqueado, la castaña sigue carcajeando sonoramente llevándose las manos a su estómago.

—Si no tiene nada más que decir, —entre risitas y secando sus lágrimas, —por favor retírese, tengo mucho trabajo. —Al decir esto último su semblante es completamente molesto y su tono de voz severo.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, —caminando hasta la puerta, —será con tu culo tras las rejas, junto a tus "amiguitos". —La mira desdeñoso antes de salir, ella lo despide con su mano y un gesto infantil.

El frasco se rompe en pequeños fragmentos tras el fuerte impacto con el que cae al suelo, el líquido verdoso salpica hasta sus zapatos, rebusca entre su bolsillo el móvil.

—¡ **Auruo**! —Vocifera con rabia, —tenemos un gran problema.

— _Hanji, lo sé, ésta mañana Franz me confirmó que Grisha Jeager finalmente accedió a cerrar el trato con la policía, lo primero que harán será incautar dos de nuestros laboratorios, debemos…_

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Interrumpe furibunda, —¡Ese bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! —Golpea con su puño el escritorio.

— _¿Hanji?_ —Pregunta tras su repentino silencio.

—Levi tiene que saberlo inmediatamente. —Musita tensa viendo como su bata blanca se tiñe de sangre.

—0—

En aquella oficina que era su área de trabajo oficial, todo era tensión; ésta era la primera vez que tenían una reunión tan seria en aquel lugar, obviamente utilizaron las ID inteligentes para acceder por el segundo ascensor sin ser vistos, todas las personas importantes, con excepción de una, se encontraban desperdigadas dentro de esas cuatro inmaculadas paredes. Levi fumaba despreocupado mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿ **Cómo puedes estar tan calmado**? —Farfulla exaltada, con un manotazo arroja las cosas del escritorio, —Ese hijo de puta nos dará caza, no faltará mucho para que vengan por nosotros. —Repite una y otra vez tirándose de los cabellos con desesperación.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —Levi habla con voz dura, apaga la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre su mesa de luz, camina seguro de sí mismo hasta ellos, —ensuciarás mi oficina con tu asquerosa sangre, —señala con hastío la gran mancha roja en su hombro derecho, —piensa un poco, si estuvieran tras nosotros, tal como dijo aquel bastardo, no estaríamos tan serenos, la palabra de Grisha vale mucho como para inculparnos, en cambio, fueron directo por dos de nuestros laboratorios, dejando a nuestros hombres y bodegas importantes intactas, sólo fuimos un plus. —Explica meditabundo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Voy a matarlo! —Grita con furia.

— **Basta** , —ordena, el ímpetu de su voz tensa a todos, —aunque mueras de ganas por hacerlo, no puedes, **te lo prohíbo** , eso nos pondría en evidencia. **Auruo** , —el aludido lo mira alerta, —¿Cuál es el reporte?

—Jefe, no tengo detalles del trato, mis muchachos de confianza no han podido obtener información fidedigna, sólo siguen ordenes de apoyo, como en éste caso, refuerzos para incautar determinadas propiedades, Erwin está manejando el asunto bastante hermético, apenas un grupo selecto tiene acceso al caso. —Dice con seriedad.

—Me queda claro que el objetivo de ese bastardo es otro, sólo están probando su lealtad. Debemos averiguar el motivo, si no estamos involucrados daremos por concluido el asunto. —Enciende otro cigarrillo para fumarlo con solemnidad.

—P-pero, Levi, ¿Qué pasará con el cargamento? ¡¿Mi trabajo?! —Habla atropelladamente presa de su desesperación y enojo.

—Estoy seguro que puedes triplicar la carga, te conozco bastante bien. Las bodegas están seguras, deja de lloriquear. —La mira ceñudo, fastidiado.

—¡Bien! —responde molesta, —pero dime algo, —camina hasta quedar frente a frente, —¿De verdad estamos seguros? ¿Tú estás seguro? —Señala con su índice tocando su pecho, entrecierra los ojos enfatizando su inseguridad en aquellas palabras. —Dime, con esa pequeña mierda rondando en tu vida, ¿estás realmente a salvo? —Sisea con lengua venenosa, no espera ningún tipo de respuesta, da media vuelta caminando veloz hasta la salida, dando un portazo a su partida.

Levi tiene su vista fija en aquella puerta de madera, medita. Sus subordinados están a la expectativa, esperan alguna orden suya o el permiso para poder abandonar la habitación; por un momento Eren salió de su ecuación, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que lo pudieran usar para algún ataque, claro que no, el castaño no servía para nada más que localizarlo, o eso quería seguir creyendo.

—¡Isabel! —La pequeña pelirroja se tensa tras escuchar su nombre, —¿Dónde está Farlan? —Pregunta irritado.

—Con Eren, —responde con un deje de duda en sus palabras, no podía creer que éste hubiera olvidado algo tan importante como aquello, —A ésta hora debería estar en el ensayo.

—Di el reporte por enfermedad, ¿Por qué mierda está en la academia? —Su enojo va en aumento, la pequeña se crispa tras escuchar el tono ronco de su voz.

—Eren dijo que estaba bien y que era muy importante asistir a otra prueba de vestuario. —Musita temerosa, tiene muchas ganas de bajar su mirada.

—¿Cuál fue el informe del personal? —Exige demandante.

—B-bueno, —balbucea nerviosa, —lo revisó usted mismo, ningún alumno, docente o personal externo es de potencial riesgo, —hace una pausa tragando saliva con dificultad, no está segura de seguir hablando, —qui-quizás Krista Lenz. —Suelta finalmente en un hilo de voz.

— **Auruo** , ¿Cuál es el reporte de Lenz? —Fulmina con la mirada a Isabel.

—Es la sexta hija del segundo matrimonio de Rod Lenz, —responde con seguridad sosteniendo su intensa mirada, —un reconocido secretario de economía y finanzas, el tipo es bastante excéntrico y poco accesible, tiene amistades muy interesantes, políticos importantes e influyentes, pero nunca se ha involucrado en ningún tema de fuerzas de defensa, parece que no tiene ningún nexo con la policía o la DEA, o al menos nada formal.

Levi guarda silencio, mira con el semblante hosco por la ventana, no se puede permitir dejar ninguna brecha hasta él, si quería que algo se hiciera bien y con discreción, debía hacerlo con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Como muchos sabrán, Armani y Alden son marcas tanto de ropa como accesorios, excepto la última, que si no me equivoco sólo se enfoca en zapatos y accesorios, así que estaba de más decirlo, pero igual lo pongo.

 **2)** Erwin llama "Doctora" a Hanji, pero no porque ésta sea medico, sino porque tiene un doctorado, que tenga conocimientos en medicina avanzada/especializada es sólo por otro tipo de circunstancias.

 **3)** Quiero pedir una disculpa (y no es tanto como disculpa) por dos cosas: _1)_ en mis advertencias menciono el lenguaje soez y no hay mucho y _2)_ en éste cap intento darle un vocabulario "más sucio" a determinados personajes, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude alejarme de los modismos y/o jergas para las frases fuertes o altisonantes, lamento si alguien pierde el hilo que hasta el momento intentaba llevar (algo más estándar que todo mundo entendiera a la primera) aunque claro, ni que haya exagerado tanto con ésto y ni que ustedes no conocieran ciertas frases o palabras que ahora en el Internet abundan.

 ***** Habrá imágenes de referencia, por si alguien se anima.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 26 de Enero de 2018. Gracias por leer!

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas (gracias por tu orientación) y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

—¡Eren! —Exclama abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, —¡Estás vivo! —Connie corre hasta quedar muy cerca del castaño para escrutarlo de arriba abajo, éste trata de alejarse un poco mirándolo con su típica apatía.

—Chicos, por favor, —Marco se hace escuchar para calmar los ánimos de sus amigos, —denle espacio. Eren, creo que si te sientes enfermo no deberías haber venido, si quieres, yo puedo hablar con tu tutor para ir a su casa y…

—No hace falta, estoy bien. —Lo interrumpe con tono irritado mientras de mala gana y dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la silla, toma asiento junto a ellos.

Llegó justo para el almuerzo, estaba cansado, exasperado. Esa mañana hizo una rabieta que le costó varios puñetazos y patadas a las costillas, aquel tipo había sentenciado con quitarle el único lugar donde ahora se sentía libre, realmente no lo comprendía, ¿Cuál era el punto de limitarlo más? Luego de reñir por bastante rato, lograron llegar a un extraño acuerdo que le daría mucho más trabajo del que ya tenía, sus clases serían aleatorias, generalmente después del almuerzo para asistir normalmente a los ensayos, sin embargo, lo más descabellado de todo aquello era que, no sólo aquel hombre sería su escolta personal, sino que también pasaría más tiempo junto a él; no sonaba tan mal cuando pensaba que sería un gran beneficio para eso de seducirlo, ahora se sentía bastante preparado y seguro de sí mismo para hacerlo, sin embargo no quería imaginar aquel infierno que se desataría tras convivir en demasía con él, sobre todo cuando discrepaban en infinidad de cosas.

—¿Qué tal, bastardo suicida? —Su molesta voz y aquel golpe en su espalda lo hacen reparar en su presencia, resopla con molestia. —Veo que estás en una sola pieza. —Suelta entre risas.

—De acuerdo, estúpido cara de caballo, me estás asustando, ¿A qué se debe toda ésta camaradería conmigo? —Refunfuña mostrándole su mejor cara de mierda, Sasha deja escapar una sonora carcajada mientras Connie escupe su bebida al ver como Jean, muy avergonzado se encoge de hombros.

—Anda, Jean, dile aquello de lo que nos hablaste en la mañana, —Marco lo alienta con esa característica sonrisa suya, Jean intenta esconderse ridículamente tras un tenedor.

—Sí, Jean, dime, —masculla con tono burlón y melodioso, —¿Qué es "eso" por lo que estás tan avergonzado? —Sonríe de medio lado.

—Te has ganado un poco de mi respeto, ¿ **Bien**? —Gruñe fulminándolo con la mirada, su rostro aún tiene ese tinte rojo, Eren levanta las cejas atónito.

—¡Woo! Jean, realmente me sorprendes, creí que nunca te agradaría. —Su tono de voz evidencia el fingido halago que siente por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, en su interior está feliz, jamás imaginó que ese cabeza hueca le confesaría algo así.

—Soy uno de los pocos que pensamos que te viste muy cool enfrentándote de ese modo a tu tutor, realmente eres valiente, saliste ileso, eso es admirable. —Musita en tono serio aún con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, mira la cara de Eren, éste tiene una sonrisa socarrona que lo exaspera.

—¿Soy admirable? —Sisea venenoso.

—Sí, —reafirma con seguridad, sus amigos se mantienen expectantes frente a su lapso de sinceridad, —Eren, odio admitirlo, pero tienes agallas, —la sonrisa de aquel se vuelve más pronunciada, irritándolo aún más, —definitivamente estoy seguro, eres un marica con agallas, —dice en tono déspota, con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado, los demás hacen una expresión de decepción.

—Así está mejor, bastardo, —Eren relaja su expresión mostrando una pequeña sonrisa más sincera, —por un momento creí que con todas esas palabras conmovedoras pretendías ir tan fácil tras mi culo.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, marica. —Jean lo mira y sonríe con franqueza, Eren le devuelve el gesto, sus amigos están boquiabiertos.

El castaño respira aliviado, entre ellos acaba de nacer una camaradería lo bastante sólida como para confiar el uno en el otro, quizás sólo él lo nota, pero está ahí, lo sabe perfectamente.

En otra área de la academia, la pequeña rubia espera impaciente sentada sobre una banca de concreto, balancea juguetona sus pies mientras canturrea una melodía pegajosa; su mirada se posa a su izquierda cuando ve llegar a la pecosa.

—Ymir, ¿Las tienes? —Pregunta entusiasmada, las comisuras de sus labios se curvean en una radiante gran sonrisa.

—Sí, —gruñe, —recuerda, son las primeras fotos de prueba, —la pequeña se las arrebata de las manos, —creo que deberías esperar hasta que tomen la decisión. —Se cruza de brazos recargando su espalda en la pared.

—Claro que no, —haciendo un mohín molesta, —estoy segura que ésta vez papá estará ansioso por verme. —Sus ojos azules centellean por la alegría.

—0—

—Annie, es suficiente, baja de ahí, —Zeke le ordena desde la entrada del cuarto de pruebas, la rubia lo mira unos segundos y detiene la caminadora, de un salto baja de ella. —Veo que estás en mejores condiciones físicas, recuerda ir con Pieck por la dosis del día antes de la fiesta de inauguración.

—Bien. —Se limpia unas gotitas de sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Sé una buena niña y llega temprano, eres muy importante. —Sus ojos centellean con un brillo extraño, en sus palabras se puede sentir su impaciencia, ella lo ignora para salir de su vista.

Estuvo alrededor de tres horas corriendo en ese aparato para medir su rendimiento físico, apenas se sentía agotada, no le faltaba el aliento. Se adentró en aquel cuartucho oscuro que era su habitación, antes de pertenecerle, no era más que una bodega de artículos de limpieza, Zeke la había acondicionado especialmente para ella, ahora que su cuerpo finalmente presentaba cambios, se rehusaba a perderla de vista por largo tiempo.

Estaba harta de los análisis, de las pruebas de resistencia y especialmente, de aquel hombre. Desde que aceptó entrar en aquel estúpido programa militar como parte de una promesa de mejorar su vida, no había hecho más que soportar toda esa sarta de tonterías, sentía hastío de toda esa porquería en la que se había convertido su existencia y, ahí estaba ahora, preparándose para darse una ducha en aquel baño comunitario para luego asistir a aquella maldita junta donde seguro sería esa rata de presentación para _Beta-SPA-5_.

—Annie, —conocía ese timbre calmo de voz, —Zeke dice que te estará esperando en la sala de tácticas y maniobras, usa el uniforme. —Pieck toma su brazo para sujetarle el torniquete de caucho e inyectarle la dosis diaria de aquella sustancia extraña. —Listo, baja cuando estés lista, pero no tardes demasiado. —Advierte con severidad antes de dejarla sola.

Lo sabía, ella era la causa de tan importante reunión, se maldecía una y otra vez en silencio, principalmente porque su organismo se acopló rápidamente a todos esos experimentos, ahora prefería estar muerta antes de seguir siendo aquel pequeño animal, porque así era como se sentía encerrada en aquella base militar.

—De acuerdo, Grisha, repasemos esto, —la voz exasperada con la que habla el rubio mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a él en aquella habitación, no lo intimidaba ni un poco, —ahora que estás de nuestro lado, me encantaría que colaborarás cien por ciento con nosotros, la verdad, estoy ansioso por conocer más sobre tu legendario proyecto. —Sonríe sardónico.

—No sé de lo qué estás hablando. —Farfulla inseguro.

—¡Oh! Grisha, —carcajea, —me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos tuyos, de tu amnesia, dejémonos de tonterías, estás aquí por tu trabajo, por tus descubrimientos, aquella confesión fue sólo para probarte un poco, quiero ser sincero contigo, —lo toma fuertemente por los hombros, quedando cara a cara, —desde ahora colaborarás mano a mano con uno de nuestros mejores científicos, está siguiendo tus pasos, pero hay algo que nos hace falta, ahí es donde entras tú, —el castaño aparta la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, —te lo advertí, tu caso, no, ahora tu mente, tu alma, le pertenecen a nuestro presidente Fritz, trabaja con nosotros y serás bien recompensado.

— **Jamás** , —suelta en un tono apenas perceptible pero firme. Antes de que el rubio pueda volver a perder la compostura, la puerta se abre de par en par.

—Comandante Smith, está todo listo, —éste se separa del castaño para encarar a la joven rubia de anteojos en la entrada.

—Teniente Brzenska, que oportuna. —Abre y cierra sus puños para destensar sus dedos.

—Los elementos de elite están esperándolo. —Hace un ademán para que salgan y la sigan.

El discurso del corpulento rubio se tornó largo y aburrido, todos tenían sus ojos expectantes en él, como si de sus palabras emanara oro o algún elixir mágico, mas ella era diferente, no se dejaba embelesar tan fácil por unas cuantas frases esperanzadoras; su mirada estaba clavada en aquel par del frente, Zeke estaba impaciente, lo sabía porque no dejaba de jugar con el bolígrafo en su mano y, aquel otro tipo de mirada perdida en la nada al que nunca había visto.

—Vivimos en un país de porquería, —las únicas palabras que considera sinceras en ese discurso, finalmente llaman su atención, —cada día la escoria de la sociedad intenta pudrir nuestro sistema, infiltrarse, pretende ser de los "nuestros" para corromper nuestra paz. Durante **años** , un grupo de valientes hombres tomaron la iniciativa de luchar con sus propias manos contra ese maldito crimen organizado, una batalla que no se ha podido ganar, —Erwin, plantado firme frente a ellos, los mira con pesadez, —una batalla que nos ha costado pérdidas importantes, **yo** , que formo parte de éste equipo, lo sé perfectamente. He visto caer a entrañables compañeros y amigos, personas de confianza, —en ese punto tiene la atención de todos, algunos se conmueven por sus palabras, otros tienen una expresión de rabia, —pero su sacrificio no es en vano, **no** , así como nosotros hemos tenido bajas, el bando contrario las ha tenido también, mis balas han cobrado vidas enemigas, a otros los envié a prisión; llegamos a un punto donde ese sueño tan anhelado de paz es casi una realidad, nuestra guerra está casi ganada. Pero esas ratas siempre regresan, nuestro país continuamente es un blanco fácil, es la vía más rápida y un punto estratégico para el mercado clandestino, haciendo de su organización un monopolio, un IMPERIO que se expande a pasos agigantados; eso ha abierto una brecha a la colaboración y cooperación de nuestro país hermano, cuyo líder, Frieda, nos suministró de fuerzas armadas con cero condiciones, —deja escapar una risa malévola que toma a todos por sorpresa, —o eso es lo que quieren que creamos, nos condicionan al pensar que vivimos en una utopía, nos instruyen a base de cuentos de hadas, dejándonos ciegos a la realidad con sus noticias donde "no pasa nada" con una "paz" que sólo es un teatro, se llenan la boca al decir que nuestras relaciones con otros países son excelentes pensando que todos las creemos, ¡No son más que mentiras! —las filas de reclutas abren grandes los ojos tras la sorpresa de sentirse engañados, —los refuerzos de Frieda no son más que una **burla** , no ha habido avances y encima de todo, ella quiere tomar nuestros recursos, NUESTRO TERRITORIO, infiltrándose cínica e invasivamente, sin embargo, eso está por acabarse, EL CAMBIO ESTÁ AQUÍ, —el rubio exclama impetuoso, su peinado se desacomoda un poco. —Ahora ustedes forman parte de una nueva generación de soldados, han sido elegidos por ser los mejores de entre los mejores, —observa como todos sacan el pecho, orgullosos de sí mismos tras aquellos elogios, —fueron seleccionados para entrar en un programa que ha costado no sólo dinero, sino **años** de desarrollo e investigación, _Proyecto Orion_ es una innovación en estrategia, diseñado especialmente para combatir a nuestros enemigos. Mas debo ser franco, aún tienen que pasar por una selección más, donde lamentablemente no todos lo lograrán, pero no se alarmen, serán reubicados con un puesto mejor, —hace una pequeña pausa, sus ojos se posan de uno en uno en aquellos jóvenes, —veo en sus rostros la duda, es por eso que hoy, me complace presentarles, la prueba fidedigna de que el proyecto funciona, —el rubio se da media vuelta para hacer caminar a Annie; ella tenía razón, la única circunstancia para que estuviera junto a los más altos rangos en aquel presidio era esa, ser un estúpido conejillo de indias, da unos cuantos pasos al frente, el mayor la sostiene por los hombros, mostrándola cual si fuera el trofeo más preciado, su tacto le repugna, —ésta valiente recluta, contra todo mal pronóstico, tiene nuestra arma secreta, en su organismo corre la prueba fehaciente de que podremos enfrentarnos a cualquiera, sé que todos ustedes llenarán de gloria a su nación cuando obtengamos la vitoria, ¡ **serán implacables**! —Finalmente todos aplauden, —sólo una cosa más, —llamando su atención, —a nuestro equipo de científicos se ha unido una de las mentes más brillantes que haya conocido, Grisha Jeager, trabajará codo a codo apoyando a Zeke, así que lo estarán viendo muy seguido, —lo señala con una mano, éste se queda impávido mientras otra ronda de vitoreo se hace escuchar.

Lo sabía, una nueva tanda de incautos había caído bajo las garras de aquellos monstruos, los veía con aversión desde una esquina cuando rompieron formación para ir a la mesa del estrado e inscribirse en aquel programa, ¿Cuántos quedarían en ésta ocasión? No podía creer que así de fácil habían caído en aquella mentira, antes de ella, ¿cuántos fueron los que perecieron? ¿cincuenta? ¿cien? Lo sabía todo porque robó el expediente luego de comenzar con todas esas pruebas, estaba ansiosa por verlo con tal de que la atención se alejara de ella.

—0—0—

—Krista, ¿Estás segura? —La inseguridad en la voz de aquella mujer le sentaba mal.

—Ymir, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a hablar sobre esto? —La pequeña rubia la reprende levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hasta su tocador de donde toma un par de fotografías.

—Mira, sé cuánto te importa que tu padre apruebe las cosas que haces, nunca te he detenido, de hecho, a mí ni si quiera me interesa lo que hagas, —vocifera en un tono fastidioso, —pero ésta vez creo que sí deberías esperar, por lo menos hasta que salgan las invitaciones oficiales. —La pecosa se acerca a ella intentando arrebatarle las fotos de su mano.

—Ya lo has dicho, —esconde rápidamente su mano tras su espalda, —si no te importa, no te metas. —Dice con un tono severo saliendo de la habitación.

Ymir la mira partir, era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, la conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, le gustaba pensar que aquella chiquilla era su única amiga, la verdad es que sí lo era; llegó a su lado como su escolta personal. Formaba parte de un programa de investigación, al fallar, se desharían de ella como si fuera una basura, por azares del destino, el padre de aquella jovencita le vio cierta utilidad, de algún modo se sentía en deuda por haberla salvado de aquel fatídico destino. Su trabajo era simple, debía salvaguardar, no sólo la seguridad sino también la integridad de la sexta hija del segundo matrimonio de aquel hombre, no debía permitir que fuera blanco fácil para extorsionadores, o medios malintencionados que pudieran irrumpir en su cotidianidad mediante chantajes. Sabía que a Rod Lenz le importaba una mierda la vida de aquella dulce hija suya, lo único que le importaba era cuidar su impecable reputación.

—Papá, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? —La rubia se dirige al mayor con su típica voz melosa mientras se adentra en aquella habitación que fungía como estudio.

—Largo de aquí, —Bufa en tono despectivo sin siquiera mirarla. Ella no retrocede.

—Veo que tuviste un mal día. —Musita colocándose frente al campo de visión del contrario, está segura que en algún momento éste la mirará.

— **Dije que te fueras**. —Eleva su tono de voz y golpea el escritorio con su puño.

—Sé que tu trabajo te mantiene muy ocupado, —traga saliva con nerviosismo, está consciente de que no puede dar más rodeos, —pero, de verdad espero que en ésta ocasión puedas asistir a nuestra obra de teatro. —Escucha como el hombre resopla irritado, ella aprovecha para deslizar bajo sus dedos aquella foto promocional donde en una esquina, bien apartada del elenco principal, está ella, —ésta temporada presentaremos _Madame Butterfly_ y…

—¿Eres la estelar? —Cuestiona de mala gana sin siquiera escudriñar lo que tiene bajo sus narices.

—Bueno, yo, —balbucea, —interpreto a _Kate_ _Pinkerton_ , digo un par de líneas… y… —Luce nerviosa, su mirada ya no está fija en su padre, va de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—Eres una inútil, **fuera de mi vista**. —Sus ojos centellean con ira.

—Papá, yo… —Entrelaza sus dedos temerosa buscando las palabras para calmarlo.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado, que la hija de una puta sería una buena para nada, —la pequeña se encoge de hombros y retrocede unos pasos, sabe lo que viene ahora, —que equivocado estaba al creer que serías otra hija virtuosa que me llenaría de orgullo, o alguna especie de eminencia. Sólo me das problemas, —su tono de voz hace que los hermosos ojos azules se llenen de lágrimas, —ojalá estuvieras muerta, igual que tu madre. —Sisea sus palabras venenosas viendo cómo la rubia sale corriendo de la estancia. Resopla tomando la foto que quedó sobre su escritorio, se detiene apenas la rompe por la mitad, sus ojos se iluminan con una euforia inmensurable, el as bajo su manga está ahí, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, debía poner manos a la obra.

—Krista, deja de llorar. —El gélido tono en su voz la hace sollozar con más fuerza. Ymir no era nada buena con eso de los sentimientos, nunca encontraba alguna forma de consolarla o animarla, sólo permanecía ahí, sentada junto a ella en la cama, observando cómo lloraba con el rostro escondido entre sus almohadas; quizás unas palmaditas en su espalda no eran mala idea.

—Ymir, —musita con voz estrangulada levantando el rostro, —mi padre tiene razón, yo nunca seré buena para nada, por mucho que me esfuerce, nunca podré estar al nivel de mis hermanos. —Tiene el rostro empapado en lágrimas, sus mejillas están rojas, hipa intentando sorber sus mocos con la nariz, la pecosa hace un mohín de asco.

—Está claro que no eres como ellos, ¿Eso qué importa? —No quiere sonar enfadada, pero está harta de tener la misma charla cada que aquel despreciable hombre la insulta.

—¡Claro que importa! —Refunfuña con la mirada vidriosa, —ellos me ven como lo hace papá, como basura, no les importo en lo más mínimo.

—Krista, —Rod irrumpe en su habitación tomando por sorpresa a las chicas, —mi linda niña, —dice en un tono exageradamente cariñoso mientras se acerca a ellas, la pequeña se aleja un poco de la caricia de su padre, Ymir les da espacio sin salir por completo de la habitación, —¡Oh! Krista, lo siento mucho, mi pequeña. —La fuerza a acercarse a él para besarle con dulzura la frente, Ymir aparta la mirada hastiada.

—Lamento no ser la hija que esperas, —murmura con voz quebrada, —yo…

—Basta, no llores, —acaricia dulcemente su hombro derecho, con su mano libre seca un par de lágrimas en su mejilla, —dime, ¿Quién es éste chico? —Rod le muestra aquel trozo de fotografía que era el afiche promocional; trata de ocultar su impaciencia, pese a que odia los rodeos ésta vez debía seguir fingiendo ser ignorante frente a su hija, él tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, conocía perfectamente a su objetivo, aquellos ojos bicolor eran inconfundibles, ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo podrían tener aquella peculiar característica? Sin embargo, su plan no podía tomarse a la ligera, si se apresuraba, todo podía venirse abajo, las variables eran incalculables y cabía la posibilidad de que su as nunca fuera a ocuparse, él mismo aceptó las órdenes de no entrometerse.

—E-es Eren Jeager, —balbucea aún atorada por su llanto, —papá…

—¡Sh! —le coloca su dedo índice en la boca, sonríe con malicia, —¿Quieres hacer algo tan grande como tus hermanos? —Krista lo mira ilusionada, mientras que Ymir lo escudriña recelosa desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Si! —Dice impulsivamente, —quiero hacer algo que te haga sentirte orgulloso de mí, —limpia sus lágrimas con sus manos para mirarlo con decisión,

—Bien, quiero que te hagas amiga de éste chico, que te vuelvas inseparable, que él confíe plenamente en ti. —Sisea con el mismo tono malicioso.

—Pe-pero, apenas nos vemos en la escuela. —Vacila con mirada insegura.

—Ya veo, después de todo no puedo confiarte ni la cosa más simple. —Se levanta con mal humor.

—¡Papá, espera! Lo haré, de verdad lo haré, —exclama suplicante desde su cama.

—Eso es, esa es la hija que espero que seas. —Sonríe con fingida calidez, mira desdeñoso a la pecosa al salir.

Ymir se queda callada, tiene un mal presentimiento de esto, pero es algo que a ella no le compete.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ésta vez no hay notas importantes, más bien comentarios:

 **1)** Éste es un agradecimiento especial "al novio" por insistirme en la utilización de su idea. Iba a dar una breve explicación sobre esto, pero sigo pensando que es un ligero autosabotaje y spoiler. Les juro que pronto les daré respuestas concretas.

 **2)** Quiero darles una sorpresa, ( **ahora mismo debería estar entrando en pánico porque me estoy atrasando con los capítulos**!)pero, hasta que no la termine no daré muchos detalles, porque si no lo logro las habré decepcionado y querrán medio matarme virtualmente, PERO, en todo caso, el aviso oficial lo estarán leyendo en las notas finales del siguiente capítulo.

 **3)** Éste cap no tiene muchas imágenes de referencia, sólo una que ya había colocado desde antes.

Creo que se me olvida algo, pero no sé qué es... en fin:

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 9 de Febrero de 2018. **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas (gracias por tu orientación) y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Suspira sonoramente por quinta vez, hace una queja infantil mientras se remueve en el mullido sofá dejando caer sobre su rostro el libro de texto que tenía en sus manos. Resopla nuevamente hastiado cuando escucha la repetición de _L'Inverno_ *.

Se gira sobre su costado hasta que el libro cae al piso descubriendo su rostro, entorna los ojos, la luz artificial de la oficina le molesta, el sol ya se había ocultado; el pelinegro se encuentra tranquilamente tras su escritorio, con la mirada fija en su ordenador.

—Estoy aburrido, — suelta finalmente su queja con un tono melodioso que deja entre ver su fastidio. Ese era su día libre de la academia y lo gastó encerrado leyendo, prácticamente todo el día en la oficina del mayor.

—Tienes mucho que hacer, estás perdiendo el tiempo holgazaneando. —Parece no distraerse, pese a que está completamente irritado.

—Claro que no, —contradice, —leí todo el maldito libro. Ahora tengo hambre. —Da unas cuantas pataletas cual si fuera un niño, aún recostado sobre el sofá, —quiero ir a casa, —hace un mohín infantil. Levi no responde a sus demandas, sigue lo más sereno posible sobre su silla.

Eren gruñe molesto poniéndose rápidamente en pie. Caminando por la estancia observa meticulosamente cada pequeño detalle, su vista se posa sobre algunos cuadros en la pared, exactamente en aquella fotografía cuya vivienda le era familiar; admitía que al ver solo los cimientos podría estar equivocado, pero su instinto le decía que era la misma casa a la que llegó la primera vez.

—¿Por qué es tan importante ésta casa? —Farfulla en tono inquisitivo mirando al pelinegro, —es la misma, ¿No es así? Tu decoración gira prácticamente en torno a ella, ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial? —Camina nuevamente hasta el sofá, que seguramente había mandado a colocar exclusivamente para que él se quedara a su lado. —Esa casa…

—Era de mi madre, —responde malhumorado a los insistentes cuestionamientos del castaño, —fue el primer proyecto en el que estuve a cargo, **eso** es lo que tiene de especial.

—Estuve en esa casa, ¿Cierto? A mí me gusta más, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en ella? —Frasea impaciente.

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, **cierra la maldita boca de una vez**. —Exclama con fastidio. Eren obedece y, de nuevo surge aquel silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Vuelve a tomar asiento en el sofá, de frente a Levi, no podía evitar sentirse más nervioso que nunca estando en presencia de éste, luego de aquella osadía suya, estuvo evadiendo no sólo su cercanía, sino también cualquier cosa referente al tema, se avergonzaba de sí mismo, el sólo pensar en sus acciones le hacía ruborizarse, no le cabía en la cabeza cuán lejos habían llegado esa noche, a pesar de que él lo había provocado, el pelinegro no había dicho una sola palabra ni parecía estar interesado en terminar cualquier cosa que hubieran empezado y el castaño estaba agradecido por eso, pero lo sabía, no bastaba con una probadita.

—Ryven, muero de hambre y de verdad estoy cansado. —Musita con un dulce tono de voz acercándose hasta éste.

Detiene abruptamente su andar pausado cuando de la nada la luz en aquella oficina se apaga por unas fracciones de segundo, al volver en un intenso destello, su cuerpo se tensa, el castaño se apresura a llegar al lado del pelinegro en cuanto la misma falla nuevamente.

—¿Ryven? —Murmura nervioso, se acerca un poco más hasta sentir el cuerpo cálido del contrario, el mayor se aparta un poco cuando el teléfono en la oficina suena.

— _Lamentamos las molestias, hay una falla en el área, estamos trabajando para restablecer el servicio lo más pronto posible._ —Levi chasquea la lengua al colgar.

El voltaje en la oficina vuelve a fallar, la luz se va y regresa en un intenso resplandor; Eren se aferra con fuerza al brazo del mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Gruñe con molestia al sentir invadido su espacio personal, aparta el brazo con brusquedad.

—Ryven, vayámonos ya, ahora, —balbucea nervioso, —está claro que no podrás terminar tu trabajo, —su voz trémula es evidente, se abraza temeroso a sí mismo, —quiero irme ya, por favor. —Gimotea.

Sus ojos grises se clavan fijamente en el castaño, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, tan asustado, ¿Qué era lo que iba mal con él?

—Ryven, por favor. —Su voz quejumbrosa con la que suplica le es extraña, una faceta totalmente desconocida.

—Bien. —Coge su saco del respaldo de la silla antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Podemos ir a cenar? —Musita aún en un tono trémulo. Camina muy pegado al pelinegro, éste sólo resopla con irritación.

—0—

 _Wall Rose_ era un restaurante más modesto que _Royal Empire_ , pero no escatimaba en lujos y buena clase.

—Por eso odio venir a ésta clase de lugares, nunca sé qué pedir. —Eren farfulla, enfurruñado picotea con un cuchillo de mantequilla el caparazón de la langosta en el plato, la mira inapetente intentando no tocarla de más.

—Puedes ordenar otra cosa. —Levi se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca, mastica solemne, saboreando su bocado.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Eleva la voz exaltado, algunos comensales voltean a verlo con mala cara, él se encoge de hombros. —No voy a desperdiciar la comida. —Mira con asco su plato.

—Pide el plato para llevar y regálaselo a los vagabundos de los callejones oscuros. —Restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Como si ellos quisieran comer ésta porquería. —Dice con palabras despectivas alejando su plato.

—¿ **Cuál es tu problema**? —Acomoda los cubiertos a un lado de su plato y lo mira intensamente.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Cuestiona en el mismo tono irritado. —¿No te cansas de todas éstas cosas? ¿De derrochar dinero? ¿No sientes ganas de vivir con modestia?

— **No** , —responde tajante, —ahora come o muere de hambre, no me importa, sólo, guarda silencio. —El tono autoritario de su voz se hace sentir pese a que éste habla muy bajo, Eren frunce la boca inconforme.

—Comeré simplemente porque no quiero tirar la comida y **no** porque me estés obligando. —Hunde con furia el tenedor en la carne blanca del crustáceo.

—Podías habérselo dado a alguno de esos pobres bastardos en la calle, no eres menos egoísta que yo. —Sonríe con malicia luego de pronunciar sus palabras venenosas. Eren se pone rojo por la cólera que siente.

— **No soy como tú**. —Grita exaltado golpeando con ambas manos la mesa.

El castaño se levanta abruptamente empujando su silla hacia atrás, la cual emite un chirrido ensordecedor hasta caer al suelo, arroja con enojo la blanca servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas y sale apresurado del lugar. A Levi le toma diez segundos reaccionar ante aquel arrebatado impulso, de su billetera saca el poco efectivo que lleva consigo, no tiene tiempo para contarlo o si quiera calcular la cuenta, su vida giraba en torno a tarjetas de crédito y chequeras, sin demorar más tiempo, arroja los billetes en la mesa para salir corriendo tras Eren, porque podía ser un hijo de puta, pero jamás dejar cuentas pendientes.

Afuera, la multitud abrumadora de una ciudad que nunca duerme, las personas revolotean, como polillas embelesadas por la luz, hacia las diversas atracciones que ofrecía el lugar, comida, teatros, clubes, casinos, paisajes inimaginables, el castaño podría estar en cualquier parte; "¿Cómo había pasado eso?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, escapó de entre sus manos, así de fácil, ¡Frente a sus narices!

Llamar a sus subordinados sólo heriría más su orgullo. No podría haber ido demasiado lejos, su tiempo de reacción fue inmediata, el hecho de que aquel mocoso apenas conociera la ciudad era un punto a su favor, mira en todas direcciones, buscando entre el gentío, camina desesperado hasta cruzar la acera, en su mente repasa un mapa de los posibles pasos de Eren, le parecía bastante probable que éste hubiera regresado por donde llegaron, era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer, pero así era como él veía al castaño, como un grandísimo idiota.

Respira con alivio pasando una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo, sentado, de espaldas a la calle, sobre la baranda del puente _Sina_ , el chico balanceaba sus pies como un niño, el mayor se acerca con paso firme y apresurado para tomarlo fuertemente por el brazo.

—¿ **Qué es lo que pretendías, mocoso de mierda**? —Bufa iracundo, éste gira la cabeza evitando hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

—¡Oh! ¿Te causé un susto de muerte, _**papi**_? Cuanto lo siento. —Su tono de voz sarcástico sólo irrita más a Levi, afianza su agarre intentando bajarlo, el castaño no cede, —¿A dónde creías que iba a ir? ¿A casa? —Eren tiene una mirada asesina, sus brillantes ojos bicolor centellean intensos, — **suéltame**. —Exige con rabia.

— **No** , —su voz sale ronca y molesta, —regresaremos ahora mismo.

—Claro, regresaremos a fingir que somos una gran familia feliz, ¡Estoy harto de eso! —Jalonea su brazo con fuerza, deshaciendo el agarre del contrario. —De verdad, no te imaginas cuán cansado estoy de esto, de la escuela, de la ciudad, **de ti** , —sus palabras fluyen en tono trémulo, —¡Odio todo! Mi vida, **me odio a mí mismo** , —sus lágrimas comienzan a fluir, — **me aborrezco** , yo-yo no deseo estar aquí, **tenía un sueño** , yo de verdad quiero hacer algo por la memoria de mi madre, —su falta de aliento a causa del llanto le impide hablar unos instantes, —deseo unirme al ejército y combatir contra todas esas escorias, ¿ **Sabías que el asesino de mi madre aún está ahí afuera**? —señala con enojo hacia un punto perdido en la calle, —y yo no estoy haciendo nada para cambiar eso, —sus sollozos se vuelven más intensos, —Ryven, tengo miedo, mucho miedo… miedo de olvidar mi objetivo, de olvidarme de mi madre, miedo de que muy en el fondo, vivir rodeado de lujos y verdadera tranquilidad me guste, tengo miedo de convertirme en una versión barata de ti, ¡Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy! —Sus brillantes ojos bicolor se clavan por unos segundos en los fríos ojos grises, sus lágrimas corren como un torrente, tras un sonoro sollozo aparta su mirada intentando que el mayor no lo vea.

Levi observa con atención como éste trata de secar sus insistentes lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin conseguirlo, como respira con dificultad dando fuertes sollozos, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el pelinegro presencia esa muestra de sentimientos, siempre ha visto a sus víctimas llorar y suplicar por su vida, disfrutaba saber que tenía el control al apuntarles con su arma, pero esto era diferente, el llanto de ese joven era sincero, por algo que él no había provocado directamente, nunca lo había visto soltar ni una sola lagrima, ni siquiera aquella vez en la que casi lo mató a golpes, no, su mirada siempre se mantuvo en alto, desafiante y, ahora, estaba ahí, abriéndose realmente frente a él, confesándole cosas que quizás nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar; ese chico era maravilloso, tan puro, tan transparente, no tenía miedo de expresarse, si algo le molestaba lo decía sin morderse la lengua, simplemente lo escupía sin importar las consecuencias, también era atrevido y seductor, aunque no lo hiciera consciente, pero era natural en él, no le rehuía, eso le era fascinante, no quería dejarle ir, debía ser suyo, costara lo que costara.

—¡Ja! —Su tono de voz es estrangulado a causa del llanto, —ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto, apuesto a que no sabes de lo que hablo. — Sorbe sus mocos y seca sus lágrimas con la mano.

Levi lo comprende ahora, su llanto es de impotencia, de saber que no tiene el control de su propia vida, desde el principio intentó doblegarlo y ahora ese plus le hace sentir poderío sobre él, mas algo en aquel castaño le causa familiaridad, de algún modo siente gran empatía por éste, alguna vez en su vida tuvo el mismo sentimiento.

—Bien, estoy listo para ir contigo, —balbucea entre sollozos, su cuerpo se mueve torpemente al querer bajar de la baranda.

El pelinegro sigue con la mirada clavada en él, su orgullo no le permite consolarle abiertamente, Eren finalmente se pone en pie, su llanto no cesa.

—Deja de llorar. —Su ruda voz hace que el contrario frunza su ceño.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —Vocifera con molestia, sorbe nuevamente sus mocos, Levi le ofrece el pañuelo que siempre trae en su bolsillo, —gracias.

—Vamos. —Lo empuja gentilmente por la espalda.

—Pero, el auto está por el otro lado. —Dice nervioso.

—No lo necesitamos. —Lo incita a seguir su paso calle abajo.

—0—

Sus lágrimas finalmente habían parado, sus ojos le ardían, llevaban rato caminando y ya se sentía agotado, entre ellos reinaba aquel silencio incómodo, el cual no le apetecía romper. Se sentía tan avergonzado por la escena que acababa de hacer que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

—Llegamos. —La voz ronca del pelinegro lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

Frente a él tiene una heladería, su fachada guarda un aspecto simple y rústico, el tejado a dos aguas es de madera, las paredes empedradas están pintadas de un rosa palo con pequeñas motas blancas apenas perceptibles, la puerta en cristal era pequeña, con una agarradera dorada, colgando del muro, sobre una pequeña ventanita, un letrero en madera tiene la leyenda " _Frosty Cup_ ", un nombre muy tonto para un establecimiento en esa ciudad, pero éste ya desencajaba en el paisaje desde el principio.

—Andando. —Levi vuelve a empujarlo gentilmente por la espalda, invitándolo a entrar, el castaño no pone resistencia.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el horario no era ningún impedimento para que el lugar estuviera casi lleno, la mayoría eran parejas que cotilleaban aquí y allá. Las luces blancas iluminaban perfectamente las enormes vitrinas de helado; los había de todos los sabores, desde los más clásicos hasta los menos comunes.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —El castaño masculla con voz ronca.

—Pide. —El pelinegro le ordena.

—No soy un maldito niño al que puedes consolar con un caramelo. —Su expresión molesta en el rostro se ve ridícula con esos ojos rojos e inflamados.

— **Cállate y pide**. —Reitera con voz dura.

—Bien, —refunfuña apartando la mirada del mayor para buscar dentro de aquella vitrina, —Chocolate. —Dice finalmente con una sonrisa forzada a la señorita que lo atiende.

—Menta. —Le escucha decir al mayor tras de sí.

La mujer mueve sus manos con rapidez, pronto llena un cono de galleta para cada quien, los adorna con chispas de colores, algunos trozos de fruta, un par de galletas y confites. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en una pequeña mesita café en un rincón de aquel establecimiento, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, Eren sentía tanta vergüenza que sus mejillas estaban calientes, hundía su cucharita en aquella crema helada sin atreverse a probarla.

—Es un lindo lugar. —Musita nervioso mirando en todas las direcciones. Su vista se clava en una plaquita color cobre en una de las paredes, " _Frosty Cup, alegrando los corazones desde 1668"_ —Y con bastante historia. —Señala con la cuchara salpicando un poco del helado en la mesa. El mayor resopla con fastidio.

—Eres un mocoso sucio. —Levi hace un mohín de desagrado.

—Lo siento mucho, —el castaño se encoge de hombros, —no quería… —titubea.

—Déjalo. —Toma una servilleta para limpiar la mesa.

—Oye, de verdad lo lamento, ahora mismo me siento como un grandísimo tonto, —sonríe tímidamente, —todo esto de…

—Mi madre, —interrumpe, —solía obligarme a venir aquí.

—¿Mmm? —Eren lo mira con asombro, —¿Quieres… tú?

—La última vez que vine fue a los dieciséis años. —Prosigue en un tono de voz calmo, restándole importancia al tema, —era una mujer fuerte, nunca la vi doblegarse frente a nada ni nadie, sin embargo, conmigo era de lo más cariñosa y maternal. —Sus palabras fluían tan naturalmente, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por el extraño regocijo, no podía comprenderlo del todo, pese a eso, prosiguió con el tema que ya había comenzado, el castaño tenía sus grandes ojos posados en él. —Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la mayoría de mis decisiones, pero a pesar de eso me apoyaba, siempre estaba orgullosa de mí. —Mira la bola de helado en su cono, los confites van resbalando debido a las gotitas en las que se derrite. —Venir aquí se hizo una tradición que comenzó con su abuelo, él solía traerla cuando apenas era una niña y, a ella le pareció una gran idea venir conmigo. Estoy seguro que aún hay una foto de nosotros en uno de los aniversarios.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo verla? —El castaño pregunta con entusiasmo, parece que la alegría ha vuelto a él.

—Es un lugar público. —Su tono despreocupado hace restar importancia a sus palabras.

Eren interpreta ese acto como el permiso que pidió y de un saltito se pone en pie para correr hasta la pared contigua. Busca con la mirada impaciente lo que ahora considera "un tesoro", aquella blanca pared tenía un centenar de fotografías, las había de distintas épocas, todas ordenadas desde la más antigua hasta la más reciente, sus ojos iban de arriba abajo sin centrarse en alguna en especial, se preguntaba en qué lugar estaría lo que tanto estaba buscando.

—Esa. —El delgado dedo índice de Levi señala sobre su hombro a un pequeño marquito.

Sus ojos se iluminan, aquel hombre no mentía, de verdad existía esa fotografía. No le era fácil reconocer por completo el rostro de aquel niño, siendo sincero, éste había cambiado bastante, por ejemplo, sus mejillas regordetas y ese tierno rostro de bebé a medio dormir habían desaparecido, sonríe un poco antes de escrutar a la mujer que lo sostenía en brazos, ella era hermosa, guardaba un tremendo parecido con el Ryven que conocía ahora, tenía un largo cabello negro, los mismos ojos grises que, contrario a su hijo, su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura, hasta iba ataviada con lo que creía era un vestido blanco de manga corta, bastante similar a la forma de vestir del mayor, él lo consideraba maravilloso.

Ahora lo comprendía mejor, el motivo por el cual lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, era compartir algo que creía íntimo, esa era su forma de confortarle, sin abrazos o palabras estúpidas, aquel frío hombre a su lado, no era tan malo como aparentaba, lo había hecho sentir especial en su presencia y le agradaba un poco más que antes.

—Gracias, —mira fijamente al pelinegro, sonríe con calidez, —quiero volver a casa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* _L'Inverno: Four Seasons, Vivaldi_

 **1)** Si mal no recuerdo, en las imágenes de referencia no puse a quién le pertenecía la primera casa a la que llegó Eren, bueno, pues acá está la respuesta (que era más que obvia), le pertenecía a Kuchel.

 **2)** Con respecto a la heladería, el diseño que intento describir es en base a los edificios originales del anime.

 **3)** Ésta nota ya es completamente ajena al Cap, pero tiene un anuncio muy importante que darles -redoble de tambores jajaja- SÍ LOGRÉ HACERLES LA SORPRESAAAAAAAA! (yeiii!) así que, el próximo capitulo será un especial que constará de 2 pequeños capítulos más, entrará como un especial de San Valentin, así que sí, la siguiente actualización será el _14 de Febrero de 2018_ , aún estoy decidiendo el día de actualización para la segunda parte del extra, así que, ¡ténganme paciencia! Sobre todo porque para cuando suba éste cap aún estaré transcribiendolo, debo agregar, como excusa reglamentaria, que acabo de salir de una gripe, apenas ando retomando mis actividades en la lap, así que estoy un poco atrasada. Ya por último, tengo algunas recomendaciones o detalles que poner con respecto al especial, pero ese apartado lo tendrán directamente en el cap para evitar cualquier confusión o malentendido.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Miércoles 14 de Febrero de 2018. **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	16. Especial SV P1

**Esto es un especial de San Valentín**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por darse el tiempo y betear a velocidad luz ésta cosita, a pesar de mi retraso, y a todos ustedes por leer.

 _Antes que nada, en esta ocasión sí pude traerles un especial, el cual constará de 2 partes, no quiero hacer una introducción más larga, así que las notas explicatorias las pondré al final, **es importante que las lean** para que puedan entender un poco sobre esto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.5 Primera Parte**

La mañana era perfecta, la luz que entraba al estudio era la adecuada, todo estaba pacífico y silencioso, tal como a él le gustaba.

Trabajar meticulosamente en sus diseños era una de las tareas que más placer le daban. Creía firmemente que el haber escogido la carrera de arquitectura fue el mayor acierto en su vida, amaba su profesión, realmente era su pasión.

—Levi, —la pelinaranja atraviesa por aquella puerta llevando una bandeja plateada en sus manos, en ésta hay una taza, una cafetera italiana y un plato con una tostada cubierta de mermelada, —la semana que viene tienes que pagar la colegiatura de Eren. —Su voz chillona le exaspera, la manera en la que sirve el café está mal, es más, aquel líquido oscuro no era su preferido, aunque tampoco estaba mal. —Es un lindo día, ¿No te parece? —Resopla molesto para luego clavar su mirada en los copic sobre su escritorio intentando decidir cuál tomar. —El sol, las aves que no siempre se pueden escuchar, ¿Sabes? Creo que a Eren le sentaría bien salir de vez en cuando, para conocer la ciudad, ¿No lo crees? —Sonríe con calidez.

Personalmente odiaba esa sonrisa, le recordaba mucho a las expresiones que hacían aquellas esposas abnegadas justo después de dar un discurso embelesador esperando que su esposo no las golpease por atreverse a expresar su más íntima opinión; él no era ese tipo de hombre, admitía tener un carácter de mierda, pero siempre escuchó y respetó a los demás, especialmente a Petra. Lejos de ser el ogro que ella pensaba que era, él estaba más que agradecido con la menuda mujer, le apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, estaba ahí incondicionalmente haciendo funcionar todo en la casa, era una de las personas en las que más podía confiar, quizás nunca se lo había dicho, quizás nunca le había dicho a alguien cuanto lo apreciaba, pero él era así, malo para expresarse con palabras.

—¿Qué te parece si éste fin de semana lo llevas al parque de diversiones? —De nuevo esa dulce voz acosándole sobre algo que nunca iba a hacer, y seguiría hasta tener alguna respuesta positiva.

Malhumorado, tira de los planos que quedaron bajo la taza de café caliente, torpemente derrama el líquido sobre ellos.

—¡Oh! Levi, ten cuidado. —Dice con preocupación apresurándose a secar el líquido derramado en el escritorio. Él sabía que ella sólo le iba a poner de mal humor.

— **Déjalo** , —vocifera con voz ronca, —están inservibles. —Ella hace poco caso, sigue limpiando fervientemente. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un descanso? —Habla con un tono firme, mientras sostiene su mano con fuerza evitando que siga secando con el paño, ella lo mira con extrañeza.

—Mis descansos los tomo cuando desapareces por temporadas, **no necesito más**. —Responde indignada, si con esa pregunta pretendía que ella se disculpara por algo que no hizo, estaba muy equivocado.

—Estoy ordenando que **tú y todo el personal** , se vayan, déjenme solo un fin de semana. —Demanda con hastío.

—De acuerdo, —accede de mala gana, —para tu tranquilidad, nos llevaremos a Eren a la casa de Kuchel, ¿Podrías firmar un permiso para la academia? —Pide con voz irritada.

— **No** , ese mocoso de mierda se quedará aquí…

—Levi, —interrumpe, —no creo que eso sea prudente.

—Y **o** me haré cargo, —mirándola con molestia, —además, a ese mocoso le hace falta disciplina.

—Levi, —ella libera su mano del agarre del contrario, había entendido que no debía seguir manipulando aquel desastre en el escritorio, —creía que odiabas todo lo que tenía que ver con Kenny.

— **Esto** , no tiene nada que ver con ese bastardo. Ahora vete y avisa al personal, no quiero ver a nadie en la casa. —Finaliza con ese mismo tono rudo en la voz.

—Bien, —dice a regañadientes, —lo que ordene su majestad. —Abandona el estudio dando un portazo.

Nuevamente vuelve a tener la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.

—0—0—0—

—Tengo hambre. —Sasha finge lloriquear tocándose el estómago.

—Siempre tienes hambre. —Connie se dirige a ella con mirada desaprobatoria.

—Es raro que aún no hayan venido por ti, estúpido. —Jean habla intentando sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

—Pues no era necesario que esperaran conmigo. —Eren lo mira con mala cara.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y dejar que te pasara algo malo? —Connie eleva su voz con alarma.

—Admitan que sólo quieren ver el modelo del coche en el que vendrán por él. —Marco se hace escuchar haciendo que todos aparten la mirada del frente encogiéndose de hombros avergonzados.

—Chicos, no es la gran cosa, —Eren intenta no carcajearse ante aquellas expresiones, —hasta hace unas semanas atrás, yo era uno de ustedes, una persona sin chiste, común y corriente, viajaba en transporte público y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. —Dice esto con nostalgia.

—Vamos, ahora tu vida es como la de Cenicienta, está yendo de lo mejor. —Es la primera vez en la que Connie riñe un comentario suyo.

—Es verdad, todos quisiéramos tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tu tutor. —Jean vocifera frunciendo el ceño molesto.

—Las cosas no son como se imaginan, Ryven es una persona muy difícil de tratar. —Eren habla decaído.

—Lo sabemos, y eso es lo que nos sorprende, —Jean mira a sus amigos buscando su apoyo, —tiene algo especial contigo, si fueras alguna otra persona, ya estarías fuera de su vida.

—Es cierto, —Sasha se acomoda en su lugar dándose importancia, —hubo un tiempo en el que tu tutor fue el centro de atención, todos los medios hablaban de él, aparecía en los reportajes de la farándula prácticamente a cada instante, con la única noticia que a todas le importaba: su noviazgo con la famosa modelo _Carly Stratmann_.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —Connie se levanta exagerando su expresión.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Eren habla inquisitivo alejándose un poco de Connie.

—Según los medios oficiales, Carly lo engañó, ella mantuvo una doble relación con su ex-novio de la universidad, finalmente se separaron. —Sasha pone una actitud sombría.

—¿Eso es todo? —Al castaño no le parece la gran cosa.

—No, tu tutor destruyó no sólo su carrera, sino también su vida, —Jean la secunda con seriedad, —no sé cómo lo hizo, pero todos sus contratos fueron cancelados, después de eso nadie quiso darle nuevos trabajos, ella era una promesa para el modelaje y ahora, hace más de tres años que no se habla de Carly Stratmann. —Su tono temeroso en la voz le sienta extraño.

—Él realmente asusta. —Sasha se abraza a sí misma deteniendo el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

Eren se queda en silencio observando a sus compañeros, no cree ni una sola palabra de lo que acaba de escuchar acerca de aquel hombre, está consciente de que es un tipo de cuidado, pero por otras circunstancias. En su mente no concibe que aquel fuese tan peligroso, al menos no en aquel grado en el que sus amigos quieren que piense, tampoco se creía tan especial como para seguir a su lado por mero gusto, después de todo, ¿Qué le podría hacer a él? ¿Cómo le destruiría la vida que ya estaba hecha mierda? Ni que fuera capaz de matar a su padre, sonríe para sí mismo.

—Eren, —Marco lo saca de sus divagaciones, —ya llegaron por ti.

Con media hora de retraso, el coche negro estaba esperando por él.

—Farlan, llegas tarde, —Eren refunfuña acercándose apresurado hasta él. La ventanilla polarizada baja lentamente dejando ver al conductor, —¡Wooo! Pensé que…

— **Sube** , —Levi ordena de mal humor, —iremos a cenar fuera.

El castaño mira hacia atrás para despedirse de sus compañeros antes de subir al auto, todos, excepto por Marco, se han dispersado, miran disimuladamente en su dirección mientras el pecoso le dice adiós con la mano, éste le devuelve el gesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—0—0—

Ya entrada la noche, cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, Eren tenía una sensación extraña, le daba la impresión de que estaba más tranquila y silenciosa de lo normal. No era raro encontrar las luces apagadas en más de la mitad de las habitaciones o el no ver a algún empleado yendo de aquí para allá cambiando las flores de los jarrones; algo no iba bien para él, su rutina incluía a Petra despidiéndolo, dándole algún aperitivo o las bunas noches, incluso vigilándolo desde lejos, sin embargo, ésta vez ella no estaba ahí, no podía ser la hora, quizás estaba enferma, o peor, ¿Algo pudo haberle pasado?

—¿Dónde está Petra? —Intenta que el tono de su voz no suene alarmado.

—No lo sé, lo que haga con su tiempo libre no es de mi interés. —Responde de mala gana.

El pelinegro sube hasta su habitación dejándolo atrás sin más. Eso era todo, ella estaba bien, podía estar tranquilo.

—0—

Personalmente, detestaba el clima de Mitras, era tan impredecible, no importaba en qué época del año estuvieran, podía hacer frío o calor de la noche a la mañana; la tormenta de esa noche era una muestra de aquello.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan inquieto, no quería admitir que tenía miedo, a esa edad era ridículo, pero estaba aterrado. Ahora se sentía un imbécil por recordar que hasta los doce años dejó de quedarse en la casa de alguno de sus dos amigos en temporada de tormentas, quizás sólo se trataba de eso, de sentir la soledad en ese momento.

Las palpitaciones de su corazón se volvían cada vez más intensas y notorias, su respiración agitada era más escandalosa, el dormir ya no es una opción para él. Finalmente, la luz se apaga tras el estruendo de un trueno, su cuerpo se estremece cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tras unos segundos de calma vuelve a abrirlos, suspira profundamente, la oscuridad no es del todo lo que le asusta; se incorpora con lentitud sobre la cama, está indeciso, los relámpagos por su ventana aparecen y desaparecen en un intenso resplandor. Su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse tras escuchar otro trueno.

Y de pronto se encuentra corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta la tercera planta, toca con desesperación a la única puerta que conoce; que ésta se abra complaciendo sus demandas, es incierto, pero estaba ahí, justo en el umbral, con un pijama de satín negro* y el rostro descolocado por la rabia que sentía.

—¿ **Qué coño* crees que estás haciendo**? —Gruñe con voz ronca.

—¿Puedo quedarme ésta noche contigo? —Suplica nervioso, tiene un tono trémulo en la voz.

—¿Crees que soy tu niñera? —Se cruza de brazos mostrándole lo molesto que está.

—Por favor, Ryven. —Vuelve a suplicar, ésta vez con más desesperación que antes, se estremece tras escuchar otro trueno.

Lo tenía nuevamente de aquella manera frente a él, tan indefenso por ese extraño miedo suyo, le parecía ridículo, pero el castaño no estaba fingiendo, lo que sentía era completamente real.

—Pasa. —Se hace a un lado, dándole espacio para que entre. Resopla exasperado cuando el joven se mete corriendo hasta su cama cubriéndose casi por completo con las sábanas. —¿Es qué tú tienes tres años? —Farfulla con irritación. —Obtiene como respuesta un quedo gemido.

Exhausto, se mete a la cama junto a él. La habitación se mantenía oscura, la tormenta no parecía mermar con forme avanzaba la noche, Eren era prácticamente un ovillo al lado de aquel hombre, mantenía su rostro oculto, pegado a su hombro, con cada retumbar del cielo éste temblaba, una sensación extraña para el mayor, sobre todo, proviniendo de aquel mocoso al que no le daba miedo nada.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclama exasperado, — **deja de temblar**.

—Lo-lo siento, no es mi intención. —Balbucea con el rostro escondido.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Pregunta con más calma, pero con el mismo mal humor que tiene, —¿Acaso te da miedo la oscuridad o la tormenta? —Bosteza.

—N-no, —murmura con voz trémula, —la oscuridad y la tormenta están bien.

El castaño abre los ojos tras su explicación, echa un vistazo por la habitación a oscuras, el resplandor de los relámpagos a través de las ligeras cortinas lo hacen volver a esconder el rostro, su insistente temblor hace molestar más al pelinegro.

—¿Estarás así toda la noche? —Bufa llevándose una mano hasta su frente para cubrirse los ojos de la luz.

—Te-tengo miedo… —Balbucea.

—Sólo intenta dormir y ya. —Exige malhumorado.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —Grita con desesperación.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —Masajea el puente de su nariz con su mano, a pesar de su cansancio trata de mantener una conversación con la esperanza de que el castaño piense en otra cosa y se duerma.

—N-no, no lo sé… —Se encoje otro poco cuando escucha otro trueno, —sé que solía pasar esto cuando era más pequeño, con el tiempo simplemente lo superé, o eso era lo que creía. Ryven, últimamente no me siento bien. —Su voz tiene ese matiz quejumbroso de un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

Levi medita acerca de sus palabras, es algo en lo que está muy de acuerdo con su joven acompañante, desde la primera vez que se encontraron en la casa, hasta éste punto, el castaño había cambiado en sobremanera, siempre esperó estar corrigiéndolo o yendo tras de él impidiendo alguna estupidez suya, digna de su desafiante carácter, pero no fue así, éste se volvió dócil, demasiado obediente para su gusto y, sobre todo, se convirtió en alguien muy sincero, tal como si confiara plenamente en él.

No estaba seguro si debía devolverle la misma confianza, después de todo, él conocía su objetivo, estaba consciente que Eren intentaba engañarlo para escapar en cualquier momento, porque Levi Ackerman no era un estúpido, se sabía ese tipo de jugarretas con las que todos intentaban salvarse el pellejo, pero al final, pagaban con su vida, sin embargo, el castaño no estaba en esa postura, era un pago que podía cobrar luego de un año, ¿Qué haría con él después? Le repugnaba la idea de venderlo para que otros viejos le pusieran las asquerosas manos encima, ¿Vender sus órganos? Jamás se atrevería a mutilarlo, ¿Simplemente lo dejaría ir a su suerte? Sabía que su estúpido padre le permitía ir al campo de tiro, quizás hacerlo un subordinado no estaría mal, era cuestión de probar sus habilidades, no obstante, en situaciones como ésta, aceptaba sin reparo lo que Petra le decía hasta la saciedad, éste era un niño, le viera por donde le viera, ¿ese joven de ojos bicolor tendría el coraje para quitarle la vida a alguien? Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que terminara entablando una conversación con su víctima para luego dejarle ir, no quería ni imaginárselo. Su incesante temblor comienza a preocuparle, sobre todo porque quiere dormir.

—¿Qué hacías cuando tenías estos episodios? ¿Simplemente te quedabas despierto toda la noche? ¿Qué es lo que hacía tu padre? —Su voz se escucha más profunda a causa del cansancio.

—¿Qué es lo que hacía mi padre? —Repite meditando aquellas palabras.

Levi no obtiene la respuesta que esperaba, contrario a lo que pensaba, el castaño comienza a hiperventilar; su sonora respiración lo hace mirarlo rápidamente, éste luce casi catatónico.

—¡Eren! —Lo llama con alarma, el aludido tiene la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la nada. Se sienta rápidamente empujándolo por el hombro con fuerza, —¡ **Eren**! —por fin, su dura voz hace reaccionar al menor. —¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus brillantes ojos bicolor se clavan en los grises, su rostro no tiene ninguna expresión, su mente está en blanco, segundos después, unas cuántas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

—Y-yo-yo… —Balbucea limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

—Ven aquí. —Dice con un tono calmo.

El pelinegro se vuelve a recostar en la cama, llevando el cuerpo de Eren sobre su pecho, estrechándolo en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta extrañado.

—¿Está mejor así?

Eren no se atreve a responder, ¿cómo iba eso a estar bien? Se remueve un poco debajo de ese pesado brazo, el mayor no le permite huir, lo estruja con más fuerza obligándolo a pegar su mejilla en su cuerpo.

—Sólo, déjame dormir. —Musita en un tono firme pero tranquilo.

El castaño deja de luchar, aún escucha los truenos y las delgadas cortinas le permiten ver el resplandor de los relámpagos, pero él estaba de lo más cómodo en los brazos del mayor, curiosamente los espasmos que le causaba su miedo, habían cesado, el respirar pausado del pelinegro y ese delicioso aroma de su colonia lo iban relajaban gradualmente, se sentía tan tranquilo, que sus parpados le comenzaron a pesar, no podría mantenerse despierto por más tiempo. La sensación le agradaba, era tan buena que le hacía recordar a los abrazos que le daba su padre cuando era pequeño. En su mente aparecen fragmentos vagos de su memoria.

—N-no, no era papá. —Murmura somnoliento.

Es la última frase que atina a pronunciar antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

—0—

— **Levántate** , —su ímpetu en el tono de voz y ese golpe a la cara lo hacen espabilarse de inmediato.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?! —Mira alerta en todas direcciones, tiene la almohada con la que le golpearon el rostro en el regazo.

—Vístete. —Dice con voz demandante mientras ata las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Para qué? —Cuestiona con voz insegura, se frota los ojos intentando aclarar su vista.

El mayor se encuentra de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación vestido con un atuendo deportivo en color gris, el sol aún no asoma por ninguna parte.

—Comenzaremos el día ejercitando el cuerpo un poco. No pienses que tendrás un descanso sólo por ser fin de semana. —Habla en su típico tono gruñón. —Tienes cinco minutos.

El castaño se deja caer sobre la cama, no sabía que cosa era mejor, despertar con los insistentes chillidos de Petra o hacerlo a las cuatro de la mañana para salir a correr. Se sentía jodido.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Como ya lo mencioné, éste pequeño especial tiene sólo un capítulo más, los hice especialmente para ésta fecha, pero NO quiero que piensen que forman parte de la trama principal de Guns And Crack, si bien, guardan relación y siguen una línea base de la original, vienen muy por fuera de lo que ya tengo planeado, sin embargo, a pesar de no estar dentro de los capítulos oficiales, hay cosas o hechos que repercutirán en la trama original de éste fic, (espero que ya se hayan dado una idea de lo que hablo). Creo que puede ser bastante confuso esto de "Estos dos capítulos no están ligados a la trama original pero sí lo están" pero, a fin de cuentas, éste pequeño especial fue creado porque era justo y necesario, ya que yo no encontraba momento para poner todo cursi, espero los disfruten; sin nada más que advertir, ¡Feliz día de la amistad y el amor! no se amarguen la vida (como Levi/Ryven*cof*cof*cof*) si nadie les regaló nada, no importa, yo les traje amorsh, jajaja ok no, pero de verdad, no se acongojen, regalense ustedes un baño relajante, una comida rica, un chocolate, no sé, sean felices, hoy y siempre, ¡Los adoro! (sé que esto debió haber salido más tempano para los buenos deseos, pero de verdad tuve un día algo pesado).

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 23 de Febrero de 2018. **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	17. Especial SV P2

**Esto es un especial de San Valentín**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por darse el tiempo y betear a velocidad luz ésta cosita, a pesar de mi retraso, y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas importantes y demás, al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.5 Segunda Parte**

La mañana era fría y húmeda, había una bruma empañando el paisaje. Su andar apresurado no le bastaba para dar alcance al pelinegro, sin embargo, disfrutaba la sensación que le daba pisar las baldosas humedecidas, respirar aquel aroma a hierba y tierra, era su primera vez a pie por aquel lugar, no quería perderse cada detalle.

—No te quedes atrás, ¿Acaso es demasiado pesado para ti? —Le escucha decir con sorna, él sólo hace un mohín irritado.

La verdad era que la actividad física no representaba ningún problema para él, no era ningún perezoso, fácilmente podía darle alcance y seguirle el paso, sólo le era difícil medir el nivel de "normalidad" que la otra persona podría tolerar, ya que él creía que era demasiado rápido que el promedio.

—No, seguiré tu paso. —Toma un poco de impulso y acelera hasta alcanzarlo para trotar a su lado.

Trotan codo a codo, algo bastante aburrido para Eren; nuevamente acelera su paso, pronto lo rebaza por al menos medio metro de distancia. Ahora es el castaño quien lo mira por sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso es demasiado esfuerzo para ti, **anciano**? —Su sonrisa burlona incita al contrario a acelerar su trote.

—¿A quién llamas " **anciano** ", mocoso de mierda? —Farfulla desafiante pasando de largo y dejándolo atrás.

—Ten cuidado, no te vayas a romper la cadera. —Suelta entre risas dándole alcance nuevamente.

—Me alegra saber que esas piernas sirvan para algo. —Sonríe de medio lado.

—Hagamos una apuesta. —Sonriéndole de medio lado también.

—Eso es muy infantil. —Jadea molesto.

—¡Oh, vamos! Esto te gustará. —Se detiene esperando que el mayor igualmente lo haga, inspira profundamente mirando el camino recorrido, están ya bastante lejos de la casa. —Si yo gano, tú serás más flexible conmigo, dejaré de tener páginas bloqueadas y vigilancia cada que haga tarea en tu oficina, también me regresarás mi celular. —Levi le sonríe perspicaz. —Si tú ganas, me quedaré contigo lo que resta del año sin chistar, es más, hasta me quedaré más tiempo a tu lado, para servirte si es que así lo quieres. —Le regala una sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Qué dices? ¿Una carrera de regreso a casa? El primero que cruce por la entrada, gana.

—Sigue siendo una tontería.

—¿Tienes miedo de que gane? —Lo reta fanfarrón.

—No me hagas reír. —Frunce su seño irritado.

—Entonces, ¿Es un trato? —Le sonríe con picardía.

—Deja de soñar, nunca podrías ganarme. —Saca su pecho dándose aires de superioridad.

—Estás alardeando demasiado de ti mismo, voy a borrarte esa sonrisa tuya.

Sin previo aviso, Eren comienza a correr obteniendo la delantera, el pelinegro no se queda atrás. Ambos van hombro a hombro, el castaño no puede creer que aquel le siga el paso, siempre fue más rápido que el promedio, cada que se enfrentaba a alguien, ganaba por mucho sin ningún tipo de problemas; acelera, el pelinegro lo hace también, no dejan de estar a la par, ésta vez el joven no iba a dejarse ganar ni a dejar que pisotearan su orgullo.

—¿Ya estás cansado, vejete? —Carcajea fanfarrón.

—Bésame el culo, mocoso de mierda. —Devolviéndole la sonrisa presumida.

Levi toma la delantera estando en la recta final, el castaño acelera nuevamente, están tan sincronizados que ambos pisan al mismo tiempo la entrada de arbustos de la casa, ha sido un empate limpio. Eren se deja caer sobre el césped, Levi lo secunda.

—Supongo que perdí. —El castaño habla agitado.

—No estuvo mal. —Dice con un ligero jadeo.

Ambos inspiran profundamente, tienen unas gotitas de sudor perlando en la piel, el cielo comienza a aclararse.

—Necesito tomar un baño, —Eren se incorpora mirando en dirección a la casa, —creo que es mi turno de servir a su majestad. —Sonríe cálidamente para después correr fuera de su vista.

Levi lo observa, aún recostado sobre la hierba húmeda, tenía que admitir que hacía mucho no se divertía tanto de aquella manera, por un momento sintió la adrenalina al verse un perdedor, no se imaginó que aquel joven le daría una batalla tan reñida, nunca nadie había podido seguirle el paso, claro, exceptuando al bastardo de Kenny. Se incorpora destensando su cuello, ahora él también necesitaba una bien merecida ducha.

—0—0—0—

—Finalmente bajas, —el castaño gruñe desde detrás de la barra en la cocina, —pensé que te habías ahogado o algo así.

*Al levantarse a colocar una tetera sobre la hornilla de la estufa, el pelinegro repara en su atuendo, éste llevaba sólo una sudadera blanca cubriendo apenas su bóxer negro, permitiéndole apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas, levanta una ceja sorprendido.

—Espero te guste mi café, la verdad a mí no me gustan mucho los sabores fuertes, así que creo que no lo hago muy bien. —Apenado. Vuelve a darle la espalda dejándole admirar un poco más ese sensual par de piernas.

Eren se mueve cómodamente en la cocina, va buscando cada trasto entre los gabinetes, Levi sólo observa su contoneo de caderas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese mocoso le ponía la sangre caliente, se moría en ganas por volver a tocar su suave piel canela, besarle esos labios carnosos, aspirar su dulce aroma, ser acariciado por esas torpes manos y verse reflejado en esos brillantes ojos bicolor. Era un joven apuesto, ¿Cómo se escucharía su voz al ser poseído por él? ¿Guardaría el mismo timbre desafiante con el que siempre se dirige a él? ¿O adoptaría un timbre sumiso y suplicante?

Pasa rozando su brazo cuando deja la taza de café a su alcance en la barra de la cocina, sus labios se mueven en algo a lo que no presta atención, él sigue perdido en ese vaivén de caderas.

—¿ **Me estás escuchando**? —Golpea la barra con la palma de la mano llamando su atención, éste lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás vestido de esa manera? —Musita malhumorado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, más por enojo que por vergüenza, —te acabo de decir que no tenemos nada para comer en casa y ¿Lo único qué te importa es cómo estoy vestido? —Vocifera exaltado.

—Te hice una pregunta, **respóndela**. —Exige con tono gruñón. Eren suelta un chillido indignado.

—Es un fin de semana de hombres, ¿no? Me pareció una buena idea, estoy cómodo así, ¿Está mal? —Alega con el mismo tono indignado al mismo tiempo que baja discretamente con las manos su sudadera.

—Sube a ponerte ropa, iremos a desayunar. —Ordena con voz firme. El castaño da media vuelta sin decir una palabra.

Sus mejillas ardían, tenían un tono carmesí, no podía creerlo, por su mente nunca cruzó la idea de provocarlo de aquella manera, ahora se sentía sumamente cohibido. No le molestaba o incomodaba mostrar un poco de piel, podía andar desnudo si le venía en gana, lo que lo ponía nervioso era la intensa mirada con la que el mayor lo veía, tenía que admitir que era de las menos lascivas que le habían dado, pero algo en él provocaba que le acelerara el corazón en sobremanera. Admitía que el pelinegro era apuesto, aunque no creía que fuera su tipo, para empezar, ¿Cuál sería el tipo de persona que podría llenar sus expectativas? Nunca se había interesado por alguna chica, o chico, en cualquier caso, no porque no los encontrara atractivos, simplemente tenía otros intereses. Sube sus jeans y suspira decepcionado de sí mismo, ¿A dónde iba a parar su futura vida amorosa?

—0—0—

—Es sólo un tomate, ¿Qué esperas de el? ¿Qué hable? —Refunfuña entre dientes tras estar cerca de diez minutos en el pasillo de frutas y verduras junto al pelinegro, quien no dejaba de examinar cada vegetal.

Para Eren no era raro estar en un súper mercado, obviamente no era su primera vez, lo que no le quedaba claro, era que si aquel hombre habría pisado uno en alguna etapa de su vida.

—¿Puedo llevar las compras? —Musita impaciente, —vengo bastante seguido con Petra. —Levi lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Quiere decir que desobedeces mis órdenes? —Habla con un tono ronco demostrando enojo.

—No seas paranoico, —arrebatándole los vegetales de las manos, —queda de camino a la Academia, Farlan nos acompaña todo el tiempo. —Sonríe con calidez empujando el carrito de compras por los pasillos.

Al estar parados en la caja registradora, viendo como aquella jovencita intentaba coquetearle sin éxito alguno, recuerda aquel viejo tema de _Carly_ _Stratmann,_ ¿Qué le habría visto aquella hermosa modelo a ese tipo? ¿Él sería el típico hombre cariñoso que todas esperan? Sonríe para sus adentros; "tú eres especial, de lo contrario no estarías a su lado", la frase de Jean cruza repentinamente por su mente, ¿Qué tanto sería verdad aquello? Él no se sentía para nada especial, el mayor posa por un momento sus ojos grises en el castaño, éste le regala una pequeña sonrisa; no, él no era especial, sólo estaba bajo su cuidado por mero favor de su padre.

—Camina. —Levi lo empuja gentilmente por la espalda para que éste se mueva.

La cajera lo sigue con la mirada, tiene una expresión tonta en el rostro, al percatarse de que el único que la mira es el castaño, frunce su ceño con molestia, éste le sonríe sínicamente posando su brazo sobre los hombros del contrario antes de cruzar por las puertas automáticas de salida.

—0—

—Pon las compras en la alacena, cuando termines con eso, sube a la última planta, puedes usar ropa más cómoda. —El mayor le indica antes de dejarlo solo en el jardín.

¿Así de confiado se sentía éste al llegar a casa? ¿Tanto como para quitarle los ojos de encima? No quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, toma las bolsas de las compras y se dirige hasta la cocina, afortunadamente le gustaba ayudar a Petra en las tareas de la casa, sabía exactamente dónde y cómo debía ir cada producto, aunque decía hacerlo sólo para matar su tiempo libre, le estaba dando miedo el estarse convirtiendo en un obsesivo como Ryven, se crispa al pensar en eso.

—Éste tomatito no es perfectamente redondo, tú no tienes derecho de estar en mi despensa. —Eren se burla imitando la voz del mayor, para luego dar unas sonoras carcajadas, —mejor me apresuro, antes de que quiera asesinarme por mi retraso. —Dirigiéndose a las cebollas.

Tal como éste había pedido, el castaño estaba en la última planta de la casa con un pantalón deportivo azul y una sudadera ligera blanca, los ruidos que escuchaba sobre su cabeza le estaban dando una idea de lo que sería su trabajo el día de hoy, cruza sus dedos deseando estar equivocado al subir por aquellas escaleras del angosto pasillo. Lo primero que ve al abrir la puerta es una gran nube de polvo y cosas desperdigadas cubiertas por sábanas blancas, seguramente se trataban de muebles viejos.

—Tardaste demasiado, —el pelinegro está de pie justo a su derecha, lleva un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su nariz y con su mano en jarra sostiene un plumero, —tenemos trabajo que hacer.

En cuanto Eren cierra la puerta tras de sí éste le entrega una cubeta con varios artículos de limpieza.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Titubeante.

—Tenemos que limpiar éste fin de semana.

—¿No se supone que para eso tienes empleados?

—Nadie que no sea **yo** limpia el ático. Cierra la boca y date prisa, no tengo todo el día. —Farfulla de mal humor.

—¿Quieres decir que tengo que ayudarte? —Eren no lo podía creer, la estancia era enorme, debía ser como del tamaño de la habitación del mayor, incluso más grande, había hasta dos ventanales en las paredes contiguas, nunca iban a terminar.

—¿O prefieres limpiar toda la casa? Por mí no habría problema. —El mal humor de Levi aumenta, Eren sabe que tiene que obedecer.

El castaño suspira con agobio, quizás sólo estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, no sería una labor extenuante, limpiaría un poco de polvo aquí y allá y eso sería todo. Tal como el mayor, se pone el pañuelo cubriendo su nariz para empezar a barrer.

Levi abre los ventanales para que circule un poco de aire fresco, va quitando las sábanas de los muebles y remplazándolas por las limpias mientras desempolva con el plumero. Al parecer, estar siempre de mal humor y dando órdenes a las personas a su alrededor, no eran sus únicas habilidades, era rápido y muy ágil, Eren se sentía lento a su lado, no quería quedarse atrás. En su mente trama un plan de acción, imitando lo que el mayor hace, pronto se encuentra cambiando sábanas y dándole brillo a aquellos cachivaches de plata.

—Nada mal, mocoso. —Le escucha decir desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Por supuesto, ¿Quién podría limpiar mal? Mientras admiraba su pequeño reflejo en el candelabro de sus manos, en su mente revolotean las palabras del pelinegro, "sólo yo entro aquí", ¿Escondería algo de suma importancia ahí? Pero él se encontraba a su lado, ¿Significaba entonces qué sí era especial? No, no podía serlo, éste lo veía únicamente como un sirviente más, ¿Carly también habría pisado éste edén? ¿Cuántas cosas íntimas habrían compartido? La misma cama, el mismo tacto, las mismas expresiones; su sangre comienza a hervir por el enojo, frota fervientemente una tetera de porcelana hasta dejarla caer al piso, ésta se hace añicos a sus pies.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡No rompas nada, estúpido! —Grita exaltado.

—Lo lamento, yo lo limpiaré. —Rezonga.

—¡Por supuesto que lo limpiarás! —Levi lo hala fuertemente por el pañuelo en su cuello, Eren lo mira desafiante.

—¿A ella también la trataste así? —Suelta con voz dura.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sus ojos grises lo escrutan dubitativo.

—¿Ella era tan especial cómo para traerla hasta acá? —Eren se incorpora intentando una postura más imponente. —¿Era más especial que yo? —Sus ojos están tan cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿ **De qué mierda estás hablando**? —Exasperado.

—Obviamente de Carly, **tu** ex. —Farfulla con aire indignado.

—¿Quién te habló sobre eso? —Pregunta con extrañeza.

—¿Y quién no lo haría? —Se acerca más a él, la diferencia de altura es evidente. —Ahora responde mis preguntas.

—Deja de parlotear, mocoso de mierda. —Lo empuja con fuerza hacia atrás, el castaño cae sobre su trasero golpeando un librero con la espalda. Una pila, de lo que piensa es sólo papel inservible, le da justo sobre la cabeza.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estúpido! —Levi le grita furibundo.

—¡Pero si tú me empujaste! —Eren responde en el mismo tono para luego arrodillarse a recoger.

Dando la vuelta al trozo de papel en su mano, se da cuenta de que lo que sostiene no es cualquier papel, se trata de un puñado de fotografías rotas entre paginas negras de algún álbum viejo, ¿De esto podría tratarse desde el principio? Las observa detenidamente. En la gran mayoría faltaban los rostros, en el otro tanto sólo se encontraba aquel tipo frente a él, en una versión más joven, acompañado por personas de las que únicamente aparecían manos u hombros.

—¿Por qué están rotas? ¿Tú lo hiciste? —Eren lo mira con aquellos ojos curiosos, deseosos de obtener respuestas, Levi suspira intentando calmarse.

—No fui yo, —responde más tranquilo, —fue mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué haría algo así? —Echa otro vistazo a las fotos en el piso.

—No lo sé, —los grandes ojos del castaño se clavan en él, casi como si supiera que está mintiendo, —pasaron muchas cosas en mi adolescencia, —suelta sin querer. Consciente de su error, desvía la atención del tema. —Ordena eso y baja, prepararé algo para la comida.

Está solo nuevamente, aún tiene mucho que acomodar, pero su vista no se aleja de aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos. Había un total de veinte fotos rotas, en todas ellas el único con el cuerpo completo era Ryven, algo bastante extraño para él, ¿Por qué su madre querría borrar su existencia al lado de su hijo? ¿Sería que éste la había humillado? Algo extraño había pasado en aquella familia, éste lo podía notar en las propias fotografías con forme fue creciendo, el semblante del pelinegro se volvió cada vez más adusto, ¿Acaso ese hombre nunca sonreía? Suspira exhausto, antes de cualquier indagación debía terminar su trabajo.

—0—0—

Luego de aquella comida insípida, volvieron a la tarea de limpieza, Eren propuso cocinar para la cena y Levi accedió a darle un respiro al terminar. Había subido hasta su habitación para tomar un baño, aún tenía el cabello húmedo mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo, su vista estaba cansada, él mismo estaba agotado, sintió que tardó demasiado tiempo tratando de sacarse el polvo del cuerpo, sale del baño para ir en busca de sus anteojos antes de que su visión termine nublándose más.

Se recuesta meditabundo sobre la cama, su mente le da mil y un vueltas a la única idea descabellada que quiere llevar a cabo antes de que finalice el día, lo más seguro es que todo termine mal, pero piensa que vale la pena correr el riesgo. Su respiración sigue agitada, su puño está tembloroso por la descarga de adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo, llama a la puerta del mayor una, dos, tres veces hasta que escucha el permiso de aquel para entrar a la habitación.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —Dice en tono calmo pese a su expresión sombría, está sentado sobre la cama, reposando la espalda en la cabecera de la misma, entre sus manos sostiene un libro de pasta negra* sin ningún título a la vista, del cual no aparta la mirada.

—Sólo quiero disculparme por lo de ésta tarde, hice más desorden de lo que ayudé. —Musita avergonzado.

—Bien, puedes marcharte. —Cambia de página, su expresión sigue pareciendo seria.

—Bueno, es que… yo… —titubea, —¿Puedo quedarme un momento más? —Juega nervioso con sus dedos, —la verdad es que me siento algo sólo cuando la casa está tan tranquila, tan vacía…

—¿De nuevo estás asustado? —Por fin lo mira con una expresión escéptica.

—No… ¿Qué es lo que lees? —Pregunta cambiando rápidamente de tema, no le apetecía hablar sobre él y su miedo irracional. Levi chasquea la lengua.

—Es un libro cualquiera, su título no importa. —Musita con voz tosca dando la impresión de no querer hablar más sobre eso.

—Lo siento, —dice con voz temerosa, —simplemente pensaba que era interesante.

Eren da algunos pasos al frente para sentarse a su lado, lo escudriña con detenimiento, sus afilados ojos grises se mueven rápido pasando de línea en línea, sus delgados labios, apenas rosados, se mantienen completamente cerrados, su blanca piel le permite vislumbrar algunas venas. Realmente es apuesto, su corazón vuelve a acelerarse, ahoga un suspiro, sus mejillas se ruborizan, un impulso idiota lo empuja a posarse sobre el pecho del mayor, quedando justo debajo del libro.

—¿Qué carajos crees que haces? —Farfulla irritado, intenta apartarlo de sí, el castaño se aferra a su cintura.

—Por favor, —musita suplicante, —quiero pedirte disculpas sinceras por tantos problemas que te he causado, la vida no me alcanzará para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que soy un idiota y no hago nada bien para ti, pe-pero, —las palabras se amontonan en su garganta, —me agradas, me gusta estar cerca de ti y no sé por qué. —Oculta el rostro entre su pecho, puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, son calmos, todo lo opuesto al suyo, que siente que en cualquier momento se le saldrá.

—Pensaba que sólo querías salir de ésta casa para cumplir un sueño de venganza y que me aborrecías. —Coloca el libro sobre su cabeza, dándole un ligero golpe con el mismo.

—Lo sé, —aún con el rostro escondido, —antes era así, pero ahora ya no, eres muy agradable, haces que tenga emociones extrañas. —Sus mejillas arden más que antes, —quiero quedarme contigo hasta que se cumpla el plazo, te juro que nunca haré nada para volver a escapar o algo que te haga dudar de mí.

—Siempre supe que intentabas obtener tu libertad a través de tu cuerpo, —el castaño se tensa, —¿Esto se trata de algún nuevo plan?

—¡No! —Levanta su cabeza para mirarlo, —sé que estuvo mal, pero ahora es diferente, soy sincero cuando digo esto, me agradas, me agradas demasiado, no siempre eres tan malo como aparentas, —sus grandes ojos bicolor posados en él, le dan certeza a sus palabras; el castaño realmente decía la verdad, justo ahora que él no se permitía confiar en absolutamente nadie y menos en ese joven.

—También me agradas, por razones inexplicables tu compañía me hace sentir tranquilo. —Dice con la mayor sinceridad que puede.

—¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme a tu lado? —Pone esa mirada de cachorro.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando yo tenga que saberlo.

—Gracias, Ryven. —Sonríe con calidez.

—Ahora, quítate de encima. —Demanda colocando sus manos en los hombros de Eren.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Me gusta estar así contigo, —resiste los empujones del mayor, —¿No te gustaba tener a Carly en ésta posición? Quizás intentaba hacerte cosquillas. —Recorre todo su torso juguetonamente con las manos, buscando el punto exacto para hacerlo carcajear.

— **Basta** , —sostiene sus manos con fuerza para luego mirarlo con mala cara, —¿Qué es todo eso de Carly? ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tema?

—Yo, bueno… tengo curiosidad de saber hasta donde llegaron. —Titubea, Levi sonríe de medio lado, se ha dado cuenta de que el castaño está celoso.

—¿Quieres saber si cogimos? —Dice desvergonzado, —Obviamente, —Eren aparta la mirada incomodo de aquel par de ojos grises, —esa mujer le abría las piernas a cualquiera.

—Eso es demasiado grosero, —musita con algo de vergüenza, —de igual forma, no quería saber sobre ese tipo cosas. —Hace un mohín indignado.

—Ella no tuvo el mismo trato que tú, ¿Feliz? —Gruñe con cansancio, —no pasó más allá del recibidor. Ahora, **largo de aquí**. —Lo empuja por el hombro nuevamente hasta que éste cede y se pone en pie.

—Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero hacer algo que te haga estar orgulloso de mí, aún es muy poco para agradecerte, pero por algo debo empezar. —Le regala una sonrisa cariñosa.

—No necesitas hacer nada, para mí las cosas están bien tal como están, sigue siendo tú. —Suelta en un lapso de sinceridad; poder llevar ese tipo de conversaciones en las que no tenga que ocultar ni fingir en nada le sientan bien, puede estar cómodo en presencia de aquel.

—Bien, aun así, yo no dejaré de esforzarme. —Su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada, en sus manos siente un cosquilleo extraño, tiene la necesidad de acercase más al contrario.

Se inclina hasta la altura del rostro del pelinegro, se detiene a centímetros de su boca, está tan cerca que puede sentir su cálido aliento, acorta la distancia entre ellos posando delicadamente sus labios en los del contrario. Es un beso inocente y torpe, mantiene los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, antes de decidir alejarse, siente cómo el mayor pone una mano en su cabeza, está listo para sentir el tirón hacia atrás, nada de eso ocurre, al contrario, siente como aquella mano acaricia su cabello enredándose gentilmente en éste, un ligero empujón lo hace pegar más sus labios, siente como éstos se mueven ligeramente, no está seguro de lo que debe hacer, abre un poco la boca, una lengua suave y húmeda saborea sus labios, para finalmente ser liberado de aquella nueva sensación. El pelinegro está impávido, tiene una expresión ilegible, éste retrocede hasta salir corriendo de la habitación.

Una abrumadora felicidad invadía su pecho, nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera, tan asustado, tan nervioso, su estómago se estrujaba, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, finalmente podía afirmar lo que todos decían de él, de verdad era especial para aquel hombre, no se trataba simplemente de un favor hacia su padre, no había una razón oculta tras ese trato, lo acogió porque lo quería junto a él. Ahora comprendía que todas aquellas restricciones suyas eran simplemente para protegerle de la prensa y demás curiosos, se sentía inmensamente dichoso, su concepto sobre aquel estaba cambiando, Petra también tenía razón al decirle que debía confiar más en él, que no era una mierda de ser humano como pensaba, era un buen hombre, lleno de sentimientos y emociones, podía ser difícil de tratar, pero con él no era así, ¿Qué era un año? Casi nada, podía esperar un poco más y si le planteaba con lujo detalles su plan de vida, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, había mucho que aprender de él, no iba a dejar pasar esa grandiosa oportunidad.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Estoy sumamente feliz y satisfecha conmigo misma por haber terminado un especial, más siendo mi primer especial de amor, voy a serles sincera, creo que debí advertirlo desde el inicio, pero la verdad nunca me imaginé llegar hasta éste punto, bueno, me fui por otro lado, para mí es la primera vez escribiendo relaciones amorosas complejas, dudo mucho poder llegar a algo super detallado, hasta dudo de poder plasmar bien el hard, así que espero que cuando llegue a ese punto sea del agrado de todos ustedes y sepan disculparme, sigo siendo una novata.

 _Ahora sí, las notas de verdad:_

 **1)** Me pareció oportuno explicar algo que no debería tener explicación, pero lo hago para que no les genere duda, la carrera entre Eren y Levi sí fue un empate, pero Eren se declara perdedor porque sí, o sea, le da la gana decir que perdió ante Levi.

 **2)** Carly Stratmann, es un personaje relleno, obviamente, pero lo saqué de lost girls, pueden checar en la wiki su apariencia (de hecho, todos los extras que he usado hasta ahora han sido tanto de los spinoff como del live action) esto lo hago para no causarme un conflicto con personajes principales o secundarios que quiero utilizar en la trama principal.

 **3)** La escena de la cocina con el café, fue totalmente inspirada de una canción, quizás no me quedó tan sensual o candente, pero de verdad que en cuanto asimilé la letra con Eren no paré de pensar en querer hacer algo similar jajajaja igual solo hayan sido figuraciones mías, pero, esa canción es especial, si quieren escucharla y/o recordarla (porque sí, ya tiene sus añitos): _Morenamia-Miguel Bosé_

 **4)** En cuanto a lo de la limpieza, quizás no lo describí bien, pero tomé la típica apariencia que tienen estos cuando limpian en el anime/manga, no tiene gran chiste.

 **5)** El libro que Levi tiene entre sus manos, no es un libro como tal, es más bien del formato Bullet Journal, así que los dejo hacer especulaciones sobre lo que él lee, ya que tendrán una respuesta a su debido tiempo.

 **6)** Otra cosa que siento que no quedó clara, es la posición de Eren y Levi en la cama, si han visto esas pequeñas viñetas donde Eren tiene una cámara e intenta fotografiar a Levi (quien está en un sofá) adormilado con un gato, bueno, prácticamente es la misma postura.

 **7)** Finalmente, volvemos a aquella nota que ya había puesto anteriormente, donde mi lenguaje despectivo es una mezcla de jergas, tal vez las extranjeras no las domine a la perfección, así que predominarán más las mexicanas, igual, si algo no se entiende bien pueden preguntar.

Espero no estar olvidando nada.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 9 de Marzo de 2018. (Así es, se acabó el especial, regreso a mi periodicidad de siempre) **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas (gracias por tu orientación) y a todos ustedes por leer.

 _Acá unos anuncios especiales antes del cap_ :

 **1)** Éste capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi pollo de las ideas, en memoria de Salem. Todos los animalitos van al cielo (corazoncito).

 **2)** Y-y-y-y-y _**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luisi!**_ Muchas gracias por ser una de mis lectoras y disfrutar de ésta cosita, me hubiera encantado haberte hecho algo diferente, pero, pues sabes que soy la dama de los desastres que no sabe en qué día vive, tengo bien en mente tu petición, sólo termino GaC y te escribiré lo que tanto me has pedido :)

 **Notas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

—Y con esto, —encierra el resultado de una suma en un gran círculo, —estoy a tres jardines más cerca de ese asiento de la Sección R-9*. —Sus ojos miel brillan con ilusión.

—Te recuerdo que debes pagar la ventana de la sala, —Marco aparta la mirada de su libro, —al igual que los exámenes extraordinarios del segundo periodo.

—Y el curso de regulación para el próximo periodo. —Sasha se mete descaradamente en la conversación reprendiéndolo con un tono de voz severo.

— **Bien** , —dice a regañadientes, —eso me deja a quince jardines más lejos y con asientos en la Sección F, bien al fondo. —Resopla cansino.

—Estás bien jodido, Jean. —Connie ríe sonoramente.

—Apuesto a que tú no estás mejor que yo. —Refunfuña retándolo con la mirada.

—Amigo mío, —cruza sus brazos tras su cabeza, —tranquilamente puedo disfrutar en un asiento de la Sección R-7* y, si Sasha me pagara los almuerzos de cuatro meses, te estaré mostrando mi trasero en la Sección C-4*.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? —Jean lloriquea con la cabeza clavada en la mesa.

—Viejo, anímate, quizás puedas pedirle prestado a Eren. —Palmea su espalda en un gesto amistoso.

—Aunque ese bastardo se esté pudriendo en dinero, nunca aceptará hacerme un préstamo. —Murmura abatido.

—¿Prestarte qué cosa? —Eren habla con mal humor justo detrás de él.

— **Nada**. —Jean levanta la cabeza de inmediato, Connie le regala una mirada cómplice.

—Eren, Jean no quiere admitirlo, pero, necesita un préstamo monetario, —tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, —para uno de los eventos sociales más importantes de nuestras vidas.

— **Ni hablar**. —Dice tajante mientras toma asiento junto a ellos a la mesa.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —Grita exaltado, —se trata de una oportunidad única, ¡No puedo perderme la presentación de No Name! —Eren abre los ojos asombrado tras escuchar el alboroto de Jean.

—¡¿Has dicho bien?! —Lo hala fuertemente por la corbata para tenerlo más cerca, —¡¿No Name comenzó su gira?!

— **Sí** , —jala bruscamente su corbata, liberándose de aquel fuerte agarre, —¿Pues en qué mundo vives? —le lanza una mirada asesina, —el de Yarckel* es su última presentación.

—¡Carajo! Y yo me los perdí. —El castaño lloriquea con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Acaso también eres fan? —Sasha pregunta no tan animada como los demás.

—¿ **Bromeas**? Nunca me perdía sus conciertos en mi ciudad, —vocifera con emoción, para después poner un semblante triste, —pero hasta ahora me entero de esto, es una tragedia.

—Oye, no todo está perdido, aún hay tiempo para comprar las entradas. —Connie dice con seguridad.

—Para cuando logre reunir todo el dinero, las entradas estarán agotadas. —Masculla dejando caer abatido la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! Ahora tienes más dinero que todos nosotros juntos. —Jean refunfuña.

—¿ **Yo**? No me hagas reír, ni si quiera tengo un maldito celular. —Gimotea quejumbroso tirándose de los cabellos.

—Y… ¿No puedes…? —Eren se detiene un momento mirándolo con extrañeza, —ya sabes, ¿frotarle tu culo o darle una chupada? —Murmura con un tono avergonzado, los demás mueven la cabeza con desaprobación antes de ignorarles tras la pregunta indiscreta de Jean.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil. —Ambos dejan escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Eren observa a sus compañeros a su alrededor, Jean permanece con el semblante decaído haciendo garabatos en la hoja de papel, Sasha, Connie y Marco están cada quien en su propio mundo, no estaba seguro en que momento aquellas bromas sobre su sexualidad o las suposiciones de una relación amorosa con su tutor, se volvieron tan cotidianas que ya a todos les resultaba natural, con ellos realmente podía sentirse cómodo siendo él mismo.

—Sólo lamento no poder cantar _Clarity*_ , la mejor canción de todas. —Jean farfulla con tristeza.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Jean lo fulmina con ojos asesinos, —obviamente la mejor canción de ellos es _Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga*_ , con ella, su fama despegó por mucho. —El castaño saca el pecho con aire de superioridad.

—Se nota que tú no eres fan, _Clarity_ bateó records en ventas, OBVIAMENTE es su mejor canción. —Frunce su ceño molesto.

—¡Puf! _L_ , en la entrevista del 2016 reveló que _Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga_ fue su primera composición, trabajó mucho en ella, por eso es especial, tiene más arreglos que ninguna y álbum tras álbum la colocan como bonus track.

— _Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga_ sólo aparece en cuatro de sus diez álbumes a la venta; cada uno de ellos ha representado una parte de su vida, es por eso que en los demás tiene sólo menciones especiales, **estúpido**. —Alega con un tono molesto de sabelotodo.

—Eso es lo que los nuevos fans dicen cuando no pueden adquirir los álbumes Delux, en donde esa canción aparece en cada uno de ellos con arreglos distintos, para encajar con armonía, eso lo sé porque **obviamente** yo estoy con ellos desde sus inicios. —Los ánimos en la mesa se van calentando, sus amigos que discretamente seguían su conversación, se van haciendo a un lado dándoles espacio para su posible pelea.

—Hasta _Hangeki No Daichi_ es mejor. —Eren ríe con sorna tras las palabras de Jean.

—Ya quisieras, estúpido. —El castaño se vuelve a mofar del contrario.

—¡ _Clarity_! —Jean estalla con rabia golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

—¡ _Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga_! —Eren riñe con el mismo tono de voz encarándolo, ambos gruñen mostrando sus dientes en una expresión feroz.

—Hola, Eren, ¿De qué hablan? —Ese dulce tono de voz tan peculiar los hace apartarse de inmediato. El aludido voltea para mirar de dónde proviene aquella pregunta, mientras que Jean baja la mirada sumamente avergonzado, Connie y Sasha dejan de pelear por el almuerzo un momento.

—Tonterías, —el castaño finalmente le responde, —éste estúpido cara de caballo que se dice ser fan y no sabe de buena música. —Le lanza una mirada asesina, la rubia deja escapar una risilla tonta.

—Quiero saber más, ¿Podemos sentarnos? —Sonríe dulcemente, los demás abren los ojos sorprendidos, Jean mira a Eren celoso, éste se recorre para que ella se siente a su lado.

—Hola, Krista. —Marco, quien hasta el momento no le parecía extraño ver a aquella chica colarse en su mesa favorita, la saluda con una cálida sonrisa. —¿Quién es tu acompañante? —Señala en un movimiento de cabeza a aquella otra rubia desconocida para él.

—¡Ah! Ella es mi prima, Annie, —la presenta haciendo un ademán con su mano, la aludida intenta sonreír, —estará de visita un tiempo.

Annie toma asiento a la mesa manteniendo un semblante cabizbajo, Connie y Sasha no tienen palabras. Lejos de estar avergonzada, el ambiente en el que se encontraba la hacía sentir demasiado tonta, agradecía a aquel viejo gordo por apelar su liberación ahora que tenían nuevos conejillos de indias, pero nunca se habría imaginado el terminar en aquella situación, como refuerzo en un plan que para ella no estaba del todo claro, sólo debía vigilar la supuesta relación amistosa de Eren con Krista, ¿Qué tipo de problemas podría causar aquel chico? Él se veía como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad; mira al lado contrario de la mesa, la pecosa estaba muy rígida en la silla, con la misma cara de mierda con la que siempre solía estar, ni siquiera se llevaban bien y detestaba su extrema sobreprotección hacía su pequeña cliente.

—Annie, ¿Te gustaría ir al concierto con nosotros? —Krista cuestiona poniendo esa carita angelical, característica en ella, ésta no responde de inmediato, —suena muy divertido, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí. —Finalmente afirma, su voz es suave, pero no tan melodiosa como para hacer pensar a los demás que es igual a su compañera.

—Está decidido, todos iremos a ese evento. —Krista sonríe, es la primera vez que se siente tan entusiasmada y sin temor.

—No, no todos iremos, —Connie se aventura a refutar, —esos dos del frente no tienen dinero. —Señala con un gesto malicioso a Eren y a Jean.

—¡Suficiente! —Jean, levantándose exaltado, hace que todos lo miren, —esto es una competencia, el que logre reunir a tiempo el dinero para comprar asientos en la Sección R-9, tendrá la dicha de quedar al lado de éstas hermosuras. —Sonríe pícaramente con un aire de superioridad, mirando a las dos rubias levanta y baja las cejas de forma coqueta.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho en voz alta. —Sasha musita atónita.

—Eres un perdedor. —Eren intenta contener una carcajada sin mucho éxito.

— **Krista** , es hora de irnos. —La pecosa, que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, eleva el tono de su voz, halándola por el brazo izquierdo levanta a la rubia de su asiento.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos. —Krista se despide con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser casi arrastrada por la morena.

—Hasta luego. —Annie hace lo mismo, con un penoso intento por ser amigable.

—0—0—0—

—Braun, —el rubio de lentes musita sin despegar los ojos de su bloc de notas, —tus resultados son excepcionales, tu organismo tiene mucha compatibilidad con _Beta-S5*_. —La jovencita de grandes ojos y cabello negro, sonríe orgullosa. Un estruendo hace que Zeke lo mire con mal humor. —¿De nuevo tú? —Grisha está con la mirada perdida en el pequeño charco de sangre. —Colega mío, ya te lo he dicho, no importa cuántas veces destruyas las muestras, podré obtener más, el trabajo sólo se vuelve pesado. —Resopla cansado cuando el contrario intenta tomar otra tanda de tubos de ensayo. —Es suficiente, —colocándole una mano en el hombro a la joven, —cadete, al salir, avise a los demás que la inspección se suspende, estén listos para otra toma de muestras más tarde.

—¡Sí, señor! —La chica hace un saludo enérgico mientras abandona el laboratorio.

—Grisha, me temo que tendré que castigarte como el niño malo que eres. —Dice a modo de mofa.

— **Prefiero pasar mis días en reclusión que aquí**. —Murmura con furia.

—Créeme que yo preferiría que cooperaras por las buenas, sé mi colega, ¿bien? —Sonríe.

— **Jamás**. —Refuta tajante antes de salir apresurado del laboratorio.

—De verdad que no lo entiendo, —Zeke se dirige al espejo traslucido de la sala. —Es muy difícil trabajar con él. —Deja el bloc de notas sobre la mesa para proceder a limpiar el piso.

—Erwin, déjalo ir a casa. —Rod habla malhumorado en esa habitación contigua. —El obligarlo a trabajar con nosotros no está funcionando.

—Rod amigo mío, Grisha es el tipo de persona que coopera muy bien bajo presión. —Sonríe con malicia. —Sólo necesitamos un buen incentivo.

—Déjalo ir a casa, —repite, Erwin lo mira furibundo, —yo tengo el incentivo que buscas. Si me dieras el permiso, tendríamos a ese bastardo comiendo de nuestra mano.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El corpulento rubio le mira dubitativo.

—Digamos que tengo un as bastante gordo bajo la manga. —Rod se lleva la mano dentro de su chaqueta del cual saca el trozo de fotografía.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Cuestiona con asombro.

—Casualidades, meras casualidades, —sonríe de medio lado, —¿Estoy autorizado a actuar si es necesario?

—Lo estás. —Dice en tono decidido mirando fijamente por esa ventana falsa, casi puede saborear el éxito de finalmente tener lo que tanto ha estado buscando.

—0—0—

—Sasha, **basta** , me estás mareando. —Connie gruñe irritado frente a la castaña, quien caminaba de un lado a otro mientras come un par de galletas en el jardín frente al edificio del teatro.

—¿Cuánto puede tardar un ensayo? —Bufa con la boca llena, ignorando la queja de su amigo, —¡Llegaremos tarde!

—Aunque llegáramos a tiempo, ¿Crees que alguno de ellos aceptará? —Se hurga la nariz despreocupadamente ante la cara de asco de su amiga.

—¡Tienen qué! —Grita exaltada para luego plantarse firme frente a él, —papá dice que no aceptará dos bocas más que alimentar. —Musita decaída.

—Comprendo, contigo es como si tuviera un batallón entero, —farfulla con sorna, la castaña está a punto de hacer una rabieta, —¡Ya salen! —Connie grita señalando tras de ella antes de recibir sus golpes, ésta corre en la dirección indicada.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Rápido, o no llegaremos a tiempo! —Vocifera con ese tono exaltado.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, chica patata? —Jean rezonga exasperado.

—Tienen que hacerme el gran favor de su vida. —Pone una expresión suplicante en el rostro.

—No cuenten conmigo, tengo el tiempo limitado y, si no quiero pasar vergüenza debo correr ahora mismo hasta la salida. —Eren se acomoda la correa de la mochila en su hombro.

—¡No! —La castaña lo sujeta fuertemente por el brazo antes de que éste dé otro paso, —tú eres el más importante, dime que me ayudarás. —Vuelve a hablar con tono suplicante.

—¿No deberías pedir primero el favor antes de suplicar? —Jean respinga con hastío, Sasha frunce el ceño molesta.

—En el barrio donde vivo, hay un pequeño lote baldío cerca de una pescadería, el dueño está muy enojado porque una gatita roba mercancía, ¡pero ella sólo lo hace para alimentar a su pequeña camada! —Hace un ademán exagerado por no tolerar la atrocidad de aquel hombre del que habla.

—Entonces, no cuentes conmigo. —Jean farfulla tajante, camina sin más hasta la salida.

—Definitivamente tampoco cuentes conmigo. —Eren se deshace gentilmente del agarre de su compañera.

—¡Por favor! —Ruega desesperadamente, —si no me ayudan, ese hombre llevará a la gatita y a sus bebés a esas perreras donde simplemente sacrifican animales.

—Sasha, nunca he tenido una mascota, no pienso tener un gato, dos o los que quieras. —Jean protesta exasperado.

—Marco me dijo que siempre se podría contar contigo, —ella le coloca un dedo sobre los labios cuando éste intenta alegar algo, —lo hizo cuando le pedí ayuda también a él, se negó porque es alérgico a los gatos, pero dijo que ya que tú tenías un gran corazón no rechazarías mi petición, también mencionó que tu madre estaría encantada de que por fin pensaras en otra criatura aparte de ti. —Jean se encoge de hombros con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza tras escuchar aquellas palabras, ella lo mira con un aire de superioridad tras haber ganado esa batalla.

—Bien, te ayudaré, —dice a regañadientes, —pero por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta.

—¡Gracias! —Sonríe triunfante.

—Marco se las verá conmigo más tarde. —Murmura irritado.

—Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado, —Eren se hace notar sobre aquel alboroto, —yo voy tarde.

—¡Eren! —La castaña vuelve a detenerlo, —yo estaba segura en que me ayudarías.

—Sasha, yo no puedo tener mascotas, ni siquiera tengo una casa. —Si era sincero consigo mismo, nunca había sido bueno cuidando seres vivos, a su mente llegan aquellos recuerdos de su infancia con todos los peces dorados que morían al tercer día.

—¿De cuándo acá eres tan obediente? —Jean pregunta con malicia, —pensé que eso de romper las reglas era enserio.

Las palabras de Jean no eran más que la verdad, una mascota sería perfecta.

—¡Eren! ¿ **Qué demonios crees que haces**? ¡Es tarde! —Farlan aparece con el ceño molesto frente a ellos. —vámonos ya. —El castaño mira decidido a sus amigos.

—Ymir, deberíamos ir con ellos. —Krista mira a la pecosa con entusiasmo tras ver alejarse al bando de Eren.

—Ni hablar, llegaremos tarde a casa. —Farfulla con su típico tono gruñón.

—¡Oh! ¡Ymir! Es una buena oportunidad para socializar con Eren. —Hace un mohín descontento como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Ella tiene razón. —Annie murmura bastante apática desde atrás.

—He dicho que **no** , tengo órdenes precisas. Tolero su compañía estando dentro de la academia, ¿Pero fuera? Eso es diferente, ahora vámonos, a tu padre le molesta tu retraso. —Reprende con tono enojado, Krista baja la mirada, está triste, mientras que Annie suspira con hastío.

—Nos vemos. —La rubia se despide con un tono de voz chocante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Ymir le marca el alto con autoridad.

—A diferencia de ti, mis órdenes son ser "el refuerzo", el objetivo no está y yo no estoy obligada a acompañarlas a ningún lado. —Annie se aleja de ellas con una actitud déspota.

—0—0—0—

—Eren, no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto, Ryven me va a matar. —Farlan vocifera en un tono muy cerca de la histeria.

—No tiene por qué enterarse. —Eren lo invita a la complicidad.

—¡Claro! Será nuestro secreto, como si eso fuera a pasar. —Masculla con sarcasmo estacionando el coche en la acera.

Sasha es la primera en bajar apresuradamente, seguida por los demás, Connie y Jean se miran con cierta incomodidad.

—Tengo una extraña sensación, como si mi ropa tuviera ese aroma de billete nuevo. —Jean susurra mordaz.

—Creo que tengo la misma sensación, veo todo más brillante. —Connie entorna sus ojos mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Chicos! ¡Aquí están! —Sasha los llama muy feliz para que se acerquen a ese desorden de cachivaches que era el refugio temporal de los gatos, —uno para cada quien, —sostiene una caja de cartón entre las manos. Dentro hay tres cachorros mientras que la madre está sentada a los pies de la castaña.

—Son muy pequeños. —Jean mira dentro de la caja haciendo un mohín de asco, los gatitos no dejan de maullar.

—Pueden ser pequeños, pero no hay opción, si dejamos pasar más tiempo, van a morir. —Poniendo esa mirada triste.

—Podrías dejarlos en tu casa hasta que crezcan un poco más. —Connie habla receloso mirando dentro de la caja.

—No puedo, ya te lo había dicho, papá sólo me permitió tener a uno, así que sólo puedo hacerme cargo de su mamá, es muy cariñosa, me aceptó de inmediato, —mira a sus pies, la gatita frota su cabeza en su pierna, —yo creo en ustedes. —Sonríe con calidez.

—No estoy seguro. —Jean mirándola pensativo.

—Sí, sí lo estás, —Sasha mete la mano a la caja, luego deposita al primer cachorro en sus manos, éste era casi blanco, tenía apenas unas manchitas oscuras en las orejas y la cola, se remueve impaciente entre las manos del joven, —así como los ven, estos pequeñines son capaces de luchar por la vida, no tendrán ningún problema. —Vuelve a sonreír mientras deposita al segundo cachorro en brazos de Connie, éste tenía un pelaje oscuro a rayas negras y manchas blancas, maúlla unos momentos para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de aquel. A Eren le entrega la caja con el último cachorro, éste a penas mira dentro. —Sé que cuidarás muy bien de él.

—¡Ah, no! —Farlan refunfuña luego de ver toda aquella rara escena, —no llevarás a ese animal a la casa.

—No importa lo que digas, la última palabra no la tienes tú. —Eren abraza la caja muy decidido a subir al coche.

—¡Ey! Aun así, yo tengo el poder de autorizar o denegar todo en ausencia de Ryven, y yo digo que **no**. —Se para frente a él con aire de superioridad.

—Podrás tener todo el poder del mundo, pero yo no estoy obligado a obedecerte, el único capaz de reprenderme es mi tutor legal, —sonríe con malicia, mira por un segundo a sus compañeros, todos fingen estar entretenidos con los gatos, éste suspira para calmarse, —hagamos esto, vamos a llevarnos a éste pequeño con nosotros, si Ryven se opone, la próxima vez seguiré tus órdenes sin chistar, pero si él accede…

—No, —lo interrumpe, —estoy seguro de que dirá que "no", así que obedece desde ahora. —Intenta arrebatarle la caja, éste lo esquiva olímpicamente.

—Ya está decidido, —le sonríe triunfante, —chicos, nos vemos mañana. —El castaño les sonríe despidiéndose, Farlan murmura maldiciones por lo bajo al verse vencido.

— **Eren** , —Jean llama su atención antes de que entre al auto, —¿Podría pedirte un favor? —Masculla avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpido? —Responde en un fingido tono malhumorado.

—Verás, yo, vivo del otro lado de la ciudad, y, el dinero que tengo, no… —Balbucea nervioso.

—¿Ahora quiere dinero? —Farlan gruñe hastiado desde detrás del volante.

—No seas idiota, sólo quiere que lo llevemos hasta su parada de autobús. —Eren tiene esa actitud presuntuosa cuando lo invita a subir nuevamente al coche, el rubio simplemente resopla fastidiado.

Sasha y Connie se despiden de ellos con la mano mientras permanecen de pie incómodos por aquella escena.

—¿Crees que Eren sobreviva? —Connie pregunta con un tono preocupado en la voz.

—Yo creo que le irá bien. —La castaña toma en brazos a la gatita para acariciarle tras las orejas.

—0—0—

—Eren, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Petra tiene ese tono de alarma en la voz apenas lo mira atravesar por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Ryven ya ha llegado a casa? —El castaño evade su pregunta haciendo otra, la pelinaranja lo escudriña de arriba abajo.

—No, —mirándolo con extrañeza, —¿Qué es lo que traes bajo la ropa? —Ésta se asusta un poco cuando ve moverse algo en su pecho. —¿Eren? ¿Qué has hecho? —Reprende con voz severa, de pronto percibe un maullido quedo, su mirada fulminante se clava en Farlan.

—Yo me opuse, —intentando zafarse de la reprimenda de la pequeña mujer, —él insistió, yo sólo quiero regocijarme cuando Ryven le dé su merecido. —Musita con voz maliciosa.

—¡Farlan! —Petra llama su atención, —esas cosas no se dicen, ni se le desean a nadie. —Eren descubre al gatito que acunaba dentro de su camiseta, éste comienza a maullar más fuerte. —El pequeño ya está aquí y luce muy hambriento. —El gatito se retuerce desesperado entre las manos del castaño.

—Petra, deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario. —Eren propone con premura.

—Claro que sí, vamos ahora mismo, **Farlan**. —La pelinaranja lo llama demandante.

—¿Acaso todos van a pasar sobre mi autoridad? —Bufa inconforme.

—Te recuerdo, Farlan, que, sobre ti, estoy yo, porque el bienestar e integridad de Eren se me fue conferido a **mí**. —Alega en tono orgulloso.

—0—0—0—

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —La castaña de lentes no para de preguntar muy animada. —¿Qué piensas? ¿No es genial? —Le golpea las costillas con el codo en un gesto amistoso.

—¿Éste era tu gran problema? ¿Esto era lo que no podías solucionar por tu cuenta? —El pelinegro gruñe poniendo su típica cara de mierda.

—Levi, no seas tan duro conmigo, —finge una cara de sufrimiento, —sabes que yo nunca tengo buen ojo para los nuevos reclutas, —suelta una sonora carcajada, —¿Entendiste? —Propinándole un buen golpe en la espalda, —¡Buen ojo! —Sin dejar de reír se señala el rostro.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! **Maldita loca de mierda**. —La mira con desdén para luego posar sus afilados ojos grises en el tipo que permanecía muy callado sentado en aquel mugriento sofá.

En su mente repasaba una y otra vez la idea de tolerar a otra rata de laboratorio, encima usaba anteojos, igual que su odiosa amiga.

—Con que Abel, ¿eh? —El aludido intenta sonreír para asentir, —¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? —Sisea muy cerca de su rostro mostrando una actitud intimidante.

—¿Y quién no sabría de ustedes? —Musita tranquilo pero con un deje de obviedad en la voz, —la organización " _D'opium_ " es muy popular, ¿Cómo podría no conocerlos? —pregunta mordaz, el semblante de Levi cambia, denota más exasperación, —admiro a su colega, —esquiva su intensa mirada para señalar a la castaña con un movimiento de cabeza, —ella me contactó primero, quería un gran cargamento de desoxiefedrina* de la mejor calidad, creo que me estaba probando desde antes, —sonríe con superioridad, —porque le hice la más pura que jamás encontrará en el mercado y, heme aquí, frente a usted, uno de los hombres más importantes en el negocio. —Una sonrisa de completa admiración se dibuja en su rostro mientras Levi fulmina a Hanji con la mirada.

—A mí me pareció de lo más confiable, además, su manera de trabajar es impecable, ¡Preparó casi una tonelada en tiempo record! Yo nunca antes habría podido hacer eso en tan corto plazo, para mí será de mucha ayuda, ¿Puedo quedármelo? —Pone una expresión suplicante, como si se tratara de una niña pidiendo un cachorro a su padre.

A Levi le molesta, sin embargo, admite que luego de perder dos de sus más importantes laboratorios, estaban no sólo cortos de tiempo para las entregas, sino también de personal, no podía permitir darse el lujo de negarse a tan lujosa propuesta.

—Estará a prueba. —Farfulla tajante.

—¡Gracias Levi! —La castaña lo abraza impulsivamente.

— **Deja de tocarme** , **maldita mierda**. —Vocifera con voz ronca, ésta se aparta un poco sin perder la gran sonrisa y el entusiasmo que tiene.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Ackerman! —Exclama con verdadero alivio, —nunca los defraudaré, si no, que en éste preciso momento tome mi vida. —Abel saca el pecho y cierra los ojos esperando cualquier fatídico final, Hanji estalla en carcajadas.

—¡Eh! Levi, ¿Sí o no vale la pena? —Alega animada, —tranquilo, muchacho, si logras probar tu lealtad, pronto podrás tener uno de estos. —Descaradamente se abre la blusa posando sus pechos justo en su cara para que éste pueda ver el tatuaje en su pecho, eran unas amapolas en flor y sin tallo, dentro de un matraz Erlenmeyer, Abel, después de varios segundos de evitar una mirada fija se inclina hacia atrás un tanto incómodo.

— **Basta, maldita loca de mierda**. —El pelinegro la separa de éste tironeando de su coleta, ella da un gemido lastimero.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan rudo conmigo? —Farfulla masajeando su cuero cabelludo, no se molesta en volver a cubrirse.

—Porque siempre eres una mujer repugnante, —musita con voz ronca, —¿Por qué tenías que escoger ese lugar para…?

—Porque, ¿Qué otro lugar podría probar más mi devoción hacia ti y ésta organización? —Se apresura a decir interrumpiendo la pregunta del contrario, —estás justo en mi corazón. —Con un tono dulce de voz acuna sus pechos amorosamente, Levi hace un gesto de desagrado, mientras que Abel intenta contener una carcajada, —además, tú lo tienes en la muñeca izquierda, ¡donde no se ve para nada! Si tan sólo dejaras de usar ese estúpido reloj. —Gruñe molesta.

— **Eso** no te importa. Iré a descansar, guarden silencio los dos. —Ordena con tono firme.

El apartamento de Moblit no era una suite cinco estrellas, apenas tenía una cama; pasa su dedo por el desgastado buró de la lámpara, éste tenía polvo, toda una maravilla, limpia su dedo en aquel pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo para finalmente recostarse; agradecía estar más que cansado para ir directamente a dormir antes que ponerse a limpiar toda la habitación, sólo pasaría una noche ahí y nada más.

El móvil en su bolsillo vibra, una alerta de mensaje de texto aparece en la pantalla, algo extraño, porque las ordenes eran claras, sólo permitía llamadas, aun así, lo lee, era de Farlan, ahora podía comprenderlo todo, sólo eran tonterías. "Me encargaré personalmente" fue lo último que escribió antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Respecto a los asientos en el concierto, me basé en una imagen del concierto de no me acuerdo quien (jajaja), pero se presentaba en una arena/estadio donde los asientos estaban distribuidos al rededor del escenario, entonces, los asientos quedarían de esta forma (espero darme a entender) el escenario se encontrará al centro, con una pasarela en medio únicamente para algunos lugares de hasta adelante, al costado de ésta, están las secciones VIP (que son sólo dos espacios pequeñitos) enseguida vienen los de la Sección 1-3A (que serán para admisión general), pasando esos, está la Sección C-n (n=numero cualquiera) son los que quedan al centro en la parte de adelante, al rededor de estos (ya siguiendo la forma circular del lugar) está la sección R-n, la siguiente fila será la Sección R-100 (101,102...) para finalmente la última fila de asientos ser la sección F. (Estoy rezando por haber sido clara con esto!)

 **2)** En mi pobre investigación no pude encontrar el listado de canciones que vienen en el CD oficial de No Name, así que, decidí ocupar sólo las canciones que estaban disponibles en Youtube. Quise hacer una referencia obvia al pequeño Eren de Chuugakkou, es por eso que dejé la primera canción de NN tal cual en japonés (Hizamazuke butadomo ga). Como "dato especial" para llenar un espacio moderado de temas musicales (aunque no lo menciono como tal), también tomé las que apenas salieron interpretadas por algunos seiyus de SNK (Mikasa, Eren, Levi, Jean, Armin...), con esas se hace un total de 10.

 **3)** Beta-S5 vendría siendo simplemente una abreviación, de hecho, podría haberme ahorrado el escribir "beta"

 **4)** El nombre de la organización Ackerman... Quizás haga muy mal en decir esto pero, estaba tan enfocada en cómo le haría para hacer avanzar la trama que se me había pasado por completo el tema de que como organización criminal necesitaban un nombre y una "marca" para identificarse de los demás, sepan disculpar mi pequeña mente despistada, igual no había sacado mucho respecto a ese tema (que pobre excusa, lo sé).

 **5)** La desoxiefedrina no es otra cosa que metanfetamina, la verdad estaba buscando otro tipo de componentes/sustancias para traficar, pero nada me convencía, así que me dije "Pues esos dos son químicos, ¿Por qué no?" y lo dejé así, con su "nombre científico"

 ****** Esto no quise enumerarlo, porque es más una explicación; Parece que la escena de los gatos es un tema muy relleno (tengo que admitir que éste capítulo me dio mucho trabajo escribirlo), pero, desde antes de que comenzara a escribir el primer capítulo tenía la idea de una mascota para Eren, luego la olvidé, luego lo volví a retomar, lo volví a desechar y pronto me vi dentro de un bucle de indecisión, para cuando me decidí en finalmente plasmarlo en la trama principal me di cuenta que se leía bastante "meh" o forzado, esa no era mi intención, creo que ésta vez no lo logré, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que el gatito tiene un muy buen propósito para el futuro. Acá terminan mis excusas, disculpas y/o justificaciones. Hasta la próxima.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 23 de Marzo de 2018. **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas (gracias por tu orientación) y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

—No logro entender cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya. —Farlan se dirige al castaño en un tono irritado. Lo mira fugaz por el espejo retrovisor mientras se mueve ágilmente entre el tráfico.

Eren simplemente sonríe, no le apetecía dar ningún tipo de explicación, aunque realmente no había ninguna que dar, él tampoco comprendía muy bien cómo era que el mayor le aceptaba casi cualquier cosa, el gato había sido la excepción. Afortunadamente para él, Levi seguía en aquel viaje de negocios, "Dejen de molestarme, yo mismo me haré cargo al regresar a casa" fue lo que dijo, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a él después de haberle dado el informe telefónico. No era como si su nueva mascota ya estuviera con una pata afuera y, hasta que el pelinegro regresara, Eren tenía la responsabilidad de atenderlo.

Estaba claro que él no contaba con efectivo, tarjeta de crédito o siquiera dinero propio, así que iba anotando en una pequeña libreta todos los gastos que Cheese* estaba generando y así, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pagarle todo a Petra, porque sí, aquella buena mujer le había solapado esa idea de tener una mascota; estaba más que encantada con aquella criaturita, si de ella dependiera, podría pasar todo el día sosteniéndolo en brazos.

Después de un largo y pesado día en la Academia, decidió pasar a la tienda de mascotas para surtir aquella lista de productos que la pelinaranja le recomendó adquirir, llevaba una caja casi llena de varios artículos para el cuidado de un gato, él iba anotando los precios del ticket de compras, por si acaso lo extraviaba, Farlan se dirigía a _Bonne Tasse_ a comprar algunos aperitivos, un día común y corriente, pensaba.

El trafico los hace detenerse una cuadra antes, muy cerca de un callejón, al avanzar un poco más pueden verse un par de tipos, vagabundos, a los cuales el castaño les resta importancia, hasta que sus sonoras carcajadas le llaman la atención, se acomoda para mirar mejor desde la ventanilla, descubriendo más al fondo a una pequeña rubia indefensa.

— _Lamento hacer esto, preciosa…_ —El delgado y andrajoso tipo habla en un tono de voz lascivo relamiéndose los labios.

— _¡Cierra la puta boca Samener! ¡Y_ _ **tú**_ _, ENTRÉGAME LA PUTA BOLSA!_ —El segundo tipo bufa con rabia, amenazándola con una navaja.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Annie farfulla con un tono burlón en la voz mostrándose desafiante.

— _Me veré obligado a usar la fuerza._ —Samener hace un ademán con las manos intentando mostrarse amable.

— _¡Con un carajo! ¡Que te calles!_ —Mira con hostilidad a su amigo, — _¡Maldita perra, entrégame la bolsa!_ —Éste finalmente se abalanza contra ella.

—¡Annie! —Eren, que sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó del coche, corre en su ayuda, Farlan va justo tras de él mientras que a lo lejos se escuchan las bocinas de los demás conductores molestos.

—¡Encárgate de ese pendejo! —Se dirige a su amigo mientras con su mano libre sostiene a Annie por la muñeca.

—¡Eren! ¡No te metas! —Grita intentando que el castaño no interfiera en sus asuntos. El tipo tironea de su mano, ella sigue oponiendo resistencia.

—¡Eren! —Farlan lo hala hacia atrás por el brazo para ser él quien se enfrente directamente al segundo vagabundo.

—¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Puta Zorra! —Vocifera iracundo volviendo a amenazarla con la navaja.

Todo sucede tan rápido, Annie sujeta la mano de su atacante llevándola hasta la altura de su rostro, gira un poco su cuerpo, posicionándose justo tras de él, coloca su mano libre por debajo del mentón del hombre, al mismo tiempo que lleva su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás le da una patada hacia adelante en las piernas, logrando así derribarlo.**

—¡¿Qu-qué…?! —Es lo único que logra balbucear antes de golpear fuertemente su espalda contra el piso.

Annie termina dándole otra fuerte patada directo a las costillas que le saca el aliento, éste se hinca intentando reponerse y huir, pero antes de que lo logre, la rubia le da un fuerte rodillazo a la cara rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre fluye roja en un torrente casi incontrolable mientras el vagabundo grita retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

—¡Januar! —Samener grita aterrado, siendo sometido con el brazo retorcido en su espalda por Farlan, hasta que éste le patea con tanta fuerza el trasero que lo manda directamente de boca al pavimento. No duda ni un minuto en arrastrarse hasta su amigo para auxiliarlo.

—¡Annie! —Eren, quien hasta el momento había visto toda la escena muy asombrado, corre a su encuentro, —¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Estás bien? —Cuestiona preocupado escrutándola de arriba abajo.

—Eren, te dije que **no te metieras**. —Refunfuña pateando fuertemente en las costillas a Samener cuando pasa a su lado, éste termina en posición fetal lagrimeando quejumbroso.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —Sosteniéndola con firmeza por la muñeca, —no te dejaré aquí sola. —La lleva casi a rastras hasta el auto.

Ambos observan, sentados en el asiento de atrás, como Farlan, antes de subir al coche, maldice un par de veces a los demás conductores que tocan el claxon con desesperación.

—¡Eren, no vuelvas a hacer eso! —El rubio lo regaña bastante molesto.

—¡Annie estaba en peligro! No podía simplemente dejarla allá. —Rezonga mirando a la chica a su lado.

—¡¿En peligro?! ¿Acaso no viste como le pateó el culo a ese tipo?

Farlan tenía razón, no sólo Annie estaba ilesa, sino que también se había encargado de uno de sus agresores fácilmente. Eren resopla con actitud avergonzada.

—Eso ya no importa. Annie, —la mira fijamente, —¿Dónde está Krista? ¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa? —Habla apresuradamente demostrando lo preocupado que está por ella.

—No, estoy bien, —suspira agobiada luego de verle el semblante a su compañero, —no me dejarás hasta saber que estoy en un lugar seguro, ¿Cierto? —Murmura con seriedad.

—Así es, tengo que asegurarme de que estarás bien. —Masculla con voz decidida.

Annie aparta su mirada de aquel joven a su lado para fijar su vista al paisaje desde la ventanilla, no podía decirle que ese día ni siquiera había estado cerca de Krista es más, hasta ignoraba su paradero, tampoco podía pedirle que la dejara en cualquier lugar, seguramente se quedaría junto a ella hasta que alguien fuera a recogerla, estaba atrapada, sus planes de ir a la base militar se habían ido por el caño.

—Me pareció ver una pequeña cafetería por aquí, quería comprar algo para mi prima, pero parece que me perdí. —Articula en un tono de voz inocente intentando hacer una sonrisa dulce.

—Creo saber a dónde te dirigías, nosotros teníamos que ir allá de todas maneras, ¿te parece bien si después de las compras te llevamos a casa? —La pregunta de Eren luce más como un plan que una propuesta por la voz entusiasmada con la que habla.

—De acuerdo. —Murmura fingiendo estar avergonzada.

Luego de pasar a _Bonne Tasse_ , se encuentran en marcha rumbo a la casa de Krista; su móvil no dejaba de vibrar, afortunadamente, ella lo puso en modo silencio apenas pisó la calle, echa un vistazo más dentro de su bolso, la pantalla del aparato tiene la alerta de otra llamada perdida del mismo número.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Eren pregunta con apuro.

—Nada, —cierra rápidamente el bolso, mira despreocupadamente en otra dirección, —veo que tienes una mascota, —señalando con los ojos la caja en medio de los dos, Eren sonríe y afirma ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Y tú, tienes buenos movimientos, ¿en dónde aprendiste a luchar así? —Sus grandes ojos la miran expectantes, ella sostiene su mirada sin expresión alguna.

—Mi padre me mandó a clases de defensa personal, —dice en un matiz molesto, —la verdad, nunca creí que algún día iba a necesitarlo.

—¿Bromeas? Lo haces bastante bien, como toda una experta, ¿Qué te parece si algún día me enseñas algo de lo que sabes? —Sus brillantes ojos bicolor centellean excitados.

—¿Tengo que seguir sobre ésta calle? —Farlan interrumpe su conversación.

—Respecto a eso, —Annie se apresura a responder, —está bien si me dejan aquí, la casa está rodeada por guardias de seguridad, sólo causarían problemas si intentan llevarme hasta la entrada.

—Pero, Annie… —la rubia le pone el dedo índice sobre los labios para evitar que siga hablando.

—Gracias por todo, Eren, estaré bien por mi cuenta, detén el auto, por favor, —se dirige demandante a Farlan quien, acatando la orden, se orilla a un costado de la acera, —sobre tu petición, lo haré, sólo si prometes no decirle a nadie. —Susurra al oído del castaño fingiendo un beso de despedida.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, baja del coche, para instantes después verlos alejarse por la misma calle por la que llegaron. Rebusca dentro de su bolso la identificación que Rod Lenz le había dado para su acceso a tan "magnífico palacio", después de todo, ella no tenía los privilegios de Ymir.

Al atravesar por aquella pesada puerta de madera, es sorprendida por la morena, la esperaba recargada en uno de los pilares en el recibidor.

—Me tenías tan preocupada, —musita con voz despectiva, la rubia pasa de largo, —¿Dónde carajos te metiste? Zeke no ha parado de llamar. —Pone esa mirada feroz.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Murmura en un tono serio

—La verdad. —Sonríe con malicia.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? —Annie se pone a la defensiva.

—¿Qué pretendes? Sólo estás aquí por trabajo, no estás de vacaciones. —Vocifera colérica.

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti, acabo de hacer un poco de mi trabajo, —dice en tono calmo sonriendo de medio lado, —iré a ver a Krista.

—0—0—0

—¿ **Dónde está**? —Levi irrumpe en la habitación de Petra, ésta da un saltito por el susto.

—¿Dónde está quién? —Masculla con ambas manos en su pecho, el pelinegro la fulmina con la mirada, —¿Eren? Seguramente está en su habitación.

El pelinegro se da la media vuelta marchándose de la estancia con la misma actitud furiosa con la que llegó, la menuda mujer suspira con alivio una vez lo pierde de vista, inclinándose bajo su cama, echa un vistazo dentro de la caja que resguardaba con vehemencia, afortunadamente el gatito dormía profundamente entre la mullida manta que le había colocado, vuelve a protegerlo en su habitación antes de ir tras aquel hombre.

Levi abre la puerta de la habitación de Eren con una patada, ésta casi se rompe, el castaño no está por ninguna parte, quita las sábanas de la cama para mirar con facilidad bajo ésta, abre el closet y revuelve la ropa de su interior, saca los cajones y los arroja al suelo con rabia, revisa desesperadamente en el baño, sea lo que sea que busca, no se encuentra en aquel lugar.

—Levi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su tono de voz está cargado de enojo luego de ver el desastre en el que está convirtiendo la habitación del joven, pone sus brazos en jarras, lista para reprenderlo.

—Si no me lo entregas ahora mismo… —Levi la hala fuertemente por el cuello de su blusa.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado como para amenazarme así? —Sus ojos dorados* se clavan feroces en los del contrario, sostiene su mirada, no está dispuesta a dejarse intimidar.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no te quieras hacer la lista conmigo, —sisea con voz ronca, —si no me lo das ahora, eventualmente lo encontraré y será peor. —Finalmente la suelta con un ligero empujón.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? —Pregunta insegura.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Sale, dejando a la pequeña mujer atrás.

Admitía que estaba fuera de sus casillas y que quizás estaba sobreactuando, pero la desobediencia de Eren le afectaba demasiado, el haber pasado casi toda la mañana soportando el maldito sentido del humor de Abel y Hanji no le ayudaba demasiado.

—0—

Lo primero que ve al bajar del coche es a la pelinaranja con el semblante preocupado, estrujando el delantal de su uniforme.

—Petra, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta alarmado en cuanto está cerca de ella.

—Eren, —mira bastante afectada en dirección al estudio, luego vuelve a posar sus ojos en aquel jovencito del frente, —será mejor que dejes las cosas tal como están, no quiero que vuelva a lastimarte. —Tiene los ojos vidriosos, en cualquier momento romperá a llorar.

—Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí. —Le sonríe con gentileza antes de dejarla en la entrada.

Sabía a lo que se refería aquella mujer, aún desde antes de escuchar los desesperados maullidos que provenían desde dentro de aquella estancia, sin titubear atraviesa el umbral hacia lo desconocido; el mayor tiene los codos sobre el escritorio sosteniendo con sus manos su cabeza, parece que está al borde de la locura.

—Devuélveme a Cheese. —Pronuncia con voz firme, mantiene su cabeza en alto demostrando seguridad.

—Desobedeciste mis reglas, —gruñe con enojo, incorporándose intimidante tras escuchar al menor, —¡¿Y encima le has dado nombre a éste animal?! —Señala despectivo la caja sobre el escritorio frente a él.

—Tus reglas no decían nada sobre mascotas, no he faltado a tu palabra, así que **devuélvemelo**. —Exige autoritario.

— **No** , no voy a tolerar éste tipo de cosas, el animal se va **ahora mismo**. —Se levanta dispuesto a agarrar la caja.

— **Sobre mi cadáver** , —Eren lo detiene tras lanzar su amenaza, camina firme hasta acercarse al escritorio, —si tu intención era deshacerte de Cheese, no hubieras esperado hasta que llegara. —Mete su mano a la caja para intentar sacarlo, el mayor es más rápido que él, pronto lo sostiene con una mano por el lomo.

—Tienes razón, no necesitaba tenerte enfrente para arrojarlo a la calle, donde pertenece…

—¡DETENTE! —El castaño le sostiene el brazo antes de que pueda si quiera poner un pie en el jardín, el gatito no para de luchar, se remueve desesperadamente intentando soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre, —no dejaré que le hagas nada, si tu idea es sacarlo a la calle, ¡me voy con él! —Sus ojos centellean haciendo que el color de éstos sea más intenso, mientras que el gato, en un ágil movimiento ha dado la vuelta para propinarle una fuerte mordida en el pulgar, provocando que Levi lo deje caer al suelo.

—¡ **Estúpido animal de mierda**! —La patada que le lanza es interceptada por el cuerpo del menor, quien se ha arrojado sobre el gatito para protegerlo, recibe el impacto justo en las costillas, éste apenas da un quedo gemido. Al ponerse en pie protege a su mascota acunándolo entre sus brazos.

—Tan sólo míralo, es un pequeño e indefenso animalito, no sobreviviría ni un día en la calle. —Eren intenta mostrárselo en sus brazos, olvidando el ligero dolor en su costado, se acerca un poco más a él.

—¿ **Y eso a mí que me importa**? —Aparta su mirada con aire despectivo, evitando hacer contacto visual con aquel animal que yacía cómodo y tranquilo en los brazos de Eren.

—Sé que no te importa, pero a mí **sí**. El pequeño Cheese ahora es como yo, no tiene a nadie en éste mundo, excepto a mí y, ahora yo lo tengo a él. —mira al felino con amor, —si tan sólo le das una oportunidad, —le sonríe ilusionado para luego sostenerlo por la panza de nuevo frente a él, el gatito emite un leve maullido, como si también estuviera apelando su estadía en la casa.

Si lo miraba bien, el mocoso tenía algo de razón, ese animal en sus brazos guardaba ciertas similitudes con aquel, ambos tenían esos grandes ojos, quizás el gato tenía el pelo más dorado, pero lo tenía en el mismo estilo despeinado del joven, sin embargo, en lo que más se parecían esos dos, era en el carácter, tenían agallas al luchar por su vida con él; suspira exasperado por haber perdido otra vez frente a Eren.

—Bien… —Musita en voz irritada.

—¡Gracias! —En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, —no te arrepentirás de esto, —en su arrebato de euforia lo abraza colocando al pequeño entre sus cuerpos para no aplastarle, —ni si quiera notarás que Cheese está aquí. —Casi susurra a su oído antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta.

Levi se deja caer pesadamente sobre su silla tras el escritorio, clava la mirada en aquella caja vacía sobre el mismo, se sentía extraño por haber cedido nuevamente ante aquel mocoso, pero estaba tranquilo cuando éste estaba feliz en su presencia; esto había sido una decisión de la cual podría arrepentirse más tarde, pero ese no sería el día.

—0—0—0—

Tener ese permiso especial le daba ciertos privilegios a la hora de pisar la academia, como el no estar obligado a terminar las clases en las que iba moderadamente adelantado, sabía que debía darle las gracias a Marco, ya que todo eso lo había logrado con su ayuda, pero, también tenía sus desventajas, como el hecho de que estaba forzado a consultar en libros la mayor parte de la información. Se dirigía desganado a la biblioteca, tenía un par de horas libres hasta que comenzaran los ensayos.

—Eren… —una voz familiar lo llama apenas cruza el pasillo.

—Hola, Annie. —La saluda con una actitud no tan animada como de costumbre. La chica permanecía despreocupada recargando la espalda en uno de los pilares.

—¿Hablabas en serio la otra vez?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Todo eso de aprender mi técnica de combate. —Se da importancia mientras se acerca hasta él.

—Bueno, sí, —titubea un poco, —pero…

—Vayamos entonces. —Annie camina con seguridad, esperando que éste la siga.

—Annie, espera, no me refería a esto, —se apresura a hablar, —quiero aprender de ti, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento más adecuado. —Nervioso mira en todas direcciones, como si supiera que los observaban.

—Bien, entonces dime, ¿Dónde y cuándo? —Lo mira con sus afilados ojos azules, él se queda callado unos momentos, —¿Acaso tienes toda la libertad del mundo? —Eren niega con la cabeza, —lo sabía, sigamos entonces.

Eren va muy callado tras ella, la verdad era que apenas la conocía y no sabía qué decir, meditaba sobre cuanto distaba de Krista, era más ruda, más fuerte y, sobre todo, más libre, aun siendo familia, no lograba comprender cuál era el interés de aquella por pasar tiempo con su prima cuando discrepaban en tanto, quizás estaba en la misma situación que él, obligada a permanecer en un lugar al que no pertenecía.

—Llegamos, —su suave voz lo saca de sus divagaciones; estaban en el patio trasero, justo detrás del teatro. A esa hora no había nadie, así que tenían el terreno para ellos solos.

—¿Aquí? Annie, no creo que… —Mira inseguro por todas partes.

—Vamos, atácame. —Ella ignora sus palabras, poniéndose inmediatamente en una posición defensiva.

—¿Annie? Yo, ¿No vamos a calentar o algo así? —Balbucea más nervioso que antes.

—No hay tiempo, tampoco es como si esto fuera un entrenamiento normal, te estaría enseñando lo más básico, **ahora** , atácame. —Lo invita con un ademán de su mano.

—Annie, yo, —titubea, —no quiero lastimarte.

—¡Ja! —Sonríe de medio lado, —me gustan tus consideraciones, pero eso no te servirá de nada, ahora, **atácame**. —Vuelve a incitarlo con un movimiento de su mano.

Había tenido entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque el comandante Erwin le había insistido hasta la saciedad, éste solía decirle que no bastaba con sólo tener una buena puntería o buen manejo de un arma de fuego, muchas veces se vería en la necesidad de usar su fuerza física para protegerse, así que estaba plenamente consciente de su capacidad y del potencial daño que tenía para lastimarla si algo salía mal, pero, por otro lado, la rubia estaba ahí, muy segura de sí misma, la había visto, era más que buena defendiéndose; se coloca en guardia, inspira profundamente para luego abalanzarse hasta su contrincante, dirige el golpe de su puño directo al rostro de la joven, ella fácilmente lo evade, tomando su puño con una mano, se inclina un poco hacía delante llevando la fuerza de su golpe a un lado para luego patearle las piernas por detrás mandándolo inminentemente al suelo, Annie le sonríe presumida.

—¿Eso es todo? Hace un momento alardeabas demasiado con eso de lastimarme. —Lo mira orgullosa desde arriba.

—No quise hacerte daño, —refunfuña entre dientes volviendo a ponerse en pie, —otra vez.

El castaño toma su postura de ataque mientras que Annie coloca su característica posición defensiva, ambos se miran con ojos feroces, Eren se abalanza contra ella con toda la fuerza que le es posible, decidido a no caer nuevamente, éste no tiene éxito alguno, la rubia lo manda al suelo en un santiamén.

—¿Te sigues conteniendo? —Farfulla en ese tono presuntuoso queriendo lucir como una niña buena.

—Annie, tú eres demasiado fuerte. —Musita con un tono quejumbroso, se siente humillado por no poder contra ella, todo un enclenque; al ponerse en pie se quita el saco para estar más cómodo dispuesto a encontrar una forma de vencerla.

—¿Yo? —Señalándose con el índice, —para nada, sólo soy una débil jovencita. —Su voz tiene un matiz sarcástico que a Eren le fastidia.

—¿Cómo explicas que me mandes al suelo como si nada? —Gruñe molesto, la rubia sonríe satisfecha de que su compañero finalmente pregunte.

—Es fácil, no se trata de usar mi fuerza, sino la de mi oponente, —mira el semblante de Eren, éste luce inconforme con su explicación, parece confundido, —tus movimientos son bastante buenos, pero te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus emociones, eso nubla tu mente y te vuelve torpe.

—Yo, creo que comprendo un poco, —masculla con un poco de inseguridad, —hagámoslo de nuevo. —Al decir esto último lo hace con decisión, ella sonríe nuevamente, conforme de que aquel esté dispuesto a seguir.

No importa la estrategia con la que la ataca, Eren termina en el suelo una y otra vez mientras Annie apenas se despeina esquivándolo sin problemas.

—Dime, Eren, —presionando su rodilla contra el cuello de éste en una llave, —¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? ¡Ah! —Balbucea entre jadeos.

—Todo esto, ser tan persistente, ¿Qué te impulsa a seguir adelante? —Oprime su cuello con más fuerza.

—¡Ah! —Deja escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor, — **no lo sé** , **soy así**. —Se remueve intentando quitársela de encima mientras trata de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—¿No tienes a alguien por quién luchar? —Annie aumenta un poco más su fuerza, mira como el castaño está rojo luchando por deshacerse de su sometimiento.

—¡Mi mamá! ¡Lo hago por mi mamá! —Grita desesperado, jadea intentando tomar más aire, el dolor que siente comienza a ser insoportable, —Annie, n-no, pu-edo re-spirar. —Balbucea finalmente con voz estrangulada, ella por fin se hace a un lado sentándose junto a él sobre el césped.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Cuestiona inquisitiva observando al castaño toser violentamente en el suelo, —¿Tu madre es el impulso de tu terquedad?

—Yo… —inhala una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a controlar su respiración, —tengo que vengar la muerte de mi madre, no puedo simplemente darme por vencido. —La mira con determinación, por su frente escurren unas cuantas gotitas de sudor, su respiración aún es agitada.

—Entiendo, pero a mí más bien me parece como si estuvieras luchando por sobrevivir. —Musita enseriando su semblante, como si quisiera leer a través de él.

—No comprendo. —El joven la mira extrañado, su pesada mirada comienza a incomodarle.

—No importa, tenemos compañía. —Eren mira tras de sí, Ymir camina apresurada hasta ellos, luce más molesta que de costumbre.

— **Annie**. —Gruñe con voz severa, se puede percibir su hostilidad.

—Ya es hora del ensayo, deberías irte ahora mismo, —la rubia se dirige específicamente a su compañero, éste se levanta y asiente, —Eren, una cosa más, no olvides las lecciones que te di. —Sus palabras son firmes y precisas, éste sólo se despide con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿ **Qué mierda crees que haces**? —La castaña vocifera con furia.

—Simples deducciones. —Dice despreocupada, sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa cínica.

—No se te paga para que las hagas, **tienes otro trabajo**. —La mira como si quisiera asesinarla ahí mismo.

—Discúlpame, —se levanta limpiando el poco polvo de su falda, —pero mi trabajo también implica conocer mejor a mi objetivo, si dejaras que Krista se relacionara más con aquel chico, bueno, su trabajo sería mucho más fácil. —Dice esto último pasando de largo, Ymir la sujeta por el brazo antes de perderla de vista.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —Clava sus ojos castaños en una intensa mirada asesina.

—¿Yo? Nada realmente, sólo estoy cansada de ésta mierda, si voy a perseguir civiles al menos quiero que puedan defenderse. —Sus ojos azules reflejan odio puro, ella misma luce intimidante, la pecosa la libera de su agarre permitiéndole irse del lugar.

Annie se marcha sin decir más, su mente es una maraña de ideas, tal como dijo, son meras suposiciones, pero, sabiendo la clase de tipo que era aquel hombre para el que trabajaba, su idea era simple, no podía equivocarse, sólo podía esperar que no le hicieran demasiado daño a aquel pobre e inocente joven.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** La técnica de Annie no es cosa del otro mundo, intenté describir sus movimientos tal cual a los del manga, me apoyé en varios vídeos sacados de YouTube también. (Capítulos 17 y 44)

 **2)** Los ojos de Petra, la verdad ya no me acuerdo si son dorados, disculpen ese detalle, ya no quise editarlo, pero al final de cuentas no es relevante, podría ponérselos rojos y seguiría siendo la misma cosa.

 **3)** Cheese y su aspecto: Lamento no haber descrito al gatito desde el cap pasado, pero, quería que Levi lo hiciera, digamos que es mi manera de hacer interactuar a los personajes entre sí y hacerlos "más unidos" en cuanto al nombre, bueno, es otra referencia al Eren de Chuugakkou.

Y, creo que esas son todas las notas para éste capítulo, espero no esté olvidando nada, ya saben que siempre pueden preguntar.

**Excusas reglamentarias: disculpa y no, por actualizar tan tarde, pero sí, estaba retrasada desde el inicio jajajaja. Si notan que los capítulos se están volviendo "más pesados" no es que no sepa que escribir, es que tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y me bloquean (eso es pedir disculpas por adelantado) y lo menciono acá porque no ven todo el spam que me cargo en mi cuenta de fb.

Me hubiera gustado hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Eren, pero ni para el mío tengo algo preparado jajajaja en fin, Feliz cumpleaños adelantado para mi pequeño Eren.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** Viernes 6 de Abril de 2018. **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Aviso previo:** Éste capítulo no tiene la revisión de mi Beta (Magi) quién por problemas técnicos se le complicó revisar mi "cosito" así que si encuentran cositas que no cuadran, enteramente es culpa mía por dejar todo a la mera hora, **n** **otas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—Eren, arriba, es hora de levantarse, —Petra le da unos golpecitos en el hombro para despertarlo, éste abre los ojos lentamente moviéndose en la cama para desperezarse.

—¿Dónde está Cheese? —Sentándose sobre la cama, estira su cuerpo y bosteza una vez más.

—En cuanto abrí la puerta de tu habitación saltó sobre mi pierna muy hambriento, así que lo llevé abajo. Apresúrate, tu desayuno se enfriará. —Le sonríe maternal antes de dejar la habitación.

El castaño empieza a arreglarse; mira hacia una esquina mientras se cambia de ropa, era su "esquina especial", ahí tenía varios juguetes y un rascador para gato; llevaban un par de semanas juntos, lo suficiente como para volverse casi inseparables, lamentablemente no podía llevarlo consigo a la academia, pero sí podían compartir la cama todas las noches. Por el contrario, el único que parecía estar cada vez más enojado con aquella pequeña criaturita era Levi, siempre que los veía juntos sus ojos centelleaban furiosos, como si se trataran de dagas deseosas de atravesar el corazón de aquel animal, a su vez, Cheese lo recibía del mismo modo, gruñía, siseaba o erizaba el pelo de su lomo arqueando su cuerpecito, el odio entre esos dos era reciproco.

Al cruzar por la puerta de la cocina, su desayuno estaba servido mas no había señal alguna de Petra o de su mascota, suponía que ambos estarían jugando en el jardín, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, procede a comer. Masticaba con la mayor calma del mundo, saboreando su bocado, pasaría la mayor parte del día en la casa, ya que Levi estaría en varias reuniones de trabajo, así que no veía porque apresurarse.

—¿ **Qué mierda crees que haces dejando a éste animal suelto por la casa**? —El pelinegro irrumpe colérico en la cocina, llevaba al gato por el lomo, éste maullaba desesperado luchando por escapar, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía uno de sus sacos negros.

—¡Le estás haciendo daño! —Eren corre arrebatándole a Cheese de las manos apenas lo ve, lo protege con una mirada feroz.

— **Mira lo que ese gato de mierda le hizo a mi ropa**. —Muestra furibundo la prenda justo en su cara, en ésta había una buena cantidad de pelo dorado, desde el cuello hasta las mangas, —¡Y ni hablar de los zapatos que sus asquerosas fauces destruyeron! —Levi tiene el rostro rojo, puede verse en su frente una vena palpitante, Eren se muerde la lengua para no reír.

—¡Oh! —Es lo primero que sale de su boca antes de que aquel animalito en sus brazos le lama los dedos, éste lo mira con cariño, —Cheese no lo hace para molestarte, es un gatito, curioso por naturaleza, es muy normal que esté explorando su entorno, has dejado la puerta de tu habitación abierta, así que sólo vio un patio nuevo de juegos, perdónalo. —Masculla en tono cariñoso mientras lo sostiene frente a él, el gato lo mira con sus grandes ojos apenas verdes, luciendo como el más tierno del mundo, incapaz de hacer algo malo.

— **Es un maldito animal de mierda**. —Bufa con voz ronca clavando su mirada asesina en él.

—Es sólo un bebé. —El castaño lo estruja en un amoroso abrazo, éste ronronea y frota su cabeza en su mentón. —Pídele a Petra que le pase el quita pelusas a tu saco, tus zapatos se irán directo a mi lista de deudas, por lo pronto, puedes tomar otro par de tu armario. —Sale haciéndole mimos a Cheese, ignorando el reclamo del mayor.

—¿No te parecen adorables? —Petra habla justo atrás de él, su tono de voz tiene un extra de dulzura.

— **Cierra la boca**. —Levi le arroja el saco a la cara antes de salir rabioso de la estancia. La pelinaranja se queda en la cocina haciendo una rabieta totalmente molesta.

—0—0—0—

—¡Eren! —La pequeña rubia lo llama muy animada, levantándose de su asiento, corre inmediatamente a su encuentro, —me alegra que llegaras temprano, —sus labios se curvan en una gran sonrisa.

El castaño la observa detenidamente, también para él era raro verla sola, aun estando en los vestidores.

—Hola, Krista. —La saluda sin mucho ánimo. Su lugar se encontraba en medio, varios tocadores alejados del de ella, no le parecía nada normal su insistente compañía, la rubia no tarda en percatarse de ello.

—Lamento si soy bastante inoportuna y mi presencia te molesta, —baja la mirada nerviosa, —pero, sólo quiero darte un regalo. —Hurga dentro del bolsillo de su falda, para luego extenderle la mano ofreciéndole no uno, sino cinco entradas para el concierto. —Quiero que vayamos junto a ver a No Name. —Vuelve a sonreír con calidez.

Eren toma los pases, los escudriña por unos momentos, todas eran de color negro, adornados con florituras plateadas, en medio, en letras grandes, del mismo color pero con un poco de relieve, llevaban la leyenda "No Name", eran en asientos continuos de admisión general, bien al frente de todos, de los mejores lugares, no había necesidad de estar cada quien por su lado, sus ojos brillan de alegría, nunca en su vida había podido reunir tanto dinero como para pagarse un asiento tan especial; está a punto de darle las gracias, cuando sus ojos se posan en la fecha.

—Krista, lo siento, no puedo aceptarlas. —Musita con pesar.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Eleva la voz exaltada, —es un regalo para ti y los demás, sé que tienen muchas ganas de ir y yo también quiero ir con ustedes. —Habla con un tono desesperado.

—Es que no puedo, ¿Has visto la fecha? Es el mismo día de la obra. —Acaricia las letras para luego apartar la vista de ellos.

—¡¿Y eso que importa?! No es como si no fuéramos a asistir, luego de la obra tenemos unas cuantas horas para viajar hasta Yarckel*, no pasará nada si vas. —Su tono de voz se vuelve más suplicante. Para él es molesto.

—Lo siento, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, ya he roto un centenar de reglas, —mira una vez más con tristeza los perfectos boletos en sus manos, —adelante, pregunta a los otros, no creo que ellos se nieguen. —Devuelve las entradas a Krista mostrándole una sonrisa forzada. Antes de que su compañera pudiera seguir alegando con él, decide salir al escenario, no le apetecía tener una conversación que no llegaría a nada.

Con forme se acerca al escenario, puede escuchar el alboroto que tienen los chicos encargados del mobiliario, apenas entra, nota la poca luz que hay en el lugar, su cuerpo se tensa, recarga la espalda en una de las paredes más cercanas, casi puede escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón.

—¿Estúpido, estás bien? —Jean se acerca a él tocándole el hombro.

—No me pasa nada, —responde con voz estrangulada luchando por respirar, no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, sabe que su semblante lo delatará.

Intenta recomponer su postura antes de volver a los vestidores; la verdad era que no estaba para nada bien, había estado entrando en aquellos lapsos de pánico en casi cualquier lugar o situación, éstos se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes y difíciles de controlar, sin duda alguna, le preocupaba demasiado. Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos queriendo controlar su agitada respiración.

— _Jeager, tienes cinco minutos_. —Escucha decir a algún compañero.

Camina con dificultad, de vuelta hasta el escenario, tenía sus brazos alrededor de si, estrujándose en un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el temblor de su cuerpo. Ese día tenían que usar el vestuario oficial, el maestro decía que era para que se fueran acostumbrando a moverse con soltura en escena, al castaño no le parecía para nada cómodo, al contrario, su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y el cuello de aquella chaqueta militar lo estrangulaba.

—¡ _A escena_! —Era su señal, debía salir sí o sí.

— _Vieni, amor mio! Vi piace la casetta?_... —La cercanía y el ligero roce con Hitch le incomodaba más que nunca, él no deseaba estar ahí.

Las escenas iban de maravilla, en cuanto comenzó a cantar, su temor se apaciguó poco a poco, miraba a su compañera mientras cantaba sus líneas, ella se movía con gracia y delicadeza por el escenario, nadie podía decir que no representaba a la perfección el papel de Butterfly; todo estaría bien. Un fuerte golpeteo lo hace detenerse abruptamente a mitad de su línea, mira con alarma en todas direcciones, las diablas* se balancean variando la intensidad de iluminación.

—¡ _Lo siento_! ¡ _Yo lo arreglo_! —Uno de sus compañeros grita tras bambalinas.

En su intento por ajustar las luces parpadeantes, mueve los cables en el dimmer* creando un chisporroteo que hace que todas las luces se apaguen de una sola vez dejando el teatro en penumbra.

Eren se queda paralizado en su lugar, las quejas y los gritos molestos de todos van alejándose de sus oídos, no puede ver nada a su alrededor, para él es una oscuridad impenetrable, comienzan a hiperventilar.

—¡Och! Maldito kimono. —Hitch se sostiene del brazo del castaño para no caer de bruces.

—¡ **No**! ¡ **No me toques**! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —Eren grita empujándola lejos de él con violencia, el cuerpo de la chica golpea con un ruido sordo contra el proscenio.

—¡Ay! —Grita con voz lastimera, —¡Mi tobillo! —Lloriquea tendida en el escenario.

—¡ _Hitch_! —Todas sus amigas corren a auxiliarla.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahí?! —El profesor ilumina el escenario con una pequeña linterna. Hitch permanece en el mismo lugar, llorando y contemplando su pie, sus amigas la rodean mirándola con preocupación, mientras que Eren está más atrás, temeroso e hiperventilando, abrazándose a sí mismo; la luz vuelve a iluminar el teatro.

— _Hitch_ , ¿ _cómo ocurrió esto_? —Una de sus amigas pregunta sumamente afectada.

—Hitch, ¿Qué te duele? —El profesor no duda ni un segundo en subir a auxiliarla, ella intenta proteger su tobillo. —¡Por favor! ¡Alguien que me ayude a llevarla a la enfermería! —Busca en las caras de sus alumnos la ayuda que tanto clama.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Jean aparece para tomarla en brazos y sacarla rápidamente del edificio.

—¡ **Mira lo que le has hecho a mi estrella principal**! —El profesor se planta amenazante frente a Eren, —si algo llega a pasarle, **no sé qué podría ser capaz de hacerte**. —Sus ojos coléricos buscan el contacto con los del contrario, éste parece no hacerle caso, —¡JEAGER! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —Lo hala fuertemente por el cuello de la chaqueta, el joven finalmente clava sus ojos bicolor en él, —ruego porque mi estrella esté bien, no permitiré que eches a perder todo mi trabajo. **Estás advertido**. —Lo suelta en un fuerte empujón, éste sigue sin articular una sola palabra, mira sin mirar realmente en varias direcciones, —¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO! ¡El ensayo terminó! —Grita furioso por todo el lugar para finalmente salir rumbo a la enfermería.

—¿ _Acaso estás loco_? —Una de sus compañeras lo mira con desprecio.

Eren deja de divagar para salir corriendo tras el profesor; no se sentía mejor, su comportamiento había empeorado por mucho y no podía permitir que alguien saliera lastimado por su culpa. Ambos entran en la enfermería, donde ya atendían a Hitch, ella seguía llorando, todo el maquillaje en su rostro se había corrido, incluso las mangas del kimono estaban sucias, Jean permanecía de pie al lado de su cama, muy atento a las manos de la enfermera.

—Enfermera, ¿Todo está bien? —El profesor se dirige con extremada preocupación a la mujer, la cual estaba por terminar el vendaje de su paciente.

—Mi diagnóstico es un esguince, pero, me gustaría que visitara a su médico, sólo para descartar un problema más grave, como una fractura. —Le sonríe con amabilidad para darle tranquilidad a la joven.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, **Jeager**! —El mayor inicia todo un escándalo, zarandea por los hombros a Eren, ante la mirada atónita de los demás en la sala, —si mi bebé tiene una fractura, faltando tan poco para la obra, yo, yo… —su lengua se atora en su boca presa del coraje.

—¡Basta! —El castaño eleva la voz, saliendo por fin de ese letargo en el que se encontraba, todos lo miran en silencio, —me aseguraré de que ella esté bien. —Camina para tomar en brazos a Hitch, muy decidido a salir.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡ **Bájame**! ¡QUE ME BAJES, TE DIGO! —Hitch golpea el pecho de Eren con uno de sus puños, éste la ignora.

—Sí, Eren, bájala. —Jean se planta justo al frente, obstruyendo la puerta a su paso.

—Jovencito, podrías lastimarla aún más. —La enfermera intenta persuadirlo tocando su hombro.

—No le haré más daño del que ya le he hecho, yo mismo la llevaré al hospital. —Indica con seguridad antes de que el profesor lance su sarta de improperios hacia él nuevamente. —Estará bien. —Hace a un lado a Jean y sale apresurado de la enfermería, los gritos de reclamo de Hitch se pueden escuchar por el pasillo.

—Eren, no creo que ser impulsivo sea bueno en éste momento. —Jean camina con premura justo a su lado, cuidando de la chica, quien ha parado de gritar, los mira a ambos con odio.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya bájame! —Hitch le tira con fuerza de los cabellos, éste hace un leve gesto de dolor, negándose a acceder a sus demandas sigue su camino, atravesando el patio principal hasta la salida.

—Eren…

— **Jean** , es suficiente, intento remediar las cosas, —mira el rostro molesto de su compañera, —lo siento, ¿ **Bien**? Fue por mi culpa que la estés pasando mal, ahora sólo quiero ayudarte. —Musita con voz preocupada.

—¡Eren! Espera, —Annie los detiene antes de que crucen por el control de acceso de la entrada. —Krista me pidió que te entregara esto. —De su espalda se quita las mochilas de Eren y Hitch para entregárselas, el castaño hace una ligera maniobra para tomarlas con una sola mano. —Espera que no falte nada, sólo colocó dentro lo poco que estaba sobre los tocadores.

—Gracias. —Dice antes de salir de la academia. Las mochilas era lo que menos le importaban, sabía que Marco se haría cargo de ellas, siempre estaba muy al pendiente de él.

Mensajeaba con Isabel, cómodamente dese el asiento del conductor, odiaba los días en que debía hacer guardia él mismo y envidiaba a la pelirroja, incluso a Auruo, por tener un trabajo mucho más entretenido que el suyo; cuando sus ojos se posan a la distancia, viendo al castaño parado sobre la acerca con una chica en brazos, baja inmediatamente del coche.

—¿ **Ahora cuál es tu brillante plan**? —Vocifera con enojo apenas llega a su encuentro.

—Llevarla a alguno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad. —Su voz es firme, deja bien en claro que no discutirá un momento más, la chica resopla inconforme.

Al lograr acomodarla en el asiento trasero del coche, Eren respira un poco más tranquilo, Hitch ya no reñía con él, sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con ojos asesinos cada dos por tres, eso hacía que el ambiente dentro del auto estuviera sumamente tenso, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra.

—0—0—0—

—Me pregunto cómo estará Hitch, la pobrecita se veía muy adolorida. —Krista se dirige a Ymir mientras ve su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador.

—No me interesa. —La pecosa habla con desdén, pasa unas cuantas veces más el cepillo por aquella mata de cabello rubio para luego atarlo en un moño alto.

—Estoy segura de que Eren cuidará muy bien de ella. —Annie musita desde la cama, mirando a Ymir con aires de superioridad.

— **A ti nadie te preguntó**. —La castaña responde a la defensiva y con mirada feroz.

—Chicas, chicas, —Krista se hace escuchar, —no peleen, mejor bajemos, seguro mi padre está impaciente. —Un par de palabras fueron suficientes para evitar que aquellas dos elevaran la voz más de la cuenta.

Cada semana, Rod Lenz sentaba a las tres chicas frente a él para escuchar el avance que tenían con Eren, al cabo de determinado tiempo escuchando la charla trivial de su hija, el hombre lucía irritado, aun cuando inspiraba profundo para mantener la calma, se daba cuenta que aquel trabajo no iba a ser fácil y tomaría más tiempo del estimado.

—Así que usaste mi tarjeta de crédito, ¿Se puede saber para qué, exactamente? —Alega con tono demandante; tampoco era como si no supiera en qué se había realizado esa transacción, él buscaba la razón detrás de dicha compra.

—Verás, papá, —toma un poco de aliento antes de seguir hablando, —a Eren le gusta mucho No Name, así que me pareció una gran idea regalarle las entradas, para que fuéramos todos juntos al concierto, pero, —baja la mirada con tristeza, —él ni siquiera aceptó.

—¿Le diste un regalo millonario y ese mocoso simplemente lo rechazó? —Pareciera como si a Rod estuviera a punto de sufrir un tic nervioso por el enojo.

—No es así, —se apresura a contradecir, —tiene muchas ganas de ir, lo vi en sus ojos, es sólo que no quiere decepcionar a su tutor. —Puntualiza segura de sus palabras.

—Dime, ¿acaso **ese tutor** es tan importante como para que un adolescente rebelde no quiera desafiar su autoridad? —Sus mejillas están rojas, en cualquier momento podría estallar. —¿Quién es esa eminencia de tutor? —Mirando a Ymir para que ésta le responda.

—Ryven Knoks. —Habla con seguridad, el mayor la sigue observando para que continúe, esperando disipe sus dudas aún no formuladas, —es uno de los arquitectos más importantes de la ciudad, ha tenido participaciones en innumerables proyectos, incluyendo la academia a la que asiste Krista.

El robusto hombre aparta la vista de ellas, dándoles la espalda, camina hasta un librero haciendo cavilaciones acerca de ese tipo. La verdad era que, si a determinado sujeto no podía sacarle ningún provecho o beneficio, pasaba simplemente de estos, por más que intentara recordar, a su mente no le venía su imagen.

—Tiene muchas amistades "interesantes" —escucha decir a la castaña, —como Uri Reiss, nuestro presidente.

De pronto, todo cobró sentido, lo conocía muy por encima, llegó a verlo en un par de ocasiones al lado de aquel viejo. No podía decir mucho sobre Ryven, le parecía alguien muy insulso, nunca se imaginó que fuera la clase de hombre al que le gustara formar una familia; ese tema era el menor de sus preocupaciones, quería averiguar la razón por la que el bastardo de Grisha había enviado a su primogénito con ese tipo, ¿desde cuándo era que se conocían?

— **Largo de aquí**. —Gruñe a las tres jóvenes en la instancia. Ellas obedecen, sabían que su reunión había llegado a su fin, —alto, ustedes dos, —señalando a Ymir y a Annie, —se quedan.

—Ten una linda noche, papá. —La pequeña Krista se despide con desanimo del mayor, siente que lo volvió a echar a perder.

—Dime, Ymir, —se dirige inmediatamente a la pecosa luego de que su hija desapareciera de su vista, —¿Qué tanto has averiguado de nuestro objetivo?

—No mucho, sus clases son irregulares, no se mueve si no tiene algún tipo de escolta, incluso su tutor se asegura de eso. —Habla en ese tono engreído, mirando por sobre el hombro a su compañera.

—Tiene un gato como mascota, —mira a la pecosa sonriendo de medio lado, —es extremadamente impulsivo, lo que hace que siempre luche por las personas que son importantes para él, no será raro que tome la iniciativa en ir a salvar a alguno de ellos. —Al pronunciar esto último, le regala una mirada presuntuosa a Ymir, sabe que su información es más valiosa que la de ella.

—Con que un defensor de las causas nobles, ¿eh? —Rod se queda pensativo, se sienta calmo sobre la silla tras su escritorio, sus ojos brillan con malicia, —Annie, —la rubia deja de lanzarle miradas asesinas a la castaña para observar con tranquilidad al mayor, —consideras que, si buscamos un incentivo lo suficientemente fuerte, éste ¿dejaría la protección de su hogar? —Sisea con lengua venenosa.

Annie medita un momento, no está segura de entender aquella pregunta, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para hacerlo abandonar el cuidado de su tutor?

—No lo sé, podría ser que sí. —Responde finalmente.

—De acuerdo, —relaja su cuerpo en la silla, —asegúrense de que la inútil de mi hija no tire aquellas entradas, persuádanla para que siga insistiendo, yo me encargaré de que Eren vaya a ese concierto. —En su rostro se dibuja una malévola sonrisa, hace un ademán con la mano para que lo dejen solo, Ymir se adelanta a salir la habitación, pasa golpeando su hombro contra la rubia, ésta no sigue su provocación, se queda firme en su lugar.

—Quiero saber algo, —dice con seguridad al robusto hombre, —¿Mi trabajo terminará en alguna clase de, secuestro? —Decide preguntar con rodeos, para evitar que la evada.

—Mi querida Annie, Annie, Annie, —canturrea burlón con voz profunda, —te conozco desde que ingresaste al proyecto, ya casi tres años de eso, siempre fuiste muy inteligente, bastante más que los otros reclutas, no me equivoqué contigo, —se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta ella intentando acariciarle el rostro, la rubia se aleja instintivamente de él, éste sólo sonríe empuñando su mano en el aire, —eres mi mayor orgullo, siempre tan hábil y perceptiva, espero, no, quiero que siempre estés de mi lado. —La joven se aleja un paso de él, no obtuvo una respuesta directa, pero no necesitaba saber más por ahora, —Annie, una cosa más, —la detiene antes de que abandone la habitación, —Krista no debe enterarse de nada, sabes cómo es, podría arruinar mis planes.

—0—0—0—

—¿Podrías dejarme y desaparecer de una buena vez? —Hitch farfulla molesta en los brazos de Eren.

—No, tengo que asegurarme de que estarás bien. —Espera que ella abra la puerta de su departamento.

La rubia gira la llave en el cerrojo para finalmente dejarlos pasar, en cuanto el castaño pone un pie en el recibidor le pide lo dirija directo a su habitación. Levi iba cargando sus cosas, justo tras de ellos, llegó al hospital casi una hora después del incidente, éste no había dicho ni una sola palabra, tampoco se podía leer fácilmente la expresión de su rostro, pese a eso, no se opuso en cubrir todos los gastos médicos ni a firmar como responsable de la chica. Luego de recibir el diagnostico que, afortunadamente sólo era un esguince de tobillo que sanaría en un par de días, el pelinegro los había llevado hasta el departamento de la joven.

—Hitch, ¿Podría llamarle a alguien de tu familia para que venga a cuidar de ti? —Cuestiona luego de dejarla cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—No, **no puedes**. —Bufa malhumorada.

—Pero, al menos por ésta noche necesitarás estar en completo reposo. —Masculla con voz preocupada.

— **No sé si lo notaste** , —eleva su voz furibunda, —pero no hay nadie más en ésta casa y, aún si llamara a alguien, **nadie** más vendría, mis padres están en un crucero por las Bahamas, ahora, ¡Déjame sola! —Ésta le arroja una de sus almohadas a la cara con violencia, Eren no la esquiva, pero entiende que debe salir de su habitación.

Levi reposaba sobre aquel mullido sofá en la sala de estar, tenía el mismo semblante serio, el castaño no logra descifrar lo que éste pensaba, aun cuando permanecía de pie frente a él, por primera vez sintiendo miedo del pelinegro.

—Ryven… —Balbucea con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en pasar de mi autoridad? —Cuestiona con voz grave, sin ningún matiz de enojo, pero cargada de decepción, el menor baja la mirada completamente afligido, —siempre haces todo sin mi permiso, primero el gato, ahora esto, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué vayas de aquí para allá sin mi supervisión?

—Yo… no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para discutir. —Masculla con pesar.

—No soy una maldita casa de beneficencia, tampoco soy tu estúpido padre…

—¡Lo sé! —Interrumpe, —no estoy pretendiendo que lo seas, pero **compréndeme** , no puedo vivir sólo en automático, o esperando una orden para dar si quiera un paso, ¡Soy como cualquier otro ser humano! —Riñe exaltado.

—¿Eso significa venir hasta el departamento de una chiquilla cualquiera? —Finalmente su voz se escucha molesta.

—Esto es diferente, —su semblante lánguido se hace más evidente, —yo fui el causante de que se lastimara al empujarla, —en su voz se puede sentir la culpabilidad que se siente, —fue mi error e intento remediarlo. Además, ella no es una "chiquilla cualquiera", —clava su mirada feroz al citar las palabras despectivas del mayor, —es la estrella de la obra, no puedo permitir que por mi culpa todo el duro trabajo de mis compañeros se venga abajo, no puedo arruinarle su momento a ella. —Señala con ímpetu hacia la habitación de su compañera.

Levi admira ese carácter en aquel joven, su valor para tratar de arreglar sus errores. Un estruendo tras ellos los hace voltear, Hitch había chocado contra una mesilla, quebrando la lámpara de encima.

—Creí haberte dicho que **te fueras**. —La rubia gruñe con molestia intentando pararse firme frente a ellos.

—Ya te lo dije, no te dejaré sola hasta que esté seguro que vas a estar bien. —Reafirma sin rodeos ofreciéndose como su apoyo.

—Eren, **basta** , —musita con hastío rechazando su mano, —sólo trato de valerme por mí misma, como lo he venido haciendo, —resopla cansada tras ver que su compañero no cede ante nada, —no me vas a dejar en paz, ¿Cierto? —No recibe respuesta alguna, más que una tímida sonrisa, —necesito el teléfono para pedir comida, tengo hambre.

—¿Acaso nunca cocinas para ti? —La rubia da un saltito por la impresión de que el mayor, uno de sus más grandes ídolos, le esté hablando y encima se esté preocupando por ella. Niega con un movimiento de cabeza, sus mejillas se ruborizan cuando advierte que no le quita sus ojos grises de encima. —Ayúdala a tomar un baño, yo me encargaré de lo demás. —Ordena con voz firme.

El castaño vuelve a tomarla en brazos, no dice nada más, pero en su interior está completamente agradecido que finalmente lo comprendiera. Se encontraba llenando la bañera, asegurándose de que el agua estuviera perfecta, Hitch permanecía sentada en la orilla, sacándose el resto del maquillaje.

—¿Siempre eres así? —Lo mira con irritación tras arrojar la toallita húmeda al cesto de basura.

—¿Mmm? —Es la única respuesta que logra dar, su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Así de atento con todas las chicas. —Dice en un tono de voz juguetón acariciándole el hombro.

—La verdad es, que no lo creo, —se aleja un poco evitando seguir teniendo ese contacto con ella, —por ahora sólo quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien, si algo te pasara, el profesor jamás me lo perdonaría. —Su voz aún tiene ese matiz arrepentido.

—Ya veo, sólo actúas bajo amenazas. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa forzada.

—No se trata de eso, lo hago porque yo fui quien te lastimó, juro que no era mi intensión. —Musita mirándola con semblante decaído.

—De acuerdo, entiendo que te sientas culpable, pero si no te agrado, no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias en atenderme, —dibuja circulitos en el agua con sus delgados dedos, —si te soy sincera, a mí tampoco me agradas mucho, la verdad es que te tengo celos, muchas tenemos celos de ti, por tu cercanía hacia Ryven, ya sabes, es apuesto, exitoso, tonterías de chicas. —Aparta su mirada avergonzada.

—Si me agradas o no, inclusive si yo no te agrado, eso no importa, —se pone en pie, la encara sin titubear, —lo hago porque quiero, son las consecuencias de mis actos, debo afrontarlas, es parte de mis principios personales. —Hitch deja escapar una sonora risilla.

—Definitivamente, eres un estúpido, pero tienes un buen corazón, creo que podrías agradarme, —Eren le sonríe con gentileza, —ahora, ya puedes salir de aquí o, ¿acaso también eres un pervertido? —Sonríe de medio lado.

—¡Claro que no! —Apresurándose a responder indignado, —si necesitas algo, estaremos afuera.

Después de ayudar a Levi con la cena, Eren la había llevado nuevamente en brazos hasta su dormitorio, estaba muy concentrado poniendo nuevamente el vendaje en su tobillo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto? ¿Tomaste algún curso de primeros auxilios? —Muerde su labio inferior soportando el dolor que siente.

—Mi padre me enseñó, de pequeño era bastante torpe, siempre sufría accidentes, él casi nunca estaba en casa… —hace una pequeña pausa, Hitch aguarda a que éste continúe, —listo, ¿No se siente incómodo?

—Está bien, —masculla admirando su pie, —supongo que pasarán la noche aquí, ¿verdad? —El castaño baja la mirada avergonzado, —Me lo suponía, lo único que lamento es no poder estar cerca de Ryven, —lloriquea mirando en dirección de la sala, suspira para posar sus ojos en su acompañante, —siéntanse como en casa, aunque, si deciden tomar una ducha, la única ropa disponible es la mía.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonríe levemente.

—Gracias a ti, por todo. —Articula con genuina gratitud.

—0—

La pequeña sala de estar lucía impecable, mucho más limpia de cómo la habían encontrado. El pelinegro reposaba en el mismo sofá, mantenía los ojos cerrados con un semblante apacible.

—¿Ryven? —Llama con voz queda, no pretendía despertarle si es que éste lo estaba haciendo.

—Tardaste demasiado, —musita abriendo lentamente los ojos, —¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? Señor "todo lo tengo que arreglar yo mismo". —Gruñe con molestia.

—Bueno, sí… si quieres tomar una ducha… podemos… —Titubea, no sabe qué decir exactamente, se sentía intimidado.

—Está bien así, al menos tú podrías cambiarte la ropa. —Señala el uniforme que tiene a un lado.

—¿Hurgaste entre mis cosas? —Refunfuña molesto volviéndolo a meter a la mochila.

—Tu privacidad me importa un carajo, así que no hagas escándalo. —Demanda con voz apenas audible, pero firme. Eren resopla inconforme.

—Estoy bien así, —se quita esa chaqueta militar de utilería, —la verdad es que éste vestuario es bastante cómodo, —admira por un segundo los restos de maquillaje y la suciedad de aquella prenda, —de todas maneras, sé que ya me gané un buen reporte, espero estés listo para justificar mi mal comportamiento, _papi_ , —le sonríe de medio lado, el tono pícaro con el que pronuncia la última palabra hace que el mayor curvee sus labios en una sonrisa. Se mira provocativo estando hincado frente a él, tanto como para hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Dormirás conmigo ésta noche. —Es lo único que asesta a pronunciar mientras le ofrece su mano para atraerlo hacía él.

—¿Dónde más creías que lo haría? —Masculla apenas lo aprisiona en sus fuertes brazos.

Ambos terminan acomodándose sobre aquel pequeño sofá, Levi lleva a Eren hasta el respaldo del mismo, mientras él se queda en la orilla, están un poco apretujados, sin embargo, el castaño se las arregla para reposar su cabeza cerca del pecho de éste; habían pasado un par de noches juntos, pese a eso, sus cuerpos parecieran reconocerse, ninguno pedía separarse del otro, era como si estuvieran destinados a encajar perfectamente.

—0—

— _Corre…_ —Una voz femenina susurra a su oído, su adrenalina se dispara inmediatamente.

Todo a su alrededor está a oscuras, es una densa oscuridad que apenas le permite distinguir las puertas a los costados de lo que parece un pasillo interminable, lucían enormes y torcidas. Siente como su cabeza choca contra una sólida pared, deteniendo su paso en la nada, le duele, algo caliente escurre por su frente, se limpia con sus pequeñas manos, éstas gotean un líquido negro.

— _No salgas de aquí..._

Nuevamente la voz de la mujer; el lugar en dónde se encuentra lo nota cada vez más estrecho, siente que le falta el aire, escucha el crujir de sus huesos y después el intenso dolor de estos al romperse, intenta gritar, pero su voz no sale de su garganta, lo siguiente que ve es una luz cegadora y a él mismo abalanzándose sobre una gran figura negra.

—¡ _No, Eren_! —El grito lastimero de la mujer.

El insoportable dolor en su pecho no le deja respirar, parece que pierde la conciencia.

—¡ _Está vivo_! _Vas a estar bien…_ —Un timbre de voz diferente, más gutural, quiere deshacerse de aquella fuerza que lo estruja.

Cuando finalmente logra abrir los ojos, nota la oscuridad en aquella sala, aún es de noche, mira alrededor con temor, todo está tal cual lo habían dejado; mientras dormía se las ingenió para quedar sobre el pecho del pelinegro, tenía ese semblante tranquilo, todo lo contrario a él, su respiración era agitada, estaba todo sudoroso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en un ligero temblor, sus ojos le picaban y ardían, casi podía sentir que sus lágrimas saldrían a borbotones.

—¿Estás bien? —Levi pregunta adormilado.

—Cr-creo… so-solo f-fue una pesadilla… —Balbucea con temor.

—Vuelve a dormir, nos iremos muy temprano a la mañana.

Sin querer responder, coloca otra vez su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, el palpitar de su corazón es calmo y rítmico, ese aroma, ese timbre de voz, todo eso le parece tan familiar, no podría ser la misma voz de su pesadilla, pero algo en ella le resultaba similar. Su adrenalina baja gradualmente, su temblor ya no está más, pronto se sumerge en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Cómo expliqué arriba, ésta vez no cuento con la revisión de mi beta y no quise pedirle a nadie más el beteo, ahora bien, - **apartado de excusas y explicaciones** \- dejé la revisión a la mera hora porque pensé que no me iba a demorar demasiado, pero no contaba con que el calor me haría mierda el día de hoy (no me extenderé en contar mis males jajaja) la segunda razón y esto sí es importante que lo sepan, es que entré a un concurso de fanfics (no me pregunten por qué me dio la locura) así que como tengo tiempo límite para entregarlo le di prioridad a avanzar en eso, tendrán más detalles cuando lo publique (pero principalmente cuando actualice el capítulo 19) También quiero contarles que finalmente pude conseguir unos materiales de arte y en mis ratos libres me pondré a practicar sobre algo que espero tener pronto (esto cuenta como una pista para una sorpresa).

 **1)** Diablas: **4**. _TEATRO_ Batería de luces que en los escenarios se cuelga del peine, entre las bambalinas, para iluminar las tablas y la escena. (Ésto es una definición de internet jajaja)

 **2)** Dimmer: Dispositivo que funciona como regulador de voltaje, al mismo se conectan todas las luces y éste se conecta al tablero de control.

Según mis notas sólo tenía que aclarar esto...

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **PRONTO** , ésta vez no quiero dar una fecha especifica, aunque el capítulo 19 ya está preparado, no quiero hablar de Hiatus porque no pretendo pausar las actualizaciones, sólo que aveces se me complican las cosas con las fechas, mil disculpas. (tentativamente, 20/04/18) **Gracias por leer!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Luego de aquel incidente, las cosas para Eren se relajaron, iba más que bien con sus materias, ni en su antigua escuela había tenido la fortuna de tener una boleta de calificaciones tan impecable y eso era gracias a Marco, sin lugar a dudas él era un gran maestro. Su mascota cada día estaba más grande, incluso el color de sus ojos ya había cambiado,* se volvieron tan unidos que era una pena no poder compartir su alegría y amor con Levi, ya que el pequeño no dudaba ni un segundo en atacarle apenas lo veía; por otra parte, Jean no paraba de molestarle y tenerle celos por la extraña suerte que tenía con todas las chicas, reñía con él cada que cualquiera de ellas se le acercaba; no todo iba mal, finalmente había dominado la técnica de canto, lo que al profesor le complacía hasta el grado de dejar de llamarle la atención a cada instante durante los ensayos, la actitud de Hitch y su círculo de amigas también había mejorado, ya no lo miraban con desprecio ni susurraban insultos para él, incluso la rubia se le acercaba a pasarle recados para Petra y obtener alguno de sus útiles consejos, pues quedó maravillada con ella luego de que en un par de ocasiones fuera a cuidarla durante su recuperación.

Esa tarde tomarían la fotografía final para el afiche oficial de _Madame Butterfly_ , todos estaban demasiado excitados, más de lo normal, no se podían permitir errores.

—Eren…

—Hola, Krista. —Suspira exasperado mientras limpia los restos de maquillaje en su rostro, sabía cuál sería el tema de conversación, estaba harto.

—Quiero preguntártelo otra vez… —Juega con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Lo sé, pero la respuesta seguirá siendo "no". —Habla intentando disimular el tono hastiado de su voz.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? Todo te ha ido muy bien, te mereces una recompensa, un regalo como éste. —Ella le muestra uno de los boletos frente a su rostro.

—Krista, —le toma su brazo para apartarla lo más gentil que puede, —no insistas más, no lo hago por recompensa, soy yo el que simplemente no quiere ir, aprecio tu regalo, no quiero ser un malagradecido, pero me hubiera gustado más trabajar por esto. Tampoco entiendo por qué alguien como tú, le ofrece esta clase de obsequios tan caros a alguien como yo.

—No es sólo para ti, —baja la mirada disimulando el leve rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía muy avergonzada consigo misma al pensar que él estaba malinterpretando sus palabras, —lo hago desinteresadamente, tú y los demás son mis únicos amigos. —Lo que decía no era mentira, sin embargo, algo en su interior se estruja al recordar la extraña petición de su padre, nunca le había visto tan emocionado al contarle cada semana sobre Eren, pero estaba convencida de que por primera vez en su vida él confiara en ella para poder relacionarse con otro tipo de personas.

—Lo siento… sí, también eres mi amiga, pero no puedo aceptarlo. —Le coloca su mano sobre el hombro como un gesto amistoso antes de salir de los vestidores.

—0—0—0—

El café en su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina ya estaba frío, su aroma se había atenuado bastante, a pesar de ser muy temprano por la mañana no había escuchado el golpe del periódico en la puerta principal; no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido por más de tres horas seguidas durante la noche, se acomoda los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, rasca perezosamente su mentón, el tacto áspero le hace pensar que quizás era hora de afeitarse, su barba había crecido demasiado inevitablemente durante esas largas semanas.

Por curiosidad revisaba los registros que Erwin amablemente le llevaba hasta la puerta de su casa religiosamente cada semana, los resultados cada vez le alarmaban más, sabía que la catástrofe era inminente.

Su mano izquierda choca con aquella taza al intentar darle la vuelta a la hoja en la mesa, algo de ese líquido negro salta manchando los papeles desperdigados por la misma, al acomodarla un poco más al centro, descubre el pequeño letrerito en esta, "¡ _Felicidades, papá_!", tenía un pequeño corazón pintado con los dedos y la letra no era para nada prolija, fue un regalo de Eren para un día del padre, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿siete? Sus tibias lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, se sentía cada vez más culpable por haberle arruinado la vida a su hijo, no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar con sus investigaciones, era joven, el deseo de fama y reconocimiento mundial le cegaban, cayó en la perdición cuando Kenny Ackerman atravesó la puerta de su laboratorio y le dio la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, le vendió su alma por un poco de dinero, ni si quiera pudo saborear las dulces mieles del éxito que tanto le prometió, sus labios se curvean en una forzada sonrisa mientras seca sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, ahora era diferente, sabía que estuvo equivocado y no podía permitir que esto siguiera avanzando, al menos tenía la certeza de que Eren estaba a salvo, nadie sabía su paradero, si no lograban encontrarlo, él podía llevarse su secreto a la tumba.

—A Levi Ackerman nunca le roban lo que es de su propiedad. —Susurra para sí dándose un poco de tranquilidad.

Se levanta y camina pesadamente hasta la hornilla de la estufa, coloca la esquina de una de las hojas de los registros sobre el fuego para luego arrojarla dentro del fregadero, donde tenía las demás, observa tranquilamente como se reducen a cenizas.

—¿Acaso el arresto domiciliario te está haciendo perder la cordura? —La gutural voz del rubio lo hace girar abruptamente para verlo. Llevaba otra tanda de archivos bajo el brazo y ni siquiera se había preocupado por quitarse el abrigo.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —El castaño pregunta con fastidio.

—Te recuerdo, Jeager, que soy yo quién te tiene bajo vigilancia, así que puedo entrar y salir de éste inmundo lugar cuando me plazca. —Se para firme frente a él luciendo estoico.

—De nuevo abusando de tu autoridad, enorgulleciéndote de ser corrupto, —Erwin sonríe satisfecho, —¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarme en paz? **Teníamos un trato** …

—Hasta que me des lo que necesito, —lo interrumpe, —el trato no se ha cerrado. —Alega con voz profunda.

—Erwin, ya te di lo que querías. —Empuña sus manos con fuerza.

—Tu "valiosa" confesión no era lo que yo estaba buscando, todo el mundo sabía que tenías _cierta amistad_ con el jefe de _D'opium._

—Pero pensé que… —Balbucea nervioso.

—Pensaste mal, amigo mío. Accedí a tomar esa declaración porque obviamente eres culpable, pero como ya te lo dije, tú tienes algo que **yo** quiero, y si no…

—"Y si no", ¿Qué? —Se muestra desafiante frente a él.

—Vamos a hacer pública tu situación, tu rostro estará en las noticias de todo el mundo, tu nombre en los titulares de todos los periódicos… —sus ojos centellean maliciosos mientras observa como el otro fija su feroz mirada sobre él.

—No te atreverías, ¡Firmé un contrato contigo! —Refuta exaltado.

—¿De verdad? —su tono de voz es cínico, —no comprendo cuál es tu afán por mantener tu identidad de "buen doctor", ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —Cuestiona acercándose intimidante hasta su rostro, —¿a qué toda esa gente que tanto te admira sepa la clase de monstruo que eres? —Sonríe perverso, Grisha baja la mirada afligido, — **O** , ¿es quizás a que sólo una persona sepa que eres un monstruo? —El rubio se regocija con el desdichado semblante del castaño, —¿Qué te parece si hacemos otro trato? Me das lo que busco y asunto resulto, los dejo vivir en paz.

—Eso es imposible. —Balbucea sin atreverse a dar la cara.

—Me lo suponía, —suelta un sonoro suspiro arrojando los documentos que aún resguardaba bajo su brazo en la mesa, —nos volveremos a ver, puede que en una situación completamente diferente. —Sale petulante de aquella estancia.

—

—¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto? ¿Acaso te pusiste a tomar el té con ese bastardo? —Rod refunfuña apenas Erwin entra al auto.

—La idea de traerme fue tuya, así que no te quejes. —Alega molesto.

—Sólo intento ultimar detalles…

—Sobre eso, —interrumpe, —¿Cómo va todo?

—¿El bastardo cooperará? —Habla con cierto desdén saliendo de aquella calle.

—No. —Responde tajante, se quita los guantes de cuero y los guarda en su bolsillo.

—Basta con que haga una llamada a la prensa, en cuanto tú entregues el caso de ese bastardo en manos de la policía, todo fluirá de maravilla. —Carcajea malévolamente, Erwin sólo sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que caerá en la trampa? —El rubio se acomoda un poco el cabello.

—Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo, era como uno más de tus reclutas, ¿o me equivoco? —Dice en tono malicioso. Erwin suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Efectivamente, aunque era un simple estudiante más, te puedo asegurar un ochenta por ciento de éxito, en caso de que todo falle, siempre se le puede persuadir. —Musita con voz gélida.

—Erwin, eres tan insensible.

—Cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, aún si se trata de destruir a alguien más, —hace una pausa mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio polarizado, —ese bastardo debería estar muerto. —Rod lo mira fugazmente sin comprender sus palabras, éste lo nota, —no importa, —se apresura a aclarar, —Zeke nos tiene buenas noticias, al parecer hay más organismos que están evolucionando satisfactoriamente.

—Me alegra saber que mi dinero no se esté yendo simplemente a la mierda. —Menciona con hastío, Erwin ríe ante esto.

—Siempre tan codicioso, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, una vez que la tengamos en nuestro poder y la pongamos en el mercado, tú obtendrás las ganancias que tanto esperas.

—Sé que se me retribuirá muy bien. —Sonríe malicioso.

Rod gira el coche a la izquierda, siguiendo por la concurrida carretera, solían tener éste tipo de charlas cada que había oportunidad de estar solos, éste sólo quería asegurar lo que tanto había pedido tras aceptar financiar aquella investigación, pero una vez que éstos agotaban todas las pautas establecidas, un silencio sepulcral los rodeaba indefinidamente, no era incómodo, ninguno intentaba llenar algún tipo de vacío emocional, hablaban sólo lo necesario, para ambos estaba bien.

—0—0—0—

—¡Fue un gran trabajo, muchachos, sigan así! —El profesor de teatro los anima desde su lugar en las gradas antes de que todo el elenco abandone el escenario.

—¡Ey, estúpido! ¿Te quedarás con nosotros a ver el reportaje especial de No Name? Lo estarán transmitiendo en vivo en unos minutos. —Jean intercepta a Eren tras bambalinas.

—Supongo que me puedo demorar un poco, es lo menos que me merezco. —El castaño menciona con cierto dejo de tristeza

—Ni que lo digas, al final no pude reunir a tiempo todo el dinero para las entradas. —Dice en un tono afligido.

—Creí que aceptarías las entradas de Krista. —Levanta las cejas asombrado.

—Bueno, sobre eso… —vacilante mira en todas direcciones, —nadie las aceptó. —Se rasca la cabeza con vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama en un tono de voz exagerado, —¿Por qué? Pensaba que todos se morían de ganas por ir.

—Sí, pero nadie quiso un regalo tan costoso, menos si faltaba un integrante del grupo. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco tras mencionar "eso" de lo que todos habían evitado hablar.

Eren sonríe ante ésta confesión, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser un miembro tan querido en ese pequeño círculo de amigos, no luego de ser tan antipático.

Connie y Sasha habían hecho una especie de pequeño fuerte justo tras el teatro, acomodaron las mochilas de modo que no sólo les fuera cómodo, sino que también fácil para que todos pudieran ver la pantalla de la Tablet, había varias bolsas de papas fritas y demás golosinas para pasar el rato.

—Eren, busca tu lugar y ponte cómodo. —Connie habla más animado que de costumbre señalando con el índice la dirección en la que debería sentarse.

—Chicos, es sólo una entrevista. —Marco dice con cansancio, era como si ésta vez no quisiera estar con ellos, disimula un gran bostezo poniendo uno de sus libros justo en su cara.

—Corrección, es LA ENTREVISTA, —Jean se da importancia sacando el pecho con ese aire de sabelotodo, —luego de estar prácticamente dos años en las sombras, finalmente dará declaraciones acerca de su nuevo trabajo, el cual se venía manejando en absoluto secreto.

—Han tenido infinidad de entrevistas. —La voz de Marco tiene un leve matiz de fastidio, luego suspira derrotado.

—¡Ah! —haciendo un ademán con su mano para que ponga atención a sus palabras, —pero ésta es diferente, ya te lo dije, por eso el último concierto es especial, a todos los que asistan se les dará una palabra clave, con la que podrán tener acceso a material exclusivo en su web. —Jean habla con tanta devoción de aquella banda que Marco y Eren se miran un momento para luego sonreír incómodos frente aquella declaración, les parece ridículo el extremo entusiasmo en su compañero.

—Hola, chicos. —Krista los saluda con una radiante sonrisa.

—Krista, llegas justo a tiempo. —Connie se apresura a colocar su saco sobre el césped, en un gesto caballeroso se lo ofrece como asiento, ésta sólo le sonríe en agradecimiento.

Annie e Ymir van justo tras de ella, ni una de las dos dice una sola palabra, se mantienen muy al margen de la situación.

—Como ya estamos todos, no les importará que… —Sasha estira descaradamente la mano hasta una bolsa de golosinas para inmediatamente engullir una buena cantidad de confites de una sola vez.

La entrevista iba a ser transmitida por el noticiero de la tarde, en uno de los canales más importantes del país, no obstante, una página web de fans se había dado a la tarea de cubrir la transmisión en vivo, así que, mientras pasaban las noticias más relevantes, todos ignoraban el canal. Eren aguardaba con la cabeza clavada mirando el suelo escuchando aburrido a la reportera del estado del tiempo, arrancaba desganado las hojitas del césped más cercanas.

— _Hasta aquí el reporte del clima, Rita…_

—… _En otras noticias, finalmente el plazo del arresto domiciliario del reconocido médico y genetista, Grisha Jeager llegó a su fin…_

Esas palabras son un balde de agua fría para Eren, quién había levantado la mirada inmediatamente después de escuchar el nombre de su padre de boca de la periodista.

—… _recordemos que ahora el juicio penal está en marcha, tras las investigaciones pertinentes un juez dictaminó que se debe seguir el debido proceso en los separos del Distrito Quinta* como medida preventiva… ya enfrenta múltiples acusaciones, no sólo de subordinados del hospital María donde laboraba, sino también de un centenar de familiares de las víctimas, quienes por fin se atrevieron a dejar el silencio para denunciarlo… ahora enfrenta cargos por homicidio culposo y tortura._

Imágenes del arresto pasan por aquella pantalla, Eren no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, eso no podía ser posible, no podía ser su padre aquel tipo andrajoso que llevaba las manos esposadas a la espalda siendo custodiado por varios policías, no podía ser él, su vista se pierde en un punto en la nada, se siente como si estuviera cayendo dentro de un oscuro pozo, sus entrañas se estrujan, mientras que su corazón late aceleradamente.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien? —La gentil voz de Marco lo trae de vuelta a la realidad en un instante, lo veía con esa expresión preocupada, quería responder a su pregunta, pero las palabras no le salían, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Acaso conocías a ese tipo? —Las directas y duras palabras de Annie han hecho que los demás lo volteen a ver.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, curiosos, ansiosos de respuestas. Podía responder un sincero "sí", que aquel sujeto acusado de homicidio, el cual no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas tras las rejas, era su padre, arriesgándose a entrar en un torbellino de prejuicios y miedo hacia él, o, podía seguir fingiendo que nada en aquel le era familiar y salir bien librado de ésta.

—N-n… —Sus palabras se convierten en un gemido extraño, imposibilitándolo de hablar.

—Con que eres muy impresionable, ¿verdad, marica? —El chiste despectivo de Jean llega como su salvación, aún si éste sólo quería insultarle con ese crudo humor, ésta vez estaba más que agradecido.

Asiente ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza, todos regresan la mirada a la Tablet, el castaño finalmente puede dar un respiro aliviado.

La entrevista a No Name duraría cerca de quince minutos, todos admiraban aquella pantalla con anhelo, como si con sólo estirar la mano pudieran tocarle u obtener un autógrafo, una foto a su lado; el único que estaba distante, tan perdido de su entorno, era Eren, no había escuchado ni una palabra dicha por L, fingió, por inercia, emocionarse cuando éste reveló otra sorpresa para todos sus fans, en ese instante, al castaño le parecía de otro mundo, se veía tan ridículo e insignificante, le molestaba.

Observa el reloj en su muñeca, casi eran las seis, Farlan le daba un margen de tolerancia de cinco minutos, antes de entrar por él, no le quedaba tiempo, debía hacer algo, pero tenía que ser discreto para evitar convertirse en el centro de atención nuevamente.

Mete la mano a la primera división en su mochila, no importaba si era un libro de texto, rasga lo primero a lo que sus dedos se aferran, de nuevo observa a sus amigos, ríen, bromean, le es difícil tomar una decisión.

—Jean, —balbucea, su voz aún se nota algo afectada, —el profesor me pidió de favor que te dijera que le ayudaras a mover unas cosas en el teatro.

—¿Qué? —Responde con su mejor cara de fastidio, —¿Por qué yo? Alguien más puede hacerlo, tú, por ejemplo.

—Dijo que te daría los créditos extra que tanta falta te hacen si trabajas un poco más después de clases. —Musita ligeramente ansioso.

—Ese maldito viejo, —refunfuña, —se aprovecha de mi necesidad, —se levanta de mala gana y sacude con las manos su trasero, —supongo que no hay opción, vamos. —Con un movimiento de cabeza indica a Eren lo guíe.

El castaño rebasa a Jean con su andar apresurado, éste sólo gruñe de mal humor; Eren revisa sus bolsillos en busca de un bolígrafo apenas se encuentran lo bastante alejados de los demás, garabatea algo en aquel pequeño trozo de papel.

—¿Dónde tengo que mover las cosas del viejo? —Sigue de largo, en cuanto éste no le responde y se da cuenta que se ha quedado atrás, resopla irritado. —¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué te detienes? Ya dime dónde es, para que pueda irme a casa.

—Jean, tienes que hacerme un gran favor, —se acerca exaltado a él, Jean niega rápidamente con la cabeza, —no tenemos mucho tiempo… —le extiende su puño, toma su mano con brusquedad para que éste reciba lo que resguarda.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —Arrebatándole su mano con rudeza, —¿Acaso te volviste loco? —Se aleja varios pasos de él.

—Jean, por favor, —suplica desesperado, —en cualquier instante vendrán por mí y yo… —mira nervioso en dirección a la entrada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer algo por ti? —Mirándolo con desprecio, —como si me importara lo que te pasara. —Gruñe dando media vuelta para regresar con los demás.

— **Es por esa razón** … —farfulla desesperado, Jean se detiene abruptamente, —es por esa razón por la que sólo podría confiar en ti. Sé que a ti te importa menos que una mierda si me pasa algo, si mi vida corre peligro o no, por eso tú eres el indicado para esto, —Jean lo mira incrédulo, es la primera vez que ve al castaño de aquella manera, rogando por un favor.

—Eren, yo… —La voz de Jean sale turbada, no estaba seguro si sus palabras eran sinceras, pero le dolía que el castaño pensara de aquella manera sobre él, si bien no le agradaba del todo, no le desagradaba tanto como para desearle el mal.

—No es necesario que digas algo, tampoco puedes negarte, eres el único en quien puedo confiar. —Se acerca hasta él y toma su mano para depositar en ella el trozo de papel, —no lo pierdas, por favor, cuando estés solo, llama a ese número, asegúrate de que no esté Mikasa. —Vuelve a mirar la hora en su reloj, Jean está perplejo frente a él, —es hora…

—Espera, no comprendo, ¿Quién…? —Eren le hace una señal para que guarde silencio, —Bien, entiendo, —refunfuña ante su expresión, —¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

—Yo… no lo sé, —murmura inseguro, Jean frunce los labios, inconforme, —¡Carajo! ¡No lo sé! —Empuña sus manos, impotente, —sólo, no lo pierdas, ¿bien? Asegúrate de que… —haciendo una pausa mira en dirección a sus compañeros, no puede verlos, pero sabe que están esperando por ellos, —esto es importante, nadie tiene que saber sobre esto. —Su voz sale como amenaza, Jean se siente un poco intimidado.

—¡Eren! —La voz de Farlan lo hace dar un saltito de sorpresa, inhala profundamente para ir a su encuentro, dejando a Jean atrás.

—Vámonos. —Ordena con ese tono presuntuoso de costumbre.

Una vez los pierde de vista, Jean revisa aquella nota que le fue dada, en aquel trozo de papel había letras impresas por ambos lados, pero arriba, en lo que quedaba de sangría, con letra muy pequeña, resaltan un número telefónico y un nombre.

—Armin… —Musita para sí mismo antes de guardar el papelito en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ahora le quedaba una de las cosas más difíciles por hacer, mentirle a Marco sobre lo que había pasado, seguro él no se había tragado todo ese cuento de ayudarle a un profesor fuera del horario de clases, no era propio de las reglas de la academia, desgraciadamente, él no era muy bueno diciendo mentiras frente a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—0—0—0—

—¿ _Qué opinas, Levi_? _Apuesto a que ahora desearías que lo hubiera matado, ¿No crees?_

—Si lo hubieras matado, ahora mismo no estarías reposando tu culo en aquel sofá polvoso de tu sala. —Estira la mano para apagar el computador, —en cualquier caso, no es algo que me preocupe. —Masculla con tranquilidad.

—¡¿ _Cómo es que puedes estar en santa paz_?! _¡El bastardo está en la cárcel! ¡Enfrentando un juicio…!_

—Por homicidio y quién sabe porque más, —la interrumpe, —lo que sea que haya hecho en el hospital, no nos concierne, deja las cosas tal y como están. —Ordena con voz ronca.

— _¡Pero…!_ —Levi corta la llamada antes de que la castaña pueda repelar.

Estaba un poco cansado de ese asunto, quería olvidarlo de una buena vez y seguir con su vida normal; nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a cargo de la organización, le había gustado hacer ese tipo de tratos a los que Kenny era fan, ir por aquí y allá teniendo amigos, pagando o pidiendo favores. El día que se presentó frente a ese hombre, sólo tenía en mente cobrar todo lo que le debía, sin embargo, aceptó como pago a su hijo, al cual hasta el momento no le veía nada útil, sólo le estaba generando más gastos de los que saldaba, "por la memoria de su madre", era una de las tantas cosas que Grisha le dijo para convencerle, él mismo debía dejar de proyectarse en aquellos conflictos familiares.

De pronto, mirando su reflejo distorsionado en aquel pulido escritorio de su estudio, algo en su interior se alteró, no era para nada común o normal que alguien le diera un golpe bajo con "la familia". Nadie, excepto por algunos colegas y amigos cercanos, conocían su verdadera historia, ¿Acaso aquel bastardo sabía más acerca de su vida privada? ¿El ser un gran proveedor de materia prima, era en realidad su único trabajo?

Por más que se esforzaba no podía recordar su nombre en la "lista blanca", aquella que Kenny había fundado y que prácticamente ya estaba disuelta, sólo tenía en mente ese vago recuerdo dónde le pedía confiar en los Jeager, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca antes hizo un trato personal con Grisha.

—Ryven… —La voz casi estrangulada de Eren lo hace mirar hacia la entrada, —necesito pedirte algo, —tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, da unos cuantos pasos más adentro, luce más nervioso que otras veces, Levi no dice nada, simplemente lo observa, —quiero hablar con mi padre. —Sus palabras son como un balde de agua fría para el mayor.

—¿Por qué? —Se apresura a cuestionar con una actitud a la defensiva. Sus ojos grises lo escudriñan de pies a cabeza, se negaba a creer que éste supiera dónde estaba su padre en esos momentos.

—¿Y por qué no? Es mi padre después de todo, yo quiero hablar con él…

—¿Por qué ahora? —Cuestiona nuevamente con voz dura. Eren lo mira con extrañeza, no entendía porque, siendo un hombre tan directo, le daba tantas evasivas.

—En algún momento tenía que olvidar mi enojo, tragarme mi orgullo y encarar a mi padre de una vez por todas, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas… yo… —Sus palabras se vuelven a amontonar en su garganta.

—No puedes, —dice tajante ante su vacilación, —tu padre se deslindó de ti, ahora **me perteneces** , ¿Te quedó claro? —Se levanta prepotente frente a él dando más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Creí que me querías. —Musita con voz trémula, da un paso atrás alejándose del mayor, éste enseria su semblante.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver…? —Farfulla turbado, sus palabras habían sido tan inesperadas.

—Estaba seguro de que me permitirías hacer eso; pensaba en todas las consideraciones que habías tenido conmigo, tus buenos tratos, tus caricias y la protección en aquellas noches que pasamos juntos, creía que todo eso iba en serio. —El semblante afligido de Eren le sienta mal, siente la necesidad de estrecharle en brazos para consolarle, pero éste está ahí con un propósito bien en mente, no debía dejarse ganar.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Eso no está en discusión. —Alega con voz ronca.

—¿Entonces sí me quieres? —Sus grandes ojos bicolor se posan en los del contrario con ese brillo ilusionado.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sus palabras salen frías por inercia, no está muy seguro de la expresión que tiene el castaño, sus ojos se ven cristalinos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a derramar lágrimas. Levi se siente culpable por ser tan duro con él, pero en ésta ocasión no puede ceder. —No sé dónde está tu padre, —musita con seguridad para intentar arreglar la situación, —ahora, ve a tu habitación.

—Sí, **papi**. —Eren masculla con desprecio poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, se da la media vuelta y dando un portazo sale del estudio del pelinegro.

Levi está más que seguro de que aquel está molesto, pero ya no sabe cuál es la razón exacta. Suspira cansado acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás, necesitaba un buen trago de _pinot noir_.

Eren sube las escaleras con paso apresurado, ignora totalmente a Isabel y a Petra en el pasillo de la segunda planta, la pelirroja se mofa de él cuando le pasa por un lado, pero éste ni si quiera le escucha.

No quería sentirse molesto con el mayor, pero sus palabras le herían demasiado, sobre todo por la frialdad en la que éste le negaba, aun cuando su cuerpo lo necesitaba, porque podía sentirlo, buscaba su compañía, buscaba su tacto, era sutil, pero podía percibir aquel sentimiento; tan sólo de pensarlo su sangre hervía de coraje, tenía que echar a la mierda sus sentimientos y centrarse en la oposición del pelinegro, podía estar un ochenta por ciento seguro en la probabilidad de que Levi supiera lo que estaba pasando con su padre y sólo quisiera protegerle de ese hecho doloroso al no querer que hablara con él, el resto se inclinaba a que dijera la verdad respecto a que no conocía el paradero de su progenitor.

Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba pronto, antes de que se volviera loco, por el momento sólo podía confiar en que Jean haría su trabajo; se deja caer sobre su cama, Cheese protesta al ser molestado de su letargo, maúlla para luego volver a acomodarse más apartado de él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Los ojitos de Cheese, quizás esto ya lo sepan, pero debo mencionarlo, cuando los gatitos son bebés sus ojitos son de un azul grisáceo, ya luego toman su coloración definitiva por ahí de los 3 meses de edad, pero no significa que Cheese haya pasado todo ese tiempo con Eren, no quiero establecer un tiempo especifico, porque seamos sinceros ya hubiera rebasado el límite del año que Eren permanecería junto a Levi jajaja

 **2)** Pinot Noir es un vino.

Y... puedo estarme saltando asteriscos, pero no quiero aclararlos ahora porque puede que cree alguna contradicción argumental, aunque está más que claro que no he editado ni editaré lo que ya publiqué, todo lo arreglo en la (desesperación) comodidad de mi cuadernito de notas.

 **Nota de mis notas pasadas** : sé que en el capítulo anterior mencioné "una sorpresa" y para muchas de las que me dieron seguir se habrán dado cuenta que subí otra historia totalmente diferente, si fueron curiosas y la leyeron pues eso, era parte de un fanfic de concurso. Por primera vez me animé a participar en un concurso, la verdad no me espero ganar, pero me divertí un montón escribiéndolo, quería hacer otro tipo de temática, muy diferente a lo que estoy haciendo con GaC pero, las cosas no se prestaron para eso y no, no era porque quizás me desagradara la ship, al contrario, Connie y Sasha me gustan un montón, pero lo que menos quería era hacer una típica historia de amor, en fin, ya para finalizar mi rollo, no piensen que en éste tiempo descuidé éste fic, al contrario, siempre pienso en qué podría escribir, pero a veces me gusta darme un respiro, otras veces se me dificulta avanzar en la transcripción por eso mando el cap tarde a mi beta y así las excusas crecen (que no son excusas jajaja).

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **PRONTO** , me gusta un montón tener un tiempo en mente pero no estar apegada a él :v no siento la presión de que mi Internet no quiere subir el cap o de que la pag no me abre y ya se me fue el tiempo de publicar, así que esto llegó para quedarse (jojojojo) (tentativamente, 04/05/18) Y ya llegamos a MAYO, **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos:** **MagiAllie** por betearme, a mi pollo de las ideas y a todos ustedes por leer.

 **Notas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

—… _¡Te lo dije! ¿Cuántas veces te hablé sobre ello? Yo sabía que no se podía confiar en aquel hombre, ¡Ahora mira!_

—¿Quieres calmarte? —Armin estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, lucía cansado al frotarse un poco los ojos. Le pareció una excelente idea poner en altavoz la llamada de su amiga ya que sus gritos le resultaban insoportables.

— _¡No! ¡No puedo calmarme! Y menos ahora que sé de lo que es capaz Grisha Jeager, Eren está por ahí, en alguna parte del mundo, posiblemente corriendo peligro._

—No está en peligro…

— _¡Armin!_ —La pelinegra gruñe palabras que él no logra entender, solía hacerlo cuando estaba lo bastante molesta y no podía golpear a la contraparte.

—Eren no es tan estúpido, obviamente está bien, —la escucha gruñir nuevamente, resopla exhausto mirando desinteresadamente la pantalla de su Tablet sobre el escritorio, —deberías volver al trabajo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre esto.

Armin corta la llamada sin más, era cierto que estaba sumamente preocupado por su amigo, pero, la intensidad de Mikasa lo agobiaba, él no era así, estaba acostumbrado a tomarse las cosas con calma y así poder analizarlas detenidamente.

Luego de la desaparición de Eren, acordaron conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para tener algo de dinero del cual disponer a su antojo en caso necesario; ese fin de semana, Mikasa se encontraba cubriendo un doble turno en la tienda de autoservicio, mientras que él, se tomaba un descanso de uno de sus trabajos más recientes, como no sólo era bueno en programación, sino también reparando computadoras y distintos aparatos electrónicos, su abuelo lo estaba alentando a abrir su propio taller, la idea no le parecía del todo mala.

Se encontraba adormilado sobre su cama cuando su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, no se apresura a responder, sabía perfectamente que cuando Mikasa no tenía nada que hacer en la tienda podía llamarle hasta más de una vez durante la noche. Entorna sus grandes ojos azules al mirar el número desconocido en aquella pequeña pantalla, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas de números no registrados, muchas de ellas eran de amigos de su abuelo, lo que le parecía extraño en ésta ocasión era recibirlas a altas horas de la noche, bien podía dejarlo pasar, sino fuera por la insistencia de aquella persona.

—¿Diga? —Atiende con voz insegura conteniendo un gran bostezo.

— _¿Armin?_ —El timbre de voz del otro lado de la línea es joven y tiene el mismo tono dubitativo que él, — _¿Mikasa está ahí?_

—¿Quieres hablar con Mikasa? Lo lamento, pero, te dio el número incorrecto, —deja escapar una risilla, los admiradores de su amiga iban en aumento, seguro que ésta vez le habían colmado la paciencia, —mejor suerte para la próxima, amigo.

— _¡No! ¡Espera! No cuelgues, quiero hablar contigo._ —Demanda apresuradamente.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso te conozco? —Su tono inquisitivo está mezclado con irritación.

— _No… pero…_ —Titubea, no sabía cómo abordar la petición que le fue dada sin sonar como un demente.

—¿Esto es alguna especie de broma o intimidación? —Cuestiona molesto sentándose en el borde de su cama, —no estoy para juegos…

— _¡Carajo! No sé ni para qué te llamé, sólo intento hacer un favor, ¿_ _ **Bien**_ _? Ese bastardo dijo que tú sabrías que hacer._ —Vocifera irritado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si no dices algo contundente colgaré y bloquearé tu número. —Amenaza.

— _De Eren, obviamente,_ —resopla hastiado, — _pensé que ya sabrías algo de esto._

—Aguarda un momento, —se levanta abruptamente para abrir las ventanas, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de que la alegría por escuchar aquellas palabras le hiciera perder los estribos, —¿Conoces a Eren? ¿Lo has visto recientemente? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Vuelve a reír tras soltar rápidamente sus preguntas, —que tonto soy, ni siquiera he preguntado por tu nombre. —Alcanza la silla de su escritorio para sentarse cómodamente cerca de la ventana.

— _Soy Jean_. —Es a lo único que responde, su cabeza da vueltas con todo el palabrerío de aquel.

—Bien, Jean, —musita con más calma luego de ese corto silencio que le indicó que no proseguiría, quizás sólo tenía una oportunidad para que aquel respondiera a sus cuestionamientos, no quería desaprovechar el momento con una charla trivial, —Eren ya sabe lo de su padre, ¿No es así? ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?

— _¡Espera un minuto,_ _ **Armin**_ _!_ —Pronuncia su nombre con un tono rudo, — _¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Qué es todo ese asunto de su padre? Yo sólo llamé tal como pidió, dijo que_ _ **tú**_ _sabrías qué hacer, ya lo hice,_ _ **fin de la conversación**_ _._

—Aguarda, aguarda, no cuelgues, —pide apresurado, —respóndeme algo, es importante para mí saberlo, ¿Eres amigo de Eren? ¿Por qué te pidió a ti llamarme? ¿Dónde están? —Escucha como resopla con fastidio al otro lado de la línea.

— _No diría que somos amigos, ¿Por qué llamé? Bueno, no lo sé, creo que por primera vez me compadecí de él, después de todo, su tutor lo tiene bastante restringido._

—¿Tutor? ¿Qué tutor? —Vuelve a preguntar, ésta vez con un leve tono de alarma, todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño.

— _Mira, Armin, me encantaría charlar por horas de tu gran amigo,_ —farfulla sarcástico, — _pero ya es algo tarde, además, yo no…_

—Lo comprendo, —interrumpe, hace una pequeña pausa meditando los hechos, sabía que si Eren no se comunicó antes con él, era porque en efecto, no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, ahora se sentía tan desesperado como para involucrar a alguien más, no se podía dar el lujo de perder ese enlace que su amigo había hecho, —Jean, estoy seguro de que no quieres involucrarte en esto, pero en éste preciso momento no sé cómo podría ayudarlo, tienes que hablar con Eren, es importante. —Escucha como chasquea la lengua antes de cortar la llamada.

Mira pensativo su celular hasta que la pantalla de éste se apaga, camina de regreso hasta su cama para dejarse caer sobre la misma, estaba exhausto y tenía más preguntas que respuestas, ¿Qué rayos quería decir aquel chico con "tutor"? ¿Acaso hablaba de su tío Hannes? Tenía la certeza de que muy pronto volverían a cruzar palabra, por ahora podía estar tranquilo al saber que Eren se encontraba bien.

—0—0—

—¿ **En qué mierda estás metido, Jeager**? —Jean lo hala fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y estampa su espalda contra la pared en los vestidores, su mirada feroz se clava en sus ojos bicolor.

—Jean, no podemos hablar aquí. —Murmura con toda la calma que le es posible, con un movimiento de cabeza le hace mirar tras de sí para que se dé cuenta que los demás están muy atentos a ellos. Jean lo suelta con brusquedad y haciendo un ademán le indica que lo siga.

Cuando finalmente llegan al aula de ensayos, Eren lo enfrenta apenas cierran la puerta.

—Soy Eren Jeager… —Dice con firmeza.

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpido. —El contrario refunfuña con un tono de obviedad.

—Y estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, —continua su presentación ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero, —mi padre hizo una especie de trato con Ryven… pero ahora él se encuentra preso, enfrentando un juicio por homicidio. —Al pronunciar esto último baja la mirada con pesar.

—Espera, espera, —se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, —yo no entiendo nada, ¿Quién es tu padre y por qué tendría que importarme toda esa triste historia tuya?

—¿Recuerdas aquella noticia del otro día? —Jean lo mira completamente sorprendido, —sí, Grisha Jeager es mi padre, lo que necesito son respuestas y nadie me las quiere dar, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. —Alega casi desesperado.

—¡Wow! —Le da la espalda y ríe nervioso ante la impactante confesión, —lo siento, pero no quiero tener algo que ver con estos asuntos legales… yo… —se dirige hasta la salida intentando abrir la puerta, Eren la obstruye de inmediato evitando que abandone la sala.

—Mira, no tienes que hacer nada, sólo, préstame tu celular, ¿Sí? —Masculla con voz suplicante.

—Eren, yo… —Balbucea inseguro.

—Te juro que no te meterás en problemas, —sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa extraña en un intento por darle seguridad, —ya te lo dije, eres el único en quien puedo confiar, no dejaré que corras ningún peligro. —Sus palabras son sinceras, en su mirada no hay rastros de duda, podía estar seguro que no le mentía.

—Bien. —Dice a regañadientes, de mala gana saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para depositarlo en la mano del castaño.

El tono de marcado le es molesto, incluso los segundos que lleva sonando parecen una eternidad, Jean, sentado en el banquillo del piano, lo sigue con la mirada mientras camina impaciente de un lado a otro por el salón.

— _¿Diga?_ —Escucha la voz del rubio al otro lado de la línea, su corazón palpita con alegría.

—Armin, espera, guarda silencio un momento, —advierte antes de que su amigo pueda decir su nombre, —no tengo mucho tiempo, si Mikasa se encuentra ahí sólo complicaría las cosas, finge que soy alguien más, ¿bien?

— _¿Necesita algo más, señor? …bien, lo escucho._ —El castaño oye el chirrido de la silla cuando se levanta y sus pasos apresurados al subir las escaleras.

—Me enteré de lo de mi padre por las noticias, ¡pero no puedo hacer nada! —exclama impotente, —he estado viviendo en Mitras, bajo la tutela de Ryven Knoks, aunque más bien soy su esclavo. Armin, quiero respuestas. —Su tono de voz suena más desesperado que antes.

— _Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no teníamos idea de dónde o cómo te encontrabas, sin embargo, no creo que yo pueda darte las respuestas que necesitas, cuando tu padre fue despedido de su trabajo, desapareció, lo siguiente que supimos de él fue por las noticias…_

—¿Lo despidieron? —Se detiene abruptamente tras sus palabras, —necesito regresar a Shiganshina con urgencia. —Vocifera alterado, mira angustiado a Jean como si él tuviera la solución.

— _¿Podrías pedírselo a tu tutor? No creo que…_

—¡Eso es imposible! Por ningún motivo me dejará hacer ese viaje, tú no lo conoces, —se crispa al recordar la vez que le golpeó, —¡casi termino recluido en su casa! Estoy incomunicado, no puedo salir si no es con alguna escolta, ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —Suplica volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro. Jean lo sigue con la mirada, atento a sus movimientos.

— _Bien…_ —suspira haciendo una pequeña pausa, — _si no tienes otra opción, debes buscar la forma de escapar, en cuánto eso suceda, nosotros… aguarda, Mikasa está subiendo, piensa en eso, cuídate._ —Corta la llamada sin más, el castaño clava sus grandes ojos en su compañero.

—¿Y bien? —Jean lo mira expectante, debía admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que el otro le había dicho.

—Tengo que escapar. —Farfulla nervioso.

—Bueno, hazlo. —Dice con un tono de obviedad.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil, —mirándolo con reproche, —en menos de cinco minutos me encontrarían.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Suelta mordaz, Eren se siente incómodo ante su mirada, quiere huir de ella.

—¿Has pensado en utilizar el regalo de Krista? —La molesta voz de Ymir los hace mirar inmediatamente hacia la entrada. La morena los observaba tranquilamente con la espalda recargada en la pared, —¡Ey! No me mires así, —se dirige a Eren con un tono burlón, —yo sólo vine por algo que olvidó mi pequeña Krista, es muy distraída, ¿sabías? —Camina hasta una de las esquinas para tomar en brazos el abrigo rojo colgado sobre el respaldo de una silla, —por casualidad escuché la parte en la que decías que querías escapar, parecían tener una conversación muy importante, no quería interrumpirlos, eso es todo. —Sonríe de medio lado, Eren la sigue con su mirada feroz, —está bien, lo entiendo, mi opinión no te interesa, ya me marcho. —Cierra con un golpe suave la puerta, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—Eren, odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón. —Jean musita con un ligero tono burlón poniendo una extraña cara seria que lo hace ver ridículo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Refunfuña hastiado por creer que le está tomando el pelo.

—¿De verdad eres estúpido? —gruñe molesto por tener que explicarle, —en un concierto habrá mucha gente, podrías colarte entre la multitud y listo, nadie notará que te fuiste. —Le arrebata su celular de las manos para salir también del aula, ese tipo de situaciones complejas lo agobiaban, él era un chico simple al que le gustaba la vida sin complicaciones.

—0—0—

—¡¿Estuviste hablando con Eren y no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeabas ocultármelo?! —Mikasa estaba parada en jarras frente al rubio, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el coraje, siempre se volvía tan evidente en su blanca piel.

—Por esa razón Eren no quería que supieras. —Dice con voz titubeante apartando la mirada de ella, odiaba tener que ocultarle información y terminar peleando con su amiga, pero en ésta ocasión debía ser prudente.

—¡Ah! Entonces la idea fue suya, ¡desaparece por meses y lo único que hace es evadirme! —Vocifera histérica.

—No digas eso, eres muy importante para Eren, por eso no quería preocuparte más. —El joven intenta darle otro sentido a la conversación para hacer que ésta se calme.

—Armin, no me comprendes, estoy preocupada desde el momento en que Eren desapareció, una parte de mí está muy feliz porque al fin pudo contactarse contigo, pero, la otra aún piensa que está muerto y tú simplemente me estás mintiendo. —Un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

—Todo está bien, créeme. —Pone una mano en su hombro tratando de darle consuelo, —ahora necesita de toda nuestra ayuda. —Mikasa limpia sus mejillas con sus manos asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

Armin regresa a poner toda su atención en la pantalla del ordenador, mientras que la chica cruza los dedos para tener un golpe de suerte.

—Nada, —dice desanimado tras leer aquella leyenda de "agotado" en la página oficial de No Name, —no sé en qué estábamos pensando, no importa si vamos o no al concierto, podríamos citar con Eren en otro lugar.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! —Refunfuña con molestia, —la razón principal de ir juntos es precisamente Eren y el hecho de que no conoce la ciudad. Nunca te había visto tan pesimista.

—Tienes razón, —sus labios se curvean en una pequeña sonrisa, —aún nos quedan algunas opciones. —Regresando la vista a la pantalla, teclea algunos nombres de los grupos de fans.

Los dos habían tramado un plan muy simple a partir de las palabras de Jean, aún si éste sólo lo había dicho como broma, para burlar la seguridad del castaño, bastaba con hacerlo lucir igual a los demás, conocían ese tipo de eventos, todos vestían camisetas y accesorios de la banda, era fácil perderse de vista entre la multitud, también, para darle algunos minutos extra, Jean debía hacerse pasar por Eren, aunque al principio éste se rehusaba, no podía negar que tenían casi la misma complexión por lo que sería pan comido.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ese, ese! —Mikasa señala exaltada a la pantalla, era el comentario de un joven, el cual por problemas mayores estaba vendiendo sus entradas. —Rápido, contáctalo.

Un par de minutos después tenían las entradas en su poder, lo único que restaba era ajustar los detalles y todo estaría más que listo.

—0—0—

No habían hablado mucho desde aquella vez; Eren no quería tocar el tema, hasta creía que el pelinegro estaba más evasivo que de costumbre, incluso en ese momento en la privacidad de su oficina el mayor rehuía a su mirada, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel silencio sepulcral, pero para él, el contrario estaba totalmente diferente, antes siempre buscaba un pretexto para reprenderlo, ahora parecía no importarle más y eso realmente le dolía.

—¿Ryven? —Dice en un hilo de voz en el que se puede palpar la culpabilidad que siente, —yo, no quise hacer algo que te molestara. —Lo observa desde el sofá intentando vislumbrar algún cambio en su semblante serio.

—No pretendo discutir contigo. —Levi musita tajante sin levantar la mirada de aquel plano sobre su escritorio.

—Sólo quiero respuestas, —se levanta y camina impetuoso hasta él, —ya sean de mi padre o tuyas. —El mayor apenas posa unos segundos sus ojos sobre Eren para después ignorarle como de costumbre. Al castaño le hierve la sangre en enojo cada que le restaba importancia, aunque sabía que ponerse a pelear a tan pocos días del concierto sin antes haber pedido permiso estaba mal, pero su inquietud lo volvían aún más impaciente de lo que ya era.

—Ya te di la única respuesta que necesitabas saber, **eres mío** , me perteneces, fin de la discusión. —Toma como si nada uno de sus lápices y comienza a trazar.

—Sabes que eso no basta para mí… —Su mirada centelleaba con todo ese remolino de emociones que tenía dentro.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —Lo interrumpe, deja con un sonoro golpe en el escritorio el lápiz que hacia segundos empuñaba para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, —antes no te importaba una mierda dónde estuvieras, ¿Qué es diferente ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Acaso sabes algo? —Sus afilados ojos grises se clavan desafiantes en él.

Lo tenía, lo que el castaño estaba buscando había salido a la luz, si bien Levi no conocía sus motivos, sospechaba cuál era el propósito de tantos cuestionamientos, si él seguía insistiendo de aquella forma pronto se delataría a sí mismo y su plan se iría por el caño, da un largo suspiro antes de sostener aquella mano impávida sobre el escritorio, era suave, delicada y al mismo tiempo se podía sentir su fortaleza.

—Creí que tú y yo teníamos algo especial, —de imprevisto, cambia esa actitud desafiante por una más coqueta, —me parecía apropiado pedirte explicaciones ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco más. —Con sus dedos da caricias a aquella mano ajena, Levi reclama su extremidad con brusquedad.

—No sé cuál fue la razón por la que tu padre se declaró incompetente, —ésta vez no mentía del todo, aquel hombre bien podía habérselo entregado sin tanta condición o papeleo. Eren seguía sosteniendo su mirada, odiaba verse inmerso en esos grandes y cristalinos ojos bicolor, tenía la impresión de que podía ver en su interior, —tampoco sé porque yo fui su primera opción, no sé qué es lo que hace con su vida y no me importa, no hay más explicaciones que dar. —Su tono de voz es más tranquilo, haciendo más convincente su argumento, o eso es lo que él quiere creer.

—¿Sabes? —Camina atrevido hasta posarse a su espalda, sus manos recorren sus hombros, su cuello, hasta acortar su distancia entre ellos y poder acariciar su pecho, —no me importa ser de tu propiedad, —juega con los botones de su camisa, —hasta me agrada, —su voz aterciopelada es como un susurro a sus oídos, —pero a veces me gustaría tener un poco de diversión, —sus labios están muy cerca de su cuello, posa su barbilla en la unión de éste con los hombros, un cosquilleo recorre su columna vertebral erizando su piel, el castaño nota el sutil nerviosismo, lo tiene en sus manos, —¿Qué te parece si me dejas ir a un concierto la próxima semana?

Lo que siguió de sus palabras irremediablemente era predecible y aun así el menor esperaba otro tipo de reacción, mas Levi lo haló fuertemente por el cabello evitando que éste se moviera.

—¿Qué clase de tretas son éstas? —Gruñe irritado, Eren carcajea divertido.

—Vamos, ¡Auch! —Intenta que el mayor lo libere, pero es una tarea inútil, —me he portado bien.

—Primero pides explicaciones y después ¿quieres favores? —Afianza su agarre, el menor sólo hace una mueca por el dolor.

—¿Qué esperabas? Aún soy un complicado adolescente, —dice con mofa, —aunque tampoco niego que quiera divertirme contigo, —murmura con voz juguetona aventurándose a lamer su cuello, el mayor lo libera lentamente de su agarre, —¿me dejarás ir? —Cuestiona dándole besos tiernos.

—Lo pensaré, —suspira con frustración antes de levantarse de su asiento, —regresarás a casa con Farlan, tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar. —Sale de su oficina apresuradamente.

Levi se moría de ganas por tocarle y corresponder a ese sensual jugueteo, pero, algo en su interior le decía que no era el momento, no se quería ver envuelto en la misma situación del pasado, quería que lo que Eren sintiera fuera mutuo. Sonríe para sí mientras sube a su auto, no podía creer que él, el poderoso Levi Ackerman, se viera doblegado ante ese mocoso de mierda, deseaba que entrara a su vida por iniciativa propia sin juegos ni engaños. Prefería pensar eso a admitir que era un cobarde por no atreverse a dar el siguiente paso y, aunque el castaño respondía bastante bien a sus insinuaciones, temía que éste le rechazara al saber que iba muy enserio con él, debía estar volviéndose loco, porque en verdad lo quería.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **VOLVÍIIIII!**

En realidad no quise irme, no estaba en mis planes, el capítulo estuvo listo para subirse en tiempo y forma el día que yo dije que lo haría, pero, el castigo divino por llamarle Naruto Verde a Deku cayó sobre mí jajaja, ok no, es un mal chiste, pero algo tuvo que ver eso, retrasé la actualización porque me enfrasqué leyendo el manga de Boku No Hero Academia jajaja y cuando quise hacerlo, mi módem se murió. Así es, estuve sin internet todo éste tiempo y ustedes van a creer que super avancé con el fic, pero tampoco (jajajaja soy un desastre como fanficker), para escribir muchas veces consulto cosas por internet así que con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que darme un descanso obligado (aunque tuviera listos varios capítulos, no podría habérselos pasado a mi beta para revisiones). Lamento no haberles avisado, pero el internet del gobierno tiene un buen de páginas bloqueadas, entre ellas Fanfiction y FB, igual se me hacía algo extraño actualizar sólo para excusas. En fin, eso ha sido todo, perdónenme, para la próxima intentaré ir a algún ciber para no dejarlos plantados.

Por cierto, — esto es un simple comentario, dudo que a alguien le interese en sí, así que pueden pasar al aviso de la fecha de actualización — estaba pensando en abrir un blog, aunque la idea base haya sido abrir una página especial en fb, me gusta más la idea de un blog, aunque igual podría reciclar mi Tumblr.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **PRONTO** , (tentativamente, 15/06/18) Y ya llegamos a JUNIO, siento que esto no tendrá fin, juro que sí lo tiene! **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Moonless** y **Lunna Scarlett** por betearme, me echaron 4 manos cuando más lo necesitaba! son un amor!

 **Notas y explicaciones importantes para el Capítulo, al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

—Eren, ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? —Jean balbucea con inseguridad echando un último vistazo por el pasillo.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida. —Con un movimiento suave aparta a su acompañante de la puerta.

A pasos firmes entra en el almacén de utilería; que su compañero perteneciera al staff le daba ciertos beneficios, quizás no le permitían tener todo el tiempo una copia de las llaves, pero en cualquier momento podía pedírselas al encargado alegando la necesidad de meter o sacar algo de ahí, siempre y cuando fuera un requerimiento para la obra en turno. Eren movía las manos con rapidez, manipulando aquellas pesadas y polvosas cajas.

—No creo que esté bien que estemos aquí, —murmura nervioso tras quitarse una telaraña de la cara, —¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran? —Se golpea enérgico el hombro para quitar a la araña que le caminaba por el mismo, —y pensar que todo el dinero que pago no es suficiente como para que limpien éste lugar. —Su voz tiene un matiz molesto al intentar una postura engreída.

—¡Ajá! —Exclama con entusiasmo ignorando por completo el alegato de Jean, —sabía que debían tener algo como esto. —Colocando los demás cachivaches por debajo de aquella maltratada caja en sus manos, hurga ansioso dentro de la misma; estaba hasta el tope con pelucas de todos los colores y estilos. —Creo que ésta servirá. —Probando una peluca castaña en perspectiva sobre la cabeza del contrario.

—Aún pienso que estás loco, ¿Cómo crees que algo tan estúpido funcionará?

—No lo hará, —dice convencido en sus palabras, —sí creo que nuestra complexión es bastante similar. Si vestimos la misma ropa y luces tal cual a mí, de lejos sería muy fácil confundirnos, eso es lo que me dará algo de tiempo para escabullirme, una vez que Farlan te ponga las manos encima, "¡puf!" el encanto se habrá ido y todo habrá terminado. —Esa cara seria con la que se expresa, hace que la inseguridad de Jean vuelva a aparecer.

—Yo… —intenta pasar saliva, ésta se vuelve un nudo difícil de tragar.

—Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo. —El castaño sonríe muy seguro de sí mismo dándole golpecitos en el hombro para subirle los ánimos, —andando, antes que alguien nos descubra.

—Eren, realmente estás demente, no sé cómo es que éste plan va a funcionar, lo veo fracasar desde ya…

—¡Ey! Escúchame, —lo hace darse vuelta antes de que pueda salir del almacén, —no puede haber ningún tipo de error, cuando el concierto se termine, les dirás a los demás que necesitas ir al baño y que no hace falta que te esperen, yo te acompañaré, en el baño haremos el cambio de ropa, una vez que salgas y vislumbres a Farlan y estés seguro de que no te quita la vista de encima, aléjate lo más que puedas de la entrada, así me darás unos minutos para escabullirme, —Jean aparta la mirada del contrario, como si no le interesara nada de lo que éste le estuviera diciendo, —¿Te quedó claro? Sólo estaré un par de minutos dentro, tengo que confiar en ti y en la rapidez de tus piernas, ¿cuento contigo?

—El hacerme pasar por ti es la primera cosa más ridícula de tu brillante plan, la segunda, es ésta estúpida peluca, ni si quiera es similar al estilo de tu cabello. —Gruñe de mal humor.

—Sólo pídele a alguien que la arregle un poco, no es tan difícil, —sonríe luego de estar seguro de la complicidad de Jean, —no olvides las lentillas. —Vuelve a palmearle los hombros antes de alejarse, no quería que los vieran juntos más de la cuenta o alguien podría sospechar que tenían algo entre manos.

Jean murmura varias maldiciones cerrando nuevamente el almacén.

— _Y no olvides las lentillas_. —Repite imitando con sorna el tono de voz de Eren, —no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a ayudarle. —Arroja las llaves al aire un par de veces mientras camina de regreso hasta el teatro.

La rubia asoma la cabeza desde dentro del cuarto contiguo, mira sigilosa a su alrededor, luego de que Ymir persuadiera a Eren, ella se había dado a la tarea de espiarlo por toda la academia para obtener más información sobre su plan, eso era lo más fácil que hubiera hecho en su vida, el chico ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, él era tan descuidado, seguramente se sentía absolutamente confiado en que nadie podría enterarse de sus planes y delatarlo.

—0—0—0—

La pequeña Krista canturrea en su habitación, danza alegre por la estancia haciendo que su hermoso vestido de gasa blanco se mueva con la misma gracia que ella, en cada giro que da, el delicioso aroma dulzón-floral* de su perfume impregna la alcoba.

—Estás muy feliz ésta noche, —la pecosa refunfuña con su típico mal humor apartando la mirada de la ventana, —más de lo que has estado en años, ¿a qué se debe todo eso?

—Ymir, no seas tan gruñona, —se acerca hasta ella sólo para estrujarle las mejillas, le sonríe con dulzura, —aunque tienes razón, estoy muy emocionada, ¿no estás entusiasmada también? —se aleja un paso para hacer un giro pivot,* —es la primera vez que tengo amigos con los que puedo salir a divertirme. —Sigue dando giros piqué* y pirouette.*

—Creía que yo era tu amiga. —Le reprocha evidentemente celosa.

—No seas tontita, —detiene sus giros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, —claro que eres mi amiga, —la estrecha en un fuerte abrazo, —pero tú siempre actúas bajo las ordenes de mi padre, sin mencionar que todo el tiempo estás a la defensiva, bajo tu cuidado nunca podemos salir de casa.

—Yo sólo hago mi trabajo…

—Y eso es muy molesto, la verdad, nunca me hubiera imaginado que preferirías el dinero sobre nuestra amistad, —la libera de su agarre mirándola con un sutil gesto de decepción, —no debería de extrañarme, eres una persona a la que no le importa nada más allá de su vida, siempre lo dejas muy en claro. Y aunque lo sé, sigo sin entenderlo, —suspira, sus grandes ojos azules la observan con reproche, —¿Sabes? —La morena aparta inmediatamente su mirada de la contraria, no se sentía de ánimos para escucharla, —mejor le iré a agradecer a papá. —Krista sale corriendo antes de que Ymir pueda detenerla; una acción totalmente inesperada, ve la hora en su reloj, si corría con suerte, la junta de Annie con Rod ya habría terminado.

La dura voz de su padre la hace aguardar justo a la entrada del estudio, sabía que si entraba a interrumpirlo estaría en serios problemas, estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando algo en la conversación llama su atención.

— _Estará todo listo para ese día, mis contactos encontraron a las personas indicadas para completar ésta misión, no fue nada barato, así que no quiero nada de errores, una vez sometan a Eren Jeager y lo tengan bajo control, llévenlo hasta la base militar._

— _Lo tengo claro, siempre completo mis misiones, pero, no confío en Ymir, ¿está seguro que cooperará conmigo?_

— _Ella sabe cuál es su lugar, le pago para que obedezca cada una de mis órdenes, estate tranquila, no será ningún obstáculo en la misión._ —Los pasos provenientes de la estancia alertan a Krista haciéndola ocultarse detrás de un pilar del recibidor. — _Recuérdalo, Leonhart, ésta operación no puede fallar._

— _No habrá ningún problema, señor._

La puerta se abre y por ésta sale Annie; en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, nunca la había visto de aquella forma, lucía tan intimidante, su adusto semblante le hacía pensar que aquella era capaz de hacer la cosa más inimaginable. Por un momento tiene miedo de ella, la observa perderse escaleras arriba, en dirección a su habitación, su padre ahora se encuentra completamente sólo. Traga saliva con dificultad, empuña sus manos para darse el valor necesario de enfrentar al que se decía su progenitor.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que salga mal, **papá**? —Alega indignada apenas cruza la puerta. Rod no responde, la mira fugazmente para volver a sus asuntos, Krista lo mira desafiante. — **Responde** , ¿Tienes algún asunto con Eren?

El robusto hombre finalmente posa sus fríos ojos en la rubia, la mira firme, sin un ápice de duda, estaba consciente que aquella chiquilla había escuchado parte de su conversación con Annie.

—Ese "asunto" no te incumbe, es algo que no debe importarte. —Dice con voz dura, para restarle importancia al tema.

—¡Claro que me importa! Eren ahora es **mi amigo**.

— **No** , tú no puedes ser amiga de esa clase de personas, te di un simple trabajo, eso es todo. —La joven se para en jarras a punto de refutar, —y es la primera vez que estoy satisfecho con todo lo que has logrado.

—Sí sólo se trata de "un simple trabajo" explícame todo eso que le dijiste a Annie, tus contactos, el dinero que te costó conseguir subordinados… ¿a qué clase de lugar quieren llevarlo? —Cuestiona con voz severa.

—Hay cosas que tú no debes saber… —hace una pausa mirando detenidamente a su hija, en muy pocas ocasiones la había percibido tan determinada en querer saber sobre algo, quería seguir creyendo que estaba lista para acatar más órdenes, sin embargo, debía ser listo, confiarle aquella información tan valiosa podía volverse en su contra. Resopla cansino, —no necesitas ser tan ruda, se trata de una misión muy especial, Eren necesita hablar con una persona muy importante para mí, pero tengo que llevarlo a un lugar bastante lejos de aquí. Eso es todo.

—¡¿Para eso has movilizado a medio mundo?! Bastaría con ponerlo al tanto y simplemente llevarlo hasta allá.

—¿No fuiste tú la primera en decir que él no podía alejarse demasiado de su tutor? —Krista baja la mirada apenada, —Eren debe ir sólo y nosotros debemos llevarlo, sin que nadie más lo sepa. —Dice con un tono de voz perverso.

Aunque sólo podían tratarse de meras figuraciones suyas, percatarse de las malas intenciones tras las palabras de su padre la hacen tener un muy mal presentimiento.

—Papá, ¿acaso estás pensando en…? —Sus palabras se vuelven difíciles de pronunciar cuando mira sonreír al mayor, conocía aquella sonrisa, la ponía cada que estaba tramando algo grande que terminaría muy mal para la contraparte, —no, no puedes… Hay que explicarle a Eren, él seguro…

—¡ **Basta**! —Exclama autoritario golpeando su puño en el escritorio, —escúchame bien, nadie, ni siquiera él, debe enterarse sobre esto. Es un secreto.

—¡Pero él es mi amigo! ¡Debería decirle…!

— **Escúchame bien** , ¡Ese bastardo no es tu amigo! —La chica se encoge de hombros luego de oír esas duras palabras, Rod se precipita hasta ella tomándola del mentón, forzándola a mirarlo, —estamos a unos días de hacer algo importante, quiero que sigas siendo la hija que estuve esperando por años, lista y obediente, ahora, ayúdame en ésta última ocasión y serás bien recompensada. —La libera de su rudo tacto con un empujón.

—Papá, yo… —Balbucea atemorizada.

—Mi querida niña, ¿Vas a abandonar a tu padre? ¿Quieres decepcionarme de nuevo? —Habla con fingida dulzura plantándose firme frente a ella, —admito que he sido muy duro contigo, que te he exigido demasiado, sólo quiero que seas alguien de carácter fuerte, una digna hija mía, tal como lo son tus hermanos. No te imaginas la alegría que invadió mi pecho cuando Ymir y Annie me contaron sobre como convenciste a Eren de ir al concierto, —Krista posa sus ojos en los del mayor, siente más miedo que antes, —que finalmente hayas completado aquella tarea tan simple, me llena de orgullo, a cambio, yo te aseguro que ese jovencito no correrá ningún peligro, no tienes que preocuparte por él, sólo quiero que tenga una charla con ese amigo mío y nada más, no pasará nada malo, ¿De acuerdo? —La serenidad con la que su progenitor se expresa la hace temblar.

—Y-y-yo… —Tartamudea.

— **Tú** , harás lo que yo te ordene, —Amenaza con voz ronca dejando de lado aquella faceta de buen hombre, —hazme el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Fuera de mi vista, me colmaste la paciencia. —Camina de nuevo hasta la silla tras su escritorio. Krista no tiene palabras para refutar, sus labios tiemblan conteniendo los sollozos que amenazan con salir, da un paso hacia atrás, acercándose hasta la salida sin querer apartar la mirada del mayor, —Krista, te lo advierto, si algo sale mal y me entero que fuiste tú la que entorpeció mis planes, no dudaré ni un segundo en darte el mismo destino que tuvo tu repugnante madre. —Finaliza haciendo un ademán con la mano para que salga de la estancia.

Aquellas crueles palabras le hielan la sangre atravesando su frágil corazón, irremediablemente sus lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Corre directo a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten, se deja caer desconsolada al pie de su cama, hundiendo la cara entre los mullidos cojines mal acomodados, Annie la mira imperturbable, Ymir permanece de pie, recargada en el barandal del balcón, su expresión en el rostro es insólita, nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera, le molesta.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —Krista grita entre sollozos, —¡No me tengas compasión! ¡No la quiero! —Oculta nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos, sus lloriqueos son cada vez más fuertes. Ymir se acerca hasta ella con paso cauteloso, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de la rubia, le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Krista… —Murmura con pesar.

—Habré parecido una tonta frente a ustedes. —Balbucea sin darles la cara, sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo a goterones.

—No creo que hayas sido una tonta, —la pecosa se hinca para ponerse a su nivel, con delicadeza le descubre el rostro, cuando sus grandes ojos azules se posan en ella le sonríe cálidamente.

—Ustedes dos, —mirándolas con reproche, —estuvieron actuando a mis espaldas, ¡Fueron cómplices de mi padre! Yo era la única ingenua que no sospechaba nada sobre sus planes, creí que todo esto sería diferente, ¡Que era real! —Annie la observa fijamente, su expresión no ha cambiado casi nada, —y-yo creí que mi padre finalmente aprobaría que me relacionara con otros chicos, que al fin podría tener amigos, ¡amigos de verdad! —Sus lastimeros sollozos inundan la habitación, es lo único que puede escucharse en ese momento.

—Entonces, —Annie se hace escuchar entre aquel molesto alboroto, —¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes? ¿Nos ayudarás o sabotearás el plan de tu padre? —Sus palabras son duras, no muestra ni un poco de compasión por la contraria.

Krista levanta poco a poco su rostro, busca la mirada de Ymir con la esperanza de tener la solución, la morena está consternada con el aspecto de la joven frente a ella, quien tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas, los ojos rojos y algunos mechones de cabello pegados a la cara, lucía terrible y a pesar de todo, tenía una respuesta para darle.

—No sé qué es lo que debes hacer, —apenas logra articular sin turbarse, —puedes mantener la estúpida ilusión de la amistad, pero lo que tanto has estado buscando jamás llegará, —se pone en pie para verla desde arriba, —dale la gloria a tu padre, si eso es lo que te llena, si está bien para ti, estará bien para los demás. —Le extiende su mano, sus labios se curvean en una leve sonrisa, Krista suspira profundamente para luego limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Lo haré, voy a ayudarlas. —Musita aun con voz trémula pero completamente decidida.

—0—0—0—

—¡Armin! ¡Estoy lista! —Mikasa grita desde la planta baja, entra una vez más a la sala, acomoda uno de los cojines del sofá antes de caminar apresurada de nuevo hasta el recibidor. —¡Date prisa! No quiero llegar tarde.

—Mikasa, ¿No crees que ya estás exagerando? —El rubio asoma por las escaleras, acomoda una mochila, moderadamente robusta, en su espalda mientras cuelga su abrigo en su antebrazo izquierdo, —vamos con dos días de anticipación. —Dice con leve fastidio sólo para ver como la morena frunce los labios gruñendo bajito.

—¿Tienes los pasajes de avión? —Refunfuña mirándolo con severidad.

—Sí.

—¿Hiciste la reservación del hotel?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes la dirección a la mano? ¿Memorizaste el número del contacto?

—Sí, sí, ¡Sí! Todo está listo, arreglado, está bien, —dice exasperado, —todo está hecho para el plan que tenemos en marcha, no me he olvidado de nada, ¿De acuerdo? —Armin la sostiene firmemente por los hombros intentando que deje de preocuparse, —vamos, seguramente el taxi ya está esperando por nosotros.

Mikasa suspira con indignación, toma su valija y la arrastra por el caminito de cemento de la entrada. Le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la boca cerrada y fingir que todo estaba bajo control más, tratándose de Eren y de su seguridad, le era casi imposible conservar la calma, pese a eso, accedió a mantener un poco a raya su temperamento, después de todo, aquella era una operación delicada, una tontería, como ella reprendiéndolo antes de tiempo, podría poner en peligro al castaño y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tal como había dicho Armin, el taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto estaba esperándolos; el conductor se apresura a ayudar a la joven con su pesado equipaje, luego de acomodarlo en la cajuela del coche, le abre la puerta trasera para que suba.

—Sólo estaremos un par de días fuera, empacaste demasiado. —El joven alega apenas cierra la puerta del lado de su asiento, la observa acusadoramente, como si intentara reprocharle.

—No sólo empaqué mi ropa, también llevo algunas cosas para Eren, seguro querrá cambiarse para su regreso. —Dice irritada.

—¡¿Entraste a la casa?! ¡Sabes que sigue acordonada! —Balbucea exaltado.

—No violé ninguna orden judicial, ni rompí ningún señalamiento policial, —rezonga malhumorada, se acomoda en su asiento evitando mirarlo a la cara, —entré por la ventana, directamente en la habitación de Eren. Lucía tan desordenada como de costumbre, como si planeara regresar pronto. —Musita con un tinte melancólico en la voz.

—Todo va a estar bien, pronto volveremos a estar juntos los tres, no te preocupes, ¿sí? —Armin acaricia su mano en un gesto condescendiente, ella apenas sonríe.

—0—0—0—

—Te ves bastante ansioso. —Levi se dirige al castaño, quien no paraba de entrelazar sus dedos.

—No me veo, **estoy** nervioso. Es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo como esto, —lleva sus manos hasta su estómago tragando saliva con dificultad, —creo que voy a vomitar.

—Por favor, no lo hagas dentro de mi auto, —dice con voz burlona, tenía que admitir que le divertía en sobremanera ver al contrario de aquella forma. Eren infla las mejillas enfurruñado.

—En primer lugar, no debiste haber venido conmigo, era un trabajo para Farlan. —Refunfuña mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Tenía algo de tiempo, así que no era ninguna molestia para mí venir y dejarte.

Estira la mano por la ventanilla mostrándole al guardia de seguridad su ID, una vez que éste le reconoce le da el permiso para ingresar al estacionamiento. Aparcando en un lugar libre, puede observar al menor con sumo detenimiento; Eren toma sus cosas del asiento trasero estirando la mano, vuelve a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y revisa una a una sus pertenencias dentro de aquella mochila, murmura muy quedito como si repasara la lista de lo que debía tener en aquel instante; abre la puerta de su lado y antes de bajar clava sus grandes ojos bicolor en el contrario.

—Por favor, no olvides recordarle a Petra y tráela contigo. —El mayor frunce los labios inconforme. —¡Te hablé de esto hace una semana! Tenías que darle el día libre hoy, ella es mi invitada de honor, —el semblante de Levi se endurece; por extraño que pareciera, logró identificar y notar cada sutil cambio de ánimo en él, creía que no era muy difícil leerlo, no tanto como el mayor aparentaba, —así como tú, tú también eres mi invitado de honor y un invitado muy especial. Quiero que ambos estén presentes, que me vean actuar ésta noche, Farlan e Isabel también estaban invitados, pero se negaron desde un principio, por tu dichoso trabajo. —Dice malhumorado.

—Bien. —Musita de mala gana. La verdad era que estaba celoso, quería ser el único que posara sus ojos sobre aquel joven, solamente él y nadie más. Si de él dependiera, mataría a cada uno de los invitados en aquel evento.

—Una cosa más, ¿Pensaste sobre mi otra petición? —Ya tenía un pie fuera del auto y no estaba seguro si era prudente insistirle una vez más antes de despedirse.

—Ya te lo dije, mi respuesta sigue y seguirá siendo: **no**.

—Ryven, por favor, —suplica con una voz melodiosa, —sería como mi premio por haberlo hecho bien.

—No estás en una maldita competencia para ser premiado.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —Insistente, —si no voy, seré el hazme reír de todos mis amigos. —El joven pone su carita triste, aquella expresión de cachorro con la que difícilmente le podían negar las cosas.

—Eren… —Resopla con hastío.

—No digas más, —le interrumpe, —daré lo mejor de mí en aquel escenario, tanto que el público tendrá que ovacionarme y tú, me dejarás ir al concierto. —Sale apresurado del coche antes de que el mayor refute su argumento.

Levi vuelve a resoplar con cansancio, estaba un poco harto de aquella situación y, sobre todo, de esos repentinos cambios de personalidad y humor de Eren, un día podía estar riñendo con él por gritarle al gato para al siguiente tener su cabeza sobre su regazo esperando le hiciera mimos o él mismo dándole caricias torpes en los muslos; esto último no le desagradaba del todo, no podía negar que anhelaba obtener más que una caricia o un beso furtivo, el no tenerlo tal como quería, desnudo, sudoroso y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, sólo lo ponía más y más ansioso.

—0—0—

— _¡Tienen cinco minutos!_ —Escucha la exaltada voz de uno de sus compañeros.

Se echa un último vistazo en el espejo, se acomoda la chaqueta de su vestuario para posteriormente salir con el rostro en alto y paso firme rumbo al escenario.

—Eren, —Jean lo intercepta por el pasillo, —todo está listo, —mira nervioso en todas las direcciones, —¿Estás seguro de que…?

—¡Sssh! —Colocándole su dedo índice en los labios para hacerlo callar, —no te preocupes por nada, déjame a mí el resto. —Sonríe confianzudo, dándose aires de superioridad; dándole la espalda, deja atrás a su compañero.

Tras la primera pierna* puede escuchar el cuchicheo del público, inevitablemente se lleva su mano derecha hasta la boca para morder un poco su pulgar, una manía de su infancia que sólo aparecía cuando se ponía demasiado tenso.

—Vas a estar bien, Jeager. —El profesor le palmea la espalda, —en cuanto el telón se levante, haz tuyo el escenario, como siempre lo haces en los ensayos. —La orquesta comienza a tocar la música ambiental, —rómpete una pierna. —Dándole un leve empujón* lo hace caminar hasta el centro del escenario junto a su compañero de escena.

El telón se levanta de a poco, las brillantes luces le dan justo en los ojos, son tan cegadoras que sus piernas comienzan a temblar, no sabe si es aquella fobia recurrente, amenazándolo con mandar todo a la mierda o, simplemente está nervioso; en cualquiera de las dos opciones ya no hay marcha atrás, unos acordes más y será su turno.

—

A cada tanto, mientras se movía grácilmente por el escenario cantando sus líneas, daba una mirada al público, era abrumador, todos tenían sus ojos bien puestos sobre él, expectantes a que hiciera algo mal, sin embargo, del único que esperaba un juicio final, era de aquel hombre de cabello negro y afilados ojos grises sentado en primera fila, en un asiento especialmente reservado para él; aquellos ojos no lo perdían de vista ni por un segundo, atentos a cada movimiento que daba; el mayor parecía suspirar cada que éste le dirigía su melodiosa voz. Justo al lado de éste, se encontraba Petra, lucía preciosa en aquel vestido negro, el cabello naranja recogido en un modesto moño alto y un collar de perlas; sus manos se cruzaban al frente, a la altura de su pecho, mostrando una expresión maternal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tan dichoso, como si ellos hubieran formado parte de su vida desde siempre.

—

Todo había terminado, así de rápido como había empezado, el público ovacionaba de pie a todo el elenco, quienes reverenciaban formados en una hilera en el proscenio, una lluvia de rosas caía a sus pies y los intensos aplausos eran ensordecedores.

Petra y Levi esperaban a Eren en las afueras del teatro, el pelinegro fumaba despreocupado ante las miradas acusadoras de los que se le cruzaban al frente.

—¡Ey! Ryven, —el castaño llama su atención a la distancia, acomoda su mochila en su hombro y camina apresurado a su encuentro, —entonces, ¿me merezco una recompensa? —Sonríe correspondiendo al cálido abrazo de Petra.

—Era tu obligación hacerlo bien. —Responde con voz dura.

—¿De qué están hablando? —La menuda mujer cuestiona separándose apenas un poco del menor.

—Ryven no quiere dejarme ir al concierto de _No Name_ , uno de los eventos más importantes de mi vida. —Balbucea con una expresión de niño pequeño entre los brazos de la pelinaranja, —y me esforcé tanto; hice que toda la audiencia ovacionara de pie, y aun así no es suficiente para él, no cree que me merezca un pequeño premio. —Petra le lanza una mirada acusadora a aquel frío hombre.

—No pienso pagar por ese tipo de tonterías. —Bufa irritado.

—Ya te expliqué un millón de veces que no tienes que pagar ¡Nada! En primera, los boletos han sido un regalo, en segunda, a éstas alturas todas las entradas están agotadas. —Abandona los brazos de la mujer para desafiar al mayor.

—Eren…

—¿Dónde será ese concierto? —Petra cuestiona sin apartar la vista de Levi, como si estuvieran en un concurso de miradas y el que parpadeara primero perdería la discusión.

—En _Yarckel_. Mis amigos y yo ya habíamos hecho planes, están tan emocionados en que me les uniría que esperan por mí, —señala con un mohín infantil en la misma dirección por donde salió, los chicos saludan a lo lejos tímidamente, —Ryven, ya te había hablado sobre esto, no me hagas quedar mal.

—Eren aún es un jovencito que quiere divertirse con chicos de su edad, no tienes ningún derecho a privarlo de ello. —Dice en un tono severo, tal como lo diría una madre abogando por su hijo delante de su estricto padre. Levi la fulmina con la mirada y ella simplemente lo ignora, —y creo firmemente en que él se merece una recompensa como ésta por haberlo hecho espléndidamente en aquel escenario. —Le estruja las mejillas al menor como otro gesto maternal.

Levi gruñe exasperado, arroja al piso lo que queda de su cigarrillo para después pisarlo con rencor con la suela de su zapato.

—Camina. —Dice tajante mientras los deja atrás. El castaño da un saltito de alegría y les hace una señal a sus compañeros para que se acerquen.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Iremos todos juntos! —Exclama con una euforia extraña, bastante fuera de lugar en él, Marco, quien permanecía un poco más apartado del resto del grupo, es el primero en notarlo, —¿Dónde está Krista? —Dice rápidamente al percatarse de ser observado, tratando de alejar la atención de él, —creía que se uniría a nuestro grupo.

—Me pidió que nos adelantáramos, a mi parecer no se veía muy bien. —Marco habla con tono dubitativo, pero nadie le presta atención.

—Eren, vamos. —Petra lo llama unos pasos más adelante; escudriña dentro de su pequeño bolso de mano que Eren no había notado antes.

—Supongo que aceptó llevarnos a todos, ¿cierto? —El castaño susurra al oído de Petra, ésta da una risita.

—Bien, chicos, —ella llama su atención, en una mano sostiene su teléfono celular y en la otra aquel pequeño bolso, —como viajaremos en dos coches, ustedes decidirán quienes vendrán con Isabel y conmigo y, quienes lo harán junto a Eren y Ryven. —Tal como si fueran niños pequeños en una competencia, Sasha y Connie se amontonan al lado de la menuda mujer, quien ríe con dulzura. —Buena suerte. Y cambia esa cara. —Indica a Levi por lo bajo, él refunfuña como respuesta.

—Cr-creo que no hay o-opción… —Jean tartamudea más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Subamos. —Eren los invita a entrar al coche de Levi, tiene una sonrisa forzada en los labios. Cuando éste decide ceder a Farlan su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, el rubio no duda en lanzarle miradas asesinas, dejando en claro que hasta él tenía miedo del humor del pelinegro.

—¿También esperas que les dé alojamiento en mi casa? —Gruñe irritado al castaño observándolo acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Ah! Claro que no, Sr. Knoks, —Marco se apresura a responder, mira a Jean a su lado, el cual permanece muy rígido en el asiento, —tenemos planeado quedarnos en un hotel al final del concierto. Lamentamos mucho molestarle con nuestra intromisión. —Le da un codazo a Jean para que lo apoye, éste apenas sonríe. Levi vuelve a gruñir molesto mientras Eren hace una mueca, un intento lamentable de una sonrisa.

Llegar a Yarckel les tomó cerca de dos horas y media, más una hora en llegar al lugar del evento. Todos lucen cansados, sus compañeros estiran sus cuerpos apenas ponen los pies en el pavimento, Levi enciende otro cigarrillo, como si su vida dependiera de ello para volver a la cordura; el lugar estaba atestado de entusiastas fans, cantaban, gritaban eufóricos, tenían sesiones de fotos para conmemorar quizás su primera vez viendo a _No Name_ en vivo. El concierto estaba a punto de empezar, la adrenalina los ponía más ansiosos.

—¡Wow! ¡Eren! ¡Mira esas camisetas! —Connie le codea las costillas antes de correr directamente al lugar asignado especialmente para la venta de artículos oficiales. Sus amigos le siguen los pasos.

—Ryven, dale dinero. —Petra demanda con voz severa luego de mirar el semblante afligido del joven a su lado.

—¿Dinero? ¿Para qué? Yo no… —Su alegato se ve interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su costado, a punto de devolver la agresión, comprende las señas que aquella mujer hace con los ojos. Su mirada representaba un anhelo que él no podía costearse, o esa era la mejor interpretación que tenía del semblante cabizbajo del joven. Sin más opción, saca su billetera y deposita en su mano el poco efectivo que llevaba consigo.*

—Gracias. —Sus labios se mueven dejando escapar un hilo de voz apenas audible. No se siente muy seguro de atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, siente un gran nudo en la garganta que anticipa sus enormes ganas de echarse a llorar en sus brazos.

—Eren, —sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas por la dulce voz de Petra, puede respirar con alivio por unos momentos, —nosotros esperaremos por ti en la casa de Kuchel, —la pelinaranja nota su titubeo ante la revelación de aquel nombre, debía haberlo previsto, nunca antes le habló directamente sobre el tema, —era el nombre de la propietaria de aquella casa que pisaste a tu llegada a Sina —Dice con la mirada enternecida, Levi le ignora, escuchar apenas sobre ese asunto le hacía rabiar.

—Farlan esperará por ti y te llevará hasta allá. —Advierte de forma fría cortando la explicación de Petra, el menor asiente y sin más se aleja de ellos.

Ha dado apenas unos cinco pasos cuando sus pies lo detienen, los siente tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, se repitió tantas veces a sí mismo que no dejaría que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de su mente que casi se maldijo en voz alta cuando se encontró estrechando en un fuerte e inesperado abrazo a Levi, éste no lo corresponde, se queda estático en su lugar.

—Muchas gracias, Ryven, por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, —susurra a su oído para luego apartarse de él y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos; sus penetrantes ojos grises están fijos en él, pero su semblante no tiene expresión alguna, —de verdad te agradezco, por tanto. —Se inclina un poco para besarle los labios, es uno de sus típicos y rápidos besos torpes, por su mente cruza aquella idea de que a éstas alturas del partido ya debería tener algo de experiencia en ello, pero él mismo era así, torpe** en presencia de aquel imponente hombre, el cual ahora le sonríe de medio lado con sus ínfulas de autosuficiencia. Siente las mejillas calientes, en ellas hay un ligero tinte rojo. —Gracias a ti también, Petra. —Se apresura a darle un fuerte abrazo a ella también, antes de que pueda reprenderlo por el acto que acaba de ver.

—Eren… —Le palmea la espalda con ternura, contrario a lo que el menor pensó que haría, —no he hecho nada. —El castaño se aleja de su cuerpo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

—Para mí has hecho bastante. —De pie frente a ella, tenía tantas ganas de decirle más y más cosas, de agradecerle por estar con él cuando más lo necesitaba o por aligerar el pesado ambiente entre el pelinegro. Se muerde la lengua, —cuida muy bien de Cheese, ¿De acuerdo? Volveré pronto. —Se da media vuelta y se apresura a ir al lado de sus amigos.

Sus palabras tenían un deje de tristeza, incluso él se veía más nervioso por encubrir sus ojos cristalinos. Petra tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, quería correr y detenerlo e incluso obligarle hasta que le dijera la verdad detrás de querer asistir a éste concierto, porque aquella despedida que aparentó ser algo normal, fue más profunda de lo esperaba, apenas conocía al castaño, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta cuando traía algo entre manos; lo había visto acurrucado en la cama de Levi y luego, tener el permiso para permanecer en la casa en vez de ir a la oficina de aquel, sabía que esas eran sus estrategias para salirse con la suya, pero ésta vez ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr? Seguramente era algo tan grande que ameritaba su ayuda. Ahoga un chillido en su garganta cuando lo mira perderse entre la multitud, se siente culpable por haber intercedido en cualquiera que haya sido el plan, siente la necesidad de emprender la carrera y alcanzarlo, pero se convence de que eso es una exageración, Eren solía ser así, a veces demasiado expresivo con sus sentimientos, debía confiar en él.

—Andando. —La fría voz de Levi la saca de esas extrañas ideas, volviéndola a la realidad, —quiero descansar un poco. Te quedas a cargo. —Dirigiéndose a Farlan.

—0—

El nivel en el juego de su celular se estaba complicando demasiado, perdió más de la mitad de las vidas que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir; resopla hastiado arrojando el aparato al asiento vacío del copiloto, se sentía estresado, extremadamente cansado, molesto y muy hambriento, estira un poco su cuerpo con la esperanza de destensar su cuello y mitigar el leve dolor que tenía. A mitad de su gran bostezo, vislumbra como el gentío camina muy entusiasta fuera del auditorio, finalmente el concierto había terminado.

Bajando del choche para tener una mejor vista, admira como todo se vuelve un caos, lo que antes fue un par de chicos saliendo con alguna fan a cuestas para llevarla a una pequeña carpa de atención médica, ahora se había convertido en un ir y venir de paramédicos y ambulancias, no daba crédito a la intensidad con la que se desarrollaba su noche. Luego de quince interminables minutos viendo a adolescentes sufrir un colapso nervioso logra divisar al grupo de Eren, pero el castaño no está con ellos, de hecho, también les falta un integrante, los pierde a la distancia sin darle más importancia, después de todo, era fácil separarse entre tanto alboroto, conociendo lo estúpido que era, seguramente aún estaba rezagado en su lugar. Diez fastidiosos minutos después, la multitud no había terminado de salir y los viajes al hospital más cercano no cesaban, sin embargo, descubre la inconfundible mata castaña, puede respirar aliviado; su objetivo camina dando trompicones con los hombros de desconocidos, a nadie le importa, cuando está a una distancia razonable, distingue sus característicos brillantes ojos bicolor, se relaja en el capó del auto esperando llegue a su encuentro, de la nada y sin previo aviso cambia de dirección alejándose apresuradamente, primero a paso veloz para después emprender una carrera despavorida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Farlan lo toma fuertemente del brazo apenas le da alcance, su respiración es agitada pero sus palabras no se cortan al hablar. —No puedes escapar de mí y lo sabes. —Lo zarandea un poco al momento de hacerlo girar, el rubio queda pasmado cuando lo mira detenidamente, a quien sostenía de aquella extremidad no era Eren, sino aquel extraño tipo con el que siempre reñía. —¿ **Dónde está**? —Repite más autoritario.

—Es obvio que aquí no. —Jean intenta hacerse el gracioso dándose ínfulas de sabelotodo, pero sólo logra enfurecer al mayor. Sosteniéndolo, con lo que a él le parece una fuerza sobrehumana, lo devuelve al coche a rastras, el dolor en su antebrazo lo hace entrar en pánico. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame! —Forcejea con él sólo hasta que siente como su espalda choca contra la puerta de aquel lujoso auto.

—Me dirás inmediatamente por qué luces como Eren. —No sólo su voz es amenazante, también lo son aquellos penetrantes ojos azules*, el menor aprieta con fuerza los labios, dando la impresión que no piensa darle la respuesta que tanto busca. —No puedo creer que escapara, —dice más para sí mismo, —¡¿A dónde mierda se fue?!

—¡No lo sé! —Suelta irremediablemente, había pasado bastante tiempo, el justo que requería Eren para darse a la fuga así que ya no veía razón para negarse a hablar, —ya debería encontrarse lejos de aquí. —Gruñe molesto.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta trasera del coche, lo empuja con violencia a su interior, —vas a quedarte aquí mientras voy a buscarlo, si te mueves, **te mato**. —Amenaza con voz profunda, con un movimiento discreto, asegurándose que sólo el contrario pueda verlo, descubre el arma que siempre lleva en aquella funda escondida dentro de su chaqueta*, Jean retrocede en el asiento asustado.

—E-espera, —lo detiene antes de que le cierre la puerta en la nariz, —te digo la verdad, Eren ya no está ahí dentro, yo sólo fui una distracción, cuando me encontraras él ya habría escapado. A-ahora déjame ir, yo ya no soy útil, ya te dije todo lo que sé. —Dice nervioso, intentando no tartamudear demasiado.

—¡ **Maldito hijo de puta**! Lo haré mierda cuando lo tenga en mis manos… —Farlan gruñe por lo bajo, se lleva varias veces las manos a la cabeza y se tira de los cabellos un par de veces, da unos cuantos pasos de un lado a otro frente al coche y patea los neumáticos pensando qué hacer, sin más remedio, mete su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su celular, ese que es la línea directa de emergencias. Durante el tono de llamada mueve los labios en lo que Jean interpreta como un " _que no conteste, que no conteste_ ". —Jefe, —traga saliva y disimula aclarar su garganta, —tenemos un problema. Eren escapó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Pivot, pique y pirouette son giros en ballet (o baile por lo que estuve viendo). Estaré poniendo éstos movimientos en mi galería.

 **2)** Las piernas, creo recordar que ya había puesto ésta explicación, pero tuve varios comentarios de mis betas porque causaba una confusión en éste cap, así que acá va de nuevo. **Las piernas** **del escenario** , que son pedazos de tela muy larga que caen por detrás del telón, impidiendo que el público vea que sucede detrás de escena y permitiendo a los bailarines (actores) estar listos para cuando toque su turno de entrada. Dependiendo la profundidad del teatro son la cantidad de piernas necesarias, están acomodadas en ángulos exactos para mantener la ilusión del escenario al público.

 **2)** La frase del profesor "rómpete una pierna" es eso, una frase dicha entre el personal y actores, es para desear buena suerte, meras supersticiones (tiene una explicación bastante interesante, pero la resumo en esto) "dándole un leve empujón" siendo Eren no pudo verlo, ya que no volteó la mirada atrás, así que en realidad el profesor le dio una leve patada.

 **3)** El efectivo de Levi, hasta que Less me hizo la observación no creí necesario aclararlo, pero seamos realistas, Levi no va a traer 20 pesitos (mexicanos) en su cartera y creerse millonario como la mayoría de nosotros jajajajaja así que, aunque es "poco" los billetes son de alta denominación. No he pensado en el valor monetario en el universo de mi fic, pero se los dejo a su consideración.

 **4)** Cuando pongo que Eren se vuelve demasiado torpe en presencia de Levi, tenía muchas ganas de poner que era un "pendejo" pero no sé porque no lo puse.

 **5)** El color de ojos de Farlan, como siempre, olvido esos detalles, pero no interfieren en la trama, así que no importa si son azules, verdes, cafés... error mío que quizás deba enmendar más adelante.

 **6)** La funda del arma de Farlan, son de esas que van ocultas en un arnés dentro de las chaquetas, bajo el brazo. La imagen va para mi galería.

Y... creo que eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda pueden comentarla.

 **Nota importante** : Tengo que hacer un aviso, en el capítulo pasado mencioné que me retrasé bastante por cuestiones (principalmente) ajenas a mí, pero vengo arrastrando esa demora desde entonces. Como habrán notado éste capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, el próximo parece que también será así, tengo algunos inconvenientes con el beteo, seamos realistas, yo como escritora tengo problemas de mi vida real, mis betas provisionales tienen más asuntos que atender, entre escuela, trabajo... así que... no creo tener el capitulo 22 en tiempo y forma y menos porque tengo que atender otros asuntos que requieren al menos un 90% de mi atención durante algún tiempo. Éste aviso pretendía darlo para el capitulo 23, porque ya era un plan que tenía desde febrero, pero de nuevo la excusa: me retrasé en actualizaciones. Así que en resumen, me voy a demorar más en actualizar, lo siento. Pero cualquier cosa, pueden acosarme por FB jajajaja

 **Notas que no importan tanto pero lo quiero decir:** Ya recibí los resultados del concurso de songfic al que entré, no gané (como me vaticiné) PERO estoy muy feliz con la reseña que el estaff de la página me dejó, me hace sentir bien bonito porque nunca antes me habían dicho algo como eso, creo que voy por un buen camino con esto de escribir, si bien no soy perfecta, hago lo que más me gusta. Siempre puedo mejorar, lo sé, pero si volteo atrás y reviso mis escritos de cuando tenía 16, ¡hay un mundo de diferencia!

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **No sé** , ya lo mencioné arriba, tengo un compromiso de la vida real que requiere mínimo un 90% de mí atención, pero intentaré tener algo para ustedes muy pronto.(Tentativamente, 29/06/18), **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	24. Chapter 22

**¡NO HE ABANDONADO EL FIC!**

 **REGRESÉ**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:**

 ** _A éste punto mis advertencias dejan de tocar spoilers, gracias a la 3ra temporada, actualmente en transmisión, pero como es copy-paste lo dejaré tal cual, no está de más._**

Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Moonless** y **Lunna Scarlett** por betearme (perdón por joderlas tanto) son un amor conmigo.

 **La verdad tengo un largo discurso con explicaciones que me gustaría que leyeran, pero lo dejaré para el final, así no hago muy extensa la introducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

—Una vez más, ¡¿Dónde carajo está Eren?! —Farlan le grita con rabia, tan cerca de su rostro que fácilmente puede verle una vena palpitante en la sien, las arrugas de su ceño fruncido y ese tinte rojo que tenía por toda la cara le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento estallaría.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡NO-LO-SÉ! —Jean deletrea con un tono petulante, se sentía hastiado porque la situación se volvió demasiado complicada, la próxima vez que viera a Eren le daría un merecido puñetazo en aquella cara bonita por mentirle. Él sólo quería largarse antes de que sus amigos decidieran ir a buscarlo.

El resplandor de los faros de un auto acercándose a ellos hace que el mayor se ponga alerta; parándose más erguido arregla su chaqueta y peina rápidamente con una de sus manos los cabellos que se le habían alborotado, una acción desesperada para encubrir su tensión.

Levi baja de éste con paso firme, en el corto trayecto hasta ellos sube las mangas de su camisa olvidándose de su manía meticulosa por no arrugarlas, sus ojos grises centellean con la tenue luz de las farolas en el estacionamiento, dándole un aspecto imponente y aterrador.

—Jefe, —traga saliva con nerviosismo, —yo mismo inspeccioné toda el área lo más rápido que pude, Eren no está en ninguna parte, —Levi lo fulmina con la mirada, Farlan intenta que sus piernas no tiemblen, —éste bastardo no ha querido hablar, seguramente sabe algo más. —Dándole un fuerte empujón por la espalda, obliga al joven a dar un paso al frente.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Su voz es ronca y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Jean tiene un mal presentimiento, su saliva se vuelve un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar, intenta retroceder, pero sus pies no se mueven. Aquellos ojos grises siguen fijos en él, expectante de una respuesta.

—Ya-ya dije to-todo lo que s-sé, —tartamudea sabiendo que aquel hombre frente a él no se conformará con tan poco. Mira por sobre el hombro del mayor en todas las direcciones que le son posibles, el lugar está prácticamente vacío, —Eren ya no está aquí. —Suelta finalmente luego de meditar que ya no tenía caso seguir encubriéndolo, ahora sólo podía rogar que el interrogatorio terminara pronto.

—¿Y dónde está? —Sonríe de medio lado, su fingido tono amigable sólo le daba una apariencia más intimidante.

—Como si lo supiera. —Habla con sorna cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al percatarse de su insolencia.

—¡¿Dónde mierda está Eren, maldito bastardo?! —Sacando un arma de detrás de su espalda* le apunta a la cabeza empujándolo de nuevo contra el costado del coche. —¡Respóndeme o aquí mismo te hago mierda! —Levi le quita el seguro a la pistola y fricciona el cañón con fuerza en su frente.

—¡Que no lo sé! ¡ **No lo sé**! —En un genuino ataque de pánico sus gritos no se hacen esperar, —¡No me mate, por favor, no me mate! —Suplica, sintiendo como todo su descontrolado cuerpo tiembla.

— **¡Basta!** —Petra se acerca rápidamente para interponerse entre ellos apartando el arma de la cabeza del menor, —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Mirándolo con enojo mientras estrecha a Jean en un fuerte abrazo, —es obvio que éste jovencito no sabe nada. —Le palmea la espalda con calidez intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¡Ese bastardo le ayudó! ¡Míralo! La misma ropa, la peluca ridícula, ¡hasta tiene esa mierda de lentillas! Obviamente quiso hacerse pasar por Eren, ¡él sabe dónde está! —Alega colérico.

—Se los juro, no lo sé…—observa con los ojos llorosos a todos, el pelinegro vuelve a apuntarle con el arma, traga saliva con dificultad, —y-yo… E-Eren me convenció para ayudarlo, sólo cambiamos de ropa en el baño, eso fue todo, ya no sé más, Eren no me dijo qué es lo que haría después de huir, —el mayor lo mira sin creerle una sola palabra, su impaciencia es notoria, —¡Se iba a encontrar con otro amigo! —Lanza su última carta de información antes de resguardarse a espaldas de Petra.

Levi baja su arma abruptamente, las comisuras de sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa descolocada que sólo lo hace lucir más siniestro, Farlan traga saliva poniéndose más tenso, disimuladamente se aleja un paso, la pequeña mujer acorta distancia entre Jean haciendo que su cuerpo no se despegue del coche.

—¡Jean! ¿Por qué demoras tanto? —Marco llama su atención desde lejos, se nota agitado, al igual que los demás que seguían su paso apresurado sin percatarse de la situación, —¿pasó algo malo?

—¿Quién más fue el cómplice de Eren? —Cuestiona con voz ruda sin darle la espalda a su objetivo, — **¿Quién mierda le ayudó a huir?** ¡Lo mataré ahora mismo! —Levi se gira apuntándoles con el arma e impidiéndoles acercarse más, éstos levantan las manos aterrados.

—¡No hicimos nada malo! ¡Somos inocentes! —Connie lloriquea desesperado sin disimular ni un poco su temor ni el temblor de sus piernas.

—So-solo vi-vinimos a buscar a nuestro amigo, nos preocupamos al ver que estaba demorando demasiado, no sabíamos nada de Eren, luego del concierto nos separamos, pensamos que ya estaría en casa. —El pecoso habla lo más sereno que puede intentando no tartamudear.

—¡Ni siquiera fue nuestra idea venir juntos al concierto! ¡Eren lo planeó todo cuando nos regalaron las entradas! —Jean alega sin pensar volviendo a esconderse tras Petra cuando aquellos ojos grises se posan nuevamente en él. —Se aprovechó del regalo que nos hizo Krista.

— **Maldito bastardo** … —murmura con rabia, ninguno de los presentes se atreve a perderlo de vista, —creía que alguno de ustedes, escorias, le había comprado el boleto…

—Krista también es nuestra amiga. —Connie habla sintiéndose indignado por las palabras del mayor.

— **Voy a matarlos**. —Vocifera con voz ronca. Perdiendo por completo la compostura, dispara al piso, muy cerca de los pies de Connie, éste, al igual que Sasha, corren a protegerse detrás de Marco, el único que parece estar tranquilo.

—¡Ryven! —Petra grita con severidad, —¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —El aludido la ignora, está muy decidido a descargar su pistola en algún objetivo humano.

—¡Llame a Armin! —Jean grita desesperado por salvar no sólo su pellejo sino también a sus amigos, —seguro ya están juntos o-o-o ¡NO SÉ!

— **Llámalo**. —Levi saca su celular del bolsillo del pantalón con la mano libre y se lo arroja a Jean, quien logra atraparlo con torpeza.

—No-no, y-yo t-tengo… —El mayor camina imponente hasta él, —vo-voy a buscar el número, Eren lo borró de mi celular. —Sus manos están temblorosas, el sudor le corre por la roja frente, un furtivo lagrimeo le nubla la vista, se limpia con el dorso de la mano lo más delicado que le es posible, siente como el cañón del arma se encaja en sus costillas, —está sonando, está sonando. —Dice con impaciencia mientras la menuda mujer a su lado se mantiene alerta a los movimientos de Levi, los chicos a escasos metros de ellos están paralizados por el miedo.

— _¿Eren? ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! Tenemos una hora esperándote…_

—A-Armin, —sus ojos se posan por un momento en el mayor, éste le hace más daño con el arma y niega con la cabeza, apenas mueve los labios, pero ha entendido a la perfección el mensaje: "miente", —Eren cambió los planes a última hora, dime dónde están… —Reconocía que ese cuento no se lo tragaba ni su propia madre, pero era la mejor mentira que se le había ocurrido en el momento, ahora sólo le quedaba rezar porque aquel cooperara, después de todo, fallar no era una opción.

— _¿Qué? No te entiendo, Eren sabe dónde es el punto de encuentro, ponlo en la línea_.

—Por favor, Armin, conoces cuán idiota es, olvidó la dirección, ahora está ultimando los detalles del nuevo plan, por eso yo...

— _Bien, vengan a_ _St. Aachen_ _dense prisa._

Armin corta la llamada mientras Levi le arrebata su celular.

—¿Y bien? —Musita autoritario bajando apenas su arma.

—Están en un lugar llamado St. Aachen, creo que a unas calles de aquí, pero, algo no parece ir bien, ellos también esperaban a Eren, yo creo…

—¡Tú no crees nada! **Cierra la puta boca y sube**. —Demanda impetuoso señalando el asiento del copiloto de su coche, —todos ustedes van también. —Sin dejar de lado a los demás jóvenes temblorosos. Petra les sonríe con calidez para darles algo de seguridad mientras los invita a subir al segundo coche con un gentil ademán regalándole una mirada llena de reproche a Levi.

—0—0—0—

Permanecían sentados en la acera, cerca del monumento " _Gloriosa esperanza_ ", a esas horas de la madrugada el frío estaba cobrando su cuota; Mikasa abrazaba su cuerpo, apenas cerca del hombro de Armin.

—Están demorando demasiado, estoy preocupada.

—También lo estoy, éste asunto es demasiado sospechoso. Creo que algo está mal.

Las luces de los faros del auto negro acercándose a ellos los deslumbra por unos segundos, aparca a unos metros de ellos secundado por otro del mismo modelo, luego apagan las luces, quedándose totalmente a oscuras, tan extraño como para poner en alerta a Mikasa. Un chico baja trastabillando del primer coche, la iluminación mortecina de las lámparas públicas apenas lo alumbran, no pueden ver más allá.

—¿Armin? —Con inseguridad se dirige a ellos, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, nunca creyó que sería necesario conocerle, después de todo, él no era su amigo y, exceptuando a la caravana con la que arribó, no había nadie más alrededor.

—¿Jean? —La extrañeza en su pregunta no era porque no lo reconociera, había visto su foto de contacto, incluso ahora que llevaba las lentillas bicolor le era fácil reconocerlo, después de todo, había sido suya la idea del intercambio, pero, ese era el único vestigio de similitud con Eren, *su cabello castaño claro estaba alborotado, la frente le perlaba con gotitas de sudor a pesar del clima frío, tenía una sonrisa forzada y un andar rígido, eso era lo raro de la situación, —¿Y Eren?

—Está… él… está esperando en el auto. —Mira discretamente a la joven a su izquierda, sus profundos ojos negros se clavan en él, el corazón le late tan rápido y tan fuerte que juraría que todos lo podían escuchar. —Vayamos juntos. —Intenta sonreírles, pero los músculos de su rostro están demasiado tensos, termina haciendo un ademán con la mano invitándolos a seguirlo.

—Armin… —Mikasa susurra apretándole la mano.

—Jean, ¿ **Dónde está Eren**? —Cuestiona demandante.

—Ya se los dije, está en el auto, **esperando**. —Dice evidentemente impaciente.

—No te creo. —Refuta con molestia.

Jean se queda estático a medio camino, justo entre aquellos desconocidos y el auto de Levi, la situación no pintaba nada bien, después de todo, aquel _amiguito_ de Eren no era tan estúpido como creía, las ideas se le agotaron, no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera ordenarle a sus tercas piernas moverse; los fuertes pasos de aquel hombre acercándose lo ponen a temblar nuevamente, sabe que su vida dependía de aquella misión fallida.

— **Regresa al auto** , —dejando caer su pesada mano en el hombro del menor le da un empujón para que se aparte del camino, —dejen la farsa, ¿dónde está Eren? —Cuestiona con voz firme, dándose importancia.

—Es obvio que aquí no está. —La pelinegra responde con insolencia, era evidente que ella también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡¿Dónde mierda está Eren?! —Levi eleva la voz y sin dudarlo les apunta con el arma, ambos retroceden impactados.

—De verdad, no sabemos dónde está Eren, éste era nuestro único punto de encuentro y él nunca llegó. —Armin se apresura a hablar con nerviosismo.

—Suban al coche, daremos un paseo. —El mayor dice con sorna, estaba tan acostumbrado a saldar cuentas en alguno de sus coches que le fue chocante encontrarse con la cara de odio de aquella chiquilla.

—Por supuesto que **NO** , no iremos a ningún lado, —Mikasa niega rotundamente, tomando coraje para enfrentarlo, —¿Quién es usted como para ordenarnos lo que tenemos que hacer?

—Si se los dijera, tendría que matarlos antes de obtener lo que necesito. —Levi habla con su típico tono engreído, camina hasta colocarse a sus espaldas y obligarlos a punta de pistola a subir al coche donde Jean permanecía tenso en el asiento del copiloto, tan quieto que parecía una estatua.

—0—0—

Podía considerarse que las tres vueltas que le dieron a la manzana habían sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, no importó cuántas veces elevara la voz o cuanto los amenazara con matarlos, ninguno de los dos bandos de jóvenes sabía el verdadero paradero de Eren, en ese instante se sentía como un completo estúpido, había sido engañado por esos malditos mocosos de mierda, definitivamente los había subestimado y no sólo a ellos, a Eren también, de quién nunca esperó esa treta; Levi estaba a nada de perder los estribos cuando decidió por fin regresar al lugar de los hechos, no estaba dispuesto a malgastar más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado.

—¡Ryven! —Petra llama su atención dándole alcance a paso apresurado, —¿Qué intentas hacer ahora?

—¡¿Qué crees que hago?!, lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. **Farlan** , vienes conmigo. —Retoma impetuoso su camino, muy decidido a entrar al complejo de la arena donde minutos antes se llevó acabo el concierto.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un maldito demente?! ¡Tengo un puñado de muchachos aterrados en el auto! ¿Acaso no te importan? Eres **Ryven**. —Le recalca como si éste lo hubiera olvidado.

— **Lo único que me importa ahora es Eren**. —Bufa. —Haz lo que quieras con ellos, no me interesa, no quiero volver a tenerlos frente a mí. —Le arroja su arma y sigue su camino flanqueado de Farlan.

Petra camina cabizbaja de regreso al auto, hacía años que no presenciaba una situación de emergencia de tal magnitud, se había acostumbrado a tener una vida tranquila y en paz. El peso del arma le era extraño, como si fuera una carga difícil de llevar, no podía apartar la mirada de ésta, de pronto, puede verse a sí misma, de nuevo como aquella chiquilla sucia y desnutrida, rogando por su vida en medio del inmundo almacén donde aquel imponente hombre la miraba desde arriba con desdén. Aun recordaba su primer encuentro con Kenny Ackerman como si hubiera sido ayer, su cuerpo tiembla, tal como en aquella ocasión cuando falló el tiro de iniciación, incluso sentía el dolor tras su cabeza luego de estamparse contra el muro a causa del retroceso del arma, el sabor a sangre en su boca, el olor a pólvora, todo estaba ahí. Su recuerdo era tan vivido que casi agradeció que el agudo dolor en su vientre la hiciera reaccionar, estaba claro que ya no era aquella niña desvalida, que contenía las arcadas cada que olía licor, o aquel elemento que debutó con elogios y privilegios cuando aniquiló limpiamente a su primer objetivo real con un sólo disparo directo a la cabeza, no, ahora era diferente, ese ardiente cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo le decía que debía ser la mujer fuerte en la que se había convertido para luchar y proteger la vida de aquel joven que llegó a iluminar sus días con su radiante sonrisa, no podía permitir que tuviera el mismo destino que aquel niño que le arrebataron de las entrañas, Eren la necesitaba, se encontraba por ahí, en algún lugar del país, posiblemente asustado; deseaba tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y estar segura que estaba sano y salvo. Sus cristalinos ojos se posan sobre aquellos chicos temerosos que aguardaban por ella en el coche, se dio cuenta que no sólo era Eren, ellos también requerían de su ayuda.

—¡No queremos morir! ¡Somos muy jóvenes! —Sasha y Connie suplican al unísono abrazados el uno del otro. Sus gritos la sacan de sus cavilaciones, se enfunda el arma tras la espalda y les regala una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien, no les haré daño, —su timbre dulce logra calmar apenas a aquellos dos quienes la observan con los ojos llorosos, —los llevaré a casa. —Anima con la mano a que se acerquen Jean, Mikasa y Armin, quienes se encontraban más allá, fuera del auto en el que viajaron junto a Levi.

Es Jean el que no duda ni un segundo más en correr hacia ellos, después de ver el coraje con el que la pequeña mujer lo había salvado horas antes sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar su protección. Mikasa no apartaba la mirada del frente, en dirección a la entrada al estadio, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a Levi en una acalorada discusión, donde dejó bien en claro que la desaparición de Eren no estuvo en sus manos, ahora se encontraba tan callada que daba la impresión de no ser ella.

—Mikasa, vamos. —Armin la toma de la mano alentándola a seguirlo.

—Me tengo que quedar aquí, necesito saber qué pasó con Eren, si él está a salvo, —Musita con voz preocupada.

—Cariño, no creo que sea lo más apropiado para ésta situación. —Petra, habla con dulzura luego de haberse acercado a ellos.

—Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta tener noticias de Eren. —La joven sigue firme en sus palabras, sus ojos centelleaban feroces.

—Mikasa, —la voz y la actitud de Armin son serenas, le da un ligero apretón a su mano para intentar convencerla de lo contrario, —ella tiene razón, no es el momento.

La pelinegra tira bruscamente de su brazo, soltándose de aquel agarre que pretendía tranquilizarla, pasa bufando al lado de Petra hasta sentarse en el asiento del copiloto para cerrar violentamente la puerta. Armin la secunda con el ánimo decaído, concentrándose fugazmente en el semblante temeroso de los demás chicos desconocidos mientras se empujan unos a otros tratando de acomodarse en el asiento trasero. Apretujados, se alejan finalmente de cualquier posible fatídico destino.

—0—

—¡Señor! Ya le dije, necesita una orden judicial para acceder al área de vigilancia y revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. —El joven guardia se planta firme frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso al furioso Levi.

—¿Quieres un permiso? **Te voy a mostrar el puto permiso**. —Sin miramientos, dispara a los pies del muchacho, quien da un gran salto de la impresión, —la siguiente bala irá directo a tu cabeza. —Amenaza apuntando el cañón justo en medio de su frente.

El guardia se gira para abrir la puerta, sus manos tiemblan, dificultándole insertar la llave en la cerradura, maldecía mentalmente su trabajo, en el que el equipo que portaba para resguardar el orden no podía competir ni de chiste con un arma de fuego de ese calibre; apenas descorre el seguro Levi entra apartándolo con un empujón, Farlan aguarda en la entrada, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, en tanto el colega del chico ya estaba esperándolos, alerta y muy quieto al lado del panel de control.

—Las cámaras que dan a los baños. —Ordena a punta de pistola, el encargado teclea rápidamente poniendo en pantalla las imágenes de las cámaras correspondientes. Algunos empleados del staff están en los lavabos mientras otros salían o entraban. —Rebobina a las 0:10 h **,** únicamente la que corresponde al baño de hombres. —El vigilante acata sus órdenes. No había nada relevante, varios jóvenes entraban y salían, una y otra vez; algo no parecía ir del todo bien. —La cámara que da al pasillo y rebobina a la misma hora. —Sus ojos grises analizaban cuidadosamente cada pequeño detalle de la grabación, frunce el ceño al descubrir algo que no le gusta. —La más próxima, **rápido**. —La grabación era de la cámara de la entrada al complejo. Resopla exasperado al aceptar la situación. —¡Faltan veinte minutos en la maldita grabación!

—¡Eso es imposible! —El mayor de los guardias se apresura a responder, —no pudo haber ningún error, ¡estuve vigilando todo el tiempo! —Revisa el vídeo para verificar que aquella declaración sea verdad.

Era inútil, quién quiera que ayudó a escapar a Eren se aseguró de que nadie pudiera seguir sus pistas, ni siquiera tenía caso comprobar la presencia del castaño desde las otras cámaras, él mismo lo vio entrar, el testimonio de sus cobardes amigos confirmaba que estuvieron juntos durante todo el evento y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber dejado plantados a los otros dos idiotas; se lleva una mano hasta despeinar su cabello.

—Señor, tenemos que dar aviso a las autoridades competentes… —Levi no le permite terminar de hablar, con un fuerte golpe* en la nuca deja inconsciente al guardia mayor.

—Nadie debe saber sobre esto, —se dirige al joven pasmado frente a él, —¿ **Quedó claro**? —Amenaza con mirada feroz, el guardia asiente con un excesivo movimiento de cabeza, inseguro de acercarse para ayudar a su colega.

 _ **Horas antes**_

—Los ojos me arden, siento como si me fuera a quedar ciego, —rasca su nuca con desespero, —la maldita peluca me pica y tengo calor. —Jean lloriquea infantilmente frente al espejo del lavamanos. Eren lo observa desde atrás, teniéndolo tan cerca estaba seguro que no se parecían en nada, esos rasgos alargados, esa postura, incluso el tono de piel, nada en él se le asemejaba; muerde su lengua intentando retener sus quejas, si se atrevía a vociferar en voz alta sus pensamientos cabía la posibilidad de que aquel se arrepintiera de ayudarle.

—Deja de ser tan marica, —suelta finalmente, —estarás bien. Recuerda, una vez que Farlan te marque como su objetivo, intenta que te atrape lo más lejos posible de la entrada. —Le despeina un poco la peluca castaña y le hace ponerse el cárdigan negro que usaba, era la última prenda que faltaba intercambiar. —Dale las gracias a Krista de mi parte, fue una lástima que se sintiera enferma apenas comenzaba el concierto.

—Esto es una locura. —Jean titubea al sentir un golpe en su hombro por parte del chico que intentaba rebasarlo al salir. —No va a funcionar. —Se retuerce tratando de acomodarse el tiro del pantalón, todas las prendas que vestía le quedaban ligeramente pequeñas y tenía la sensación de que lo asfixiaban.

—Deja de decir tonterías, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, pronto estarás descansando en la comodidad de tu cama. —Le da un empujón obligándolo a salir del baño antes de que pudiera repelarle.

La fila en el baño de los hombres avanzaba rápido, como era costumbre, sin embargo, él tenía que hacer algo de tiempo para que Jean le diera ventaja de escapar sin ser visto, le tomaría aproximadamente cinco minutos llegar al exterior, él sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más y confiar en que todo saldría de maravilla. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza clavada en el lavamanos mirando las baldosas, que no notó cuando quedó absolutamente sólo, o eso fue lo que creyó.

—¿Chicas? —Cuestiona mirando el reflejo de Ymir y Annie por el espejo, —¿Por qué están aquí? —Se gira para darles la cara.

—Tú vienes con nosotras. —La castaña indica con voz ruda dejando caer al suelo una mochila negra. Eren retrocede un poco cuando la rubia camina amenazadora hasta él.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —La pequeña chica lo sostiene con fuerza por la muñeca, —¿Acaso están locas? Annie, por favor, **suéltame** , no tengo tiempo para ésta clase de bromas. —Vocifera irritado esperando ser liberado por las buenas.

—Yo tampoco. —Son las escuetas palabras que salen de sus labios, sus ojos azules se mantienen fijos en él, firme a no retroceder ni un ápice.

Lo que parecía un duelo de miradas se acaba en cuanto la pequeña rubia lo manda, sin esfuerzo alguno, al suelo con uno de sus típicos movimientos, Eren forcejea intentando incorporarse, pero era inútil, una vez que lo sometía bajo su menudo cuerpo le era imposible ponerse en pie.

—¡Annie! ¡Déjame ir! —Grita jadeante.

Su brazo alrededor de su cuello estaba a punto de dejarle sin aliento, cuando repentinamente siente el pinchazo de una aguja, seguido de un dolor agudo recorriéndole por el mismo. Intenta ahogar el grito en su garganta sin éxito alguno, Annie se levanta de inmediato, mientras Eren se remueve unos instantes en el piso de aquel baño.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! —Intenta incorporarse cubriendo con su mano el lugar afectado.

—¡ **Ymir**! —Amonesta enojada, —te dije que yo me haría cargo.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos. —Frunce su ceño descontenta al mirar el reloj de muñeca, —no lo entiendo, no debería estar en pie. —Musita, más para sí misma, observando como el tambaleante castaño toma su postura ofensiva, decidido a quitarlas del paso.

— **A un lado**. —Ordena con voz ronca.

—Eso es imposible, —Annie se prepara para defenderse de cualquier ataque, —¿Al fin me mostrarás tu verdadero potencial?

—No seas estúpida, **hazte a un lado**. —Demanda, sus ojos centellean llenos de coraje, sacude la cabeza disipando el leve aturdimiento que tenía.

—¡Leonhart! —Trata de llamar su atención cuando ésta se lanza al frente para poder derribar nuevamente a Eren, él la esquiva fácilmente, —¡déjate de juegos, estamos en problemas!

—Nada mal, Eren. —Annie se acomoda un mechón de su rubia cabellera detrás de la oreja, ignorando por completo a su compañera.

—Eres una gran maestra. —Avanza al frente con movimientos lentos sin despegar la mirada de su contrincante.

—No, te faltan demasiadas lecciones para superarme. —Regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

A pesar de las declaraciones de la rubia, Eren logra sostener una batalla lo bastante pareja como para que ambos reciban sus golpes a cada tanto, aunque sólo sea él quien termine siempre sometido en el suelo, se miran desafiantes, agitados y sudorosos, Annie podía asegurar que estaban a la par.

—Se nos agota el tiempo, —los ojos azules se posan por primera vez en los marrones, expectantes por las respuestas que sus labios no se atrevieron a dejar salir, —cuatro minutos. —No lo entendía, a esas alturas, el chico ya debería de estar inconsciente.

Annie hace un movimiento apresurado, tenían que sacarlo de ese lugar a como diera lugar, titubea una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que Eren aproveche la oportunidad de mandarla por primera vez al piso, convirtiéndose en su prisionera.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ahora intentarás dejarme ganar? —Tiene una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro; su visión se nubla un instante, sacude la cabeza para espabilarse.

—¡Ahora! —Annie grita a su compañera, Eren debió suponerlo, no importaba quien de los dos estuviera en el suelo, él seguía estando inmovilizado. Ymir vuelve a inyectarle aquel líquido por la vena yugular. Nuevamente ese agudo dolor lo hace retorcerse en el suelo.

—…13, 14… —Ymir cuenta en un susurro mientras Eren intenta mantener los ojos abiertos. —Finalmente, —dice en voz alta apenas el castaño deja de moverse, —andando, seguramente ya descubrieron al señuelo. —Ésta saca una cuerda de la mochila para atarlo de pies y manos.

Annie contempla al castaño con respiración agitada, se acomoda rápidamente un mechón suelto de su coleta sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro, por mucho entrenamiento que aquel hubiera tenido, difícilmente habría seguido su paso, sin embargo, se enfrentó como si nada a ella, pudo bloquear y esquivar muchos de sus ataques, incluso ella recibió algunos golpes bastante fuertes en sus costillas, pero, lo más sorprendente era que pudo mantenerse alerta y capaz de seguir luchando luego de que le subministraron aquel fuerte sedante, ninguna persona normal habría podido llegar a tanto.

—Llamaré a los paramédicos. —Ymir se levanta de inmediato cuando termina de inmovilizar al joven.

—Dame acá. —Con brusquedad le quita la pequeña ampolleta que resguardó en el bolsillo de su blusa y rebusca una jeringa nueva dentro de la mochila.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —Musita alarmada cuando está a punto de introducir la aguja en el antebrazo del castaño, —¿Matarlo? ¡Acabo de duplicarle la dosis!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca y trae a los paramédicos de inmediato! —Ordena con un dejo de frustración, —mientras más rápido nos larguemos, mejor, él estará bien. —Ymir refunfuña por lo bajo esperando que su llamada sea atendida.

—0—

Los paramédicos que las ayudaron a sacar a Eren, cierran las puertas traseras de la ambulancia para después encender las sirenas y abandonar el lugar a toda prisa.

Krista contemplaba el semblante apacible de Eren, o eso era lo que interpretaba. Éste tenía un vendaje cubriendo sus ojos y una mascarilla de oxígeno, lo que dejaba entrever muy poco de su rostro, se habían tomado precauciones extras, transportándolo en una camilla con un sistema de contención para evitar que pudiera escapar en caso de despertar; para ella era abrumador verlo sometido con todas esas correas y arneses, sentía una opresión en su pecho.

—Krista, ¿te encuentras bien? —La morena la observa con detenimiento, su idea fue que aquella no participara más en aquel secuestro, pero era tan testaruda que subió muy decidida a la ambulancia para terminar lo que había empezado. —¿Krista? —Le toca el hombro al no recibir respuesta.

—Ymir, —su voz quebrada es apenas audible, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos y cristalinos, pese a eso, de ellos no había salido ni una sola lágrima. —¿Esto está bien? Quiero decir, ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Sus palabras eran directas, y más que cuestionarle su punto de vista, era como si estuviera exteriorizando su propia introspección. La expresión abatida de la rubia le corta la respiración dejándola sin habla, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviéndole, la había visto genuinamente preocupada por alguien más.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, —atina a decir, era una respuesta ambigua, creía que ella no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarla, ¿Qué era lo que debía decirle? Sus propósitos giraban en torno a cuánto dinero recibiría y aun así no quería pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto, —tu padre estará orgulloso de ti. —Intenta curvear sus labios rosados en una sonrisa que al final no puede lograr.

—A-Annie, —sus cristalinos ojos se posan en el semblante adusto de ésta, que hasta el momento se había mantenido muy al margen de la situación, —Eren va a estar bien, ¿cierto? —Acaricia una de las manos del chico, como si intentara protegerlo con sólo su tacto.

Annie la mira con la misma expresión seria, luego, posa los ojos en el castaño inconsciente. Existían un sinfín de posibilidades, pero no tenía nada claro, anticipadamente sabía un poco sobre Grisha Jeager, mas no entendía cuál era el objetivo de toda esa farsa.

—Sí, —responde antes de que sus cavilaciones delaten su incertidumbre, —tu padre ya te lo prometió, a Eren no le pasará nada.

Krista vuelve a clavar su mirada sobre aquel joven, mueve sus dedos acariciándole el brazo, era suave y cálido, como el de cualquier otro y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a ella, nunca había tenido una cercanía tan íntima con alguien, ni siquiera Ymir podía llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior, no era como si Eren hubiera saciado sus deseos de afecto filial, pero él se convirtió en su primer amigo, un amigo de verdad, alguien que no estaba interesado en tener un estatus social, era tan natural hablar con él, a su lado no se sentía adorada, podía ser ella misma sin pensar que no encajaba, incluso le gustaba cuando éste la apartaba o se negaba a sus peticiones, Eren era el amigo que tanto estuvo deseando y se sentía mal por traicionarlo de aquella manera.

—0—0—

El ambiente en el coche estaba demasiado tenso, todos seguían bastante nerviosos y asustados a pesar de que cada tanto Petra intentaba iniciar una charla amena con ellos, éstos se sentían como en otro mundo, en el cual no les importaba ir apretujados con tal de no separarse. De vez en vez, Armin y Jean cruzan miradas donde el rubio parecía disculparse, el castaño lo comprendía, pero no tenía el valor para hablar.

—Puede dejarnos en la siguiente esquina. —Marco es el primero en romper el silencio. —El hotel donde nos vamos a hospedar ya está cerca.

—Para mí no era ningún problema llevarlos a casa. —Petra musita con su típico tono dulce.

—Gracias, pero no, la reservación ya está pagada, sería un desperdició perderla, además, ya hemos causado bastantes problemas. —Observa con ojos acusadores a Jean, éste se encoje de hombros.

Una vez el auto se detiene, Sasha y Connie son los primeros en bajar, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, se despiden y agradecen las consideraciones de la mujer para luego emprender una caminata veloz, lo más lejos de ella. Marco también se despide con gesto amable sin perder de vista a sus dos amigos que tomaron la delantera, Jean queda rezagado, observa a sus compañeros a la distancia para después posar los ojos en el semblante apacible de Petra, su intención es alejarse y olvidarse de todo el incidente, sin embargo, no puede dar paso alguno, la mayor baja del coche para estrecharlo entre sus brazos al percatarse de su indecisión.

—Lo siento tanto, —murmura con pesar a su oído, —no era mi intención armar éste alboroto, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a tanto…

—Yo lo sé, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa, —le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarlo, —en cualquier caso, la culpa es mía, porque lo sabía y no hice nada al respecto, esto pasaría tarde o temprano, lamento que se hayan involucrado. —Ella aleja al joven para verlo a la cara. —Ve con tus amigos, no te preocupes por nada, ninguno de ustedes corre peligro, yo misma me aseguraré de protegerlos. —Le regala una sonrisa gentil antes de subir nuevamente al coche.

Jean traga saliva, sus palabras sólo sirvieron para elevar su estrés al máximo, tenía el presentimiento de que si no se solucionaba el problema todo se pondría peor.

—¡Jean! —El grito de Armin llama su atención, —quiero disculparme por lo que pasó, si no te hubiera involucrado en mi idea, los únicos que estaríamos en problemas seríamos nosotros. Yo te obligué a hacer algo que no querías y por eso, lo siento, te aseguro que Eren intentó a toda costa evitar cualquier conflicto, fuimos demasiado ingenuos al dejarte todo el trabajo a ti.

—Olvídalo, —gruñe, —el único estúpido aquí, fui yo. —Sus piernas al fin responden sus órdenes, se da la media vuelta y resopla molesto antes de dar alcance a sus amigos.

—0—

—¡Al fin! —Connie se deja caer sobre la cama en cuanto entran a la habitación. —¡Estoy tan cansado!

—¡Muévete, esa es mi cama! —Sasha le ordena enfurruñada.

Por la lejanía del lugar y las altas horas de la noche, todos se cooperaron para pagar una noche en un hotel, no era la gran cosa, pero gracias a que las entradas y el viaje salieron gratis, pudieron conseguir una buena oferta: habitación doble, dos camas, televisión, wi-fi gratis, mini bar, servicio al cuarto y recepción las 24hrs, entre otros servicios.

—Jean, —El tono de voz de Marco es firme, era el mismo que usaba cuando quería reprenderlo, éste se detiene un paso antes de desaparecer en el baño, —¿podrías explicarnos que fue todo éste alboroto?

—Yo, —aferra con más fuerza la perilla de la puerta, parpadea un par de veces, —¿saben? Necesito quitarme éstas porquerías de los ojos. —Evade por completo el tema.

—Sí, Jean, creo que todos necesitamos saber por qué íbamos a morir ésta noche. —Sasha lo mira molesta.

—Yo también quiero saber por qué casi me hacen mierda en la calle. —Connie hace un ademán con su mano, como si se disparara a la cabeza. Jean gruñe bajito, evitando el contacto visual.

—No hay nada que explicar. —Suelta con la esperanza de que lo dejen en paz.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿De verdad vas a decir eso? —Connie vocifera enfadado, —¡Estabas vistiendo la ropa de Eren! ¡Incluso aparentas tener su mismo color de ojos!

Jean se queda pasmado, estaba acorralado, no podía guardar por más tiempo el secreto, menos cuando sus mejores amigos se habían visto involucrados, merecían una buena explicación.

—Eren se metió en un problema bastante grande, así que lo ayudé. —Dice intentando restarle importancia al asunto. La verdad era que no sabía cómo abordar el tema, era tan irreal que, de no haber sido por aquel intenso dolor en sus costillas al ser encañonado él mismo no lo habría creído.

—¿Ah? ¿Crees que esa simple explicación basta? —Sasha está en jarras, muy decidida a golpearle hasta obligarlo a hablar. —¡No sólo nos apuntaron con un arma! ¡Dispararon a nuestros pies! —Jean baja la cabeza cuando ésta pierde la compostura.

—Jean, —el pecoso habla con voz serena, camina hasta él para pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un intento por alentarlo a confiar en ellos, —¿Qué pasó realmente?

Sus enrojecidos ojos, a causa de las lentillas, se posan fugazmente en cada uno de sus amigos, suspira sonoramente dejando caer su mano, que aun sostenía el picaporte, da unos cuantos pasos para tomar asiento en un taburete del pequeño bar. Creía que él no era el indicado para contarles aquella irreal historia, que estaba faltando a su palabra de mantener todo en secreto, aunque era más que obvio que todo se había salido de control, podía dar a Eren por muerto, ya nada importaba. Traga saliva conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía por beber un gran trago de alguno de los licores frente a él, inevitablemente sus labios se mueven soltando una vocal gutural, se aclara la garganta seca y comienza su relato desde el principio, de cómo fue que lo convencieron para ayudar a su compañero hasta el momento en que vergonzosamente había suplicado por su vida.

—Chicos, ¡se los juro! Nunca imaginé que las cosas llegarían hasta ese extremo ¡Eren me juró que Farlan no era peligroso! —Exaltado mira a cada uno buscando su comprensión.

Connie y Sasha por primera vez se habían quedado mudos, Marco permanecía taciturno, con esa mirada compasiva que tanto detestaba.

—¡Agh! Lo siento, por arrastrarlos en esto, la responsabilidad era solamente mía, porque era yo el único implicado, de mí dependía que las cosas salieran bien. —Musita cabizbajo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Connie eleva la voz, —está claro que ésta misión no era para unas cuántas personas, ese estúpido también debió confiar en nosotros.

—Connie tiene razón, —Sasha lo secunda, —por la gravedad de las circunstancias es evidente que algo muy malo le ocurrió a Eren.

—¿Qué tal si fue más listo y ahora está en otro lugar? —Connie musita muy serio mirando a la castaña.

—¿Y traicionar a sus mejores amigos de la infancia? No, Eren no haría tal cosa, creo firmemente en que también deberíamos ayudarlo. Hay que salir a buscarlo, o no sé. —Dice con una actitud muy segura.

—No, no haremos nada, será mejor que dejemos pasar esto, hay que olvidarnos del asunto. —La seriedad con la que Marco habla los toma desprevenidos, no estaban acostumbrados a oír aquellas palabras del chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyar al más necesitado.

—¿Escuché bien? ¡Nunca lo imaginé de ti! —Sasha exclama exagerando su tono de voz.

—No se trata de traicionar a un amigo, pero lo que pasa con Eren está más allá de lo que nosotros podamos hacer, es un asunto delicado y muy peligroso. —Su semblante es sombrío, lo que le da más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Quieres decir que, ¿ya está muerto? —Connie lo voltea a ver con semblante preocupado.

—Quiero decir que ayudaremos más a Eren si sabe que no estamos implicados en sus asuntos personales, —los mira a todos, —chicos, también es por nuestra propia seguridad. No intento obligarlos a olvidarlo, sólo quiero que sean prudentes, debemos guardar esto como secreto.

—Tú, ¿siendo tan pesimista y negativo? No me lo creo. —Jean no da crédito de sus palabras, mueve varias veces la cabeza negando lo que escuchó.

—No se trata de mí, ni intento juzgarlo mal, pero me parece que todo lo que rodea a Eren es bastante sospechoso, —pone una cara de perplejidad, —vamos, unan los hechos, desde hace tiempo que me convertí en tutor de los chicos de la academia, lo fui hasta de los más famosos y ninguno de ellos actuaba de la misma manera que Eren, ni siquiera tenían una escolta tan estricta.

—Tienes razón, ese bastardo no alardeaba ni un poco de su nueva y acomodada vida. —Jean rechina los dientes, demostrando que aún es sensible a ese tema.

—Apuesto a que él no sabía bajo el cuidado de quien estaba, ¿No le vieron la muñeca izquierda a Ryven? Si es que ese era su nombre. —El pecoso señala su propia muñeca como si con eso todos pudieran ver lo que él vio.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, estaba bastante entretenido admirando lo hermosa que era el arma que apuntaba a mi cabeza que no tuve tiempo de mirar nada más. —Jean alega con sarcasmo, Connie y Sasha asienten ligeramente con la cabeza, indicando que ninguno se había percatado de lo que hablaba.

—Reconozco que puedo estar equivocado, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi, él tenía un tatuaje muy peculiar. —Musita con intriga, mirando por sobre el hombro de los demás, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más lo escuchara.

—¡Wow! ¿estás diciendo que aquel hombre, siendo la clase de persona que es, tuvo una adolescencia alocada? —Connie se mofa de su argumento.

—Intento decir que él puede ser una persona muy peligrosa, aunque eso no tengo que recordárselos, todos vimos lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. —Los jóvenes se miran unos a otros aceptando la verdad de los hechos.

—Está bien, **todos** —dando énfasis a la palabra, —seremos prudentes y no diremos absolutamente nada. —Sasha es la primera en dar por concluida aquella charla, se sentía cansada, no sólo físicamente también mentalmente, quería irse a dormir.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, nunca habían visto a Marco tan preocupado y temeroso, al grado de no expresarles abiertamente sus conjeturas y eso sólo servía para asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban, pero al mismo tiempo los hacía creer ciegamente en él. Ya tendrían tiempo de apaciguar todas sus dudas.

—0—0—

Estaba por colocar la quinta colilla de cigarrillo en aquel cenicero sobre su escritorio, pese a que tenía los ojos fijos en sus blancos y delgados dedos, muy concentrado en como el humo ascendía perdiéndose en la nada, podía escuchar claramente los susurros al otro lado de la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca, quería ser indiferente, pero estos se metían por sus oídos retumbándole fuertemente en la cabeza, parpadea un par de veces lubricando sus ojos rojos, era más del medio día y la noche en vela le había dejado unas profundas ojeras.

Como era de esperarse, movilizó a tantos elementos como le fue posible para emprender la búsqueda de Eren y ninguno de ellos había logrado localizarlo, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, nadie tenía pistas de él o lo había visto, ni siquiera llegó a Quinta, nada.

—¿Por qué siguen ustedes dos aquí? —Vocifera con voz ronca al ver entrar a Armin y a Mikasa.

—Queremos ayudar con la búsqueda de Eren. —Mikasa se dirige con seguridad a él. Desde que se habían encontrado, la joven no parecía intimidarse con todas las amenazas del mayor, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Si no hubiera sido por su gran "ayuda" nada de esto habría pasado, par de estúpidos. —Refriega con rabia la colilla de su cigarrillo entre la ceniza.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada, ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Todo pudo ser obra de su padre! Ese hombre es muy peligroso, apuesto a que lo secuestró. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo e interrogarlo…!

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —Eleva la voz exaltado, no quería escuchar más teorías estúpidas de lo que pudo haber pasado, estaba harto, sin embargo, todo aquello del secuestro era una de las opciones más probables, lo que no lograba entender era la finalidad del hecho, ya que nunca recibió la llamada para el rescate. —Fuera de mi vista, no quiero volver a verlos en mi casa. —Ordena con voz gélida.

— **No** , nosotros no nos vamos a ir hasta que Eren no regrese sano y salvo. —La chica se pone firme. Levi toma su arma y apunta, —¿Intentas amenazarme con esa pistola de juguete? Adelante, no te tengo miedo. —Mirándolo desafiante.

—¡ **Mikasa**! —Armin la reprende con su severo tono de voz e intenta sacarla halándola por el brazo.

—¡Es suficiente! —La hastiada voz de Petra los hace reparar en ella, en las manos llevaba una bandeja de plata con una tetera y una taza de porcelana, la pone sobre el escritorio con un golpe suave, su contenido titila, —¡deja de apuntar esa maldita arma a cualquiera! —dirige su regaño a Levi, como si se tratara de una madre molesta, —Eren no aparecerá por la puerta mágicamente, no importa a cuántas personas mates. —Con delicadeza baja su mano y le destensa los dedos para que la suelte. —Por favor, chicos, —los mira con amabilidad pese a lo exasperada que está, —accedí a traerlos aquí únicamente por la información que pudieran proporcionarnos, estamos en una situación demasiado estresante y tensa, tienen que dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros, las cosas están bajo control. —Mikasa chasquea la lengua totalmente inconforme, sin decir ni una palabra más, sale a toda prisa de la estancia.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, —Armin hace una reverencia con la cabeza, —si sabemos algo, se los haremos saber de inmediato. —Sale corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

—Levi, no pierdas los estribos. —Petra habla con calma sirviendo el té.

—Esa mocosa no es tan estúpida como parece, —sus ojos no se apartan de la pistola, —no tengo el arma cargada. —Deja escapar una leve risa irónica.

—Me aseguraré de que salgan de la propiedad, toma un poco de té y trata de descansar un poco, te hará bien.

Mira el vapor salir de su pequeña taza blanca, él no quería dormir o sentirse mejor, lo único que deseaba era tener a aquel castaño idiota nuevamente en su poder. Su preocupación iba en aumento al imaginarse mil y un cosas respecto a su paradero o al pensar en una razón real para su sustracción. Podía ser simplemente que el bastardo de Grisha se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión y ser el que estuviera detrás de todo ese circo, mas, ¿qué haría si se enteraba que alguno de sus tantos enemigos había descubierto su faceta de "Ryven" y esa era la forma de cobrar sus deudas? De un manotazo manda todo lo del escritorio al suelo, las cosas caen dando un fuerte estruendo, la tetera y la taza se hacen añicos, sus restos crujen bajo las suelas de sus zapatos cuando les pasa por encima, necesitaba salir y obtener las respuestas que tanto quería por él mismo, no soportaba estar sentado releyendo una y otra vez todos los informes fallidos que recibía.

* * *

 **EXPLICACIONES Y/O EXCUSAS:**

Pues, estoy "de vuelta" la verdad fue un tiempo ridículamente largo, del cual ya los había puesto al tanto (se dice "Hiatus" pequeña mía), sinceramente no tenía planeado que fuera así, pretendía actualizar en la fecha que les marqué, la verdad quería hacer muchas cosas, ya pasamos el aniversario del primer capítulo publicado, quería actualizar antes del inicio de la 3ra temporada de SNK, quería terminar la dichosa sorpresa de la que he venido hablado, pero pues no pude, no pretendo justificarme con el típico "tengo una vida real que atender" porque si bien la tengo, también tengo un compromiso con ustedes y el plan era actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero para empezar, el capítulo ni siquiera lo tenía transcrito, es más, ni siquiera pude adelantarme al menos 2 capítulos más. En fin, ya estoy en marcha de nuevo, aunque mi ritmo de trabajo ha bajado demasiado, principalmente porque el beteo de los capítulos es algo complicadón.

Dos personitas maravillosas me dejaron reviews en el lapso de mi pausa, los cuales respondí intentando resolver sus inquietudes: todo tiene una respuesta (aunque la trama es lenta y se siente peor si no actualizo) y no voy a dejar de lado el fic (aunque me tarde meses en actualizar, lo siento, nunca creí que esto me pasaría). Sinceramente soy moderadamente activa en redes sociales (FB) y tiendo a compartir cosas que luego pienso que son datos interesantes para el fic, lo digo por si quieren saber en qué pierdo el tiempo jajaja

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Cuando Levi está en su faceta de Ryven rara vez está armado, para eso ocupa a Farlan o Isabel, por lo que no tiene ninguna funda escondida bajo sus ropas, si se le presenta una situación "difícil" puede mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo fácilmente. **_1.1)_** Esto no lo he mencionado, pero quiero hacer una aclaración entre líneas: Al ver que Eren e Isabel reñían demasiado, a tal punto que sus gritos lo exasperaban, Levi asignó a Farlan exclusivamente para ser la escolta del pequeño Eren, ella llega a ser un relevo cuando Farlan pasa largas horas fuera de casa junto a Eren pero estos ya no llegan a coincidir más de cinco minutos, es por ésta razón que parece que la saqué de escena; en éste capítulo Isabel no regresa con Levi al estadio porque éste le arrebató la pistola, al encontrarse desarmada cree que será un estorbo si algo más grave pasa, ella nunca se ha sentido muy hábil luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando salió de la casa de Kuchel, Levi improvisó el lugar para guardar la pistola, metiéndola entre su pantalón tras su espalda, dándole ese efecto "sorpresa".

 **2)** El monumento " _Gloriosa esperanza_ " es una estatua de un caballo cuyo jinete empuña una espada en alto, ambos están enredados por rosales, lo basé de las insignias/escudos de la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias (espero poder hacer un dibujo de esto).

 **2)** No quise alargar la narración porque a mí parecer no cuadraba, no por no querer darles protagonismo (porque la verdad sí lo tenía previsto) más bien porque como que se perdía el hilo de la narración, por eso lo pongo en éste apartado; en el transcurso del camino, mientras Levi se dirige a St. Aachen, observa a Jean de reojo, no puede soportarlo por más tiempo, así que le ordena que se quité la ropa de Eren porque no sólo le parecía ridículo, sino que lo odiaba, era evidente que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que lo siguiera supliendo pero obviamente él no lo iba a hacer, no es como si se sintiera cómodo de ir desnudo por la vida, así que sólo se quitó la peluca y el cárdigan, después de todo la camiseta que tenía puesta era la que compró en el concierto y al ser su primera vez usando lentillas no quería arriesgarse a quitárselas en el auto.

 **3)** En la última edición que le hice al capítulo me decidí finalmente por obviar el medio por el que se contactaban Armin, Jean y Eren, quería dejarlo a su criterio, pero me apeteció hacer esta "aclaración" para mí se mensajeaban por whatsapp, ya no me acuerdo si lo mencioné antes, en fin.

 **4)** Me hicieron el comentario que dejarle "golpe" estaba bien, pero sepan que lo que en realidad hizo Levi fue darle un culatazo al guardia de las cámaras de seguridad. (Iba a poner "cachazo" porque también lo conozco así, pero entiendo que en otras partes "cachos" son cuernos, incluso investigando por internet la definición es precisamente "cornada")

Y... creo que esas son todas las notas que tenía que hacer, si tienen alguna duda pueden comentarla. La verdad, leerlos me pone muy feliz.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **No sé** , que más me gustaría tenerles un capítulo cada semana, pero me es imposible, creo que ya se los había mencionado, pero, primero escribo a mano en el tiempo libre que tengo durante el día, por lo tanto, transcribir me toma tiempo, editar lo que escribo me toma más tiempo y mucho más tiempo me toma que me beteen, así que la fecha ya no es valida, me duele porque de verdad quiero seguir en esto, así que mi consuelo es colgar cosas referentes al fic en mi perfil de fb ja-ja-ja! HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE por tener el próximo capítulo a tiempo, sin que pasen más de 3 meses.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad, son maravillosos.**

 _*Recuerden_ , la galería oficial es desde mi cuenta personal de FB, si alguien quiere ver las imágenes que voy poniendo ahí, pueden dejarme un mensajito diciéndome que quieren que los agregue (yo por mp pediré nombre de usuario o pasaré el mío). Cuídense, amor para todos!


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Beteo por:** **Rattation.** ¡Al fin conseguí la ayuda que tanto estuve buscando! ¡A darle amor! Y claro, también de **MoonLess** , gracias por apoyarme tanto en esto, pero también sé tus pendientes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

El incesante goteo comienza a ser molesto, el letargo en el que se encuentra inmerso va desapareciendo de a poco. Todo su cuerpo se siente pesado, lo único que puede hacer es escuchar aquella gota retumbar en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se niega a abrir los ojos; seguro aún es muy temprano por la mañana y le parece que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que ha dormido tan bien que quiere disfrutar al máximo de su fin de semana.

" _Tap, tap, tap_ " el goteo del fregadero no le permite regresar a ese mundo de ensueño. Detesta admitir que perdió contra una estupidez como esa, que ese vídeo-tutorial de "fontanería para principiantes", al que marcó como favorito la noche anterior, no le ayudó en nada, pero, sobre todo, odia la idea de tragarse su orgullo y pedirle dinero a su padre para pagarle a un profesional el arreglo de la fuga.

Su padre, ¿Acaso no es la razón por la que regresó a casa? Fue un largo viaje y agradece estar reposando en aquella incómoda cama suya. Seguramente Ryven no tardará en ir por él y oponerse a que vea a su progenitor.

— _Ryven_ … —Su nombre cruza por su mente.

Sus pensamientos son bastante turbios, aun cuando trata de recordar aquel rostro de delicadas facciones y gélidos ojos grises. De hecho, si lo analiza un poco, tampoco puede abrir los ojos y sus extremidades se niegan a responderle. No quiere entrar en pánico, después de todo no tiene muchas opciones para combatir ese extraño sopor de su cuerpo, más que solo dejarse llevar por el mismo.

—

—Sus signos vitales están estables —el rubio cierra la puerta tras de sí—, será cuestión de horas para que le pase el efecto del sedante. —Anota un par de cosas en su libreta y procede a dejar solos al par de hombres.

—Un gran trabajo, Lenz —dice en tono sarcástico—, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Servicio a la habitación? —El rechoncho hombre carraspea incómodo y malhumorado.

—Comandante Smith —masculla luego de aclarar su garganta—, le recuerdo que, si no hubiera sido por el excelente trabajo de mi hija, no tendría a ese jovencito aquí, justo al alcance de sus manos.

El corpulento rubio resopla hastiado, dando media vuelta abandona aquella habitación de observación. Era verdad lo que aquel hombre dijo, gracias a él, Eren se encuentra ahora mismo en Dauper* y al fin puede manipular a Grisha a su antojo. Deseó ferviente que aquel rebuscado plan fuera un éxito, sin embargo, lo que no le agrada es la idea de compartir sus aspiraciones con alguien más, le deja un mal sabor de boca. Él es un hombre al que le gusta saborear la gloria que obtiene por sus propios medios; la luz del pasillo le ilumina el rostro, debe dejar de agobiarse con ese tema, pese a que esta vez la situación lo supere.

—Necesito verlo… —La dulce voz de Krista logra captar su atención.

—Lo siento, linda, tengo ordenes…

—¡Braun! —Su impetuoso tono de voz hace que de inmediato el aludido vuelva a tomar su postura erguida y seria.

—¡Comandante! —Responde con la mirada al frente—. Solo indicaba…

—Trae al sujeto _0108_ —corta de tajo la pobre explicación de aquel—, yo me haré cargo de esto —posa su penetrante mirada en la joven, mientras su subordinado hace un saludo marcial al retirarse—. Señorita Lenz, por favor, venga conmigo. —La gruesa voz de Erwin es inesperada, muy amable. Pasa el brazo por su pequeña espalda para guiarla con un delicado empujón al frente, ella se deja llevar con apatía.

—Se… c-comandante… —balbucea con voz trémula pues no está segura de cómo referirse al hombre.

—Llámame Erwin. Soy un gran amigo de tu padre desde hace bastante tiempo, debe haber confianza entre nosotros —sonríe con la mejor cara amigable que tiene. Ella lo mira sin esconder la increíble desconfianza que le provocan sus palabras—. ¿Me decías? —Se aclara la garganta para bajar la tensión.

—Necesito ver a Eren, saber que se encuentra bien. —De nuevo muestra su seguridad al demandar con palabras firmes su preocupación.

—Me lo suponía —sonríe con fingida calidez—, pero ya te lo explicaron, ¿No es así? —uno de aquellos grandes dedos le cubre los labios antes de que pueda refutar. La reacción inmediata de Krista es alejarse de ese extraño tacto—. Por el momento no puedes ver a tu amigo, más tarde, quizás —la conduce casi a rastras hasta el final del pasillo—. No te preocupes por él, sigue dormido a causa de la alta dosis del sedante. Recuerda que contamos con un equipo de médicos capacitados para cualquier emergencia, Eren está en buenas manos. Ahora regresa a tu sector, por favor. —Con un ademán de su mano llama al hombre que hace guardia al otro extremo del pasillo. No fue necesario poner en palabras su orden, este alejó de inmediato a la chica del área de pruebas.

—0—0—

El pitido de la cerradura digital lo pone en alerta, deja de lado el libro sobre genética que leía para recostarse boca arriba, cruza las manos sobre su estómago y fija la mirada en el techo. Poco después, la luz verde del foco del lado de su celda le indica que la puerta está totalmente abierta por lo que se queda a la espera de ver quien cruza por ella.

—Andando. —Una voz profunda le ordena desde el umbral y aguarda a que aquel acate su orden.

—Reiner Braun, ¿Cierto? —Indaga sin moverse un ápice. Puede escuchar como el joven mueve el pie con impaciencia—, ¿Adónde vamos esta vez? Comenzaba a creer que no me volverían a dejar salir.

—No estoy aquí para tener una charla casual. Salga ahora mismo, no tengo todo el día. —masculla malhumorado.

El castaño se despereza, toma el libro de genética que es su única compañía, le da un último vistazo a su pequeña celda meditando lo que hará con sus pertenencias; es un viejo hábito, su manera de demostrar rebeldía, porque lo único que tiene en aquel reducido sitio es ese libro que robó del laboratorio de Zeke. Deja escapar un sonoro suspiro y sale con desgana para acompañar a su joven escolta.

Del área donde lo tenían recluido, al lugar al que lo dirigen, se forma un complejo laberinto de largos pasillos y puertas cerradas, es muy fácil perderse. El sector al que llegaron, luego de acortar camino por el ascensor, está custodiado por más de uno de aquellos reclutas que tuvo el infortunio de conocer. No le es fácil olvidar esos rostros llenos de ilusión en aquellas revisiones y archivos médicos a los que fue obligado a asistir y a memorizar.

Visten el mismo uniforme militar de siempre,* con la excepción de que los sujetos de prueba portan una banda amarilla con un código numérico resaltado en negro en el brazo izquierdo. No importa si están en servicio o no, sabe que esos jóvenes son capaces de enfrentarse en batalla si así se les ordena. Cualquier cosa que se encuentre en ese sector debe ser muy importante para requerir tal grado de seguridad.

Reiner se detiene frente a una puerta lo bastante sencilla, a su parecer, y sin mediar palabras teclea la clave de acceso en la cerradura digital; la habitación se encuentra en total oscuridad lo que le dificulta la visión. Un sonido particularmente familiar proviene de dentro, está confundido. Sus cavilaciones no son respondidas, ni siquiera cuando el corpulento rubio lo empujó por la espalda, obligándolo a entrar mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

En la tranquilidad de la estancia le es fácil reconocer el sonido y el resplandor del monitor de signos vitales, lo que le indica que no está solo y que seguramente ese individuo se encuentra lo suficiente enfermo como para no poder moverse, pero bastante estable, según lo que marca aquel aparato. Un leve gemido lo sobresalta, por instinto quiere salir corriendo de la habitación, retrocede con rapidez hasta que su espalda choca contra la puerta, el segundo gemido que escucha solo sirve para ponerlo más nervioso. No puede creer que lo estén obligando a cometer una barbaridad, debe negarse, no se siente capaz de hacerlo, ya no tiene fuerzas. El pulso acelerado del desconocido le corta la respiración, palpa con desespero la pared en busca de una forma de salir, su mano derecha da con aquel interruptor que ilumina el cuarto.

—¿Eren? —Balbucea en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Su corazón se estruja al descubrir que la identidad de aquel sujeto es la de su propio hijo.

Está recostado en una camilla, atado con aquellas correas que mantienen sus pies y manos inmóviles, la mascarilla de oxígeno apenas le permite ver su rostro, pero no puede estar equivocado.

—Eren, Eren, Eren… —susurra una y otra vez acercándose rápidamente a su lado.

Por fortuna no tiene ninguna intravenosa, lo que le facilita liberarlo de sus ataduras. El molesto pitido del monitor le pone los nervios de punta, sabe lo que pasó y está muy seguro de que él no necesita de la asistencia de aquellos aparatos. De un tirón desconecta el sensor de su dedo y apaga el monitor de signos vitales, le quita la mascarilla de oxígeno y lo examina con la mirada, no parece tener heridas, sus mejillas están sucias, al igual que su camiseta negra y sus jeans. El movimiento REM* en sus ojos le tranquiliza, pues indica que pronto despertará.

—Eren. —Acaricia su frente y luego su cabeza, desenredado algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello. No hay nada más que hacer, solo aguardar.

—

Siente una extraña opresión en el pecho, en realidad, la pesadez de su cuerpo no desaparece, pero agradece mentalmente que el molesto sonido se haya esfumado; en su primer intento por abrir los ojos la brillante luz lo obliga a desistir, sin darse por vencido trata de nuevo. Tiene la vista borrosa, no quiere entrar en pánico, odia sentirse enfermo, aunque eso solo hayan sido cosas de su infancia.

Lo que sus ojos por fin logran ver con nitidez, es el techo de aquel inmaculado blanco. Parpadea varias veces para comprobar que tiene total control de sus movimientos, gira su cabeza a la izquierda sorprendiéndose del espejo* que cubre casi toda la pared. Da por sentado que no se encuentra en un lugar familiar y que el cuarto tampoco luce cómo un hospital.

Admira su reflejo en aquel espejo, aún viste la ropa de Jean, está sucia y la siente húmeda por su sudor, él mismo se ve horrible. El sonido de las hojas de papel al cambiar de página, hace que gire de inmediato la cabeza al otro lado. Un hombre encorvado está sentado de espaldas a él y tiene la certeza de que es su vigilante.

Quiere huir, pero todavía no recupera la completa la movilidad de su cuerpo, un gemido gutural sale de su garganta en un lamentable intento por hablar, sin embargo, es lo suficiente fuerte para que aquel extraño se gire a verlo.

—¿Eren? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta desde su lugar. No parece estar preocupado o tener prisa por acercarse.

—¡¿Papá?! —Vacila estupefacto al mismo tiempo que se incorpora lo más rápido que su estado le permite lo que provoca que su cabeza le dé vueltas por unos segundos.

Su padre lo mira sereno, tiene la barba y el cabello bastante crecidos, lo hace ver desaliñado, pero nada le indica que esté preso por lo que no logra comprender.

Escudriña la habitación, la camilla y algunos artefactos médicos desentonan entre los estantes atestados de libros. No se trata de una celda, no conoce ninguna que tenga esa pinta de biblioteca, lo único que tiene claro es el hecho de que nunca pudo llegar a su destino, está perplejo. El mayor suspira con resignación.

—Estamos en Dauper —medita durante unos segundos al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa—, vinimos de pesca en varias ocasiones. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeño en ese entonces. —Su serena voz encubre la melancolía que siente tras sus palabras. Cierra el cuadernillo que examinaba y lo deja sobre el pequeño escritorio.

—¿Co-cómo es…? —tartamudea, sus ideas son una maraña en su cabeza, no puede darle sentido a nada.

—¡Ah! Carla era muy sobreprotectora contigo, tuve que rogarle mucho para poder traerte al bosque.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! ¡¿Cómo llegué?! —Está impaciente. Siente un leve cosquilleo en sus piernas, aun así, logra ponerse en pie—. ¿Qué lugar es este?

—¡Oh! ¿Te referías a eso? La verdad es que no sé porque estás aquí, frente a mí en esta base militar. Mírate, es obvio que te trajeron a la fuerza. Se supone que estarías a salvo. —dice con voz dura intentando reprenderlo.

—¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Se supone que estarías preso! ¡Yo te vi en las noticias! —grita exaltado.

—Sí, creo que tengo tanto que explicarte, pero primero debes tomarlo con calma. —Echa un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

—¡No me digas que me calme! —riñe muy cerca de él confrontándolo.

El mayor suspira y con descaro coloca su dedo índice sellando sus labios. Eren se aleja colérico.

—Hablaremos después del desayuno, aquí tienden a ser muy estrictos y puntuales con los horarios. Ya sabes, protocolos militares. Por desgracia nosotros no podemos acercarnos al comedor principal… —Sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abre.

El gran joven rubio se abre paso por el lugar, lleva consigo un par de bandejas con un puré verde y dos trozos de pan, uno para cada quien, las arroja de mala gana sobre el pequeño escritorio y sale sin decir más.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Escudriña el contenido de su bandeja y embarra su hogaza con ese batidillo pegajoso para luego tragarlo.

Eren se había quedado sin palabras, no por la orden de su progenitor más bien porque esa escena le es repulsiva. Contiene lo más que puede las ganas de devolver el estómago en aquel preciso instante.

—Ven, comamos, sé que tiene mal aspecto, pero sabe mejor de lo que aparenta —hace una mueca de desagrado luego de tragar con dificultad el segundo bocado—. Admito que he comido cosas mejores. En Dauper, la buena comida se reserva para los altos mandos y, personas cómo nosotros, estamos obligados a comer lo mismo que los reclutas. —Grisha vuelve a embarrar su trozo de pan en aquella papilla extraña y degusta con parsimonia.

Eren se queda pasmado, su padre está ahí, frente a él con una actitud muy diferente a la forma de actuar que conoce, saborea sonoramente aquel asqueroso alimento hasta dejar la bandeja de aluminio limpia para luego lamer sus dedos como si hubiera estado famélico por años. La habitación en la que se encuentran en definitiva no parece ser una prisión, pero ambos son cautivos. No lo cree, su cuerpo empieza a temblar de ansiedad, quiere salir corriendo por lo que se acerca hasta la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! —Golpea la puerta con desespero—, ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Esto es un error! —grita con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eren, déjalo ya, es inútil —sus ojos se posan fugazmente en el ventanal, para luego ver la bandeja intacta de su hijo—. Si comes eso frío te aseguro que sabrá peor. —La señala con el dedo.

—¡Agh! ¡Yo no pertenezco a este lugar! ¡Déjenme salir! —chilla fuera de sí. Golpea la puerta una y otra vez hasta que su voz sale ronca y sus puños están tan rojos que parece que brotará sangre de sus nudillos—. No estoy loco. —repite en un hilo de voz apagado derrumbado en el piso. No tiene la fuerza suficiente como para seguir en pánico y parece que nadie irá a ayudarlo.

Grisha carraspea luego de zamparse la ración extra de papilla. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas rabietas de su hijo, en cualquier otro momento en su mente lo habría tachado de inmaduro, pero ahora lo ve realmente como es, un pequeño niño abandonado y desvalido. Suspira sonoramente para evitar caer presa de sus remordimientos, se levanta para acercarse con lentitud a él.

—Por supuesto que no has perdido la cabeza. Cálmate —lo toma por la muñeca y lo alienta a levantarse. Aquel se deja llevar, se siente exhausto, cree que no puede perder nada más—. Tenemos que hablar —lo sienta en el banquillo donde minutos antes reposaba y le ofrece el trozo de pan—. Primero come un poco, te hará bien.

Eren aparta de un manotazo la mano del contrario, el pan cae al piso. Sus ojos bicolor se posan en los castaños, sin embargo luce perdido, como si lo desconociera.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Puede que no sea tu amigo, pero yo no soy el enemigo —se inclina a recoger la hogaza de pan, le pasa unas cuantas veces las manos por encima para limpiarlo y lo ofrece de nuevo a su hijo—, ahora, _cómelo_. —Finaliza con un tono de voz más autoritario.

El menor lo acepta de mala gana, sigue con su mirada fija y más desafiante que antes. Lo que tiene no es apetito. Grisha toma asiento en la camilla, observa cómo aquel reduce la hogaza a migas hasta dejar nada en sus manos. El silencio es abrumador para Eren, lo pone incómodo, tiene que decir algo y pronto.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este? —habla sereno, lo que le da más seriedad a sus palabras—. Tú deberías estar preso en Quinta. —reprocha con voz ronca.

—Bueno, tampoco es que esté de vacaciones dándome la gran vida —ríe con ironía—, te lo dije antes, estamos en Dauper, una base militar. —Estira su cuerpo desperezándose. Eren se queda boquiabierto, no puede siquiera formular sus preguntas en la cabeza.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! —bufa mientras vuelve a encarar a su padre.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa, seguro y alejado de esta situación. —musita en tono molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Seguro? ¿De qué exactamente? —Lo mira con ferocidad—. Al parecer de lo único que debía cuidarme era de ti. ¿O estoy equivocado? ¡Porque ya no sé en que creer! —Grisha baja la cabeza apenado—, ¿Papá? Niégalo —busca su rostro con la esperanza de que lo vea a los ojos, pero este lo evade—. ¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Tu silencio no me sirve de nada!

—Eren, todo lo que has oído sobre mí, es cierto. —masculla con voz débil.

—¿Qué? P-pero eso no puede ser verdad —titubea notablemente afectado—. ¡Te acusan de homicidio! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?! ¡Te conozco de toda mi vida! Las personas que iban a verte al hospital siempre salían con una sonrisa, decían que eras tan bueno, te querían, ¡Confiaban en ti! —brama agitado al borde de las lágrimas.

—Puedo ser un hombre honesto, amo mi trabajo…

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlos?! ¡Traicionarme a mí! —reclama con enojo mientras contiene las ganas de golpear a aquel hombre. Aún tiene la suficiente cordura como para considerar que no es lo correcto.

—Eren, escúchame… —Intenta sostener su mano. El joven se aleja rápido de él hasta que sus piernas chocan con el banquillo del escritorio.

—¡No me toques! —Lo mira con repulsión—, ¡No sé ni para qué mierda quería verte! Nada iba a cambiar entre nosotros. Siempre he estado muy bien sin ti. —le reprocha con el ceño fruncido.

—Eren, hijo… —Estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo.

—¡No soy tú hijo! —brama furioso—. Ni siquiera sé quién mierda eres, pero yo estoy seguro de que no podría ser hijo de un monstruo como tú. —espeta sin una pizca de tacto.

El mayor nunca antes vio tanta rabia en aquellos brillantes ojos bicolor, sus palabras se clavan profundo en su corazón, le duelen.

—¡Soy Grisha Jeager! —grita exasperado y ofendido—, quien sobre todo es un hombre de ciencia. Los medios tienen razón, soy un asesino, ¡Un monstruo! —Eren lo mira con desprecio—, pero nadie te dijo esto, lo hice por un bien para la humanidad.

—¿Un bien? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¡Así es! Mi proyecto _Intempetus_ prometía cambiar la vida de muchas personas, pero en el pasado nadie quiso apoyarme. Todos pensaban que eso era imposible, que yo era un demente, nadie creía en mí, hasta que alguien volteó a verme y me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle todo de lo que hablaba. Y al fin, financió mis investigaciones, no iba a desaprovecharlo. —Su voz es gélida y su rostro carente de expresión, mas sus ojos castaños dan la impresión de estar desesperados.

Eren desea alejarse lo más que pueda de él, su espalda choca contra una esquina de aquel cuarto impidiéndole huir. Tiene la impresión que su cuerpo vuelve a pesarle, se desploma en su sitio, resguardándose entre las paredes y los libreros, al tiempo que cubre sus oídos con las manos. Desea no escucharlo, sacar de su mente todas esas horribles palabras.

—No puedo creer que soy el hijo de un demente, ¡De un asesino! —masculla para sí mismo con la mirada perdida en la nada—. Un asqueroso criminal.

—Yo quería protegerte. Te mandé lejos para que estuvieras a salvo. —Pone una mano en su cabeza para reconfortarlo.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme con tus sucias manos! —bufa sus palabras como advertencia. Se vuelve a poner de pie y ve al mayor encogerse de hombros—. No creo ni una sola palabra tuya, ¿A salvo? ¿Acaso entiendes lo que eso implica? No sé de qué pretendías protegerme, pero todo el tiempo debí cuidarme de ti, ¡Eres una mierda!

Grisha siente remordimiento y cree que Eren está a nada de desenmascararlo. Fija sus ojos en aquel falso espejo, no puede permitir que indague más, no en aquel lugar. Aprieta los puños para darse el coraje de seguir con su careta.

—¡Estabas a salvo! —suelta frenético en un intento por cambiar el curso de la conversación—. Si tan solo hubieras seguido tu instinto y no te hubieras inmiscuido en mis asuntos, no estarías aquí —lo mira furioso—. Debiste asumir que sí era la mierda que creías. Tu debías seguir fuera de esto… tener una vida normal…

—¡Me mandaste con un maldito psicópata igual a ti! —protesta antes de que termine su alegato—. ¡Mi vida siempre ha sido una mierda!

—Sigues sin comprenderlo. —dice con más calma, pero con el mismo tono severo.

—¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡No hay nada que entender! —riñe colérico. Mira para todas partes empezando a hiperventilar.

—¡Él te mantendría a salvo! Lo prometió. —No es una aseveración. Al de ver a su hijo frente a él, duda de cuán confiable fue su palabra.

Eren no deja de rebuscar una salida con la mirada, como si se tratara de un cachorro herido y asustado.

—Quiero salir de aquí —ordena, su padre resopla—. ¡Déjame salir de aquí! —En un arrebato de furia lo sostiene con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa.

—Eso no lo decido yo. —habla con frialdad, no pretende reaccionar ante su descarada agresión.

Eren lo aparta de su paso con un violento empujón, en su arranque de rabia empieza a destruir aquella habitación. Tira los libreros, arroja cuanto objeto encuentra contra aquel espejo y este los rebota con la misma fuerza en dirección contraria sin romperse o agrietarse. De nuevo arremete contra la puerta, grita hasta quedarse sin voz.

Grisha lo observa taciturno desde una esquina, maldiciéndose en su interior por pensar mal de Levi. No fue su culpa, seguro su hijo tramó un plan para salirse con la suya. El mayor esboza una sonrisa cuando al fin ve a su primogénito sollozando frente a la puerta hecho un ovillo.

—Siempre te dije que no eras muy inteligente —su voz áspera se hace escuchar sobre aquellos débiles gemidos—, pero la realidad es que tus ideas viajan más rápido por esa mentecita tuya sin ponerte a pensar en tus actos —sonríe con melancolía para luego despejar el desorden a sus pies—. Apuesto a que ya tienes muchas de ellas, solo te niegas a formular palabras. Te estás bloqueando a ti mismo.

—¿M-mamá lo sabía? —murmura con voz trémula, sin ánimos de incorporarse.

—No. Ella no sé dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera sospechó algo cuando trabajamos codo a codo —responde con seriedad, dándole más veracidad a su argumento—. A lo largo de mi vida he hecho infinidad de cosas mal, sé que eventualmente pagaré por mis actos. Solo quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención involucrarlos en esto.

Eren lo mira sobrecogido. Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas* lo que detiene a Grisha antes de que pueda ponerle un dedo encima.

—Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de mamá —sus ojos vuelven a estar secos, tal como si una llama ardiera en ellos. El contrario guarda silencio por un momento, medita sobre lo que su hijo acaba de decir y la manera en la que debe proceder—. ¡Responde!

—Yo no la maté, si con eso estás más tranquilo. Solo quiero que entiendas que contigo intenté enmendar mi error —Eren aguarda atento y sumamente molesto—. Tú eras bastante útil para mí, pero sabía que serías de mayor utilidad para alguien más.

—¡No soy una puta mercancía! —espeta con rabia. Grisha se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame! —Forcejea para apartarlo.

—Eren, por favor, es mi última voluntad —su temblorosa voz da la impresión que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar en su hombro y al mismo tiempo tiene un matiz de despedida.

El joven deja de luchar un momento, se queda estático de rodillas entre aquel desorden. El mayor esconde su rostro entre su hombro, es cálido, puede sentir su delgadez que al mismo tiempo lo conforta; hace años que no tiene un contacto tan íntimo con él, el aroma a barro, a chocolate o a caramelo, ya no están impregnados en su cuerpo. Creció tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, o quizás no quiso reconocerlo.

—No pretendo obligarte a que me perdones. Lo que hice no tiene perdón, no merezco la compasión de nadie; permite que me quede un momento así, como en los viejos tiempos. Imaginar que me admiras como cuando tenías cinco años.

Eren se remueve incómodo entre los brazos de su padre, no le sienta muy bien rememorar su vida. El hombre le palmea la espalda.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro juego especial? —Él apenas asiente con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón se siente reconfortado—, mi pequeño Eren —lo estruja con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que oculta su rostro en el hombro del menor—. S _erás muy valioso para una persona, fue acusado injustamente por algo que no cometió,_ —el chico intenta apartarse cuando escucha los casi inaudibles susurros de Grisha, pero aquel lo impide sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano—. N _o puedo darte más explicaciones, pero Levi Ackerman no deja ir tan fácil lo que_ _le pertenece_ _._

De repente siente un extraño cosquilleo al escuchar aquel nombre, su progenitor le acaricia la cabeza con exagerados movimientos, se siente incómodo por ese tacto hasta que finalmente lo libera.

—Extrañaba esa faceta paternal —habla con aire despectivo—, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? —Eren sigue confundido, para Grisha tiene una expresión estúpida en el rostro—. Debí suponer que eras un cabeza hueca. ¡Ey! —Mueve las manos frente al espejo para llamar la atención—. Ya lo decidí, voy a trabajar para ti —el joven está pasmado en el piso, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir—. Ahora, deja ir a mí hijo, ya no tiene nada que ver en esto. —Alega autoritario.

La puerta se abre, Grisha camina con la frente en alto muy seguro de sí mismo, no es hasta llegar al umbral que mira una última vez a Eren.

—"… _Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna y de vuelta"._ Por favor, vive. —Desaparece por aquella puerta sin ser visto por el joven de ojos bicolor.**

El castaño se queda estupefacto en aquella habitación extraña. Se siente agotado, destruido y furioso. No ha comprendido ni una sola palabra que aquel hombre le dijo, lo único que ocupa su mente es esa última frase.

En el pasado Grisha solía citar ese pequeño fragmento de uno de sus libros favoritos de la infancia y lo odiaba. Lo odia tanto por querer imitar a su madre con la esperanza de reconfortarlo, lo odia más que nunca.

—Comandante —Pieck lo llama con su característico tono de voz calmo—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? Se podría tratar de un mensaje oculto. —Erwin esboza una sonrisa siniestra.

—No importa. Serán tonterías luego de saldar mi cuenta con ese bastardo. —Camina petulante hasta la salida.

—¿Cómo procedemos con el joven? ¿Lo liberamos?

—Desháganse de él.

—¿Quiere decir…? —No se atreve a completar su pregunta, pero tampoco muestra preocupación por aquella decisión.

—Déjalo en manos de Zeke, estoy seguro que tendrá alguna idea de qué hacer con él. Solo asegúrate de que sea indoloro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. —Desaparece por aquellos pasillos con el pecho hinchado de satisfacción

—0—

Se quedó recostado bastante tiempo en aquel piso frío, recorriendo con la mirada las juntas de las baldosas. Está exhausto luego de destruir por completo cada objeto que encontró a su paso, sus ojos están enrojecidos, hinchados, le arden, pero ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar. Parpadea de vez en vez cada que su mirada se nubla y ese es todo el movimiento que indica que aún está con vida.

Su costado izquierdo se siente entumecido, apenas tiene fuerzas como para darse la vuelta, sin embargo, le parece reconfortante el dolor de su cuerpo, eso es lo único que lo mantiene consciente. Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su mente se encuentra en blanco.

Puede ser que Grisha se equivocara y él en verdad sí es un estúpido, después de todo, confió en aquel durante toda su vida cuando en realidad debió cuidarse del peligro que lo acechaba en su propia casa. ¿También deberá enfrentarlo? ¿Cobrar venganza cómo lo quiere hacer con Levi Ackerman? Ante todo, es su padre.

Un rayo de esperanza cruza fugazmente por su mente. Que Grisha no esté en Quinta significa que tuvo ayuda para escapar, quizás la policía ya está tras él, quizás el comandante Erwin lo esté buscando. Tiene que salir de ahí y contactarlo para decirle todo lo que sabe, incluso que aquel hombre tiene contacto con Levi Ackerman. No lo cree, todo ese tiempo ha estado tan cerca de su objetivo.

Aprieta la mandíbula para obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, pero no sucede nada, sus extremidades se niegan a cooperar, se siente tan inerte como el poco amor que tiene por Grisha Jeager.

—¿Eren? —La puerta se abre, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo cuando reparó en la intensa luz que entraba por la misma. En realidad no está seguro si lo tenían cautivo o pudo irse en cualquier momento. Posa sus ojos, carentes de expresión, en la figura oscura que lo llamó—. ¡Que estúpido! Obviamente eres Eren —exclama en tono burlesco—, ¿Estás bien? —Se coloca en cuclillas para estar más o menos a su altura—, sinceramente no soy bueno en estas cosas, así que iré al grano. Ya no puedes seguir aquí, lamentándote —resopla apesadumbrado—. Has destruido uno de mis laboratorios de observación. En fin, ven, déjame ayudarte —le ofrece una mano, pero Eren no hace movimiento alguno, así que es Zeke quien lo sostiene por el brazo—. ¡Arriba! —Hace un gran esfuerzo por ponerlo en pie—. Espero que a donde vamos no tengas ese lapso de agresividad. Camina.

El hombre empuja a Eren por los pasillos. Está en un estado de letargo en el que no tiene ánimos de luchar u oponerse, solo se deja llevar como si fuera un barco a la deriva.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** El uniforme militar. La verdad no me puse a pensar mucho en eso, pero tampoco pienso en algo extravagante. Es un típico uniforme militar al estilo USA.

 **2)** Movimientos REM: movimiento ocular rápido (REM, en inglés). Esta etapa del sueño se caracteriza por alta actividad cerebral, y es cuando aparecen los sueños. Tiene una duración de 10 minutos aproximadamente y por lo general ocurre 90 minutos después de conciliar el sueño y cada 90 minutos de allí en adelante. Los ojos se mueven, pero el cuerpo aún está relajado. Aunque, en el primer articulo que leí decían que era la etapa más próxima a despertar porque ahí es más fácil tener sueños lucidos o los sueños que puedes recordar. Pero bueno, no pretendo crear un debate.

 **2)** El espejo. Es un espejo de doble vista, o traslucido, de esos que están en las habitaciones de interrogatorio.

 **3)** Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas. Quise decir que se hinca jajaja

 **4)** "Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna y de vuelta" esta frase tiene distintas variaciones (por lo que me di cuenta) ya que yo la conocía como: "…Te quiero, de aquí a la luna y de regreso". Es un fragmento del libro (cuento infantil, mejor dicho) "Adivina cuánto te quiero" de Sam McBratney.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** _(si todo va bien)_ ** _:_** **No sé** , a pesar que ya tengo apoyo para el fic desde wattpad avisé que mi ritmo de trabajo seguirá siendo lento y bueno, es así, me retrasé mucho en esto y ahora no lo intento sacar a marchas forzadas porque tampoco quedará bien. Así que junto a mi beta trabajaremos a nuestro ritmo, intentaremos que cada capítulo no exceda los 3 meses.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad, son maravillosos.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Beteo por:** **Rattation.** ¡Eres maravillosa! Avanzamos esto en tiempo récord! jajaja

Por cierto, aunque creo que ya lo mencioné mucho, no he hecho un anuncio formal, así que aprovecho para decir: En la plataforma de wattpad me di a la tarea de resubir todo el fic con sus respectivas correcciones, desde ortografía hasta cambio de palabras y/o términos. También creo que haré un cambio en la descripción y veré la posibilidad de resubir todo en alguna otra plataforma (sinceramente, wattpad me estresa). Tenía que decir esto porque noto que hay nuevas lectoras que marcan este fic como favorito y bueno, hice muchos cambios de errores que ahora ya no tengo (o no tengo tanto).

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

—Krista, andando —la voz ronca de su padre desde el umbral en la puerta la hace levantar la cabeza—, quiero dejar este inmundo lugar. —Arruga la nariz mientras observa el pequeño cuartucho en el que solo hay una litera a medio hacer.

—Papá, no puedo irme. Aún no veo a Eren. Quiero saber que está bien —dice con voz desesperada—. Sé que estará molesto conmigo y por eso mismo tengo que disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? No exageres. No podrás ver a ese chico, está muy ocupado. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—¿Hasta cuándo lo podré ver?

—No lo sé, tal vez pronto en la academia.

Krista baja la mirada unos segundos sintiéndose decepcionada para luego encarar de vuelta a su padre.

—Al menos déjame despedirme de Annie, ¿Sí? —el mayor gruñe como respuestas mientras ella sale de la habitación sin decir más.

Krista está consciente de que una vez el contrato que firmó la chica con su padre llegara a su fin, nada las obligaba a seguir guardando apariencias, no volverían a verse a menos que tuviera otro trabajo que hacer.

Encontrarla dentro de aquel complejo no fue una tarea difícil, aquella se encuentra al final del pasillo en su turno para montar guardia. Krista la observa con asombro, después de verla usar todos los vestidos bonitos que le regaló, se le hace increíble que ahora vista ese uniforme militar. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea admiración hacia ella, pese a que su expresión dura le hiela la sangre.

—Annie —llama su atención. A pesar de que se encuentra justo en su campo de visión, la joven apenas la mira—, no pude ver a Eren y necesito que me digas que está bien. —Su tono de voz se escucha afectado.

—Ese no es mi trabajo. —masculla escueta.

—¡Lo sé! Al parecer todos aquí tienen un maldito trabajo que nadie quiere dejar de hacer —espeta enfurruñada—. Sé que mi petición no es un trabajo que te pueda pagar, pero tampoco te costará nada ver a Eren y decirme si él en verdad está bien. —Rod pasa al lado de ella y le toca el hombro indicándole que su tiempo se terminó. Krista sostiene las manos de Annie y con mucho cuidado y discreción le deja su celular—. Un mensaje bastará. Él único número guardado es el de Ymir, sé que te molesta hablar con ella, pero no hay opción. —Krista esboza una sonrisa forzada antes de alejarse.

Para Annie es muy fácil leerla, sus ojos son demasiado expresivos, sabe que no la está pasando nada bien. Observa el pequeño aparato en sus manos recordando a la perfección la acalorada discusión que tuvo con el tipo que custodiaba la entrada de la base militar. Los celulares y otros aparatos están estrictamente prohibidos tanto para visitantes como para reclutas. Quizás debe darle merito a Krista por oponerse ante aquel haciendo uso de su nombre e influencias con tal de que no la despojaran de sus pertenencias, sin embargo, ya no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Annie —la mujer de larga cabellera negra la llama desde la dirección opuesta del pasillo. Abraza una pila de archivos al mismo tiempo que trata de no derramar el café de su taza—, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no eres una recluta oficial. ¡Agh! Ese desgraciado —gruñe—. Te declara el _arma del mañana_ , pero no le importa si te mueres. Camina, tenemos que hacerte más pruebas.

—Me siento bien…

—No seas testaruda —interrumpe su protesta—, tengo que aplicarte otra dosis.

La rubia la sigue por los pasillos a regañadientes. Odia Dauper, el lugar es un intrincado laberinto de pasillos que lo hace no solo ostentoso, sino también un blanco fácil para perderse. Ella cree que es una excusa perfecta para enaltecer el ego de los altos mandos y por eso prefiere estar recluida y olvidada en aquella pequeña habitación de _Wall Sina._ Chasquea la lengua cuando Pieck le coloca la vía intravenosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la mayor pregunta sin perder la concentración en la bolsa de solución extraña que cuelga del portasuero.*

—Parece que Smith terminó de jugar al policía bueno y malo. —musita de mal humor.

—La estrategia del comandante funcionó después de todo. Grisha Jeager ya es nuestro colega. —Sonríe satisfecha.

—¡Felicidades! —exclama con sarcasmo—. Eso quiere decir que van a dejar ir a Eren, ¿No? Tanto trabajo para esto. —refunfuña.

—Me temo que no es tan fácil cómo piensas. —La mujer toma asiento cerca de la camilla y hace anotaciones en una hoja limpia de su porta block.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta al notar que Pieck dejó de lado la conversación.

—¡Oh! Bueno, no sé si yo debería decirlo. Es un asunto confidencial.

—No sé si tengo que recordarte que estoy hundida hasta el cuello en este asunto.

La mujer medita unos minutos. Está al tanto sobre su participación en el caso y que gracias a ella el chico se encuentra dentro de las instalaciones.

—El comandante dio la orden de suprimirlo —Annie la mira con sorpresa—, sería fácil hacerlo de un disparo. Pero él quiso que le dieran un trato especial, me pidió que le informara a Zeke sobre el trabajo.

—No pueden hacer eso. —Mantener la calma se le hace difícil.

—Son órdenes, Annie. Bien sabes que cualquiera que pise este lugar y no sea de utilidad será desechado.

Pieck se pone en pie y coloca las notas sobre la mesilla para revisar las ampolletas en la gaveta al otro extremo de la habitación. Lo que le dio a entender que su charla terminó.

La rubia se queda inmóvil, obligada a guardar silencio, ni siquiera sabe por qué la noticia la hace sentir tan mal, quizás no es tan insensible cómo cree. Reconoce que Eren es un gran rival, algo estúpido también y a pesar de eso es un chico muy agradable. Sus labios se curvan por una ligera sonrisa, en otras circunstancias habrían sido muy buenos amigos, sin embargo, en esa realidad están destinados a tener un final, como cualquier cosa prescindible. Le resulta extraño después de todo ese circo que lo hizo ver cómo el ser más preciado del planeta.

La sonda por donde fluye aquel líquido hasta su brazo tiñendo de un rojo intenso sus venas, la hace darse cuenta. Eren y ella no están lejos de ser iguales, está segura de que aquel corrió el mismo destino; su idea puede ser arriesgada y muy peligrosa para el castaño si descubren que su presentimiento es cierto, pero de algún modo debe retrasar su fatídico final. Él no se merece eso.

—Zeke debería tomar muestras de Eren, hacerle algunos exámenes.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —espeta con la esperanza de que se olvide del tema.

—Piénsalo, es el hijo de un científico loco, ¿No crees que eso lo hace _especial_? —A Pieck se le iluminan los ojos.

—Pero tenemos una orden en marcha, hacerle una prueba como a todos le tomaría poco más de un día… —habla temerosa.

—¿Dejarás pasar esta oportunidad? Solo existe _un_ Eren Jeager. Además, nadie sospechará nada, Smith está complacido con su nuevo "amigo", ¿No? —La mujer la mira dubitativa—, entre más rápido corras, más tiempo para pruebas tendrán.

—Vendré a revisarte en quince minutos. Quédate quieta y no dobles el brazo. —advierte antes de salir con premura.

Annie resopla aliviada mientras esculca con la mano libre sus ropas hasta sacar el celular que Krista le entregó, duda unos minutos con la mirada fija en la pantalla apagada del aparato. De verdad perdió la cabeza porque en otro tiempo le hubiera importado poco el desenlace de aquel hecho, pero ya está harta de todo, de todos. Puede ser que ella no tenga escapatoria, sin embargo, quiere darle la oportunidad a un pobre chico que no tuvo elección.

—

—Ymir, no quiero ir a casa. —Krista masculla adormilada desde el asiento trasero.

—No hay opción. El auto de tu padre va adelante, si nos desviamos lo notará —la rubia deja escapar un sonoro bostezo—. Además debes descansar, no has dormido nada.

—Tu tampoco. —riñe con tono molesto.

Ambas guardan silencio, Krista no se siente con ánimos de discutir. Resopla exasperada luego de intentar revisar el celular y notar que su mano se enreda entre su vaporoso vestido. Aprieta los dientes con rabia al visualizarse cómo una princesa, lo odia porque no lo es. Desde su asiento apenas puede ver la espalda de la morena, quien cada tanto la observa por el espejo retrovisor. Frunce los labios antes de desviar la vista al paisaje de grandes árboles que conforman el espeso bosque de Dauper.

Lo único que agradece es que desde que salieron de aquella base militar, Ymir le da su espacio. Tiene la impresión de que se volvió más flexible que antes, incluso defendió su deseo de viajar en un coche diferente al de su padre. Eso solo la hace rabiar, no cree que sea justo que haya tenido que demostrar que también puede ser un monstruo para que aquella, quien se dice ser su amiga, la reconozca como una igual.

El vibrar del aparato entre sus manos capta su atención, la llamada se marca como un número privado, lo que significa solo una cosa. A penas responde escucha la voz de Annie.

—No sé qué es lo que harás, pero tienes un día para liberar a Eren. No te puedo dar más tiempo.

Termina la llamada en nada, sin explicaciones, tratos o planes. Annie ya no quiere estar involucrada en aquel asunto, no obstante tiene curiosidad por saber de qué más puede ser capaz aquella niña rica o cómo es que un famoso arquitecto podrá rescatar a Eren. En cualquier caso, ambos pueden disponer de cualquier tipo de personal, solo basta con pagar el precio. Si ha de quedarse, será una espectadora más.

—Ymir, apresúrate. Tenemos que llegar a casa antes que mi padre.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No preguntes y _acelera_. Es de vida o muerte.

La morena acata su orden para rebasar la caravana en la que viaja Rod Lenz. El hombre no le da importancia.

—0—

—Mikasa, no lo sé —Armin articula con nerviosismo—, que no tengas una llave solo lo hace ver más sospechoso.

La joven se hace a un lado para invitarlo a pasar al recibidor.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Oficialmente es mío, legalmente me faltan unos meses para tomar posesión del departamento. Está en el acuerdo de divorcio de mis padres y, seamos sinceros, a ninguno de los dos les importará.

Armin la observa con semblante dubitativo, si bien le parece muy conveniente el pasar algunos días en aquel departamento semi-amueblado, no deja de pensar que no es lo correcto.

Mikasa deja su equipaje a un lado y se pone a explorar el lugar hasta quitar la sábana que cubre uno de los sofás en la sala.

—Puedes ayudarme a limpiar o pasar todo el día parado ahí, cualquier opción está bien para mí. —masculla con mal humor.

—Mikasa, esto es incómodo para mí.

—Es mejor que seguir pagando una habitación de hotel. Hay más habitaciones aquí, puedes dormir en cualquiera de ellas.

—No estoy hablando del hecho de quedarme contigo, quiero decir que no me parece correcto. Podemos regresar a casa y esperar a que nos llamen.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¿De verdad crees que _esa_ mujer es de fiar?***

—Nos dio un numero…

—Armin, eso no significa nada —interrumpe—. Yo no estaré tranquila hasta no ver a Eren y comprobar que está bien. Además, es muy probable que nos pueda necesitar, lo mejor es ofrecerle un buen lugar dónde dormir y estar seguro, ¿No lo crees?

El joven no responde, baja la cabeza resignado. Todo lo que su amiga dijo es cierto, pero también es cierto que no conoce las razones de Eren ya que, en algún caso nada extraordinario, su amigo no necesitara la ayuda de nadie y él simplemente haya decidido tomar las riendas de su vida alejado de todo lo que conoce, mas Mikasa tiene razón, eso no es algo que Eren haría. Así que debe confiar y estar preparado para cuando su amigo aparezca pidiendo ayuda.

—0—0—

—Ymir, date prisa. —Krista murmura para sí misma.

Camina de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación al mismo tiempo que muerde sus uñas. Le dio una orden absoluta a la morena, "consigue el número personal de Ryven sin importar qué". No quiere hablar con alguna asistente o tener una cita una semana después, no, lo que menos tienen es tiempo y quiere ser ella la que le dé el mensaje a pesar de que no tiene el valor de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Aquí está —Ymir dice entre jadeos apenas entra al dormitorio—. Tuve que meterme al sistema de la academia y…

—Sí, sí, dámelo. —Le arrebata el trozo de papel antes de que termine su explicación.

El tono de espera la hace entrar en ansiedad y su cuerpo tiene un leve temblor que no puede controlar. Cuando deja de escuchar el timbre, pero lo único audible son tenues rumores de personas, sabe que es ahora o nunca.

—¿Señor Knoks? —musita con voz trémula—, base militar Dauper. Solo tiene un día y debe darse prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Corta la llamada y apaga el celular antes de que pueda ser interrogada. Sus lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, está aterrada de que sus pocas palabras no sean suficientes para que aquel hombre le crea, pero no puede hacer más. Ya no quiere involucrarse y arriesgarse a empeorar la situación.

—Krista, ¿Estás bien? —La pecosa corre a su lado.

—Ymir, quiero estar sola. —murmura con voz gélida.

—Krista, yo…

—¡Déjame sola! —grita impetuosa.

No está llorando en su cama hecha un ovillo cómo una niña desvalida, permanece de pie, firme en medio de su habitación con semblante serio pese a sus mejillas húmedas. Ya tomó una decisión, incluso antes de pensarlo con detenimiento.

—0—0—

—¿Levi, estás bien? —Petra le toca el hombro.

Sostiene una bandeja de plata con una mano, dispuesta a recoger los platos de la cena de los que aquel hombre apenas probó bocado. Observó atenta durante todo el día cómo Levi iba tras una pista falsa y regresaba furioso por no obtener éxito. Y ahora está ahí, absorto con el celular en una mano. Ella vuelve a tocarle el hombro.

—Dauper. —musita con voz profunda.

—¿Dauper? —Piensa un poco, pues duda sobre si él quiere que le responda algo o si al fin se volvió loco—. Es un lugar a unas cuantas horas de aquí —prosigue—, hay un pequeño pueblo turístico. Es una zona muy popular para acampar, pescar o cazar. Además cuenta con muchas reservas naturales, eso es lo que todos saben.

Ella no dijo nada que no supiera. Todo mundo sabe que el lugar más atractivo de Rose son sus bosques y no importaba si lo habían frecuentado o no, la publicidad turística la veían hasta en la sopa. Incluso Levi puede recordar aquella ocasión en la que Kenny planeó un fin de semana familiar y lo terminó llevando de cacería para medir sus capacidades. Fue todo un desastre cuando Kuchel se enteró.

—Hay una base militar. —masculla con cierto aire misterioso.

—Claro que no —Petra contradice entre risas—, esos son inventos de la gente, de activistas cuya pobre mentalidad solo crea conspiraciones imaginarias.

—Eren está ahí. —habla con aparente calma.

—¡Perfecto! Ya perdiste la cabeza. —Recoge la vajilla en la bandeja y limpia el escritorio.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada.

—Por favor —protesta con fastidio—, has recibido infinidad de llamadas durante el día con supuestas pistas, ¿Ahora vas a creer esta nueva tontería? Tienes a tus mejores hombres investigando, deja…

— _Cierra la boca_ —interrumpe su alegato—, hasta el momento es la pista más creíble que he tenido. Voy a investigarlo.

Petra resopla hastiada antes de salir de la estancia con la bandeja en sus manos. Mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza declarando mentalmente la locura de Levi. Por supuesto que está preocupada por él y por Eren, pero no imagina que aquella descabellada idea sea su única esperanza.

—

Levi chasquea la lengua luego de apartar la vista de su computadora, cómo es de esperarse, ningún resultado de búsqueda arroja una confirmación de la existencia de dicha base militar en medio del bosque. Son solo temas de discusión en foros con personas que mantienen acalorados debates afirmando que tal o cuál organización gubernamental hace pruebas militares secretas. Está claro que él no se conformará con tan poca información, por lo tanto, hizo varias llamadas a sus contactos más importantes, alguno deberá acceder por las buenas.

—Jefe —Auruo irrumpe por aquella pequeña puerta, agitado y sudoroso—, vine lo más rápido que pude. Uri Reiss negó rotundamente las actividades militares en Dauper, según los acuerdos con Frieda. También te recuerda que esos temas políticos no están en discusión, no importa cuál sea tu curiosidad —Levi aprieta la mandíbula para reprimir su impulso por maldecir—. Sin embargo —desliza una nota a puño y letra de Uri por el escritorio—, te considera como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Solo encontramos ruinas en el lugar y a un par de guardias que custodian la propiedad.

—¿Y yo me voy a tragar eso?

—Por supuesto que no, jefe. Estos son los resultados del GRD** —lo que le entrega en sus manos le devuelve la vida a sus ojos—. Bajo tierra las cosas se ponen interesantes.

—Alerta a los elementos necesarios. Iremos de cacería.

—¡Levi! —Petra exclama con desespero apenas abre la puerta del estudio.

—Pensé que ya no tenías el hábito de escuchar tras las puertas.

—No trato de detenerte, pero no puedo permitir que te expongas de esta manera. ¿Hacer una maniobra tan improvisada solo por Eren? No lo apruebo, necesitas un plan para no entregar tu identidad en bandeja de plata. Y yo iré con ustedes. —Frunce los labios con aire presuntuoso al ver a Auruo.

—Creí que eso de tu retiro era para siempre. —Levi habla extrañado.

—Estoy harta de ser una espectadora. —alega con firmeza.

—0—0—

—Dime, Eren, ¿Cómo es vivir con Grisha? —Zeke no puede ocultar su excitación al hablar.

Da unos cuantos sorbos a la taza de café sin apartar la vista del castaño, el cual permanece impávido en la silla de exploración con sus ojos bicolor en un punto fijo en la nada.

—No me malinterpretes —carcajea tras no obtener respuesta—, ya sabes, pregunto porque es tu padre y yo no solo soy gran admirador de él, también de su trabajo. Lo que más quiero en este mundo es ser así de grandioso —esto último hace que Eren lo mire con odio y apriete sus puños—. Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, pero quiero que lo mires con otros ojos, que reconozcas la grandeza de tu padre. Él es un pionero en nuestra área y sus avances son un gran paso para la ciencia. Ayudará a más de una persona, no se trata solo de intereses personales ya que la humanidad se puede beneficiar de ello.

—Solo los monstruos dirían eso —espeta con rabia—. ¡Muchos inocentes murieron por la mierda que hacen! —El mayor lo mira con atención y se percata de que el joven sabe muy poco del tema.

—Veo que no conoces el verdadero alcance de los experimentos de tu padre —masculla con calma—, pero lo lamento, tampoco estoy aquí para charlar tranquilamente contigo. Quiero tomar unas cuantas muestras de ti. Nada del otro mundo.

—¡No! ¡Yo no estoy dispuesto! —exclama con enojo.

—La verdad es que no estás en posición de negarte, tengo una orden bastante sería contigo, pero si logro comprobar mis sospechas tendrás una segunda oportunidad —dice con semblante sombrío—. Te prometo que no te dolerá, algunas muestras de sangre y cabello y será todo. Después podrás irte a casa —Zeke guarda silencio unos segundo mientras observa la mirada rencorosa del joven—, pero esto será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

—De cualquier forma yo ya no tengo un hogar. —suelta con rabia.

—No puede ser tan malo —el mayor coloca un torniquete de caucho en su brazo y lo pincha con la aguja para llenar de sangre un tubo de muestra*—. Siempre tengo un tubo de laboratorio conmigo, pero necesitaré más.

Eren guarda silencio mientras observa la bolita de algodón que aquel hombre dejó en su brazo para detener las gotas de sangre que salen de su vena. Está tan cansado que no le importa lo que le haga y sus ideas en su mente son confusas.

Se dirige con demasiada calma hasta uno de los gabinetes que están en el extremo de la habitación. Al tiempo que intenta sacar más tubos y frascos para muestra, un cuadernillo cae al suelo.

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, más temprano tu padre dejó esto en mi poder, creo que fue un regalo demasiado generoso de su parte —sonríe—. Cómo sea, de algún modo supo que sería la última persona en verte porque también me dio esto —del bolsillo de su bata saca una fotografía doblada y se la entrega al joven—, pienso que tú querrás conservarla.

El rubio deja de prestarle atención para tomarle algunas muestras de cabello y luego seguir hurgando en la gaveta, mientras Eren observa con detenimiento aquel trozo de papel. En aquella maltratada fotografía la hermosa mujer de grandes ojos y largo cabello castaño sonreía con expresión radiante. Su madre, congelada en un momento de su vida, jovial como la había imaginado, cariñosa como le gustaba pensar, tan parecida físicamente a él y ¿Por qué antes no podía tener una imagen tan nítida de ella en su mente?

— _¡_ Eren… _!_

Aquella voz en su cabeza lo alerta apenas siente el segundo pinchazo en su brazo, esta vez no se detiene a observar cómo se llena aquel tubo con su sangre sino que mira en todas las direcciones que le es posible, ellos son los únicos en el cuarto.

—No te muevas, Eren. —Zeke murmura con voz calmada.

—N-no… —balbucea— ¡No! —Arrebata su brazo con brusquedad.

El tubo cae al piso haciéndose añicos.

—¿Qué demonios, Eren? —exclama con molestia—. No puedo lidiar contigo porque no tenemos tiempo. Tendré que ponerte las correas.

—¡No! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! —grita aterrado al ver cómo aquel saca unas correas de un cajón.

—Por favor, no te pongas difícil ahora, solo necesito unos tubos más.

—¡Atrás! —Se pone en pie y se aleja varios pasos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Zeke se acerca con rapidez hasta la puerta para ponerle el seguro—. De cualquier forma no puedo dejarte salir de aquí.

Camina con paso firme y pausado hasta el castaño. Logra sostenerlo de la mano y dirigirlo a una silla donde lo sienta para inmovilizarlo. El joven se deja hacer pese a que su cuerpo tiembla.

—Permíteme —el mayor toma la fotografía de Carla y la dobla para meterla en el bolsillo de sus jeans—, ahora, tranquilízate un poco. No te haré daño, una muestra más y podré dejarte ir.

Zeke le limpia la sangre del brazo izquierdo y cuando está a punto de introducir la aguja, las alarmas suenan.

—¡¿Ahora qué…?! —exclama con enojo al mismo tiempo que corre hasta la puerta para echar un vistazo.

Eren permanece en la silla removiéndose con desespero para liberarse de las correas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** _Dauper_. Quiero comentarles que aquí cometí un error, es algo que se remonta a los primeros capítulos. En pocas palabras, no pretendía salirme del territorio canon, pero al escribir comencé a meter lugares del mundo real. La verdad es que este hecho no afecta la trama, pero como habrán notado me enfoco más al territorio revelado en el manga/anime. En Fin, según la wiki, Dauper es un bosque que se encuentra dentro de la muralla Rose, si mal no recuerdo, el pueblo de donde es Sasha. Como base militar es estilo el "Área 51" antes de aparecer en los mapas, "un mito".

 **2)** Cuando Krista regresa a casa quien maneja el auto es Ymir. Su trabajo no incluye ese servicio porque tienen un chófer, pero dadas las circunstancias ella se puede hacer cargo de varias labores sin problemas.

 **2)** El departamento de Mikasa es en el que vivía antes de mudarse (cuando era una niña). Está ubicado en Yarckel.

 **3)** Cuando Mikasa se refiere de forma despectiva a " _esa_ mujer" obviamente habla de Petra.

 **4)** _GRD_. Es un georadar detector de estructuras subterráneas. (Espero que las siglas no pertenezcan al modelo del aparato que encontré primero). Por lo que estuve leyendo hay una variedad bastante amplia entre lo que pueden hacer estos aparatos, desde detectar huecos/cuevas hasta estructuras de concreto a determinadas distancias bajo el suelo. Puede que haya exagerado un poco cuando escribí que Auruo le muestra a Levi los resultados que arrojó el aparato (a modo de enseñarle un papel impreso, cómo si se tratara de un electro o algo así jajaja), pero se los dejo a su consideración, porque también pudo mostrárselos en una lap, ya que el aparato funciona con un programa para sistema operativo Windows (al menos el modelo que encontré para escribir esta explicación).

 **5)** Hay un detalle que ahora puede parecer raro, pero cuando llegue a ese capítulo entenderán por qué Grisha presentía que Zeke sería la última persona en ver a Eren (espero no olvidarlo y cambiarlo a último momento). Ahora, el cuadernillo que les entregó a Zeke y a Pieck tiene muchas notas útiles para ellos y es su forma de encubrir su traición y posiblemente proteger a Eren en el futuro, creo que les quedará más claro en los próximos capítulos.

 **6)** La fotografía de Carla que le entregaron a Eren es la misma que Grisha lleva a todos lados, pero ahora es muy pronto para explicarles el por qué Erencito no recordaba con claridad el rostro de su madre.

 **7)** Aquí tengo que aclarar que las correas que tiene Zeke no son "normales" de esas que usan en los hospitales y están acolchadas para que no te lastimes. Detalle que tienen que recordar para el capítulo 25.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** ** _:_** **No sé.** Afortunadamente en este tiempo me puse las pilas y pude avanzar un montón en los capítulos, oficialmente tengo beteado el cap 25 y el 26 está en proceso. Me gustaría adelantar más capítulos para no sentir la presión de actualizar... veré que puedo hacer, acá donde vivo hace ¡un calor! Y es un infierno trabajar en la lap jajajaja. En fin, sepan que todo va de maravilla, me gané la lotería con Rattation.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad, son maravillosos.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Nota off topic pero igual de importante (por eso la pongo al inicio):**

Esto aplica para aquellas personas que siguen este fic y les interesa(ría) leer más de mi autoría. De un tiempo para acá estoy pensando (prácticamente ya estoy escribiendo las ideas principales) en escribir un nuevo fanfic —igual de temática Riren—, la cuestión es que, el plan es escribirlo a "la vieja escuela", o sea, sin "filtro de lo prohibido o incorrecto", tratando temas ya no muy aceptados por el público, tampoco quiero especificar todo lo que pretendo plasmar, porque aún no tengo establecido nada ni tampoco quiero dar a entender que yo estoy de acuerdo con ciertos hechos o quiera que ustedes lo vean positivo, solo quiero sacar muchas de las ideas que tengo en la mente y a fin de cuentas, el punto de este apartado es: ¿para ustedes generaría problemas que en esta misma cuenta publicara aquel futuro fic tóxico? (Para empezar, según las reglas de cualquier plataforma ya va prohibida esa acción, pero aquí y en wattpad me he leído varios fics de este estilo) ¿O me creo otra cuenta?

De cualquier forma, reciba o no comentarios sobre esto la idea seguirá en pie y la desarrollaré, obvio para cuando le dé fin a GaC. Y, también quiero decirles que seguiré escribiendo "cositas buenas" sobre Eren y Levi (tengo un par de ideas más que mi beta aprueba, solo que requieren tiempo y yo no soy de esas chicas que suben varias historias simultaneas —a menos que sean cortas—, las admiro por tener el coraje y la fuerza de hacerlo. En fin, lamento haberme extendido en esto, de por sí este capítulo tiene demasiado contenido en notas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Beteo por:** **Rattation.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25**

Las luces rojas que iluminan los pasillos le indican que la amenaza aún no se contiene. Su orden inmediata fue la de evacuar el lugar junto a los demás elementos que conforman la unidad del _proyecto_ _O_ _rion_. Sin embargo, ella está harta de obedecer, de cualquier forma, ¿Quién la reconocerá con el rostro cubierto?

—0—0—

— _La unidad Ka_ _p_ _p_ _a tomó control de dos entradas, es seguro proceder, Alfa._

Levi escucha con atención, por el comunicador integrado en su casco, el reporte de uno de sus subordinados.

Favorecidos por la oscuridad de la noche, apenas arribaron en los autos blindados*, ordenó que varias unidades cubrieran las zonas estratégicas alrededor de la base militar.

Cada miembro de su personal porta un uniforme táctico* equipado con la más alta tecnología y las mejores armas de asalto. Mientras que el líder de unidad tiene un nombre clave.

— _Alfa_ , es hora. —Petra indica mientras se coloca la máscara antigás.

—La misión es rescatar a Eren, pero si se interponen en su camino no duden en aniquilar a su oponente.

Los presentes asienten con un movimiento de cabeza antes de correr con determinación al interior del complejo.

—0—0—

—Comandante... —Reiner se aproxima a él con semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué demonios sucede con los elementos activos? ¿Por qué no han controlado la situación? —Erwin pregunta furioso.

—Todos están siendo suprimidos, señor. Parece que necesitaremos refuerzos.

— _No_ , nadie tiene que enterarse de las actividades en este lugar, primero necesitamos algo que ofrecer —hace una pausa con semblante pensativo—. Daré la orden de retirada, que los elementos en servicio protejan a los sujetos de prueba hasta evacuar el área. Asegurate de apoyar al cadete que envié para proteger a Zeke. No pueden fallar.

—Comandante, ¿Cómo procederá usted?

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo me aseguraré de que mi reformado amigo no cometa una tontería.

Reiner hace una reverencia marcial antes de abandonar la sala.*

—0—0—

La cortina de humo se disipa de a poco y los cuerpos de dos cadetes caen al piso con un ruido sordo. En medio del caos aparece una pequeña figura, a quien a penas se le ven los ojos a través de la visera del casco y la máscara antigás. Sin miramientos, esculca con brusquedad las ropas de los enemigos para luego negar con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su compañero que la cubre al frente.

— _Alfa_ , no parece que estemos frente a una emboscada —habla mediante el comunicador* al mismo tiempo que patea uno de los cuerpos en el piso—. El lugar es enorme y avanzamos a ciegas.

— _Beta_ y yo nos encargamos de todos en el área este y no encontramos nada de utilidad. —Ahora es la menuda figura la que toma la palabra sin obtener alguna respuesta.

—Seguiremos limpiando la próxima sección. Cambio.

—0—

— _Alfa_ , ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos aniquilarlos a todos. —Su acompañante se dirige a él con voz tensa.

—Ese no es mi problema. Deberían estar preparados. —el hombre responde al mismo tiempo que dispara al pecho del individuo que se retorcía moribundo en el piso.

Los sonoros pasos que se acercan rápidamente por detrás de ellos los alerta. Él no duda en dispararle a la figura de baja estatura apenas la vislumbra por el pasillo.

—Mierda, fallé. —masculla para sí mismo al ver que el individuo se encorva ligeramente sobre su estómago.

El dolor del disparo no fue inmediato y por suerte la bala impactó en su hombro izquierdo permitiéndole disparar tres veces sobre la cabeza de los enmascarados.

—¿Qué clase de broma fue esa? —lo escucha protestar—. ¿Acaso es tu primer día?

—Hablas demasiado. —dice tratando de no sonar adolorida al tiempo que arroja su arma al piso.

— _Maldita mierda_ —el disparo del hombre se desvía cuando su compañera lo empuja por el costado—. ¡¿Qué…?!

—¡ _Alfa_! —Señala con un movimiento de cabeza al techo, donde las tres cámaras a lo largo del pasillo están destruidas.

—Si me matas —se baja la braga polar** para descubrir por completo su rostro y después coloca sus manos a la vista. Algunos mechones rubios caen por su frente—, será demasiado tarde. Yo soy la única que puede guiarte hasta él.

—No soy de perdonar la vida tan fácil. —espeta con odio.

—Adelante. Si lo encuentras muerto no olvides que fue tu decisión. —Annie habla con cierto aire engreído.

Él se acerca hasta ella y la coge con brusquedad por el brazo derecho para empujarla al frente.

—Camina. —demanda mientras la encañona por la espalda.

—0—0—

—Krista, ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ymir luce molesta, pero más consigo misma que con la pequeña rubia. Aún no logra asimilar la decisión de la joven y, cuando ve que aquella coloca otra muda de ropa dentro de la maleta se la arrebata para arrojarla al piso.

—¡Basta! —Con un movimiento brusco Krista la devuelve a la maleta—. ¡Y deja de llamarme _Krista_! —riñe con rabia.

—Está bien, cálmate —hace un ademán con las manos cómo si quisiera bloquear un golpe—. Ya entendí. —No se preocupa por ocultar una sonrisa ya que algo en aquella rabieta infantil le resulta cómico.

—¡Agh! —gruñe—, Ymir, eres una estúpida. —Cierra su equipaje con un fuerte golpe.

Krista suspira al mismo tiempo que admira todo en derredor en su habitación. No va a echar nada de menos, ni su única repisa con las muñecas de su infancia que le traían hermosos recuerdos, ni las fotografías familiares sobre su tocador que tanto le costó conseguir. Esa es su manera de despedirse de lo que había sido hasta el momento y recordarse a sí misma no cometer los mismos errores.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte —musita con timbre melodioso—. No te obligo a ir conmigo, después de todo, tienes un contrato con mi padre que yo no podré pagar. Haz tu elección.

—No seas tonta. No importa lo que esté escrito en un papel. No pienso dejarte sola, necesitas de mi ayuda.

—No, no la necesito —contradice con voz ruda—. Así como no la necesité para tomar mi decisión.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclama con un tono de voz exagerado—, ¿Huir al campo fue la mejor idea que se te ocurrió?

Krista da media vuelta para salir con actitud indignada, pero Ymir la sostiene por la muñeca antes de que abandone la habitación.

—Ya decidí vivir en la granja de mi abuela, no estoy huyendo. Tarde o temprano mi padre se enterará, quizás se enfurezca, pero no me importa, no habrá nada que pueda hacer. Además, eso le ayudará con su intachable reputación, porque ya no estaré a la expectativa del público. No sé si es lo mejor, pero es lo más sano para mí. —dice con pesar.

—Krista, es solo que no te imagino con el rostro sucio y sudoroso entre el estiércol de los animales. Tú no estás hecha para eso.

La rubia se deshace de su agarre y la mira con odio.

—Deja de tratarme cómo a una delicada flor, ¡Porque no lo soy! —expresa con ímpetu—. No tengo ningún problema con el trabajo duro, soy alguien muy capaz. Entiendo tu miedo, pero _déjame vivir a mí manera._

La morena frunce los labios inconforme, sabe que nada de lo que diga la hará cambiar de parecer. Siempre ha sido así, una testaruda, sin embargo, no va a negar que eso de una vida nueva en el campo le asusta, por la única razón que piensa que aquella no la necesitará más y está cansada de ser desechada. Ya no quiere seguir con esa miserable existencia y no hay nada más que hacer, quizás es hora de que sus caminos se separen.

—Vamos, podrás conseguir otro empleo en la granja. —Krista masculla tras ver la inquietud de Ymir.

La pecosa responde su gesto desinteresado con una leve sonrisa. Le tranquiliza saber que debajo de toda esa rabia acumulada aún siga siendo una buena chica, la cual le da una nueva oportunidad.

—0—0—

Hace tres horas que evacuaron la base militar en Dauper y la noche cayó sobre ellos. Erwin obligó al castaño a embarcarse junto a él en la intimidad de su coche; el camino en carretera se tornó más largo de lo que recordaba o esa fue su impresión. En realidad no sabe a dónde se dirigen y le importa poco, ya conoce lo impredecible que puede ser aquel hombre, siempre tiene ases bajo la manga.

—Y bien, ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme? —Erwin escucha cómo el hombre suspira desde el asiento del copiloto. Apenas distingue su perfil con aquella luz mortecina dentro del auto—, sabes que soy demasiado perspicaz y me niego a creer que tuviste algo que ver, pero tengo mis dudas. Para empezar, ¿Por qué nos atacarían si nuestra actividad es ultra secreta?

El castaño no responde, medita la situación cabizbajo. No quiere levantar más sospechas sobre él, la más insignificante señal puede convertirse en alguna pista que le complique la situación a Eren y entorpezca su rescate. Contiene su sonrisa al sentirse agradecido de que acudieran en su ayuda.

—Grisha, di algo. Tú silencio, lejos de causar sospecha, confirma mis dudas.

—¿Por qué no le puedes perdonar la vida a mi hijo? —musita mordaz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy seguro de que diste la orden para que lo mataran.

—Por favor —carcajea con ironía—, _¿Yo?_ ¿Haciendo ese tipo de atrocidades? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Erwin, deja de actuar conmigo, solo quiero saber tus razones. —dice con pesar.

—Debería ser yo el paranoico, ¿Un ataque directo? ¿Qué clase de amistades tienes para que sean capaces de arriesgar la vida por tu hijo? ¿Qué les prometiste? Dime.

—Quiero saber tus razones sobre aquel día. Ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto, ¿Por qué los involucraste? —masculla afligido.

—¿Involucrarlos? ¿Yo? —pregunta con sarcasmo—. Está claro que sigues con la idea equivocada. Esos, a los que llamas "amigos", te traicionaron. Tú bien sabes que si no les das lo que quieren se cobraran la deuda con lo que más quieres —lo mira fugaz con expresión de obviedad—. Es un milagro que Eren esté con vida.

—Eso es mentira, a mí jamás me traicionarían.

—¡Oh! Claro que sí y gracias a eso logramos capturar a su líder. Desafortunadamente su maldito legado nos sigue dando batalla —aprieta las manos en el volante—. Pero no me malinterpretes, lamento de corazón tu pérdida, Carla no se merecía ese destino.

Ambos se quedan en silencio y el auto se llena de una pesada aura. El rubio no aparta la mirada del frente ni tampoco cambia el semblante serio con el que conduce, muy atento al oscuro y casi desolado camino.

Grisha suspira sonoramente, cree que ya le ha dado suficiente tiempo a Eren. Lo que pasara en adelante ya no importará, de cualquier forma, no tuvo nada a su alcance para poder remediar la situación y, ahora solo tiene una solución. Mira por el rabillo del ojo el adusto perfil de su acompañante, le da la razón a algo de lo que le dijo, él fue el único culpable al involucrar a su familia en todo esto. No obstante, se siente tranquilo al haberle dado otra oportunidad a Eren, aunque nada le garantiza que saldrá bien de esta.

Sus ojos se fijan sobre el tablero del auto, justo donde Erwin colocó el arma, asegurándose de dejarla bien a la vista. No sabe si aquel lo hizo con la intención de amenazarlo o solo para demostrar su poderío, sin embargo, esa es su única escapatoria. Se estira en un ágil y rápido movimiento hasta alcanzar la CZ-P10* y apunta con mano temblorosa hacia el corpulento rubio, lo que provoca que este pierda el control del coche por unos instantes a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —alega con aire divertido retomando el curso de la carretera.

—Lo que debí hacer desde el principio. —Sus manos no dejan de temblar y gotas de sudor escurren por sus sienes.

—Por favor, Grisha, no tienes el valor para hacerlo. Solo mírate, ni siquiera sabes sostener un arma. —musita con tono sarcástico para restarle importancia a su amenaza.

—Claro que sé usarla. —Sus dedos temblorosos descorren el seguro.*

—Baja la pistola, _ahora_ —habla con tono sereno, pero firme—. No sirves para esto, tus manos no fueron hechas para quitar vidas, sino para salvarlas.

Aquel hombre tiene razón, él es un médico y su principio es de alargar la existencia de cualquier individuo, mas tiene un largo y sucio historial, cometió atrocidades inimaginables, así que, ¿Qué importaba aquel título en ese momento?

—Debí hacer esto desde hace mucho —suelta con voz trémula—, pero nunca tuve el valor.

—¿Qué es diferente ahora? —pregunta con sorna.

—Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer o perder. —Suspira para luego dirigir el arma a su cabeza.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclama con alarma al ver que el rumbo de la discusión se torna diferente—. Dame el arma, me orillaré y saldrás a estirar las piernas para despejar tu mente. Vamos. —Le tiende una mano mientras reduce la velocidad.

—Espero disfrutes tu éxito.

Antes de que Erwin pueda frenar en la orilla de la cuneta* Grisha jala del gatillo. La bala atraviesa su cabeza y el rubio queda estupefacto sin poder hacer nada.

El cuerpo del castaño, aún tibio, yace tumbado de lado en el asiento del copiloto en una posición extraña donde no le permite ver su rostro. El agujero de salida de la bala provoca un desastre de sangre y tejidos. En cuanto al arma, quedó en algún lugar en la oscura carretera luego de salir proyectada por el parabrisas en la dirección contraria.

Erwin observa el cadáver sin expresión en el rostro durante algunos minutos, luego, deja escapar una sutil risilla que aumenta hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y peina hacia atrás su cabello.

— _Hijo de puta_ —murmura con odio. De su chaqueta saca el celular y aguarda en la línea hasta que atienden su llamada—. Mike, necesito un favor.

—0—0—

La señal de alarma al fin dejó de sonar, sin embargo, Annie no tiene la certeza de que todos los elementos evacuaran según las ordenes. De lo que sí puede estar segura, es de que Zeke permanece en el laboratorio y que Eren aún sigue con vida, pues sus alaridos lo confirman.

—¡Alto! —la rubia ordena a casi un metro de distancia de la puerta. Levi está a punto de protestar cuando se percata que le hace señas para poner atención—. No sé cuántas personas hay dentro.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —vocifera con voz firme poniendo en evidencia su ansiedad—. Iré a rescatar a Eren.

Empuña su arma al frente* y abre la puerta con una fuerte patada para irrumpir con violencia dentro del laboratorio. Sus ojos grises se posan en el castaño, quien lucha por liberarse de sus ataduras con semblante aterrado. En cuanto a Zeke, se aparta con rapidez de aquel con las manos levantadas y expresión nerviosa.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Suéltenme! —el joven grita con desesperación.

—Cúbreme. —ordena a su colega y avanza a zancadas hasta Eren.

—No le hice daño —Zeke habla tenso y toma distancia cuando el más bajo pasa cerca de él—. Está en perfecto estado, es un chico muy saludable.

Eren se muestra desconfiado cuando aquel enmascarado procede a quitarle las correas. Petra no baja la guarda y apunta con determinación a Zeke, quien sigue con las manos arriba para demostrar que es inofensivo. Su duelo de miradas se interrumpe cuando el rubio se percata de algo que no había visto: Annie está con la espalda recargada en la pared haciendo presión en su ensangrentado hombro, tiene la cara más pálida de lo normal.

—¡Annie, estás herida! —exclama con alarma.

—¡No te muevas, o disparo! —la mujer amenaza con voz ruda.

—Debo detener el sangrado de mi paciente. —advierte con evidente enojo.

—¡Dr. Zeke!

Un joven, alto y moreno, entra apresurado a la sala y se queda boquiabierto unos segundos. Justo tras de él aparece Reiner.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta vacilante viendo de hito en hito a los enmascarados, al castaño al borde de la histeria, a Annie con un rictus de dolor y al rubio acorralado en una esquina.

—¡Bajen sus armas! —Reiner advierte al mismo tiempo que apunta sin titubear su _beretta APX_ **.

Levi también apunta al joven justo cuando libera a Eren y lo empuja tras de él para cubrir su cuerpo. Todos intercambian miradas sin hacer más movimientos aparte de respirar.

—Tienen que salir de aquí. —Annie murmura al tiempo que empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Reiner para apartarlo de la entrada.

Petra patea el torso del más alto* mandándolo directo contra el cuerpo de Zeke. Levi es el primero en salir corriendo jalando por la muñeca a Eren, quién luce conmocionado, mientras que la menuda mujer cubre sus espaldas.

—¡Bertholdt! ¡No los dejes escapar! —Reiner grita tratando de quitarse a Annie de encima.

El aludido le da un vistazo al mayor para asegurarse de que está bien antes de salir corriendo tras aquellos tres extraños.

—¡Alto! —ordena con voz firme.

Un par de disparos pasan rozando sus cuerpos.

—¡ _Alfa_! —la mujer grita alarmada al ver al castaño crisparse.

El hombre hala a Eren por la muñeca hasta ponerlo al frente y con un fuerte empujón por la espalda lo obliga a resguardarse a la vuelta del pasillo más próximo, al mismo tiempo, protege a ambos de los disparos contrarios. El joven cubre sus oídos al escuchar las detonaciones.

—Son solo dos, podemos abrirnos camino —se dirige a ambos con seguridad—. ¡ _Beta_ , _Gamma_! Iremos por el ala oeste.

— _El camino está despejado._ —Se escucha la indicación desde el comunicador.

El mayor hace una señal a su compañera y los tres emprenden la retirada por los pasillos. Gracias a la intervención de Annie, pudieron trazar tres posibles rutas de escape, pero él aún duda de la palabra de esa joven, por lo que se aseguró de limpiar el área.

—Bertholdt, ¿Por dónde se fueron? —El corpulento rubio habla agitado.

—Por el ala oeste.

—Alertaré a los chicos.

Toma el comunicador de su chaleco* para dar indicaciones a los compañeros que asignaron como apoyo luego de ver la tremenda ventaja que los extraños les llevan.

—¿Qué pasó con el doctor Zeke? —el moreno pregunta con preocupación.

—Está bien. Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en que los intrusos no escapen.

 _Alfa_ lleva la delantera mientras tira por la muñeca a Eren, el cual parece estar en algún trance pues solo mira asustado en todas las direcciones. _Delta_ cuida sus espaldas lista para responder a cualquier disparo.

—¡ _Alfa_! Tenemos un problema — _Beta_ habla entre jadeos acercándose a ellos al verlos salir por el pasillo—. Caímos en una emboscada y a nuestros refuerzos les tomará un rato llegar. Resistimos apenas.

Otra lluvia de disparos hacen que _Gamma_ se resguarde tras un vehículo en el hangar.

—¿Cuántos son? — _Alfa_ pregunta protegiendo a Eren.

—Cerca de diez. Pudimos contener a poco más de la mitad, pero tienen más municiones que nosotros. — _Beta_ habla con tono tenso.

El castaño se crispa al escuchar la ronda de disparos.

—Tendremos que correr — _Alfa_ observa cómo el joven se cubre los oídos y cierra los ojos con fuerza—. Los coches están a 60 m.

—Adelante, nosotros los cubriremos. — _Gamma_ alega decidida.

La chica quita de su cinturón la última bomba de humo y la arroja en dirección a los reclutas enemigos. Cuando la cortina del espeso humo se esparce por gran parte del lugar les hace una señal para que avancen. _Alfa_ empuja a Eren obligándolo a moverse mientras una lluvia de balas los hace sortear su camino.

Justo antes de llegar a la salida Bertholdt y Reiner salen de otro de los pasillos a bloquear su paso. Antes de que el joven rubio detone su arma, Farlan se adelanta y acierta el disparo en su pierna derecha. El recluta cae al suelo apretando los dientes por el dolor.

—¡Bertholdt! —exclama para que aquel complete la fallida misión, pero Annie aparece a tiempo para desarmarlo.

—¡Alto el fuego! ¡No disparen! —Zeke grita entre jadeos asomando las narices por el mismo pasillo que Annie.

—¡Dr. Zeke! —Reiner gruñe dolorido y molesto.

—Ordena que dejen de disparar y permítanles partir, _¡Ahora!_ —demanda enérgico.

—¡Alto el fuego! —ordena por el comunicador.

El último disparo que se escucha es por parte de _Gamma_ antes de desaparecer junto a los demás dentro de la cortina de humo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Reiner vocifera furioso y aprieta los dientes cuando el mayor de lentes hace presión en la herida de su pierna.

— _Eso_ es asunto mío y ustedes van a guardar el secreto, ¿Quedó claro? —Zeke musita con voz seria y semblante sombrío—. No sé qué dirás en el reporte, pero _nadie_ debe saber que ese joven está vivo y escapó. Es mi última palabra.

—0—

— _Alfa_ , la unida salieron apenas dio la señal —Auruo se dirige al hombre en cuanto los ve acercarse al coche—. Tuvimos cinco bajas.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien? — _Alfa_ pregunta al mismo tiempo que se despoja de la máscara y el casco para descubrir su identidad y deja de lado el reporte de su subordinado.

El castaño fija sus grandes ojos en aquel, pudo reconocer el timbre de voz de cada uno de aquellos enmascarados, sin embargo quiere negar ese hecho. Abre la boca en una perfecta "o", mas no sale ni una palabra de ella, solo se limita a observar con temor a los presentes despejarse el rostro.

—¿Eren? —Levi intenta sostenerlo por el brazo, pero el joven retrocede arisco sin apartar su intensa mirada de él.

—Eren —sus feroces ojos bicolor se posan en Petra después de escuchar que lo llamó—, entra al coche. —La menuda mujer lo empuja con gentileza por la espalda para hacerlo avanzar.

Él quiere oponerse, dar pelea, no obstante, por alguna extraordinaria razón enmudece y su cuerpo se pone tan dócil que parece no ser él.

—¡Jefe! —Farlan grita a lo lejos—, el contraataque cesó y no hay unidad enemiga que nos siga. El camino está libre.

—Andando. —Levi habla sin despegar la vista del castaño, el cual ahora está sentado en el asiento trasero del auto con la cabeza gacha.

Isabel avanza tras Farlan con paso pesado hasta que su mirada se nubla y tiene que poner las manos sobre sus rodillas para no caer. Con dificultad logra quitarse la máscara antigás.

—¿Pasa algo? —Farlan pregunta yendo a su encuentro.

—No me siento bien. —balbucea entre jadeos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Levi vocifera impaciente desde el coche—. ¿Está herida?

—No lo parece —el rubio la sostiene antes de que ella se desplome—. ¿Izzy? —la llama con preocupación sosteniendo su mentón con delicadeza.

—No tenemos tiempo, súbela al auto. —Levi ordena ansioso.

—

Para Eren el viaje se volvió largo y tortuoso. Farlan se ponía histérico cada que Isabel entraba en aquellos estados de inconsciencia, y Levi no paraba de dar ordenes por el celular. Petra lo estrecha en brazos, cómo si se tratara de un bebé al tiempo que le pone una chaqueta negra encima.

Eren parece perdido, a ratos mira a su alrededor ajeno de la situación. Su mundo nada perfecto, pero lo suficiente solido, se derrumbó en cuestión de horas. Se siente ofuscado y aquel constante deseo de huir no desaparece, ni tampoco aquellos lastimeros gritos, los que solo escuchaba en sus pesadillas, dejan de retumbar en su cabeza. Se aparta de las gentiles manos de Petra para cubrirse los oídos con tanta fuerza que le es doloroso.

El auto se detiene a mitad de la nada dentro de aquel espeso y oscuro bosque. Farlan baja apresurado llevando a Isabel en brazos, luego lo hace Levi quien tiene una expresión furibunda en el rostro. Petra se encarga de guiar a Eren hasta el interior de una cabaña, cuya entrada es iluminada por los faros del coche en el que llegaron.

—¡¿Dónde está Hanji?! —Levi grita colérico a un tipo que el joven nunca había visto antes.

—No ha llegado. —responde sin titubear.

—Ya me siento mejor. —la pelirroja balbucea aún en los brazos de Farlan antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

—Pronto, llévala a la habitación. —Petra indica con alarma.

—Eren, ¿Estás bien? —Levi se acerca a él y lo escruta unos momentos.

El menor sigue con la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna. El pelinegro quiere tocarle el hombro, pero aquel se aparta con rapidez.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —Hanji pregunta agitada apenas irrumpe en la cabaña.

—Arriba. —Levi indica sin apartar la vista del joven. Segundos después, la sigue por las escaleras y en su rápido andar aprovecha para despojarse de ese chaleco táctico.

—Eren, ven conmigo, te prepararé algo de cenar.

Luego de poner frente a él un plato con un par de emparedados y de expresarle cuan contenta está por su regreso, la menuda mujer abandona la pequeña cocina para averiguar el estado de salud de Isabel.

—

El desfile de nuevos rostros, de aquellos que aún visten el uniforme táctico, lo tienen con los nervios de punta. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿Bajo el resguardo de _quién_ está ahora? Piensa en las extrañas palabras de su padre. No se siente nada tranquilo.

Descorre la silla con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Sobre la encimera ve el casco y la pistola que portaba Petra, acaricia con la yema de los dedos aquellos objetos antes de enfundarse dentro del pantalón el arma. En la sala, un grupo de personas juegan cartas mientras otros dormitan en los sofás, ninguno le presta atención cuando atraviesa la estancia. Camina en automático hasta subir las escaleras por donde todos se perdieron.

Lo primero que ve al entrar en aquella habitación poco iluminada, es a Farlan al pie de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Isabel, la castaña de lentes revisa su cuerpo y sus signos vitales. Al lado de la cajonera, Petra observa con rostro preocupado, mientras el hombre de cabello negro, que ahora tiene una camisa blanca encima, admira desde la ventana la oscuridad del bosque dándoles la espalda.

Eren traga saliva y aprieta sus temblorosos labios para contener sus ganas de ponerse a llorar mientras que su corazón late acelerado a causa de la adrenalina que le corre por todo el cuerpo. Con mano firme apunta el arma en dirección al hombre de estatura baja y lo único que rompe aquel silencio sepulcral es la detonación de la pistola y el vidrio de la ventana al hacerse añicos. Hanji y Farlan levantan la mirada estupefactos al mismo tiempo, el rostro preocupado de Petra se transforma en una expresión de terror.

—¿Eres Levi Ackerman, _sí o no_? —Eren pregunta furioso.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** _Uniforme táctico_ : Decidí no poner una descripción detallada sobre esto dentro de la narración porque es bastante extensa. Las especificaciones las saqué tal cual de los productos vendidos por Aliexpress y mercado libre (así de fácil es comprar equipo "militar" jajaja).

El uniforme es de color negro e incluye: Un cinturón, rodilleras, coderas, guantes, botas, pantalón, jersey (camiseta) de manga larga —el material de las prendas es de algodón y poliester, resistente al agua, de secado rápido, anti-estática, absorbe la humedad y protege del viento, rayos UV—. Y un chaleco de combate SWAT (sin logotipo, obvio) de nylon, ajustable, con bolsas desmontables (velcro y botones de presión).

 **2)** _El casco de protección_ (no lo incluyo en el punto anterior porque lo saqué de otra página): modelo policial P100N (del instituto técnico de la academia de policía Alemana), con sistema de comunicación, tejido de aramida ignífugo con lacado especial autoextinguible, botón de cierre integrado para adaptación directa de una máscara antigás o protector de mentón, desbloqueo de emergencia, visera clara 4mm de policarbonato (antiniebla y anti-arañazos) y protector de cuello.

 **3)** _Autos_ : después de toda la explicación del equipo táctico, me pareció que era too much hacer que Levi tuviera autos militares. Claro que puede conseguirlos, pero recordemos que la especialidad de la organización no es el combate, así que no le veo mucho sentido que los tenga, SIN EMBARGO, sí escogí dos modelos de coches blindados (que me parecieron muy adecuados para él), un Lexus LS 460 L y un Dartz Kombat T98. ( _Comentario personal_ , muero de ganas por escribir algo donde Levi no sea tan privilegiado jajaja)

 **4)** Los nombres clave son las letras del alfabeto griego y los asigné de acuerdo a jerarquía y confianza. Alfa=Levi, Beta=Farlan, Gamma=Isabel, Delta=Petra, Dseta=Auruo. Para Kappa y los que me salté, no tengo personajes asignados. (Tampoco es que sean todo un ejercito). En cuanto a los subordinados de cada líder de escuadrón pueden llamarse cómo les plazca, desde animales a apodos cualquiera.

 ***** La reverencia marcial es el saludo típico de soldado (si mal no recuerdo ya lo había puesto antes).

 **5)** _Braga polar_ : En la página donde venden este articulo tiene ese nombre, es "medio pasamontañas", o sea que, la máscara cubre solo la boca y nariz, está hecha con material anticorte para protección.

 **6)** Quiero hacer una explicación extra-oficial porque considero que necesitan saberlo. En la parte donde Krista le reclama a Ymir, pensaba en su nombre como un simbolismo de rechazo y odio hacia esa parte malévola en ella, pero, cuando resalté la palabra tuve la impresión de que tomó otro sentido, como que doy a entender que Ymir siempre la llama con cariño o amor. Cualquiera de las opciones es valida.

 ****** No quiero explicar mucho sobre el tiempo transcurrido porque hasta yo me confundo, solo quiero aclarar y recordarles que a la llegada de Levi ya es de noche.

 **7)** Recordatorio de mi nota en el cap pasado: aquí Grisha ya sabe que Erwin quiere muerto a Eren (y asume muchas cosas más que falta poco para que revele), pero tiene miedo de enfrentarlo, así que solo se estaba asegurando de desviar la atención para el rescate. De igual forma, Grisha conoce a Erwin y está al tanto de sus crueles métodos para actuar. **7.1)** Su plan involucraba sus notas con parte de la investigación, mas no se involucraba a él mismo, solo quiere un medio para que dejen en paz a Eren.

 **8)** _CZ-P10_. Es un arma semiautomática, acá quiero incluir la parte donde "quita el seguro", según los vídeos que vi y los artículos que leí sobre armas, el mecanismo del seguro es opcional. En la especificación del catálogo no encontré esta característica, obvio tendrían que tener seguro.

 **9)** _Cuneta_ , creo que todo mundo conoce los canalitos que están a orillas de las carreteras, bueno, es eso.

 ****** Este punto no lo marqué, pero me gustaría comentar un poco de esto. Me leí un articulo forense (bien gráfico OnO) que hablaba sobre el retroceso. En la mayoría de los casos las armas se encuentran lejos de las victimas (suicidas). En uno en particular (en ese articulo) se encontró el arma en el jardín porque el individuo se quitó la vida cerca de la ventana. Así que puede ser muy probable que el arma se haya soltado de la mano de Grisha y terminara fuera del auto. También, en los estudios de balística se mencionan los orificios de entrada y salida de diferentes calibres de bala, siendo más grande el orificio de salida que el de entrada, puede que no sea tan sangrienta la escena en la vida real, pero esto ya es mera ficción.

 **10)** En la base militar las señales de evacuación son con luces y sonido de alarma. En las películas siento que no le dan importancia a estos detalles porque si el protagonista no destruye el panel de control, el lugar explota jajaja así que aquí diré que la alarma tiene un sistema de apagado automático.

 **11)** _La postura de Lev_ i: se trata de la Weaver. Según la página que consulté es una de las posturas estándar. El tirador coloca su cuerpo en un ángulo de casi 45 grados, poniendo el pie dominante (del lado de tiro) hacia atrás y girando el lado del soporte hacia el objetivo. El brazo del tirador se extiende y el codo del brazo de soporte se dobla. Esto permite emplear un agarre muy estable "push-pull". El tirador empuja con el brazo de tiro y tira con el brazo de soporte para estabilizar el arma. También podría hacer la postura weaver de combate (posición de combate), separando ambos pies e inclinando el cuerpo un poco hacia adelante. El detalle es que, Levi no la hace tal cual, ya que al patear la puerta para abrirla es obvio que va a perder la estabilidad que dan dichas posturas.

 **12)** _Beretta APX_. Otro modelo de arma semiautomática.

 **13)** _La patada de Petra contra Bertholdt._ Me pasaron un par de videos de taekwondo y es completamente posible que una persona más baja derribe a otra de mayor tamaño. Sin embargo, tengo que destacar que Berth estaba bien distraído, porque de lo contrario esto no hubiera sido tan fácil.

 **14)** _Sobre las armas de asalto, las armas y los comunicadores que ocupan Reiner y compañía_. Acá intenté marcar una diferencia entre Levi y los reclutas del proyecto Orion, si bien ambos bandos cuentan con armamento militar, solo Levi está equipado con armas largas y cortas (automáticas y semiautomáticas). Para los reclutas del proyecto son armas cortas y comunicadores portátiles, con esto quiero dar a entender que aunque estén entrenados, por formar parte del proyecto no están del todo en servicio, o sea, que la idea es que no luchen.

 **15)** _Sobre la maniobra de escape_ : analizando las cosas con más detenimiento me di cuenta que lo que escribí es una acción demasiado Kamikaze. Esto me lleva a explicar un poco la estructura de la base militar, Annie describe el lugar como un complejo laberinto, así que hay varias salidas/entradas. Pareciera que el bando de Reiner no bloqueó la salida en el hangar del ala oeste, pero sí lo hicieron. Su única opción era correr directo a la linea de fuego, dejando en manos de Farlan, Isabel y Levi la tarea de salir ilesos de la base militar. No es ningún error, es un detalle que les da cierta ventaja y que explicaré en capítulos futuros. De cualquier forma pensaban abrir fuego con las armas automáticas jajaja.

 **16)** Antes expliqué que cada miembro del equipo de Levi tenía nombres clave, de hecho en gran parte de la narración me referí a ellos por esos nombres, pero cuando salen, menciono a Auruo deliberadamente, bueno, como ya es de noche y no queda prácticamente nadie al rededor, Auruo considera que ya no es necesario ocultar su identidad. Igual aquí relato desde la perspectiva de Eren, entonces este lo reconoce al instante.

 **17)** Así como con la hora, tampoco quiero confundirlas con la distancia y el hecho de que Hanji se pueda teletransportar jajajaja. La cosa es que desde que salieron rumbo a la cabaña, Levi estuvo acosando a Hanji para que dejara lo que hacía y viajara hasta allá, en mi mente son algo así como horas. Quiero destacar un detalle del canon, (sólo lamento no recordar bien el capítulo del manga, pero si no estoy mal, fue cuando convirtieron en titanes al pueblo de Connie), cuando tuvieron que revisar las murallas para asegurarse de que no hubiera grietas, estos las recorrieron en un solo día o eso fue lo que entendí, así que el tiempo entre "ciudad y ciudad" es eso, de horas.

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero de verdad sepan que trabajamos muy duro en cada_ _capítulo._

 _La verdad me demoro bastante porque hasta que no tenga avanzado mínimo 2 capítulos (tanto escritos como transcritos) no me gusta actualizar ya que siento que así la espera para ustedes sería mucho más larga._

Este capítulo dio mucho material para referencias, las cuales estaré subiendo a mi galería. (Creo que les debo una galería pública, pero algunas veces me inspiro de fanarts y no quiero resubirlos porque obviamente no tengo permiso de las artistas).


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Agradecería que no copiaran ni re-subieran a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Riren (LevixEren) y avanzará de manera lenta aunque los capítulos puedan ser relativamente cortos. Uso de Ooc, Au, lenguaje soez, violencia y actividades ilegales. **Recuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas. **Posibles Spoilers** , quiero advertir sobre esto, ya que sacaré personajes cuya aparición aún no se ven en el anime así como nombres de lugares/territorio, intentaré no comprometer detalles mismos de la trama original.

 **Beteo por:** **Rattation.**

* * *

 **Estatus del fic** _(ya que desde aquí no puedo hacer avisos y en wattpad fracasé en eso —la plataforma es tan complicada y exasperante para mí—)_ **:**

 ***Sobre las referencias del cap 25:** Ya están todas en mi galería de fb.

 ***El capítulo 27:** Está casi listo. Falta que aplique las correcciones hechas por mi beta y que lo edite unas cuántas veces más.

 ***El capítulo 28:** Está escrito, pero aún no lo transcribo en office. También estaría pendiente que se lo entregue a mi beta. Esto último podría tardar más.

 ***El capítulo 29:** Está en proceso de que lo escriba.

 _Por cierto, por ahí me llegaron algunos reviews, creo que pude responder a uno, pero no recuerdo bien. No piensen que soy grosera, los leo todos desde los mails, solo que antes mi celular no daba pa'más y para cuando me sentaba frente a la lap ya se me había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer, denme tiempo para revisar y los responderé._

* * *

 **Notas del cap y anuncios, al final. Sí, esta vez no vengo con excusas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26**

—¡Eren! —Petra grita horrorizada un lamentable intento de reprenderlo.

Antes de que pueda dar un paso al frente el joven le apunta con la pistola y ella se detiene abruptamente. En tanto Farlan, quién sostiene con fuerza la mano de Isabel aún inconsciente, lo mira incrédulo. Hanji tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, la escena le divierte en demasía y sin darle más importancia, regresa a escrutar a la pelirroja.

— _Responde_ —Eren enfatiza con voz ruda—, porque no fallaré la próxima vez.

Levi, el cual no se movió ni un poco ante aquella agresión, se gira con lentitud para encararlo. Su semblante luce sereno mientras que de su hombro derecho se aprecia una fina línea roja sobre la impecable camisa blanca que lleva a medio abotonar.

—¿A qué viene todo eso? —frasea con aparente calma.

—¡Responde! —grita impetuoso.

—Deja de jugar a ser un buen samaritano —Hanji musita con hastío cruzándose de brazos. Farlan solo baja la cabeza, ajeno a la situación—. Sus gritos son una molestia. Díselo y te quitarás una gran mierda de encima.

El argumento de Hanji es cierto, no tiene caso seguir guardando apariencias, después de todo, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar sobre el teatro que montó para rescatarlo? Lo conoce lo bastante bien cómo para saber que no se conformará con cualquier argumento, el mocoso dejará de tragarse ese cuento de que él es un simple arquitecto.

—Lo soy. —Levi suelta con palabras escuetas y firmes.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —brama colérico al mismo tiempo que hace otro disparo, esta vez a sus pies.

El hombre no flaquea, se mantiene imperturbable en su sitio.

—¡Eren! —Petra vuelve a llamarle la atención. Se muestra demasiado afectada cuando el aludido hace caso omiso a sus protestas.

—Jefe, ¿está todo bien? —Auruo ***** aparece por las escaleras con la mano en su arma. La desenfunda con rapidez al percatarse del aura amenazante del castaño.

—Todo está bajo control. _Retirate_ —Levi ordena con voz firme.

Al hombre le cuesta obedecer, pero después de varios segundos baja el arma y regresa de pésimo humor por donde llegó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuentas tenemos que saldar? —se dirige a Eren algo dubitativo.

—¿Ahora sufres demencia? Que gran chiste. —bufa con el entrecejo fruncido. A lo que Levi arquea una ceja.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes. Estoy desarmado —extiende las manos para mostrar que no oculta nada. Eren retrocede un paso ante el acto—. ¿Qué pasa? Parecías muy decidido a matarme, ¿eso es todo? ¿Así de fácil te acobardas?

El joven aprieta los dientes para contener sus protestas pues en ese momento su deseo de venganza es bastante contradictorio. Está claro que quiere hacer justicia con sus propias manos, sin embargo, le es difícil asimilar que aquella persona que le mostró un cariño peculiar, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida,sea quién le arrebató a su madre. Se niega a aceptarlo.

—Adelante, jala el gatillo. —Levi se aproxima a él y coloca el cañón del arma justo en su pecho.

—¡Agh! —Eren deja escapar un sonido gutural al mismo tiempo que baja la pistola.

—Sabía que eras un cobarde. —El mayor esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos sin sentir nada, _ni una pizca de remordimiento?_ —gruñe con enojo. El moreno lo escruta un momento, su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabe a lo que se refiere—. Tengo el coraje para matarte —prosigue al tiempo que sin titubear vuelve a apuntar el arma, ahora directo a su cabeza—, pero la muerte es el camino más fácil para todos ustedes —Levi se muestra molesto ante las ínfulas de superioridad—. Dame un celular y dime cómo salir de aquí. —demanda con un tono de voz despectivo.

—¿Crees que es así de fácil? —espeta en el mismo tono desdeñoso.

—Claro que no. Nos volveremos a ver y seré yo quien los haga pagar por todos sus crímenes. Ahora, _dame lo que quiero_. —reitera con voz firme.

Por alguna extraordinaria razón, Levi no ha perdido por completo la paciencia cómo es costumbre, al contrario, admira con orgullo el temple de aquel joven, a pesar de no conocer ni comprender sus razones para atreverse a enfrentarlo.

Desvía su mirada hacia la cama donde Isabel lucha por regresar a la lucidez, en aquella habitación hay dos personas importantes para él, pero solo una de ellas parece estar al borde de la muerte. No tiene tiempo para seguir con aquel juego infantil, más tarde podrá ajustar cuentas con Eren. De uno de los bolsillos del pantalón saca su celular personal y se lo arroja al castaño, este lo atrapa con una mano sin problemas.

—Camina dos horas al este, encontrarás la carretera principal que te llevará hasta el poblado más cercano.

—Más te vale no enviar a tus hombres, porque los aniquilaré a todos. —amenaza con mirada feroz para luego desaparecer por aquella puerta.

—¡Eren, regresa! —Petra voltea hacia Levi y lo mira con reprobación antes de salir tras el joven.

—¡Bravo, Levi! Eso fue divertidísimo. Más escenas conmovedoras cómo esta, por favor. —masculla con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que da unas cuantas palmadas.

—¿Cómo está Isabel? —Corta el molesto alegato de la castaña.

—Sus signos vitales están bien, yo creo que se esforzó demasiado con tu misión de mierda. Igual debe hacerse algunos análisis para descartar algo grave —se dirige a Farlan y él asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa forzada—. Eso es todo por mi parte.

El pelinegro no suaviza su semblante serio, permanece inmóvil con la mirada fija en la puerta.

—Levi, más te vale controlar la situación porque si por esa maldita mierda se abre mi carpeta de investigación, _yo misma iré por él y lo despellejaré_ _vivo_. Y yo no voy a fallar ningún disparo. —advierte con voz ruda.

—Te equivocas —masculla con voz ronca—, ese mocoso no falló ni un solo disparo.

—

—¡Eren! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve! —Petra llama suplicante yendo tras él—. Es peligroso andar solo por el bosque, más a altas horas de la noche. ¡Regresa!

—¡Aléjate de mí! —grita furibundo dando media vuelta para apuntar el arma hacia ella—. No soy el mismo que conociste, regresaré solo para hacer justicia.

—E-Eren, p-puedo explicarlo todo —balbucea nerviosa—, pero tienes que darme el arma. —Le extiende la mano y lo mira angustiada.

—¡No! ¿Vas a explicarme todo? _¿Tú?_ —cuestiona despectivo—. ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo! ¡No tengo por que confiar en ti!

—Eren, no… —habla con voz afligida.

—No voy a escuchar ni una palabra tuya —interrumpe—. ¡Todo lo que has dicho son patrañas! _Tú_ me engañaste. Lo esperé de todos, ¡menos de ti! No te lo perdonaré, ¡jamás! —reprocha iracundo antes de retomar su camino.

Petra se queda atrás, viendo como el joven se pierde en la oscuridad. Quiere seguirlo para convencerlo de regresar, sin embargo, sus piernas no le responden. Muy en su interior cree que es lo correcto, no puede obligarlo a volver ni tampoco hacer algo para solucionar sus problemas. Le duele no poder ayudarlo pues sabe que todo lo que él dijo es verdad, en esta ocasión no podrá estar ahí para consolarlo. Quizás, un poco de soledad le sentará bien para calmar el fuego de su interior.

—0—

Sus piernas duelen por haber caminado sin descanso durante horas, para su fortuna, tal cómo dijo aquel hombre, ahora pisa las calles empedradas del poblado más cercano. No se detiene hasta llegar a lo que le parece un pequeño parque donde toma asiento en una de las bancas de madera, cerca de la farola de luz amarillenta.

Cree haber llegado a un pueblo aserradero* pues, a pesar de ser muy temprano* por la mañana, un centenar de personas, portando cascos de seguridad,ropa de trabajo e incluso motosierras, van de aquí para allá a pie o conduciendo camiones cargados con los troncos de los grandes árboles aledaños. Nadie repara en su presencia, quizás piensen que es otro vagabundo más, con las pintas que tiene nadie lo pondría en duda. Resopla al tiempo que agacha la cabeza y mira sus zapatos, están hechos un desastre. Sonríe para sí al notar arruinada una de las tantas prendas costosas que siempre sintió que no le pertenecían.*

Mira con tristeza el cielo casi claro. Desde el incidente y la discusión con aquella que creyó era su amiga, se obliga a no pensar más sobre el tema, no le apetece dar mil vueltas al asunto hasta saber que está a salvo.

De todo lo que le ocurrió esa noche, lo que más le cuesta admitir, es cuanto le afecta la ruptura de su amistad con Petra, confió ciegamente en ella y ahora se siente herido por su traición. Por ella se permitió abrir su corazón para dejarse llevar por sus alocados sentimientos y ahora también se siente confundido, no cree poder volver a confiar en aquellas personas ni tampoco perdonar que le ocultaran tan valiosa información.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpen luego de escuchar un ruido estomacal. Su cuerpo al fin le recuerda que está vivo y que necesita alimentarse, mas no se puede dar ese lujo, en especial porque no tiene efectivo*. Con el debido cuidado para no descubrir el arma que esconde entre sus ropas o de parecer demasiado sospechoso, saca el celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Marca aquel numero telefónico que sabe de memoria y aguarda en la línea.

—Armin —musita con cansancio—, necesito que vengas por mí. Te enviaré mi ubicación.

—0—

—¡Eren! —Mikasa grita desde lejos.

A pesar de que su voz le es familiar por instinto dirige su mano a donde esconde el arma antes de relajarse un poco.

—¡Oh, Eren! Eres tú, al fin. —la joven exclama entre sollozos mientras lo estrecha en un fuerte abrazo que él no corresponde.

—Eren… —Armin lo saluda desde un poco más atrás. Observa su aspecto desaliñado con semblante preocupado.

—Estoy bien. —El castaño se deshace del incómodo contacto físico. A él nunca le agradó tener una cercanía tan íntima con su amiga.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Mikasa espeta exagerando su tono de voz—, _mírate_.

Con una mano limpia la suciedad en sus mejillas mientras lo escruta con semblante compungido. Las ojeras de Eren son demasiado notorias al igual que un par de moretones en su rostro y cuello. La intensa mirada de la joven lo hace apartarse un paso de ella.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? Yo invito —Armin interviene para romper la tensión entre ellos—. Será un largo viaje de regreso, a no ser que quieras pasar la tarde aquí.

Eren apenas niega con la cabeza antes de acompañar a sus amigos en la búsqueda de algún establecimiento poco concurrido. Entran en una pequeña cafetería y toman asiento en la mesa más escondida y alejada de la entrada. Después de ordenar, el castaño observa el lugar con aire melancólico, de algún modo echa de menos el lujo en el que vivió durante meses.

La mesera se acerca con sus platos para depositarlos de mala gana sobre la mesa y se aleja enfurruñada a atender al tipo de la barra. Los jóvenes intercambian miradas, sin embargo, dejan de darle importancia.

El aroma de los huevos revueltos con tocino es un deleite, el sabor no es el mejor del mundo, pero satisface su paladar. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un desayuno lleno de tranquilidad.

—¿Eren? ¿Todo está bien? —Mikasa pregunta ansiosa tras escudriñarlo con la mirada una y otra vez.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —El chico se pone en pie abruptamente al tiempo que la chica roza su mano.

—Mikasa —Armin susurra con voz severa en cuanto lo ve alejarse de ellos—, tienes que ser prudente con lo que hablas. Se nota que Eren aún se pone tenso.

—¿Ya le viste las muñecas? —riñe con tono molesto—. No puedes ignorar esos moretones y menos con esa chaqueta que _obviamente_ no es suya.

—Lo noté desde que lo vi, pero hay que aguardar. Es un tema muy delicado y difícil para él, no creo que esté listo para hablar ahora.

—Solo quiero ayudarlo.

—Lo sé. Pero hay que darle tiempo, lo importante es que al fin estamos juntos. —Sonríe con su típico semblante sereno para darle seguridad.

—

El agua fría del grifo se siente muy bien en su rostro. Y después de algunas palmadas en sus mejillas para espabilarse se siente listo para volver a la mesa a degustar su comida.

—Chicos, en verdad se los agradezco. En cuanto pueda les pagaré todo lo que han gastado por ayudarme. —habla con tono avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —Mikasa interrumpe su argumento, pues no quiere que Eren se agobie.

El estruendo que hicieron los platos al hacerse añicos en el suelo los toma por sorpresa. El trío dirige la mirada en dirección a la barra.

— _¡¿Otra vez tú?!_ _¡¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacer un desastre en mi cocina?!_ —los iracundos gritos del cocinero se pueden escuchar por todo el establecimiento—. _¡Esto lo descontaré de tu salario!_

— _¡Al diablo con tu_ _mierda de_ _trabajo! ¡Me largo!_

La camarera que los atendió camina apresurada hasta el perchero de la entrada para descolgar su abrigo y abandonar el lugar, mientras tanto, el hombre sigue gritando maldiciones desde la cocina. La mayoría de los comensales no le prestan atención, Armin y Mikasa no son la excepción.

—Eren, ¿pasa algo? —Armin pregunta tras observar la postura rígida de su amigo.

—Q-quiero irme… necesito salir de aquí. —balbucea entre jadeos.

—Pero apenas has comido. Tu plato está casi lleno. —Mikasa protesta tras su repentino acto.

—Y-yo…

—Está bien, Eren, tranquilizate —el rubio pone su mano sobre el hombro del contrario—. Sal con Mikasa, yo me encargo de la cuenta.

—En casa podrás descansar. —la joven dice animada para tratar de calmarlo al ver su estado nervioso.

—

El viaje de regreso a Yarckel les pareció largo y pesado. Eren no durmió en todo el trayecto pese a que estaba agotado. Y al bajar del autobús que tomaron tras abordar el subterráneo, al fin puede respirar con alivio.

Su amiga los conduce por el edificio hasta el piso de su departamento. Eren da un vistazo al lugar, no es muy grande, pero considera que funciona bien para una familia pequeña. Mikasa lo guía por las escaleras hasta la habitación que reservaron para él.

—En esta planta solo hay dos habitaciones, la siguiente puerta es del baño. Hay un par de toallas limpias y en el clóset de tu dormitorio dejé una maleta con algo de tu ropa. También me puedo hacer cargo de la lavandería.

—Descuida, empacaré la ropa sucia. Por ahora me vendrá bien descansar.

—Si necesitas algo, dinos. Pediremos pizza para cenar. —La chica esboza una sonrisa forzada antes de dejarlo solo en la estancia.

Mikasa muerde su labio inferior para contener un sollozo, el reencuentro lo imaginó totalmente diferente, más emotivo. Sin embargo, tiene la impresión de que Eren es alguien completamente diferente, no sabe describirlo con palabras, pero tampoco considera que se trate de madurez.

—Armin —musita acercándose a él en cuanto baja a sala de estar—, estoy angustiada por Eren. No ha dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que pasó, creo que ya no confía en nosotros.

—Dale tiempo…

—¡Me estoy conteniendo! —interrumpe—. No soporto verlo así.

—Está bien, cálmate. Iré a verlo. Con suerte querrá hablar conmigo de algo.

El rubio sube con pesadez las escaleras para llamar a la puerta de la habitación y aguarda unos segundos antes de entrar.

—¿Eren? —Encuentra a aquel inmóvil y con la mirada fija en su reflejo del espejo en el tocador—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Armin —masculla con voz ronca—, no sé quién soy.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres Eren.

—Pasaron tantas cosas, que ya no estoy seguro de nada.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta inseguro mientras se acerca para sentarse junto a él en la cama.

El castaño deja escapar un suspiro profundo y posa sus ojos bicolor en aquel par de ojos azules.

—Estuve con mi padre —el rubio lo mira impresionado, mas no dice una sola palabra—. Y te aseguro que no ha pisado la cárcel desde el supuesto arresto —hace una larga pausa antes de continuar—. No sé qué fue peor, el enterarme de que todas las acusaciones contra Grisha Jeager son ciertas o el hecho de haber vivido todo este tiempo junto a la mierda que me arrebató a mi madre. —gruñe con rabia.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestiona incrédulo— ¿C-cómo…?

—No lo sé —responde a sus interrogantes no formuladas—. Sabía que mi vida era una mierda, pero ahora, ¡no tengo vida! Y no sé qué hacer.

—Eren, tienes que llamar a la policía.

—¡Sí, lo sé! —Se lleva las manos hasta su cabeza para cubrir con fuerza sus oídos—. Pero no puedo… tengo que hablar con el comandante Erwin, decirle todo lo que sé, antes de que yo haga justicia con mis propias manos. —De entre su pantalón saca el arma y la deposita en manos de Armin.

El rubio observa atónito por algunos instantes aquel objeto entre sus manos, no puede evitar sentir miedo, pero no al arma, sino a la actitud de su amigo. En aquel estado en el que se encuentra lo cree capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de cometer un crimen.

—De acuerdo, guardaré esto por ti, si es lo que quieres —habla no muy convencido. Sabe que lo único que aquel quiere es desahogar su sed de venganza—. Trata de descansar un poco antes de la cena. Revisaré los vuelos para regresar cuanto antes a Shinganshina, ¿te parece bien? —El contrario apenas asiente con la cabeza.

Armin se aproxima a la puerta y con la mano en el picaporte lo ve recostarse cómo un zombie en la cama.

—

En la soledad de esa habitación ajena le es difícil conciliar el sueño. Se remueve incómodo de un lado a otro en la cama, tiene la sensación de que la chaqueta lo restringe hasta dejarlo sin aliento. El contarle parte de la historia a su mejor amigo no lo hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, su ansiedad y miedo van en aumento.

Se incorpora para exhalar e inhalar profundo un par de veces antes de admirar a su alrededor esperando tranquilizarse. Con la excepción de la cama, la mesita de noche al lado de la misma y el tocador al frente, el dormitorio está casi vacío.

El pequeño clóset de pared a medio abrir le permite ver una maleta junto a un par de sábanas. Se acerca hasta abrir aquel objeto e inspecciona su interior, Mikasa no mintió, todas las prendas son suyas y ahora le parece una magnifica idea el despojarse de la sucia vestimenta que lleva encima. Coge una muda de ropa antes de ir directo al baño donde se desnuda de inmediato.

En su antebrazo izquierdo aún tiene un poco de sangre seca, moretones al rededor del mismo y en sus muñecas a causa del torniquete y las correas que aquel hombre usó para contenerlo.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, entra a la ducha y frota su cuerpo para lavar la suciedad. El agua fría lo hace estremecerse un poco hasta que las gotas que recorren cada centímetro de su piel lo relajan; cierra los ojos al poner la cabeza bajo la regadera para quitarse el shampoo y diez segundos después se aleja con rapidez despejando con desespero el agua en su rostro mientras mira asustado a todos lados. La paz y el silencio que tanto amaba al quedarse con sus amigos ahora le incomoda. Cierra el grifo y se apresura a secar su cuerpo para vestirse lo más rápido que sus manos le permiten y así poder dirigirse a la habitación.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, admira su reflejo en el espejo. Le es extraño volver a usar aquellas prendas, que si bien no están desgastadas, las usó por un largo tiempo. Frunce el ceño con furia al recordar los momentos que vivió en Sina y, pese a que lo odia, ahora está ahí, doblando la ropa sucia para guardarla en la maleta, eso es uno de los tantos hábitos que se arraigaron en él.

Suspira profundo al darse cuenta de que la chaqueta le pertenece a Levi, debió suponerlo no solo porque le quedaba pequeña, sino por el fuerte aroma de su colonia. La deja de lado para centrar su atención en los jeans y la camiseta negra, ambos pertenecen a Jean, quizás debería regresarlas. Al colocar las prendas dentro de la maleta, fija la mirada en el trozo de papel que sobresale de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se trata de la fotografía de su madre que, por la emoción del día olvidó por completo.

La desdobla con cuidado y acaricia con las yemas de los dedos su rostro impreso. En ese instante todos los pensamientos que se obligó a reprimir aparecen uno tras otro. Le es extraño que su padre nunca le negó hablar o preguntar por su madre, sin embargo, en la casa no había ninguna fotografía de ella y lo más increíble de todo, era que antes no pudiera recordar ni el más mínimo rasgo de ella.

Frente a la luz de la lámpara una inscripción traspasa el papel, por lo cual decide darle la vuelta para leerla. "Te quiero de aquí a la luna y de regreso", de nuevo aquella frase que odiaba que su padre le dijera. A punto de volver a doblar la fotografía, se percata de otro par de palabras. Fueron escritas a lápiz y el grafito ya casi desaparece, así que la mueve en diferentes posiciones para tratar de distinguir el relieve y poder leerlo: "Perdóname por destruir a Fonejo".

—¿Perdóname por destruir a Fonejo? —repite en voz baja—, ¿Qué diablos es "Fonejo"?

Resopla exasperado antes de guardar la foto en un bolsillo de la valija para al fin recostarse en la cama. Cierra los ojos y medita unos momentos sobre los mensajes que acaba de leer, al menos a uno de ellos no le encuentra el más mínimo sentido.

—Fonejo. —susurra adormilado.

—

La brillante luz del sol se cuela por las delgadas cortinas de la ventana. Sus rayos le tocan el rostro, pero ni siquiera siente su calor. La única sensación real para él es esa extraña opresión, no le molesta, al contrario, lo hace sentir bien.

Un murmullo melodioso y un suave vaivén* lo espabilan de a poco.

— _A la nanita nana nanita nana… mi niño tiene sueño, bendito sea… calla mientras la cuna se balancea… a la nanita nana nanita nana…_ —Canturrea con ternura.**

Una gentil caricia en su frente lo hace abrir los ojos, mas la intensa luz le impide ver con nitidez el rostro de aquella mujer. Lo único que distingue es su largo cabello castaño que tiene atado en una trenza, esta cae por su hombro tapando una parte del vestido floreado.

— _¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?_ —le escucha decir con un hermoso timbre de voz—, _¿Que te parece si_ _horneo_ _el pastel que tanto te gusta?_

El cálido beso que ella deposita en su frente le deja una sensación húmeda. Cómo puede, libera una de sus manos para limpiar lo que escurre por su sien y al ver sus dedos manchados con sangre se remueve inquieto entre aquellos brazos.

La mujer se inclina de nuevo hasta su rostro, al abandonar aquel extraño manto de oscuridad* él se lleva una sorpresa perturbadora. En el lugar donde debería tener los rozagantes pómulos, la carne putrefacta se cae a pedazos, las cuencas de los ojos están vacías y en algunas partes es fácil divisar el blancor del cráneo, mientras que de su boca escurre un líquido oscuro y espeso. Canturrea con vehemencia aquella nana al mismo tiempo que le acaricia la cabeza con aquellas manos que son prácticamente esqueleto y cuyos dedos están llenos de fango.

Aterrado por la escena, lucha por escapar hasta que cae al suelo en un ruido sordo. El ser parece no prestarle atención, sigue entonando su nana mientras se balancea en la mecedora con los brazos aún acunados. Pronto tiene la sensación de que el piso está mojado y al dirigir la mirada al mismo, un gran charco de sangre amenaza con engullirlo. Trata de gritar, pero su voz no sale de su boca, un apretado nudo en su garganta lo estrangula, sin embargo, nada se compara con el intenso dolor en su cabeza y pecho, su vista se nubla hasta que todo se oscurece.

— _Respira_ … _está vivo… Levi, rápido…_

Palabras al aire que intenta ligar, nada es claro. Le cuesta respirar, sus pulmones ya no reciben aire.

—¡Eren! —Mikasa lo mueve con violencia para despertarlo.

—¡Mamá! —grita exaltado en cuanto abre los ojos.

Lo primero que ve es a su amiga de pie al lado de la cama, se nota inquieta.

—Tenías una pesadilla —musita con tono preocupado—, se podían escuchar tus gritos en la planta baja. Así que me pareció buena idea venir a despertarte —el castaño la mira con semblante confundido. Ella suspira con pesar—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás deberías comer algo, la pizza ya llegó.

Eren resopla y se lleva la mano a la frente, la cual tiene empapada con sudor.

—En unos minutos bajo.

—Puedo traerte algunas rebanadas a la habitación…

—Me encuentro bien, bajaré en un momento.

—0—

El silbido de la tetera sobre la hornilla hace que levante la cabeza. Se pone en pie y con desgana quita del fuego aquel trasto. Se limpia la nariz sonoramente con su pañuelo húmedo, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Con mano temblorosa vierte el agua caliente en dos tazas de porcelana blanca, a una le pone una bolsita de té negro y a la otra, dos cucharadas de café* instantáneo.

—Espero que no te importe. —Petra señala con voz ronca y trémula la taza de café que desliza hasta Farlan.

—No hay problema —responde decaído. Su rostro luce cansado—. Hanji ya tardó demasiado.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. —Acaricia su mano en señal de apoyo. El rubio esboza una sonrisa forzada.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella no responde porque los fuertes pasos y los murmullos, provenientes de las escaleras, llaman su atención. Ambos aguardan varios minutos en la cocina hasta que todo vuelve a la calma.

—Iré a ver a Isabel. —masculla apresurado.

Detrás de él sale Petra, quien se dirige directo al sofá donde Levi reposa.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que me duerma? —habla con evidente mal humor.

—¿Acaso no irás a buscar a Eren? —reprocha entre lagrimas—. Ese chico se merece una buena explicación, sin mencionar que allá afuera corre peligro. Tú mismo viste lo que le hicieron, ¡no puedes dejarlo por su cuenta!

Levi resopla hastiado tras sus impetuosas palabras.

—Si tanto te preocupa, ve por él. A mí no me importa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! La seguridad de Eren debe ser nuestra prioridad.

El hombre se pone en pie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo que haga ese bastardo o en lo que esté metido, _me importa poco_. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

—Levi…

—Me voy a encargar de él más tarde. Lo mataré con mis propias manos.

* * *

 **Anuncios:**

 **1)** La razón de mi demora, a parte de todos mis asuntos y tareas personales, fue que me enfoqué en escribir un nuevo fic. De hecho es un one-shot largo (para los que me tienen en notificaciones, ¿recuerdan aquella prueba que hice como publicación de nuevo fic? Bueno, se trataba de esto), ya está terminado y en manos de mi beta. Solo que demoraré más en publicarlo porque quiero comisionar una portada y eso tomará tiempo. El fic se centra en Eren y Levi, no habrá más parejas, pero no les quiero dar más detalles porque es extenso jajaja. Lamento haber demorado con GaC, pero es que se me metió a la cabeza y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera escribir aquello.

 **2)** El año pasado mencioné que quería escribir otra cosa en lugar de "Nefasta Navidad" y bueno, ese proyecto sigue en pie, me gustaría sacarlo en esta navidad. Me pregunto si quisieran colaborar conmigo para sacar aquel otro one-shot, si gustan, pueden mandarme mensajito y les explico mejor. De cualquier forma seguiré pensando cómo sacarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** La razón por la que Auruo no apareció de inmediato es que es Levi jajaja o sea, que de cierto modo no le resulta extraño o mal que haya disparos en su presencia, al contrario, la mayoría de las veces creerá que es ajuste de cuentas.

 **2)** ¿Recuerdan que les dije que no quería confundirlos con el tiempo? Bueno, más o menos hice mis cuentas (sí, lo tomé en cuenta, pero no quiero decir que sea un horario exacto, hay muchos factores para desestimarlo) y, para el momento en el que Eren llega a la placita del pueblo son algo así como las 5am.

*¿Tienen dudas sobre lo del aserradero? Es donde se encargan de cortar la madera. Son industrias de primera transformación de la madera; proveen de productos semiacabados que generalmente son destinados a una industria de segunda transformación. Al principio quería llamarle "un pueblo de leñadores", pero no me convenció ese termino.

 **3)** Pasó tanto tiempo que se me olvidó este dato jajajaja así que si estoy mal, omitanlo. Eren y Jean no intercambiaron zapatos, por la diferencia de su numero de calzado, se les hacía muy incómodo.

*Respecto al efectivo, bueno, dudo mucho que Eren se haya gastado todo el dinero que le dio Levi en una playera/camiseta, pero lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones que cambió con Jean. Imagínense la cara de felicidad de este cuando encuentre un mes de colegiatura en el fondo de la lavadora jajajajaja. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza a Eren se le olvidó ese detalle, se quedó sin dinero por despistado jajaja.

 **4)** El vaivén obviamente era por la mecedora, solo que se me hacía repetitivo ponerlo.

 **5)** La canción de cuna que puse se llama: _A la nanita nana_ de Ventino. Gracias a mi hermosa Luisi por la recomendación.

 **6)** Sobre la luminosidad en el sueño de Eren: sé que puse que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, pero me refiero a que él la ve a contra luz. De cualquier forma esta vez es un sueño.

 **7)** Sobre la cabaña: debo destacar dos cosas, están en medio del bosque, por lo que no van a tener los super lujos a la vuelta de la esquina y, esto es un dato personal, como no me gusta, yo no sé preparar café :v así que las cucharadas son muy al azar jajaja

Creo que son todas las cosas que tenía que aclarar, si algo no queda muy claro pueden preguntar.

 ** _Próxima fecha de actualización_** ** _:_** Ya debería quitar este apartado jajajaja. Espero que pronto, prontito.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad, son maravillosos.**


End file.
